Star Wars: Noble Effort
by TrueForenStalkr
Summary: Noble Team. a Spartan fireteam, their fates sealed with the fall of a once-great stronghold. Or so was believed. That's when a strange being of the Force had other plans for one of the Spartans, which in turn would not only change all their lives, but the lively hood of an entire Galaxy. first fic, criticism appreciated. also several grammatical errors, sorry.
1. Prologue: New Ends

_date as of writing this update: May 5th, 2020_

**A/N: did some small updates for the chapter after looking a bit through the lore. it's not much but it should make somethings make sense. still feels like a rush job but I'd like to change a few things**

_below message hasn't changed:_

**Also, Noble 6 In this story will be whoever you like, basically your ideal Spartan from Halo Reach, I want to keep the element of player choice from the game, so how they look and their gender is up to you, which is why the text will be non-binary, so you could continue reading it as male, female, or remain non-binary. And with that, lets-a go!**

* * *

_"Where… Where am I?"_

_A voice called out in the void of darkness. Nothing came with detail, not a soul, just the black abyss of nothing. The figure continued to look outwards, finding an endless vacuum. _**_Slipspace? _**_the figure thought._

_The figure stood still, however, remain vigilant, as this wasn't the first time, they found themselves in a situation that contradicts their sense. The blackness remained silent until an unembodied, elderly voice responded._

_"The Force, where you are"_

_The figure looked around, wariness coming to their senses without forthcoming, only to find nothing. They tried to reach for the rifle that was holstered onto their back, only to yet again find emptiness. Actually, they couldn't feel anything, not their MJOLNIR, not a weapon, not even their own hands. Even so, their training was unparalleled, in which they centered themselves in a more defensive position, ready to strike at anything that could be considered hostile._

_"Who's out there?! Identify yourself!" the soldier called out._

_"One you will not meet. However, a message, I must pass on." The old voice spoke._

_"What message?" the soldier responded, with a firm voice, remaining vigilant._

_"A team you will become apart, I know. All but one, perish they will."_

_"Noble team?" the soldier questioned._

_"Noble? Hmph. Perhaps, I presume." The voice spoke, almost amused._

_The soldier remained silent, watchful, surveying the black in an attempt to find the source of this voice, yet all that remained was his presence and this... voice._

_"Your team, a dark fate awaits them, yourself included." The voice continued, "However their fates, you can prevent. All but one, may survive."_

_The soldier still said nothing but began to lessen their strained stance, intrigued by what this voice offered, yet remained wary if this was a brand new Covie trick._

_"A bomb, how the first will fall. A soldier, you must keep. And a pack, must they survive"_

_"the next, a sniper from above. Protection, they need be. a barrier perhaps"_

_"And a third, a blade plunged through, but your presence not needed, the one you've saved, the roll is filled."_

_The soldier took what the voice spoke, but was still wary of what 'wisdom' they offered. It only affirmed their confusion; what was he talking about? who are they talking about? this isn't UNSC regulation, is it? if this was Covenant, it made no sense to what they already knew.  
_

_"What about the last one, how could I save them at least." the soldier inquired, demanding how this voice wouldn't tell how or who the one was meant to fall. the voice grumbled, but not in disgust, more like... intrigue?_

_"Honorable, your spirit is. Good hearted, I can see you becoming. But sacrifice, a leader must make" the voice cooed._

_Silence once again built in the endless, with the soldier remaining indecisive, but slowly getting impatient._

_"Why are you telling me this?" the soldier questioned._

_"A galaxy of mine, foreign it is with yours. Crumble under autocracy, it is. Your intervention needed indeed."_

_The soldier looked out to the void, unsure of all this voice offered. They looked around again, still searching for its source, "Why? What's the purpose for all of this?" they asked._

_"Only the Force may guide, even when not present, it is with you."_

_Was the only answer the voice gave, before a light shined off the distance, glowing brighter by the second. The soldier looked towards the light and was instantly overwhelmed by the light. They attempted to cover the light with their arms, but still overwhelmed them._

* * *

Noble Six woke up so suddenly, their heads spinning from what felt like a dream, or was it something else? they felt as if the dream was... something more, like an omen.

"Is there a problem, Sir?" questioned a voice.

Six looked towards the source, realizing it as a Trooper, one tasked with escorting the Spartan to their new destination; a meeting point with several other Spartans designated as _Noble Team_.

"Negative," Six responded, ending it there as they looked down to their helmet, the visor staring back. Six flipped the helmet around, before putting on, the onboard systems of their MJOLNIR booting up, with the full set now able link up their systems with its HUD and shields. As they waited for the diagnostic check to complete, Six's thoughts wondered back to the dream. It was indeed rather strange, seeing as Six never dreams from their own knowledge; no nightmares of their victims no of their desires. Just darkness, then the next day. And yet the first dream they'd have, had no correlation with their experiences. Six quickly shrugged off the thought, as they've realized the hog they've ridden was arriving at their destination. They leaped off the _warthog_ as they began to trek towards a Command shelter, ready to meet their new team.

* * *

**_REACH, Szurdok Ridge, _****_Ütközet_**

**_August 13, 2552  
20:50 Hours_**

_Reach_ has been invaded, a _CSO-class Covenant Super-Carrier_ looms over the planet, sending waves upon waves of destruction on the planet occupied. 60 percent of the available UNSC fleet has been recalled to _Reach_, but was expected to arrive in 48 hours. This means backup would be fruitless to this point, and Noble team isn't waiting that long. Instead, Spartan Catherine-B320, also known as Kat, or Noble-two sanctioned a plan.

Now, the team find themselves huddled together in a cave as the sounds of a weight crushing steps of a _Scarab could be heard off in the distance. _the team huddled to surround Kat, who knelt on the ground as she used a rather large knife to carve onto the dirt they stood as she explained the plan.

Objective? Destroy Covenant Carrier in geosynchronous orbit above us" she started as she carved into the ground, keeping it brief as it is.

"This sanctioned, sir?" questioned one of the Spartans of _Noble Team, _Jorge-052, also known as Noble-Four, donned a heavily modified and overly bulky build of the MJOLNYR platform among the rest as he looked to their commanding officer, Carter-A259; Noble-One.

"What do you think?" was Carter's response to his question.

"Oh" was all Jorge could say, as everyone in the team knew very well how plans Kat usually think of become, eccentric.

"Method? A slip space drive in lieu of the nukes we don't have" Kat continued, stopping her carving as she focused her eyes onto each of the members of Noble Team. "Delivery system? us. Solvable? Getting us up there"

"That, and getting our hands on a slip space drive" she ends the briefing, standing up to her feat as she hands back the knife she borrowed to the original owner, Emile-A239; Noble-Four. "Thank you for sharing" she says after Emile retrieves his knife back to sheath it.

"So all we need is orbit capable transport and the single most expensive piece of equipment made by man" asked Carter rhetorically.

Kat shrugged slightly as she responded, "As a soldier in the field, I couldn't possibly have access to those kinds of resources"

"That said, a good place to look might be... I don't know. The nearest launch sight in the nonexistent Sabre program, dismissed by the administrations as preposterous rumor..." she stopped her nonchalant suggestion to look towards Noble-Six, the rest of the team following her gaze, "...And in which our newest member, was certainly never a pilot"

"You're scary. You know that?" Emile voiced his concern regarding the calm yet also somewhat worrisome nature of their second member.

"All we need is a greenlight from Holland" Kat spoke, turning to Carter.

"Good luck with that" was Carter's response, not expecting much where this would go as he slouched forward to lean on an arm.

Then, Kat being the unexpected, "You're the one asking him" was what she responded with as she pulls out a comm pad.

Carter stared at the pad for a brief moment before stepping forward to grab the device, shaking his head in disapproval as he did so. He walked past all the members of Noble Team as he mentally concluded how this would go.

"Oh, there's no way in hell he's gonna go for this" spoke Carter as he finally went to confirm his contact with their commanding officer.

As the team waited for a response, Noble-Six seemed to drift of into their thoughts, which is a surprise to see from _ONI's_ personal grim reaper. Yet, something about this situation seemed oddly familiar for the Spartan, but they couldn't exactly place as to why. An augmented slip space drive turned to bomb, this idea seemed oddly familiar...

**_'_**_**bomb, how the first will fall. A soldier, you must keep. And a pack, must they survive**_**_' _**the memory suddenly booming in Six's mind

The Spartan flinched, sharply turning around to see someone had spoke to them. Yet all they saw was Emile, Kat, and Jun-A266;Noble-Three. The two former noticing the flinch the Spartan made, but made no attempt to address it, simply glancing at them, while the latter simply stared out the outside of the cave. Noble-Six centered their gaze back forward towards the Commander, but instead opted to look down to the ground.

It couldn't have been real, right? That was just that, a dream, nothing of note. And yet... when the Spartan was in that... place, it felt almost real, like it was not a dream, but place in which all that existed was their very existence. This was more to this, it had to. But perhaps, the soldier could follow along. All they knew was if it was true, and if this was all over, they have to report this.

**_That voiced mentioned keeping a soldier alive, I need to pick the right one._**

* * *

**_Operation: UPPERCUT_**

**_August 14, 2552  
12:50 Hours_**

A _Covenant Corvette_, en route to the _Super-Carrier_, was boarded by Noble-Six, several marines, and Noble-Four. Jorge was stationed to protect a _Pelican_, meant as a means to get off the Corvette, while Six was tasked to taking the bridge, along with setting a course for the _Corvette _to meet with the _Supercarrier_. 4 marines were also tasked to follow Six, while they make their way to the bridge of the _Corvette_.

Six went up to assassinate an elite ultra, which oversaw the destruction of a _Paris-class heavy frigate, _the_ UNSC Savanah, _the very ship that donated her slipspace drive. Six motioned for the other marines to follow as the elite fell to the ground, before opening a door that would lead to the bridge. They stopped and looked towards the platoon.

"Which one of you was responsible for rigging the bomb?" Six questioned.

The platoon looked dumbfoundedly at the spartan by the request, but one soldier stood upfront.

"I am, sir" the trooper spoke out.

"Name and rank?"

"Ben Walker, Private First class, sir"

"Private, stick close to me and keep your head low, the rest of you, fan out for cover and ready yourselves, pick your targets wisely."

"Yes sir!" said the platoon, as they ready themselves to siege the location.

* * *

Casualties were expected as they took the bridge. Fortunately, after taking it, three survived, Noble-Six, the squad leader of the platoon, and Pvt B. Walker. After the course was set, Jorge called them all back for immediate assistance. But as they were one their way to exit the bridge, Six's mind shifted, slapping him with that of something he'd missed. **'_And a pack, must they survive'_**

**_Pack... the M-SPEC Reentry pack is what they meant._** Noble-Six thought. they remembered one of the soldiers that accompanied them was one of the Sabre pilots, which meant they would have a pack necessary to get Jorge off. Looking around the bridge, their visor settled upon the corpse of a soldier, laying by a structure near the entry point they came in from. The trooper laid flat onto his stomach, his limbs sprawled outwards with his right hand cradling a magnum. Six knelt before the passed trooper, putting a hand on the trooper's helmet as a nod of respect, before reaching underneath the neck guard to reach for his dog tags. once retrieved, they focused their attention onto the pack itself, finding the release levers on its side. Once the pack released, he called out for private. walker.

"You wanted me sir?" he asked, coming by the Spartan's side.

"Take this, we'll need it" they said, handing the pack towards the trooper.

Walker looked quizzical at the need of the Spartan, but before he could ask, Noble-Six was already trudging for the exit. the trooper looked back down at the pack, still unsure what to make of the Spartan's intentions. Never the less, he dropped his rifle so he could clamp the pack onto his back, before rearming himself, heading where the squad leader and Spartan had gone.

Once they arrived, it was a full firefight between the two parties, with Covenant forces on one side, and Jorge on the other. Quickly, Noble-Six and the two surviving troopers engaged to assist.

* * *

"_Distance is closing on this vessel's refueling track with the Covenant Super-Carrier. Seventy-six seconds to endpoint."_ Spoke the A.I. DOT, which monitored Reach.

Jorge attempted to activate the timer of the bomb, in order to destroy the _Super-Carrier, _however, something was wrong. Jorge attempted to start it again, only to receive a declining beep in return.

"Dammit." He said, attempting another effort to start the timer, only to get the same result. "So, it's gonna be like that."

He looked towards the Six for a moment, before lightly smacking the panel in frustration.

"Well, I got good news and bad news." He said, turning to face Six.

"This bird took some fire and her thruster gimbal is toast. Which means the only way off this slag heap is gravity."

"And the good news?" asked Six.

There was a pause before Jorge responded."That was the good news"

"_At current velocity, fifty-three seconds to endpoint_." interjected DOT

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Jorge spoke, sounding slightly defeated as he took off his helmet, dropping it in the process.

"Bad news is, timer's fried. I'm gonna have to fire it manually." he informed, straight to the point

"That's a one-way trip." Six notified.

"We all make it sooner or later." He said with a smile, "Better get going, Six, they're gonna need you down there."

"No, they'll need you both."

Six and Five turned towards the voice of a marine, with a plasma wound on his shoulder. Private Ben Walker stood out from the corpses of trooper and Covenant alike, the last surviving trooper.

"I'll fire the bomb, you two get to the surface." Walker said to the two Spartans.

"You sure you're willing to commit to this, as Six stated; this is a one-way trip," Jorge spoke, facing the wounded marine.

"Sir, I'm already injured, and I've majored in demolitions, along with getting this death-trap strapped to the bird. This pack is worth more to you than it is to me." he said, disabling the magnetic clamps of his pack. He cradled the pack on his grip, walking towards the overgrown Spartan, "Besides, two active Spartans is better than one Spartan and an injured trooper."

"So You're willing to take the plunge, soldier?" questioned Jorge.

"_Reach_ was my home, and like hell, I'll let it fall. so do me a favor, and make sure it stays safe" Walker responded, in determination.

"Hmph" Jorge huffed with a smile, kneeling down to retrieve his fallen helmet, putting it back on, "Then it's best we get going."

Noble-Five retrieved atmospheric pack before holstering it on his back, following Six towards the edge of the hangar bay, readying themselves for reentry. The pair stopped by the edge, and Jorge looked back at the soldier, already prepping the drive for activation.

"Soldier." He called out.

Walker turned, gazing at the Spartans.

"Make it count." He said before pushing Six and himself off the rig.

The two gazed out to the ship, as it approaches the massive _Super-Carrier_. Seconds later after they've leaped, sparks appeared from the _Corvette_, as it charged for a rupture. Soon, a massive slipspace bubble emerged from the ship, consuming it, Walker, and a large section of the _Super-Carrier. _The falling Spartans watched as the bubble disappeared, leaving an EMP field and the remains _Super-Carrier_ in its wake, as they plunged to the planet's surface.

* * *

Noble-Six awoke from the wreckage, with surprisingly Jorge somewhat close by. Both were injured from the fall, as they picked themselves up from the wreck.

"you're still with me Six?" Jorge asked, trudging his way to the other spartan.

Noble-Six picked out an _M6G Magnum Sidearm_ from the pack they wore throughout the mission, leaving it.

"My arm's most likely cracked, possibly fractured, but I'll manage. You?"

"I'd say I've got a cracked rib cage, but otherwise I'm fine."

Six looked towards Jorge, an M6 Magnum of his own on his hand, both holstering their weapons.

"We should get moving, radio's fried from the impact and it looks like _New Alexandria_ is 6 klicks north," Jorge explains, pointing North of their position. "We're not done yet."

The two set out, Jorge leading the walk while Six followed along. Speaking of following, Six started to reminiscent with their thoughts once again, yet they couldn't believe it. Six realize had they not allowed that Soldier to survive, let alone obtaining the reentry pack, Jorge would have been the one to stay aboard to detonating the bomb, and thus, losing their only SPARTAN-II. As they thought, they remembered how two more were supposed to die, but with this knowledge, perhaps they really could prevent them. All they needed, was to find the very moments in which they were meant to pass.

* * *

**_New Alexandria, Eposz_**

**_August 23, 2552  
15:34 Hours_**

They've trekked for the past 9 days, as they reached over a ridge, overseeing an invasion of 3 _Covenant Corvettes_ over a massive city Jorge recognizes as New Alexandria.

"The bastards really have a foot on _Reach_ now have they," Jorge spoke, the two unholstering their magnums.

"Let's go, who knows how many civilians have already died."

* * *

Six watched on a beachside as several civilian transport ships make their way off of _Reach_. Six and Jorge had to separate to support as many other marine strongholds over civilian evacuation.

"_Civilian transport away. You've saved a lot of lives today, Spartans._" A marine spoke through the radio as transports made their way off the city. Suddenly, the radio began to flair in static, as another voice began to spoke from the comms.

"_Do you copy? …Repeat, this is Noble-Two. Noble Six, Noble Five, do you copy_?" Kat's voiced into the comms, getting a hold onto the two Spartans.

"This is Six, Go ahead, Noble-Two." Six responded quickly.

"_We picked up yours and Noble-Five's transponder an hour ago but could not risk open comms. Covenant has this city sealed tight, you still with me Jorge?_"

"_Loud and clear Noble-Two_." Jorge responded over comms.

"_Understood, what's the situation at Starport and Portside exits_?"

"The last transport is away." Six answered.

"_same situation here_." Jorge followed.

"_Alright. We're bringing you to us_."

The comm channel ended as Six signaled a flare to pick them up.

**_One soul down, now the other two._**

* * *

**_New Alexandria, Eposz_**

**_August 23, 2552  
18:57 Hours_**

Six and Five were on a _Pelican, _en route to a landing pad where Noble-One awaits them. As they approach touch down, Noble-Six holsters a DMR, as Jorge inspects his newly acquired M247H Heavy Machine Gun, unfortunately, it was not the same as his personal chaingun, _Etilka_. The _Pelican_ passed a burning wreckage of a building, before touching down at a landing pad with two _Falcons, _with Noble- One awaiting the two Spartans.

Six jumped off the _Pelican _as it took off with Jorge, walking by Noble-One as one of the _Falcons _lifts off.

"Your report will have to wait, Lieutenant." He says, "The Covenant are jamming all Comms to Command. Kat needs your help running a counter-op. Jorge will do the same on the far side of the city."

Six continues walking to his designated _Falcon_, with two marines already situated on the side-mounted turrets.

…

All of Noble team awaited above the higher level, with Jorge and Emile-A239, or Noble-Four sitting by a nearby wall, Jun-A266, Noble-Three leaning on a railing, surveying the surrounding area, Kat working with a damaged comm relay a connection with command and Carter-A259, Noble-One or Noble leader leaning on a crashed _Covenant Banshee_ awaiting for her to finish.

"Look at this place. Used to be the crown jewel… **Hmph **Not anymore." Spoke Jun-A266, also known as Noble-Three, as he pears out the burning city with a pair of binoculars.

He lowers the binoculars and turns around to see Noble-Six who've arrived after running the op. "Hey. You made it." He said, sounding slightly proud of their return.

"It's a regular family reunion." Spoke out Emile-A239, or Noble-Four, "Hey Big man! Your buddy's back."

"I have eyes, Emile." Jorge spoke, sounded slightly annoyed, which prompted a light chuckle.

"You sure your new toy has done the job?" asked Emile.

"It's not _Etilka_, but still gets the job done." Responded Jorge. only resulting in Emile to laugh from the remark.

"Does it really matter whether it's your gun or not?" questioned Emile.

"To me, it does."

"Both of you, cut it." Carter ordered as he approaches the railing. After standing by it, Jun started, "Sir, that true Gauntlet, Red and Echo teams assigned to civilian evac ops?"

Carter seemed unimpressed how Jun knows this intel, as those orders were reserved for senior officers, and he knows how and who was responsible for this breach. He turned Toward Kat.

"Those are senior-level communiqués." He spoke.

"I hear what I hear. Point is, why put Spartans on defensive deployments?" She responded, wanting to know about this revelation.

"I need that link to SATCOM, Kat." Carter ordered, ignoring her question.

"Chasing it, but this console's got more shrapnel in it than transceivers…" her tone slightly annoyed. She also realized Carter hasn't answered her previous question.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You want to know if we're losing." Carter points out.

"I know we're losing… I want to know if we've lost."

Carter looked back at the burning city. The air was thick with smoke and rain, the fire spread throughout the city, on buildings off the distance and from the ground, with Covenant ships looming overhead. Kat quickly went back to working with the heavily damaged comm unit, to see if a secure channel was even possible. Fortunately, she found a signal coming from Colonel Holland, but what concerned her was that they were being hailed… and in an open channel.

"Colonel Holland! Hailing us— What's he doing on an open channel?" she said with uncertainty

"Let's hear it." Spoke Carter, turning back to Kat.

"-_in the southwest quadrant of the city, over?" _Holland spoke through the channel.

"_Sierra-two-five-nine. If you are receiving, I am authorizing override of radio security protocols to link with this channel."_

This was concerning for the team, with their superior officer hailing their Spartan team through an open channel, knowing that this signal can be traced to where it's being sourced. Carter walked towards Kat, stopping just behind her

"How long for a secure link?" Carter asked

"I can't guarantee secure anymore."

"Could the Covenant trace it to us?"

"I could." Kat spoke, nodding her head.

"_Noble leader, this is a Priority One hail._" Holland continued to hail through the comms, "_If you are receiving, acknowledge immediately._"

Kat picked up a portable comm link connected to the channel and handed it over to Carter, "Keep it brief."

"Carter, here. Yes, sir…" he spoke through the comms, as he Holland spoke through the comm, however only he was able to hear it.

Meanwhile, Jun continued to survey the outside. As he did, noticed movement patterns from _Banshees, Spirits, _and _Phantoms_, all distancing themselves from the tower they were situated on as if they were retreating, maybe evacuating.

"We got movement. Multiple Covenant vehicles vacating the area." Jun informed, "And they're in a hurry."

"How often do you see Covenant retreat for no reason?" Emile questioned, looking towards Jorge, who raised an eyebrow.

Then Kat's comm pad began to flare up, detecting a spike in ion scrambling. "Radiation flare! Big. Forty million roentgen." She advised,

"Just lost Holland. What's going on?" Carter questioned, looking towards Kat.

"Atomic excitement scrambled the signal. Ninety million now!" she continued.

"Source?"

"Airborne. Close."

"How close?"

Before she could answer, a burst of light shined through the window. Out of the building, a massive _Plasma lance_ was blasted right next to the tower, it's blast created a shockwave that blew through the window of the building, and knocked over any of Noble team that was standing, or sitting up.

"THAT CLOSE!" Kat shouted.

As the lance continued to burn through, all of Noble team began scrambling to their feet. Six helped Kat to hers, during which, they noticed something. Her armor's tech seemed slightly scrambled, from the shockwave, with yellow lights on her chest plate and wrist screen flickering, attempting to remain active before they went out cold, fading into black.

She picked up her helmet from the ground and raced with Six for the elevator, with Jorge already awaiting the two inside, though taking much space due to his chaingun.

As they both entered, they noticed Jorge's body language tense in anger by the sight of his home being glassed. Kat quickly punched the elevator to move to the bottom floor.

"First glassing?" she questioned the two, as they remained silent, "Me too." She says as she puts on her helmet.

**_'the next, a sniper from afar. __Protection, they need be. a barrier perhaps__**.**' _**Six suddenly remembered.

Barrier, what did it mean by barrier? the only barrier MJOLNIR possessed was... their energy shielding system!

"Noble-Two, your shields are down." Six pointed out.

Kat quickly looked to her wrist-attached screen, which showed her armor's diagnostic. It was dimly lit, with an indication of her shields being disabled that Kat could barely make out.

"Good eye Six. Don't worry it's an easy reboot." She spoke, as she tapped into it. Soon, the lights on began to flicker in yellow, before turning green, and a yellow shield-like aura now surrounding her form. **_Good, now let's hope it's enough for that sniper_**. Thought Noble-Six.

"_Kat, any idea where to go_." Carter asked through the comms.

"already on it." She says, tapping into a comm pad, "Our best option is a fallout bunker on sub-level two, ninety-six meters North East. We get orders from Holland sir?"

"We're being redeployed to Sword Base." He spoke coldly.

"Sword? Covenant own it now." Jun reacted, not believing out of all places they were deployed to, it's the Covenant occupied Office of Naval Intelligence base.

"Which is why want us for a torch-and-burn op. Keep Doctor Halsey's excavation data from falling to enemy hands" Carter responded almost harshly.

The first elevator opened, with Nobles-One, Three and Four running through a damaged hallway, with a cave-in from the ceiling, showing the clouded night sky of New Alexandria, or at least what's left of it.

"If it hasn't already." Said Noble-Two, her elevator doors, with her shields now calibrated and fully charged.

"Maybe, but according to Holland, the Covenant are still hunting for something." Carter responded with a huff. The three stopped by a room, with heavy-duty doors and civilians that couldn't evac quick enough.

Kat, Six and Jorge all ran behind, with Jorge slightly trailing, much to Emile's frustration.

"Where does he get off calling a demolition Op Priority One-" she continued to voice. But when they loomed over the massive hole; a pink needle screamed from the top. The needle shattering from the impact onto Kat's shield, creating pink shards from the impact. Her shields flared to protect the user while she stumbled on her feet, before quickly unholstering her magnum to the sky.

"Shit! Contact, Contact!" she shouted.

What was seen was a _Phantom_ that loomed over the cave-in, with an elite Zealot over by the edge, a needle rifle on hand. She and Noble-Six quickly started firing onto the elite, which also began to fire upon the team. Shortly after, Nobles-One, Three, Four and Five unloading their shots at the elite. Soon after, the _Phantom _quickly began to evacuate the airspace, leaving Noble team alone in the ruins.

"C'mon! C'mon! Get in!" Carter ordered.

"Let's go! C'mon!" Jun added.

With that, the rest of Noble team darted for the door. Once inside, Carter pressed for the door controls to begin closing, albeit slowly, as the last 3 members arrived inside, sealing off the dangers.

**_It's done… now let's hope it's enough for the last one._**

* * *

**_Sword Base, Babd Catha Ice shelf, Eposz_**

**_August 29, 2552  
26:37 hours_**

Noble team broke through the Covenant defenses stationed in around ONI Sword Base, tasked with blowing the base into nothing but rubble. The team found themselves within the facility, overlooking a cornered room, with the bodies of marines littered throughout the room. The walls were charred in plasma scoring. Carter reconfirmed DOT with their revised rendezvous point, much to Jun's dismay. Soon, the walls by the corner of the room opened, revealing a dark chasm, leading further down the base. Apparently, this doorway and the revised route was the cause of an unidentified AI, with a greater clearance compared to DOT's.

"So Jun, you wanted to know of the base's secrets, here they are," Kat spoke amusedly, much to his disappointment.

The team continued down the tunnel, ending up at a tram. Reluctantly, they each stepped onto the tram, one after another, while watching for any sign of movement.

"Your new AI friend tell you anything else? DOT?" Carter questioned the A.I., to find no response.

"DOT?"

"_She's been expecting you._"

…

After defending a facility identified as a Forerunner construct, including a laboratory housing an AI construct that lead Noble team down the chasm, and Dr. Catherine Halsey. Noble team entered the facility, which leads to a long pathway into the heart of the facility, along with Dr. Halsey's Lab.

Inside of the lab observed a forerunner structure, the Doctor herself, and an AI construct Halsey described as one who've chosen a being to take her. Noble team was most perplexed by this statement, none more so than Kat.

"I'm aware smart A.I. are much more sophisticated, but an AI construct choosing a wearer is unheard of." She states.

"Well as you now are aware, she's not just any smart A.I. This'll be the next step in technological advancement and evolution. Starting with this one." Halsey replies.

She pulls out a cylindrical chamber from a station, within it carries the very essence of this new A.I. and walks towards Noble-Six.

"Take it, Lieutenant. …She has made her choice."

Six looks at Carter, which he responded with a nod. He looked back at the small chamber before grabbing it with both hands.

"Do you have it?" Halsey asks, not letting go.

"Yes," Six replies.

"Say the words, please."

"I have it."

With that, the Doctor released her grip from the chamber, now in the hands of the Noble Spartan.

Minutes later, Noble team and the Doctor now find themselves outside of a hangar, with two stationed _Pelican_s, one to escort Halsey to a nearby base, and the other to escort Noble to a _Halcyon-class light cruiser, __**The Pillar of Autumn**_, where the A.I. was directed to be stationed with.

"Doctor Halsey, Noble-Three will escort you to Castle base." Carter said, arriving at the _Pelicans_.

"I require no escort, Commander." Halsey retorted.

"Jun, make sure nothing falls into enemy hands." Carter spoke to Jun, ignoring Halsey's request.

"I'll do what's necessary, sir…" Jun replied. "Good luck."

"You too, riflemen."

"Try not to get her killed, Jun." Jorge said as both parties made their way to their respective _Pelican_.

"Hehe, I won't." chuckled Jun.

* * *

While en route to the site, Noble team's pelican were being engaged by Covenant Air forces, a _Phantom_ and 2 _Banshees_. As a result, their bird was heavily damaged, with its back thrusters destabilized, and its right wing ablaze, with Noble-One now injured.

"_Noble leader, seek immediate medical attention. "_DOT commented, detecting his status_, "Noble leader, please respond."_

Noble-Two and Six went up to the cockpit to check on him, while Noble-Four and Five attempted to shoot down their pursuers.

_"Please respond, Sierra-Two-Five-Nine. You are alarming me.", _the _Pelican_ took another hit from a barrage of _Banshee_ fire, damaging it even further. By aft, Emile pulled out a grenade launcher and fired onto one of the _Banshees_, its EMP disorienting the craft to crash on the second _banshee._

"He's hit!" Kat shouted, now by his side, who removed his helmet, "He's got ruptures throughout his armor and body, I'm not—"

"Not sure how long she's gonna stay together." Carter announced, Ignoring Kat's concerns, "Skies are jammed up anyway. Gotta get you off her, Lieutenant.", his voice was gruff, more than usual.

"Commander—" Kat plead.

"Don't wanna hear it. Get the package to the Autumn."

"Done." Noble-Six replied, but not without pause. By that time, Six was by Kat's side.

"Not yet, it's not…" Carter said, looking back. His face was littered with blood, pooling out of his nose, mouth, and ears, with his right eye now blood red.

"Noble-Two, Four, Five go with him. It's a ground game now."

"Understood Commander." Kat replied.

"It's been an honor, sir." Emilie spoke, pounding his shoulder in salute.

"As from me." Jorge added.

"Likewise." Carter responded to each of Noble team, "…I'll do what I can to draw their fire."

The team made their way to the rear end of the troop bay, preparing themselves for a drop.

"Six…" Carter called out, which Six turned back, "That A.I. chose you… She made the right choice."

With that, Noble-two and Five set themselves on the left side of the hangar door, while Six and Four huddled by the right, with the A.I. chamber in Six's hands.

"ON MY MARK…!" Carter called out, holding out his hand as a count down. The team holstered whatever weapons they had, Jorge cradling his Chaingun as they all readied to jump.

Carter's hands began to count down until it made into a fist, "MARK!"

* * *

Noble team fought through waves upon waves of Covenant forces on their way to the _Pillar of Autumn_, many stood in their way, from drones, jackals, brutes and even _Scarabs_. The team now finds themselves inside a cave, after dealing with a swarm of drones. On their way, they found the exit of the cavern, but what followed made things far more difficult.

"_Noble, you've gotta… situation_." Carter spoke through the comms. As he said that, a _Scarab _emerges from outside the cave, towering over Noble, and effectively balancing their exit. The team readied their weapons, expecting a fight.

"Mother…" Emile gasped in the sight.

"Commander, what do you suggest?" Kat questioned.

"_Stay put. You'll get by, only with my help you will_."

"Commander, you don't have the firepower!" Emile protested.

The Scarab began to charge its main projector, aiming directly at Noble team, but before it could unleash it, Carter's _Pelican _Drew its attention away, discharging its gun. The _Pelican _flew by, with the Scarab now drawn to the massive burning bird.

"_I've got the mass."_ Carter finally spoke.

"No… No, he's not —" Jorge spoke, baffled for what Carter planned.

"He is." Kat finished.

"Solid copy. Hit 'em hard, boss."

The Scarab brought its attention back to Noble team, charging it weapons again for another attempt. In the meantime, Carter raced towards the Scarab at full speed with no sign of turning, firing its chin-mounted cannon. "_You're on your own, Noble… Carter out_."

The _Pelican _rammed straight through the Scarab, almost knocking it in the air. The impact rippled through the air, with fire bursting through the Scarab. The Scarab tried to get back on its feet, but the damage done by the crash was severe, with several more explosions chained throughout the Scarab, as it toppled over a cliffside, plummeting down until a blast was heard. Noble looked out for a moment, seeing their first casualty was their own commanding officer.

Six, however, took it more so than the crew. **_That dream mentioned one of us had to go down. Goodbye Commander. _**they thought, referring back to their dream.

"The crevice is just east of our position, less than a klick." Kat started, "if we move, we'll make it just in time before departure."

"Let's move out."

* * *

"Good to see you, Spartan. Halsey assured me I could count on Noble." Spoke a man identified as Jakob Keyes, the Captain of _The Pillar of Autumn, _who has personally arrived with a pelican to collect the cargo. Noble-Six handed off the small chamber to the captain.

"It wasn't a Noble mission if it was easy, sir." Spoke Jorge, who was stationed with Six to cover the landing pad for Keyes's arrival. Noble-Two and Four were on a different platform, which stationed a mass driver, used to cover the Autumn during its escape.

The platoon prepared themselves to leave on the Pelican they came in with, until Keyes noticed a round, purple ship approaching from the west side of _The Pillar of Autumn_.

"Cruiser! Adjusting heading for the Autumn!" Keyes spoke, "Noble-Four, Noble-Two I need fire on that Cruiser or we're not getting out of here! do you copy?"

"_Copy that, captain_!" Kat spoke through the comms.

"_You'll have your window, sir."_ Followed Emilie.

The platoon boarded their pelican, prepping to return, with only Noble-Six and Five still on the platform.

"Bridge, this is the captain. We have the Package. Returning to the Autumn. Over." Keyes commed

"_Copy that._" Spoke a bridge officer

Suddenly, a Phantom flew over, destroying one of the Pelicans that supported the main Pelican Keyes was on. It crashed onto the platform, knocking Six and Jorge off their feet. The _Phantom_ then made its way to the mass driver, dropping off 2 Elite Zealots, while firing on Noble-Six and Five.

One of the Zealots drew its sword and attacked Emile who was on the cockpit of the cannon. Emile shot the Zealot before it could make this move, however, and exited the cockpit to finish it off, with a shotgun blast point-blank. During which, the second Zealot approached Emile from behind.

"Who's next?!" he called out, not aware of the upcoming attack

"Behind you!" called Kat, who pounced on the Zealot before it could attack.

The two stumbled around, trading fists until the Zealot threw Kat off the Mass Driver. It went to focus back to Emile, only to end up staring straight into the barrel of a shotgun. Emile pulled the trigger, staggering the elite back as its shields took the brunt of buckshot, Emile took the opening and loaded another shell in the chamber, firing a second shot to finish it off.

"Didn't expect that! Huh!" Emile shouted at the dead alien, "Kat, you good?"

"Never better…" she replied, recovering herself.

The Pelican made its way back to the platform, expecting to pick up the Spartans.

"Spartans! Get aboard! We gotta get the hell outta here!" one of the Marines called out.

"Negative, I'll cover the _Autumn_ from here. If Reach is gonna fall, I'm going with it." Jorge protested.

"Not alone you're not." Six replied.

"Six you're not—"

"_If one of Noble falls, we all fall, big man,_" Emile spoke through comms.

"_I sanction that as well._" Kat followed.

"We'll keep the Covenant off your back... Good luck sir." Six said, nodding his head to Jorge, which he reluctantly nodded back.

"Good luck to you, Noble team." Keyes answered back as his Pelican made a B-line for the **_Autumn_**.

* * *

The _Autumn _is away... The mission is complete… And Reach has fallen.

Noble Team, or what's left of them, with Carter gone, and Jun off-planet, stood upon a platform, overlooking a field, littered with debris, whether of a ship or building origin, it was hard to tell due to the hazy fog that covered over the area. Bodies of Marines and Spartans alike littered the field, with weapons and Armor abilities all equally scattered. Covenant ships and patrols overlooked the area, with their familiar hum filtering the air as they fly overhead. The team surveyed the field, all clutching weapons of their own. Kat, a magnum, Jorge a modified chaingun, Emile a shotgun, and Six a DMR, as they prepare for their last stand until it's their turn for their flames to die out, along with the planet they stand upon.

Six's thoughts drifted back to the dream, the one that lead Noble to where they are now. From what they've seen, and the actions they've pulled off, lead them to believe that if they had not done those things, they would have been just them on this field, alone. Not that they're used to fighting alone.

**_Alright, little voice, we're here, they're alive, and we're here… so what is it you want now? _**Six thought.

"It really has come this, hasn't it…" Jorge spoke first, breaking the silence.

"It really has… you did say you never wanted to leave Reach." Emile replied.

"Yeah… but not like this…", his tone sounding sad.

"Don't worry, I know we'll win this war, and when we do, they'll come back for it." Kat spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jorge looked over to Kat, staring into her helmet, assuming he's looking at her eyes. He nodded from the small comfort, with her nodding back.

"Six, got something to say?" she said, turning to face them.

Six looked around to see Kat, Jorge and Emile had their eyes on them, awaiting a response. They sighed, looked to the ground for a moment.

**_So?….._**

"Listen, I—" Six started.

"**Reclaimers…**" boomed a soft, female voice.

The team scrambled for their weapons, all back-to-back with weapons at the ready.

"The hell was that? Kat?" Emile spoke.

"Source unknown, can't trace it." She replied, her voice stern as they look for the voice.

"**There is no need for hostilities, I'm here to give you a new future…**" said the disembodied female.

"Who are you?" Jorge questioned.

"**I am a Forerunner, here to show you a new path, but there isn't much time…**"

"A Forerunner?" Emile asked.

"Wait, how's this possible? Your species are extinct." Kat spoke.

"Kat was it?"

"They're the race that created that structure back down the doctor's lab."

"**Reclaimers, soon a portal will reveal itself, through it, is your best chance for survival...**"

"What portal?" Six questioned.

Soon, a small slipspace portal appeared on the far side of the field, revealing two small pillars. The team gazed on, as the rupture closed, and the pillars oriented themselves to form another, more stable portal.

"**Go, now! While it remains...**"

"Wait, where the hell does it go?" Jorge questioned

"Who cares… if it's our ticket out of here, might as well." Emile retorted.

"We're not leaving _Reach_." Jorge scowled.

"I don't think we have a choice, multiple pings just peered into the radar," Kat spoke.

"From where." Six asked.

"EVERYWHERE!"

"Jorge! we gotta go, man!" Emile snapped at the heavy Spartan-II.

Jorge grumbled in remorse, not wanting to leave his home in this state, but he knew deep down, there was nothing more he could have done. He remembered the time he was about to sacrifice himself to detonate the slipspace bomb back at Operation: UPPERCUT, only to realize a Covenant fleet arrived over _Reach._

After he growled one last time, he booked for the portal, effectively living his chaingun. Emile, Kat, and Six soon followed suite. Six looked around as they marched onward, seeing countless of Elites of various ranks, Jackals and Grunts racing to their position, seeing the Forerunner portal. They fire upon the Spartans, doing whatever they can to get them away from the portal.

Jorge was the first into the portal, followed by Emile and Kat. Six peered once again before it was their turn to jump in. They saw even Field Marshalls chasing them behind, blades drawn, and plasma whizzing past. Six jumped into the portal, right as the portal closed shut, and the Zealot swung forward. The remaining Covenant scrambled to obtain the Forerunner pillars, but another slipspace rupture appeared. The pillars entered the rupture before closing, leaving a very, very angry Covenant behind.


	2. Chapter 1: New world, New hope

A/N: sorry for the misconception folks, this was meant to be chapter 1 while the previous was a prologue. just wanted to mention that, should be changed now though.

* * *

The vastness of space.

Its emptiness almost void-like, with nothing but the stars to fill the great abyss. It was quiet… too quiet. And that was the atmosphere the crew of a particular ship was both fond of and uneased by. Soon, a large angular freighter came into the view of space, its thrusters set on a low drift. Inside this ship housed a crew, no, a family. The inner confines of the ship were quiet, from the cockpit, to the common room, and even the dormitories.

Then one of the rooms opened, revealing a tired, green female, strange appendages running down the back of her head, with a wrapped-up arm and bandaged head. She straightened her back, followed by audible cracks. She yawned, before making her way to the door adjacent to hers. She opened it, revealing a plain room, with little to no pieces of décor, with a male figure, set in a kneeling position, meditating on a cushioned podium. The female smiled, and leaned on the door frame, watching as the figure made no sudden movements.

"Sleep well I'm guessing?" the figure spoke.

"Quite, actually…" the female replied, as she walked closer to the kneeling figure.

"What time is it?" the man asked, his gaze now to where the female stood.

"Universal time? Or a brief explanation?" she asked back, offering a hand.

The figure smiled, taking the hand, and stood off the small platform, clearly taller than the female. "Either one works, Hera." He said

She paused before speaking again, a smile still planted on her face, "It's time… to get the kids up."

"So, breakfast. You cook, or me?" the man asked.

"Have you seen me? this week's on you now." Hera smirked, gesturing to her injuries.

The man smiled again and made his way to the back of the ship, "Alright, don't blame me if something's burning though." The man smirked back.

Hera shook her head before walking towards the room next to hers. she opened the door, revealing a plain, yet chaotic room, similar to the man's room. it had posters on the wall, the place that stood the platform, now stood a table and two chairs, with its beds set as a bunk bed. At the bottom, slept a large, purple hairy figure, its ears pointy, and legs that bent in two directions. The top bunk was empty, and Hera noticed it.

"Hey! Zeb, wake up!" Hera spoke out.

Zeb grumbled, before lazily opening an eye. "Can't you at least knock.", he scoffed.

"Where's Ezra?" Hera questioned, crossing her arms.

"Hell, if know. Probably meditating somewhere else or something." Zeb grumbled again, standing to his feet, his height towering over Hera.

Hera placed a hand on her chin as Zeb approached her, in thought. "Hmmm… Actually, I think I might know." Hera spoke, looking at the adjacent room to Zeb's.

Zeb followed her gaze, and his face lit up, "Wait… oh ho ho, I need to see this." Said Zeb, a smirk growing on his face as he clasped his hands.

The two walked over to the door, before opening it. The room was just as dark as the other rooms, but it had more color than almost the rest of the dull ship. Greens, oranges plastered all over the room, with even paintings of various figures and characters, including the crew of the ship, two were prominent from the rest. On the ceiling had a painting of the entire crew, all in their distinct poses, with the man to the left, followed by Hera, a smiling young girl with blue hair, a small petit orange and white droid, and Zeb, with a boy under his arm, his hair almost a fluff. And the other painting was on the wall to their right, had the same girl and boy, their style looked more detailed, with both in an embrace, two little pink hearts shooting off of them.

The room had a similar layout as the rest, minus the table by the right of the room, and its bottom bunk housing a small table and benches. To the left of the room had a deactivated droid, the same one from the prominent painting. And on the bed, held both the girl and the boy, embraced in a cuddle, seemingly and ignorantly asleep. The girl shuffled, clutching the boy on top of her closer, as a small smile grew on both their faces.

Zeb smirked harder, and began walking towards the two, but was stopped by Hera. Zeb looked down, quizzically. She nodded towards the deactivated droid, prompting Zeb to smirk again, followed by a quiet chuckle. Hera walked towards the droid, flipped a few switches and reactivated it.

The droid made a slow revving sound, before two arms appeared off the sides of the head, almost in a defensive position, grumbling in beeps.

"Shh, shh. Chopper, not now." Hera whispered trying to calm down the droid.

"Chopper, we need you to deal with _this_," Zeb whispered, pointing towards the sleeping figures.

Chopper processed the idea for a second, before laughter blurted out of the droid, retracting both his arms. He moved passed Hera, as a third arm extended from his front. He faced the sleeping couple, his manipulator now sparking with electricity, before it shot out, hitting them both. The electricity coursed through the girl, as it traveled through the boy. They both jolted from the shock, falling off the bed with a loud thud in the process.

They both shifted and struggled to get up from the shock, their faces once relaxed, now seething with anger, possibly enraged.

"**CHOPPER!**" the couple screamed, recovering from the shock.

Chopper and Zeb simply broke into heavy laughter, Zeb almost stumbling from it, using the wall as a support, whilst Chopper retreated behind Hera.

"I swear! Once I get my hands on that droid, I will!..." the girl started, before she lifted her head to face Hera.

"Oh… Hi Hera…" she spoke, flustered.

"Wait, what?" the boy spoke, a hand on his forehead. He looked up as well, seeing Hera, Zeb, and Chopper. Hera had her arms crossed, yet a smile planted on her face, while Zeb and Chopper continued their cackling.

Both now flustered, still on the ground with Hera smiling down on them. She shook her head and chuckled, before making her way to get the two teens standing.

"I'm guessing you both slept well?" Hera questioned, as she pulled both up.

"Well, we did… until Chopper! Had to ruin it." The girl scoffed, prompting another chuckle from the droid, which she responded with a gaze filled with anger.

"Haha, but… you have to admit… that was pretty funny! **Wheeze**…" Zeb spoke, still struggling to contain his laughter.

"Oh, come on, that was the best sleep I've had since forever." The boy spoke, clearly annoyed by the disturbance.

"Well, with all seriousness. Ezra, Sabine, as much as how happy I am for you two, no sleeping together until I say so. Don't want you two pulling something on me."

"Wha… ehh… Hera I'm literally sixteen, and she's seventeen! We shouldn't be old enough to do that stuff." Ezra retorted, his cheeks heating up from a blush, "Plus, can't we enjoy our company while we're on leave?!", he added, referring to the reason they're on leave was due to Hera's injuries during the Rebel's encounter with the Mandalorian Protectors.

"My ship, my rules." Hera shot back, "Now come on, all of you, Kanan's already started making breakfast."

"Haha, heh… wait, what?" Zeb stopped laughing once he heard what Hera said, including Chopper.

"Wait, Kanan... cooking… You think that's a good idea?" Sabine asked, with a slight worry in her expression. Chopper beeped on his steed, saying he won't be the one to clean the mess again.

"I'm sure he'll do fine this time; he won't burn down the kitchen… I think." Hera responded, though hesitated with the last words.

They all made their way to the kitchen, all hesitant with what Kanan has cooked up.

"If there's smoke right as we open this door, don't say I didn't warn you." Ezra clarified as they arrive to the kitchen door.

Hera was the closest to the door, followed by the rest of the crew. Her hand approached the door controls, hesitated, then pressed the button to open.

What greeted them, was almost pure ecstasy. The room smelled of a fresh crisp-tender, and even eggs and soup fermented their noses. They thought they weren't smelling breakfast, but a divine dinner. They all walked in and were greeted with a content Kanan Jarrus.

"Heh… took you lot long enough," Kanan spoke, holding two identical breakfasts. Crispy bacon tenders and eggs, a stack of waffles with a sweet nectar and a slice of butter, and even a warm soup with cups of caf were all allocated on the dinner table, the appropriate silverware present as well.

"Kanan… when did you learn how to cook so well?" Ezra asked, still in awe with the well-prepared food.

"How about how did you make all this so fast." Hera added, entranced by the smell.

"We all have our little secrets," Kanan responded, placing the breakfasts down on the table, "Ezra, Sabine, you two have the Waffles, Zeb, you've got my special; Coruscanti onion soup, and Hera, you've got the usual with me."

"What?!" Zeb spouted, disappointed that he isn't having the waffles, "Why am I having soup while these two have the waffles?!", he pointed to the two, who were enthralled of having the waffles.

"Consider it a gift in celebration for the two getting together two weeks ago." Kanan responded, "besides, in my opinion, the soup's better than the waffles."

"That being said; Ezra, Sabine, Hera's right, don't do anything risky while we're on leave."

"Kanan, we weren't doing anything risky, honest." Ezra spoke, sitting down by his breakfast.

"Then why were you in Sabine's room?" Kanan asked with a slight smirk, following on the other side of the table.

"I just… had a nightmare, and I needed the company." He spoke with a slight hesitance. The crew followed on the table, with Sabine next to Ezra, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kanan and Hera's smirk switched to a more understanding, guilty expression, "You want to talk about it?" Kanan Offered hesitantly.

"No, not yet anyway."

Kanan nodded, before switching his expression to a more welcoming face. "Alright, well, let's just enjoy for now."

* * *

The breakfast was plentiful. Ezra and Sabine enjoyed their waffles, sometimes even sharing a bite, much to Zeb's resentment and Hera & Kanan's sweet banters. Throughout the breakfast, they all shared stories, from those they resented on sharing, to those they embraced fully. Such as the time Kanan had to work with Rex to save Commander Sato, Ezra, and the other rebels, to Zeb's experience, inside the Joopa _Big Bongo's_ mouth, when Gregor asked for a favor.

Even after they've finished their breakfast, they remained on the table, continuing to share their stories as Chopper took the plates away.

"Wait, wait, what about the time Ezra first met me, he was like '_My name's Ezra, what's yours?_" Sabine stated, imitating his voice and pose.

"Oh no, Sabine! please don't do me like this." Ezra retorted, covering his face with his hands, prompting the group to laugh.

"Well, you _were _always smooth with your starters." She exaggerated.

"Yeah. Yet somehow, here I am, with you." Ezra spoke, his voice soft as his hands drifted on the table.

"Yeah well, I suppose things can change after all." Sabine said back, giving Ezra a warm, loving smile.

Ezra couldn't help but smile on the memory of their consequential confessions as well, still believing that moment would be the turning point of his life. He went up to say something when a sudden shudder from the Force struck both Kanan and Ezra, not as if of danger, but like a strange omen. They dropped a little, holding a hand to their forehands while their other hand remained on the table in an attempt to stabilize themselves. Instantly, both Sabine and Hera held their partners by their side, keeping them from falling.

"E-Ezra?" she asked; her tone worried.

"Kanan's having one too." Hera added.

The crew, including Zeb and Chopper, could only watch as Ezra and Kanan strained from being hit by the Force.

Suddenly, both now had stable breathing, their hand drifting to hold the hands of their respective partners. They both opened their eyes, though their gaze was slightly blurry before they readjusted.

"Ezra, what happened?" Sabine asked, placing a hand on his scarred cheek.

Ezra looked to Sabine, she had a worried expression, then looked at Kanan, who had done the same with Hera.

"Did you see it too?" Ezra questioned, his breathing now stable.

"Yeah… I did." Kanan responded.

"What is it, what did you see?" Hera questioned.

"I don't know, it looked like a green ship, it looked pretty big but no bigger than the _Ghost_." Kanan explained.

"Yeah but, I also something else too. I saw some armored guys I think, they looked pretty big too."

"How big?" Sabine asked, removing her hands, but now with one on his shoulder.

"Couldn't tell, but they didn't look like armor I've seen before, wasn't stormtrooper nor mandalorian."

"Well, what or whoever they are, we should watch for them." Kanan spoke.

* * *

_A blinding Light…_

_A comforting Warmth…_

These were the sensations the Spartans felt, as they woke from what felt like cryo sleep. Noble-Two, Noble-Four, Noble-Five, and Noble-Six found themselves in an open hazel-like grass field, dazed from their state

"Ughh… Noble team… status..." Kat called out, cradling her helmet with a hand.

"Noble- Five… calling in…" Jorge called out.

"I-I'm alive…" Emile called out.

"Noble-Six… calling in." Noble-Six called out.

"Where the hell are we?" questioned Emile, shifting his shoulder.

The team looked around, their vision now clearing up. The sky glowed blue, with a heavy presence of clouds overseeing the land. Several rock-like mounds were seen off the distance. In one direction of where they laid, was a hill incline, with a familiar green shape poking out.

"I think I see a Pelican, just above that hill.", Jorge pointed out.

The team stood to their feet, but on doing so, revealed themselves to be wearing armor, unlike their traditional GEN-I.

"Wait hold on," Emile stopped, "something's up. Look at our armor."

The team looked down at their armor and were greeted with a surprise. The armor was similar to their standard _MJOLNIR Mark V_, yet different. Their armor was now more streamlined, more form-fitting, yet still retaining its bulk. Their armor still had features that made each of Noble team unique, from Jorge's bulky chest plate to Emile's menacing right shoulder pad, however, revised in a way.

Kat's prosthetic arm also came with extensive improvements, it was equally form-fitting, with armor also covering it.

"Well, what do we have here?" said Jorge, inspecting his new armor.

"Kat, got any idea with this new armor?" Emile questioned, as he softly smacked his new shoulder pad.

Kat looked to her right, revealing her improved armor. She lightly grazed a hand over it, revealing a holographic display. She was visibly surprised by this but made no sound to it. She swiped her hand to what she assumed was the armor's diagnostics. She looked thoroughly, until she found what she was looking for.

"Well hello…" Kat spoke, with an intrigued tone.

"Kat?" Six asked.

"Apparently our new armor is the still our standard Mark V, but considered to be its second Generation."

"So, you're saying it's still our armor, but better?" Emile asked.

"No, more than better. Our new armor is lighter but has a greater effective shielding system, including a bio-foam injector to heal any injuries automatically. The suit includes a thruster pack, granting us a built-in and improved sprint, including aerial boosts, control, and a hover system, with a modification to allow access to specific abilities. The suit enhanced our strength far more than our previous models, enough to break walls and slam the ground with enough force to knock anyone off their feet." She said, turning off the hologram.

"That's a lot more than better." Jorge stated, patting a fist on his chest.

The team continued to inspect their new carapace, still enthralled by their new shell. Emile than thought maybe he could try this new _Thruster Pack._ He readied himself before sprinting, and automatically the thrusters kicked, sending him to run faster than Kat's revised armor ability.

"WOAH HO HO HOOOO... HELL YEAH!", shouted Emile, as Noble team watches him dash away, all surprised by the performance.

He traveled quite the distance before quickly stopping, skidding on the ground as the thrusters aided his stop, before running back to the group. On his way back, he made evasive maneuvers both on the ground and in the air. He was able to evade whilst in the air, satisfying the Spartan's needs. He leaped one last time before landing by the group. On doing so, he had a clearer view of his surroundings, including over the hill that showed the pelican. Except it wasn't _a_ pelican.

Emile could see what looked like a pelican, but it was far larger, bulkier, with four rear thrusters and two pairs of landing struts, The troop bay also open. Outside it, housed four crates, each in the distinctive colors of Noble team's armor patterns.

"Guys, you might wanna see this," Emile spoke, after landing.

"What is it?" Kat asked.

"Your gonna have to take a look yourself." Emile responded, walking towards the hillside.

The team followed Emile as they approached the hillside. Once atop, they found an abnormally large pelican, along with four weapon crates, each in their distinct colors, and a Datapad on top one that's assumed to be Kat's crate due to the similar color.

"Well, what do we have here." Jorge spoke.

"One thing's for certain, that's not a Pelican. Let's take a look." Kat replied, approaching the stationed bird.

Once all four arrived by the large Pelican, they each walked to their respective colored crates, Kat picked up a datapad from her crate.

"Huh… looks like this datapad has a message for us."

"Let's hear it." Six spoke.

Kat tapped the datapad, and a message began to play. A soft voice, similar to the Forerunner they heard before entering the portal.

"_Greetings Reclaimers. This message is created primarily for you four, and will delete after the message has been played. You now find yourselves in a new galaxy, one rifled with new and familiar life. However, it's hierarchy and history, far more different than that of our Milky Way. In this galaxy, runs a tyrannical government, known as the __**Empire**__. When put to simple terms, the rule most of this galaxy through oppression and genocide, nearly similar to the devious foe you once faced known as the Covenant. But hope for this galaxy is all but not lost. A rebellion faction has risen, and is of need of your assistance, however, their acknowledgment of your existence must remain mysterious until you believe it is time to show for it. Within your respective crates, hold weapons dedicated to your personal liking, with brief descriptions on each weapon. The vehicle you see before you is known as a Condor, a larger variant of your Pelicans, with Slipspace capabilities, similar to our Forerunner drives in terms of travel. This one in particular, modified to accommodate several constructs and features. From a special comm system, used to track and receive transmissions from all sources, whether Imperial or rebellion. One, in particular, is the Forerunner Fabricator, used to digitally deconstruct any metal, weapons and matter to be reconstructed into ammunition, ordinance, much heavier weaponry and artificial food to sustain your needs. The troop ports of the Condor can also reconfigure to form beds for times of rest. But for times when your armor is to be removed, or be maintained, miniature Constructor Sentinels are also provided for the tasks. This vary pad can provide more detail of its functions, including the many species of this galaxy, and the strengths of the Empire,"_

Noble team took all of this in as they listened, every single detail, all astonished by this statement.

"_If you are curious, our home galaxy neighbors this one, with its known star date known now as 2564."_

This claim stunned all of Noble team, taken aback by this statement. **_2564? How long have we've been out?_** they all thought.

"_Since then, your Human-Covenant war has long ended, with the Covenant now but splinters, and the Sangheili now allied with Humanity, you can find more details on this very datapad. Soon in the future, they will encounter this galaxy, when it will occur, is uncertain, however. But until then, your mission now is to aid this galaxy from its doomed state, whether through any means necessary. This galaxy now needs the push from a truly… Noble team."_

The transmission ended, leaving a baffled Noble team. Kat, Emile, even Jorge and Six all were stunned by the various claims the message mentioned. This new galaxy, an escalated timeline of their home galaxy, the entire situation they now find themselves in. All still stared at the datapad, that remained held by Kat.

"What. The. Fuck." Emile finally voiced, breaking the silence.

"So… this is our new life now? Helping a galaxy not our own?" Jorge stated, unsure how to take in the situation

"It appears so…" Kat spoke, equally as baffled, "I suppose for now… we might as well do so."

The Spartans thought for it first, before each nodding in agreement. Soon, they went on to open their crates, all still trying to piece together what they now must do.


	3. Chapter 2: On approach vector

The _Phantom _soared through hyperspace, making its way to their destination. Kanan was in the cockpit checking the sensors with Chopper, who's also along with the journey, while Ahsoka was talking at the back through the Holo comm with Rex, and Ezra just behind Kanan, talking with Sabine through a personal Holo comm Hera have gifted both them just before they left.

"_Ezra, I swear if you get yourself killed while you're out there doing… whatever it is you have to do, I'll find you myself and kill you, and you know how I can be._" Sabine spoke through the comm, arms crossed, her tone harsh.

"Hey! Don't look at me like danger doesn't follow you too." Ezra responded with a smile, clearly not taking this seriously.

"_And what, it doesn't follow you?_", she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, all I'm saying is even if we get into trouble, we've always figured a way out. Whether alone or as a team, you've done it more times than I have."

Sabine smirked, "_Well I guess you got me there. __**Sigh,**__ I'm sure your mission would go well."_

"Well, it has been so far." Ezra smiled.

Sabine smiled back through the hologram, one of the many reasons why Ezra had fallen for the girl, and yet he still doesn't understand how he got to this point even now but was here none the less. Then, her smile faded to an expression of solemnness, as she looked down to the ground. Ezra quickly noticed, his expression now worried and serious.

"S-Sabine?" Ezra asked softly.

She remained looking down, her face full of apprehension. She looked up, her eyes full of fear. "_Just… please promise me you'll come back safe, ok. All of you… we both have lost enough and…_" she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, before opening them again, "_I can't lose you again_." She answered, her voice breaking.

_Can't lose you again_... Again.

Those words reverbed into Ezra, his free hand drifting onto his chest, squeezing tightly onto his shirt, with memories of that faithful day coming back to his mind. He and Sabine had a routine op for surveillance, but things went awry and became one of Ezra and Sabine's most painful moments. Granted, it was around the time they considered themselves to have started dating... but it was memory both didn't want to refer back to.

"I-I will, _we _will… I promise," Ezra responded, his tone soft and full of sincerity, his eyes also reflecting in fear, "I love you, Sabine." He smiled again, this time to be in a more reassuring manner.

"_I love you too, Ezra_." She said back, a smile also kindling onto her face.

Ahsoka had already finished her talk with Rex, as she listened in on the conversation the two teens had, reminding her of her old master, Anakin Skywalker and his relationship with Padme Amidala, wishing the fate of her former master is not within Ezra's path. Kanan also heard what they've said, a small smile growing on both his and Ahsoka's faces, but Kanan's smile dropped just as fast as it appeared, after seeing they're nearing _Malachor_.

"Ezra, we're almost about to drop, we have to go into radio silence from now on," Kanan told his apprentice.

Ezra sighed in sadness, and Sabine could see it, "I… have to go…" he said.

"_I know… take care_. _May the Force be with you._" Sabine said, her tone heartbreaking. Ezra responded with a nod. The holo shut off, but Ezra wished Sabine was just right here with him, but he knew that she couldn't. Kanan felt through their bond of his turmoil, deciding to comfort him.

Kanan spun his chair around, facing Ezra's back. He placed a hand onto his shoulder before he spoke.

"We'll be back for them, I promise." He said. Ezra looked back and gave a weak but reassuring smile. Kanan nodded, and looked back to the _Phantom_ controls, indicating Chopper to drop it out of hyperspace

* * *

It's been nearly 2 weeks since Noble team was subsequently thrown into this new world without their approval. Even so, they obliged anyway, and have been running mostly recon ops, with occasional hit and run tactics on Imperial operations and supply lines, and sometimes indirectly, or directly providing help for the rebellion by providing aid during certain rebel ops without them knowing of their existence or by leaving supplies for the rebels to pick up, with times always involving their ship be out of sight of any other ships, before they punched a hole in the slipspace, or until the rebels have picked up the left supplies, still wondering who left them behind.

To the surprise of Noble team, all the Empire expected them was some new and advanced rebel task force, yet not the rebellion actually knows of their proper existence, only rumors. And the gear they were somehow given helped a lot with that.

Their GEN2 MJOLNIR armor was also modified to have integrated armor abilities, interchangeable of course. But now they had what's known as _Spartan abilities,_ which gives the ability to sprint and use their thruster pack for evasive maneuvers and an overall increase in strength, but each member had unique armor abilities. Kat was given the _Z-5100 Long-Range Spectrum Augmenter_ or more commonly known as _Promethean Vision-II._ Noble-Six had access to a modified _M805X Forward Acceleration System, _an augmented thruster pack module used to further enhance the already present thruster pack on their GEN2 armor, such as longer hover times, nearly triple charges of thrusts and a charge & ground pound that could dent, even puncture hulls of star destroyers (Their armor should be strong enough to hold considering Six survived a fall from orbit). Emile had a _Type-4 Refraction Dissonance Modifier _or _Active Camouflage_, it's invisibility and radar jamming capabilities now separate, and allows Emile to temporarily allow another Spartan to be invisible. Jorge was given a _Z-100 Photonic Coalescence Emitter_ or_ Hardlight Shield, _but calculatedly strong enough to take a direct impact from a turbo laser, possibly even several, and was much larger, capable of covering entire squads, allowing allies to fire through.

Their ride, a heavily modified _G81 Condor_, has upgrades, not even standard _Condors _held. Its slipspace drive has integrated Forerunner tech, almost allowing instantaneous jumps. The Condor was also retrofitted with parts from a _Winter-class Prowler_, that enables its stealth capabilities. Their weapons were also not a laughing matter. When standardly used, mounted on the chin of the _Condor, _housed a _GAU/53 70MM MBHRC autocannon _and 2_ Argent V Missile _pods on the top of its hull_. _Along its sides and underside were Forerunner mounts, structures, and constructs capable of reconfiguring it into a Forerunner variant of its _G81 Heavy Gunship_ counterpart if the need comes, however, Kat deemed the upgrade overkill and was about to deactivate them effectively if it weren't for Emile's pestering. Inside had more heavy weapons; the _M6/E Spartan Laser, _a variant of the _Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920 Railgun _codenamed _Arclight, _and an _M319 Grenade Launcher_, with a surplus of UNSC, Covenant and Forerunner explosives. Their Forerunner Fabricator provided them with all the ammunition, explosives and sustenance for them to operate this long, yet have been unable to craft new weapons due to the lack of materials they could salvage, and not to be forgotten the Constructor Sentinels have tuned their armor to be in continuous service.

Jorge was given a version of his machine gun, Etilka, but was loaded with Hardlight rounds only designed for Etilka to have greater effectiveness against armor and vehicles, as well as being built with a lighter alloy, allowing Jorge to have increased mobility while wielding it.

Kat was given the _MA5D Assault rifle, _the _M6H2 Tactical Magnum, _and a Promethean _Z-250 Lightrifle,_ one she had been fond of, and the only member to be gifted a genuine Promethean weapon rather than a Hardlight attachment.

Noble-Six was gifted the MA5D, the _M6H2_, and the _M395B Designated Marksmen Rifle. _Not only that, but their MA5 and DMR were given what's known as a _Kinetic bolt_, a barrel attachment that coats the fired round with Hardlight technology, allowing greater damage against armor of both infantry and vehicles.

Emile was given the _M45D Shotgun _that also had a_ Kinetic bolt _codenamed _Blaze of Glory, _the _M6H2 Magnum, _2 _Wrist-mounted energy daggers _used by Sangheili, and even a modified _Type-1 Energy Sword,_ with a grip style more akin to a human.

They've learned a lot of this galaxy, from the many residences from the core planets to the outer colonies. They've also learned a lot of both the Empire and rebellion. For the Empire, they've been working on something, not even Noble team know of, as its nature has been purposely left out of their data stream, something Kat never expected. So whatever they were hiding, meant it wasn't good. For the rebellion, they've begun to acknowledge the existence of a specific rebel cell, aptly named _Phoenix squadron_ and their leader, the _Ghost_, and the inhabitant crew.

But one such piece of lore that's left Noble team dumbstruck, was this _Force_, and their wielders, commonly known as _Jedi _and _Sith_. The Force was apparently what 'held this galaxy together and flows through every being within it', though the Spartans still have no understanding of it. The Jedi and Sith were equally confusing, with the Jedi now seemingly extinct, with almost little survivors, knowing one of the _Ghost_ crew members being one, calling himself Kanan Jarrus, and the Sith just being plain lacking in data.

Currently, their _Condor _is en route following the _Ghost's _sub-ship, the _Phantom, _not to be confused with the _Phantom dropships_ used by the Covenant, on its way to a planet called _Malachor_. They've been listening in on the Rebel transmissions, sometimes hijacking their comms to listen in, and some transmissions have led to 3 individuals, Kanan Jarrus, his apprentice Ezra Bridger, another member of the _Ghost_, and Ex-Jedi, Ahsoka Tano going to the distant planet. And since, they've made it their mission to protect all members of the _Ghost_, due to great their influence over the Rebellion. At first, however, they didn't act when they made leeway to the Sith planet, only acting after detecting the beacon of a Jedi hunter, an Inquisitorius.

Noble-Six was on the cockpit, managing their speed through slipspace and readying to jump out. Emile, Jorge, and Kat were all in the troop bay, prepping their gear and weapons, as Kat is aided with the constructors on equipping her armor.

"Here ya go, big man," Emile spoke, holding onto Etilka.

Jorge grabbed her from the Spartan's grip, "Thanks." Jorge thanked him.

Kat's armor was finally assembled and walked towards the Datapad on one of the seats. She grabbed it, tapping a few icons to bring up a projection of _Malachor_.

"Listen up. Our destination is an Outer rim planet which goes by _Malachor_, home planet of the Sith." She debriefed, "About 2 days ago, on 1800 hours local time of the Rebel base located on Atollon, we've detected a Hyperspace signature coming off the planet, we believe it to be the Jedi, Kanan Jarrus, his apprentice Ezra Bridger, and Ahsoka Tano, their intentions unknown. About five minutes ago, we've picked up a distress beacon coming from the planet, its source indicating it's from an Inquisitor. Our objective is to assess the situation, and assure harm does not come to them. We are to not intervene under any circumstances, unless if the Rebels are in any danger considered life-threatening."

"Don't the Inquisitors themselves warrant that category," Emile questioned, sharpening his shoulder kukri.

"Previously, they've been able to survive countless encounters. However, due to the history surrounding this planet, this could make them a far greater threat. And let's not forget this beacon could attract this _Vader_ character." Kat explained. Noble team has gotten footage and only brief decryptions surrounding the masked figure, and from what they've found, Vader fits the description and overall wrath of a Sith.

"Well so far, we shouldn't get them killed," Jorge stated, checking his _Hardlight shield_.

The group continued to inspect their weapons and armor, checking to see for any issues. They made their final adjustments to their gear before Six called out from the cockpit.

"10 seconds till we exit Slipspace, strap in," they called out.

Noble team promptly holstered their weapons to their backs, with Jorge placing Etilka on the bay floor, they sat and strapped themselves onto a seat, right as Six was about exit the _Condor_ out of Slipspace.

A portal appeared in the void that is space, the _Condor_ appearing out of it with the dull planet _Malachor_ on sight. Six activated the _Condor's _stealth systems, its refracting panels, and signal jammer now in place in case whoever's coming for the Inquisitor.

Six flew the now invisible _Condor_ through space, approaching the Sith tainted planet. Right as they were about to approach the atmosphere, an alarm began to waver in the cockpit. Six looked to the source, and the _Condor's_ sensors have detected hyperspace signatures, a distance off their tail. Suddenly, 2 TIE advances appeared out of hyperspace, heading in the same direction as the _Condor_.

"Inquisitor TIEs, they've just come out of hyperspace." Six stated.

Emile snorted, "Beat them to it."

"Focus. Can they detect us?" Jorge asked.

"Negative, all system green." Six replied.

The Inquisitor TIEs were still out in space as Noble Team's _Condor _approached the planet's surface, they have extra time to prepare before the Inquisitors reach planetside. The _Condor_ flew over the planet's surface, coming from the same direction as what should be where the Rebels arrived through Hyperspace. Fortunately, it didn't take long for them to realize they were correct, as they see large black pillars protruding from the ground, a sinkhole of the sort just off one of them, and the clear silhouette of the _Ghost's_ sister ship, the _Phantom_, next to the sinkhole.

"_Phantom_ on sight." Six informed. The plan was for Emile and Kat to go down on foot while Jorge and Six provided aerial surveillance.

"Copy that Six," Kat reassured, as she nods to Emile to get ready to drop. The two aligned themselves just behind the troop bay doors, as a refracting panel conceals their surroundings, allowing the troop bay doors to open while the entire ship remains invisible. As this happened, Emile activated his cloak, touched Kat's shoulder, and began concealing her too.

Once they were open, Six flew close to the _Phantom, _making sure to go to close where the _Condor_'s thrusters might pick up on the ground.

Six began to countdown through Kat and Emile's Comms.

"MARK!" they said, as the two Spartans leaped of the _Condor_. As they leaped, they've used their thruster packs to slow their descent, making sure their heat signatures won't be detected by any sensors. They landed hard, but not hard enough to warrant any curiously minded.

However, it was somehow loud enough to warrant a little robot to investigate, thankfully the Spartans were already cloaked. The sound of a thruster vibrated out the hole, what emerged out_,_ was a small orange and white cylindrical droid, with one of its legs struts different from the other, the two Spartans identified it as Chopper, the _Ghost _crew's Astromech. It beeped in curiosity as it looked around, only to find nothing. Kat and Emile remained still, both in a landed position as they watched the droid surveyed. After a minute has gone by, the droid than revved, and a little disc extended out of its top. The droid beeped again, which Emile couldn't understand, but Kat could, as she also took time to learn binary.

"The droid's detecting ships" Kat informed.

"Can it detect the _Condor?_" Emile questioned

"Negative, must be the Inquisitors_."_

A few seconds later, and the little disc on Chop's head retracted and began to fly in the air, entering the _Phantom_'s droid socket before flying it into the hole.

"That's our cue," Kat spoke through Emile's comm channel, her helmet muted to not alert Chopper, though who's already deep in the hole.

The Spartans dashed for the crevice, keeping power to thrusters at a minimum. They jumped, the hole far more massive than they thought, but as Spartans, they quickly adjusted. They knew they had to activate their packs, but not until Chopper should be somehow to be out of range to not detect their packs going off.

Emile turned to Kat, who's helmet was in the same setting as hers, "Is that droid far enough?"

"Wait….. almost….. There!" she spoke, adding more power to her thruster pack.

Emile did the same, their descent beginning to slow down. The altitude meter on their HUD counting down as they approach the surface. Their boots landed on the ground hard, producing a thud. They stood tall, slightly recovering from the impact. Both reached for their weapons, scanning for anything that may appear.

"Clear!" Emile spoke, which Kat repeated.

They looked towards the direction of where Chopper was headed. In their sights, a massive pyramid was off the distance, it emitted a sense of dread and despair. Below it was the remains of relics, structures, and a battlefield. The figures they could make out were still, lifeless as if they were caught in time, their positions reminding the two of the dead they've seen back in New Alexandria.

"Mother… this was here?" Emile questioned.

Kat looked to her Holopad onto her arm, looking for what this structure is. "It's called a Sith Temple." She answered, "Essentially, battle stations, powerful ones."

"Now why would Jedi after this thing?"

"Uncertain, but their safety is our provocative. Let's move."

The two trudged towards the Temple, weapons as the ready, motion sensors on standby and cloaks remaining active.

…

A/N: Special thanks to **Yoshiki-909** for the direction of the Condor and Noble Six's special ability. Originally it would have been a more diverse hologram but your idea for an improved thruster pack was more fitting. Your ideas for the others are also taken in but I already thought of them beforehand, still thank you.


	4. Chapter 3: Under a Noble eye

The Spartans continue their journey through the tainted place, their pace hastened after getting conformation from Noble-Six of the Inquisitor TIEs touching down. They raced through the now remains of a battlefield, coming across a ditch Noble-Two determined to be recent. They stopped with a skid, but if viewed from an external viewpoint, it looked like a heavy gust of wind blowing on the scorched remains.

They peered into the hole; it falls no farther than the one they fell through. They briefly looked through, before walking around it and continued onwards.

"_What do you think caused that?" _Emile asked as they ran.

"_Uncertain, but it was recent, which means they should be close by,"_ Kat answered.

She activated her _Promethean Visor-II_, peering straight through the temple. Its mechanisms far more complex, and equally as ancient, but more understandable to an extent when compared to the Forerunner tech back on the _Condor_. Then, 5 silhouettes appeared onto her vision, 3 were blue and 2 were red. They were separated into two groups, the first had 2 blue and 1 red, the blue silhouettes identifying to be Kanan and Ahsoka, though the red she didn't recognize, and the other, a pair of red and blue, which had to be Ezra.

"_I see the Rebels, along with two Inquisitors I believe." _Kat announced.

"_They're not the only ones, above us!" _Emile called out, looking upwards. Kat followed his gaze, and saw two more Inquisitors, using their lightsabers as a mode of transportation like the blades of a _Falcon_.

"_Double time Noble-Four!_" She loudly spoke, both now running at a full speed, their invisibility wearing off a bit due to the fast pace of the Spartans. They dodged any pillar and debris in their way to the rebels.

* * *

Ezra, Ahsoka, and Kanan find themselves at a standoff with 3 inquisitors, behind themselves, was Maul.

"So, the rumors are true. Darth Maul lives." The Seventh Sister points out.

"Formally Darth. Now just Maul." He answered as he walked towards the Jedi.

"Ezra, step away from him!" Kanan told Ezra, motioning him to walk away.

"Kanan, I swear he's on our side." Ezra retorted

"Perhaps my _actions_ will speak louder than words.", Maul pulls a section of the cane he held, revealing it to be a refurbished and outfitted double-bladed lightsaber as he ignited the two ends. He reeled himself in, pouncing towards the Inquisitorius. Maul kicked the seventh sister, effortlessly parrying their attacks like his fighting nothing but pawns.

Ezra ignited his own lightsaber, "What are we waiting for." He said to Kanan and Ahsoka, all three hanging at the outskirts of the outnumbered duel, yet Maul continued to hold on to his own. He clashed a blade with the Seventh Sister.

"Why would you come here?" she asked, gripping tighter to her lightsaber's handle.

"He knows of the artifact." The Fifth Brother answered in her stead, clashing his blades with Kanan's.

Then the Eighth Brother attempted an attack towards Maul, only to be intercepted by Ahsoka. Ezra watched as the two sides pushed against their sabers, the light source from lightsaber clashes looming on their contacts.

"The Holocron, do you have it?" the Eighth Brother questioned.

"You will find out soon enough." Maul replied with triumph.

The inquisitors clearly see their chances of victory were slim, to take on a Jedi knight, an ex-Sith lord and Ex-Jedi would be too much, a tactical retreat would be wise for them.

"Fall back." The seventh Sister ordered, shoving Maul away for an opening to escape, with the other Inquisitors soon followed suit. But as they flew away overhead a structure, they, including the Jedi and ex-Sith never realized the invisible figures watching the ordeal on top of the structure. The Spartans Noble-Two; Kat and Noble-Four; Emile.

"_Kat, got any idea what a 'Holocron' is?" _Emile asked.

"_They're small devices that store knowledge and data, most of the time messages. There are two types of them from what I recall, a Sith and Jedi variant respectively. And I believe this_ _Maul is trying to use them to activate the temple._" Kat informed.

"**_Sigh _**_From the hell that was the Covenant, I have a bad feeling about this,_" Emile replied.

The two watched as they continue to catch whatever conversation Maul and the Jedi traded.

"_I_ am the enemy of your enemy now, and I have my own reasons for wanting the Empire to fall. But we have little time, the one they call _Vader_ will be here soon." Maul informed.

The group was baffled for his claim, including the Spartans. "How do you know this?" Kanan asked.

Maul retracted his duel-bladed lightsaber, clipping it to his waist as he walks towards them, "His dogs will tell him where we are. Two Jedi and a… part-timer.", Ahsoka looked down, seemed physically disappointed with his allegation, "ooh, he will come, he will not be able to resist us."

* * *

Much time has gone past, the group converging towards the pyramid through two routes, Kanan and Ahsoka going the left of the temple, while Ezra and Maul went the opposite route, much to Kanan's displeasure. Kat and Emile were also apprehensive about the situation, choosing to split up to watch the two sides.

"_Noble-Four, follow the Jedi to the west, I'll follow the boy and the darksider_," Kat informed.

"_Wait, why am I watching the Jedi, shouldn't I be watching the old man?_" Emile retorted.

"_Because I know you enough you won't take babysitting a priority…_"

"_Heh, guess you got me there. But once you're out of range, I'd say you have at least five minutes before your suit forcibly shuts off my cloak._"

"_That's long enough for me._"

The two split up into watching their respective groups. Kat holding onto the edge of the lift Ezra and Maul used to scale the massive structure. She could overhear Maul influencing the boy to be using the dark side. She's yet to understand the Force, and its properties, only that there's a light and dark within it, and she could see that this _Dark Side_ is not like playing around with Forerunner tech.

**I don't like where this is going. **She thought. She looked towards the Invisibility timer on her HUD.

_3:02_

After reaching the top level, she clambered up the platform, following Ezra and Maul from a distance, using her motion sensor to track them as they walked towards a staircase. On their way, she noticed extra signatures on her motion sensor, several small red dots, and one predominant one over top the staircase. She looked towards where the smaller dots are, to see Ezra and Maul engage against several small drones, their heads disc-shaped, with glowing red eyes and several appendages attached to them.

Kat unholstered her tactical magnum, at the ready in case Ezra is to be nearly killed, though she is aware of Maul, who seemed to be protective over the boy… in his own maniacal way. She paced around their battle until what lay ahead of her was the small droids, Maul, Ezra, and the stairs respectively. But then the red motion icon on her scope above the staircase moved, revealing the Eighth Sister.

She threw her lightsaber towards the boy, almost prompting Kat to fire her magnum. But she stopped herself before her weapon could discharge. Thankfully, Ezra saw the attack, as he blocked it back towards the Inquisitor, in which she catches the spinning blades.

The Sister cackles, as Ezra and Maul charge towards her, followed by the cloaked Noble-Two. Maul purposely lagged behind, allowing Ezra to strike at the Inquisitor. The two trade blades as Kat and Maul watch the dual.

"That's _it_ young one. Use your anger, use your pain, let it fuel you, _fuel you_." Maul spoke towards Ezra, his strikes beginning to take in Maul's advice.

A final strike at the Inquisitor knocked her back, but before she could do anything, she felt the Force grip on her. Maul lifted a hand, as the Eighth Sister lifted off the ground, deactivating her lightsaber in the process.

"No… No!" she pleaded.

Maul deactivated his lightsaber, as he moved to look to Ezra's face. "Strike her down!" he instructed, "You want to end this… Finish her!"

Kat only watched in awe and shock, to finally see the Force in action, along with Maul's bickering to the boy. **The hell is this?** She thought to herself, lowering her weapon. She looked back at her timer.

_2:27_

Ezra looked towards Maul, then back at the immobilized hunter. He lifted his lightsaber but hesitated to strike. He saw fear in the eyes of the Inquisitor, or at least he thought he saw fear. His mind continued to battle for whether to follow Maul's proposition or fall back to Kanan's training. **Kid, don't do anything you'll regret. **Kat mentally scolded.

Finally, Ezra lowered his blade, his morality, in the end, telling him to not strike. "I can't!" he contended. The Inquisitor smiled at this response, thinking of the pathetic nature of this padawan.

Maul grunted in anger, unimpressed, even disappointed by Ezra's lack of commitment. After one final grunt, he ignited his duel blades once again, throwing it towards the Eighth Sister. She screamed in shock and fear before it was cut off. Ezra and Kat watched in horror as the blade cleaved her in half. Her body fell slump to the floor, her lightsaber clattering on the hard concrete floor.

Kat may be shocked by this sight; it wasn't the first time she's seen people cleaved by a super-heated blade. She has seen countless marines, even civilians get cut down, one-by-one from the energy sword of an Elite, so this was no exception.

Maul walked towards Ezra's side, his face pleated in disappointment, "Next time you hesitate like that… it may cost you your life… or the lives of your friends.", his face changing to appeal to the boy. Ezra's face drooped like he failed the greatest decision he had. But before he could continue to gloss over it, Kanan's grunting could be heard off the distance along with the clashing of lightsabers, catching the attention of the two.

Maul picked up his lightsaber and said "We must hurry. I fear our companions are in danger." Before dashing up more stairs. She grimaced over Maul's influence over Ezra, his actions almost reminding her of _ONI_, she didn't want Ezra to be corrupted by this darksider, like she… cared for the boy, a rare feeling amongst Spartans, more so with Kat. Ezra was about to follow suit until a female voice boomed out.

"_Watch yourself, he's using you."_

Ezra whipped behind him, only to find nothing. He looked around again to find where that voice came from. He thought maybe the Force was telling him something. Before he could search for it, Maul interrupted him, already atop the staircase.

"Young Ezra! We must follow!"

Ezra looked back at Maul, then in Kat's general direction, his face uncertain. Reluctantly, he looked back towards the stairs and followed Maul. As Kat followed the two, Six commed in.

"_Noble-Two, Noble-Four, we have a situation."_

_"What is it Noble-Six?" _Kat questioned.

_"Another TIE has entered the atmosphere; records indicate it's Vader's," _Jorge replied.

"_Ah shit." _Emile retorted.

"_How long do we have?"_ Kat questioned; her tone hastened.

"_One… maybe three minutes."_ Six responded.

"_Copy that."_, Kat cut the channel, following Ezra and Maul. She stopped to see Maul looking off in the distance. Ezra noticed and followed his gaze.

"What is it?" he asked, turning back to Maul.

"Nothing," he lied, "We must not delay, I will handle this, you take the Holocron, place it in the obelisk, activate the temple, gain the knowledge you seek."

Ezra looked down at the fighting below the staircase. His decision bounced around whether he should do as Maul said, or help out his friends. This time, he obliged to Maul.

"I'll meet you at the top." He said to Maul, in which he nodded in response. Ezra dashed in the opposite direction, almost running into Kat had she not moved. Maul activated his lightsaber, before jumping down to Kanan and Ahsoka's aid.

**This is our chance. **Kat thought, opening a channel to Emile.

"_Noble-Four,"_ she said, "_Maul's heading your way, I'm taking this chance to grab the boy. If Maul tries anything—_"

"_Don't worry, I'll handle it_."

The channel cut again, as Kat followed the direction Ezra went.

…

Kanan and Ahsoka traded their blows against the Fifth and Eighth Brothers, the clashing of their blades filtering their senses, along with the constant sense of death. As they traded blows, a towering invisible figure stood by the outskirts, its outline only barely visible, with a weapon on hand.

They continued to strike one another until one of the Inquisitors noticed Maul jump from an elevated position. He struck towards the Eighth Brother, knocking him away before switching towards the Fifth Brother. Kanan and Ahsoka look towards one another as if telling each other to aid him. They both dashed forward, Kanan went for the Eighth Brother while Ahsoka came for the Fifth Brother. With one well-placed swing, she struck the hilt of his lightsaber, effectively putting it out of service, followed by a low strike by Maul.

His crimson blade cleaved through Fifth Brother's abdomen, yelping from the shock of pain, as the Inquisitor fell to the ground. During which, the living tower approached slowly, his weapon aimed directly towards Maul, waiting for some sort of response.

Kanan blocked another strike from the Eighth Brother, their strikes wild, yet quick. Another clash, but this time Kanan pushed the blade enough to create a small opening. He took the advantage, striking on the hilt guard of the Inquisitor's lightsaber. The two stepped back, as The Eighth Brother's blades began to flicker, the gash in the guard deep with molten metal.

Kanan, Ahsoka, and Maul readied for another conflict against the Inquisitor, all taking various lightsaber forms. The Inquisitor looked at the three, knowing full well he's outnumbered. He turned his back on them, attempting to flee, but the damage to his blade was more severe than thought. As it spun, the entire hilt guard glowed with heat, the damage spreading throughout it, until it split into to pieces, effectively destroying itself, and plunging the Eighth Brother to his fate as he screamed on the way down.

By then, the three left standing lowered their battle stances, as Maul approached the side of the temple, gazing over the structure. The figure moved closer towards the group, lowering his weapon, but his grip none the less wary.

"Where's Ezra?" Kanan demanded, turning towards maul.

"You mean… my apprentice." Maul responded.

**Yep… fucken knew it **the figure thought, reaching for a hilt-like shape that was holstered to his leg.

Kanan and Ahsoka looked in confusion, unsure of what he proposed. _His apprentice?_

Suddenly, Maul charged towards Kanan, the target, his head. Unfortunately, Kanan and Ahsoka were caught off guard by his attack. Kanan lifted his lightsaber in surprise, not realizing how dangerously close the blade was towards his body. Soon, Maul's blade connected, the clash sending a blinding light near Kanan's eyes, blinding him. But the pain was not intensive enough to be permanent, as Kanan closed his eyes from the glaring light, stunned by it as he stood back. Soon the pain subsided, and he slowly opened his eyes, as they readjusted. But the sight baffled everyone.

What was thought of Maul's lightsabers connecting with Kanan's, it instead connected with a pair of white pearlescent, twin parallel blades, it's shaped, unlike any conventional lightsaber, emitting a soft white mist in its wake. What's more baffling was its existence. It had nobody, no hilt, nor a figure who produced them.

Soon the blades moved on their own, pushing Maul away. Maul stumbled as he dueled against the mysterious blade, barely blocking the strikes, each holding immense strength behind them. Kanan and Ahsoka watched in awe as Maul blocked another attack, their blades remaining clashed, but Maul looked to be pushed back.

Soon, Maul was knocked to the side, the point of impact originating from his side, almost feeling like a punch as he traveled far off the side. He soared for a moment before landing just by the edge the platform they all stood on.

"For the record old man," boomed a disembodied male voice, his tone brash, cocky. Then a shimmer of light emanated, forming the shape of a figure, its height almost towering over them all. The shimmer stopped, revealing a large armored man, the plating colored black, heavy-duty, with an imposing right pauldron that housed a large knife, and his helmet revealing a sort of carved out skull. "I never trusted your bitch ass the moment you came out." The man finished.

"You dare defile me?!" Maul retorted, angered by the mockery this giant being possessed. He charged towards the armored figure, the same way he did with Kanan. In response, he deactivated his twin blades, returning invisible. Maul tried to swipe at him as fast as he could before he disappeared but instead whizzed past open air.

Maul looked around for the armored man, his blade at the ready. Seeing his eyesight failed, he thought to use the Force to sense the being. He tapped into it, using his rage to fuel his sense even further. In this state, none can escape his vision… but…

...

…..

Nothing…

He looked through it again, channeling his rage even further but couldn't sense his presence. He growled in frustration, frantically looking around for this new foe. Kanan and Ahsoka were both in their stances since having only met this new character, unsure whether friend or foe, though their expressions confused for Maul's frantic grunts.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" Maul screamed out.

A small yet brief moment filled the air, the only sound that dismissed the silence was Maul's angered growls. Suddenly, a force of invisible power connected with Maul's head, the impact itself was audible, almost cracking the wind. The force was intense enough to knock Maul to the ground, cracking the ancient surface beneath him, breaking several of his horns.

Then Maul, now slightly unconscious from the impact, was lifted into the air slowly, before being launched farther than where the Eighth Brother fell. He soared off the distance for moments before flying past another structure, disappearing out of their sight.

The armored man revealed himself again, facing Ahsoka and Kanan, their stances still wary.

"Sup." The man announced.

The Jedi's stances shifted, not to be more focused, but more disrupted by the nonchalant greeting.

"Who are you?" Kanan demanded.

"Call me a friend. But right now, we're kinda fucked. Vader's on the planet, this temple here's a weapon, and your kid's about to activate it."

"What!?" Kanan and Ahsoka

"I've got a partner on her way to stop him, but unless you want this place to be your grave, call your ship to get us out of here." their _friend_ clarified, as he approached the staircase leading to the top of the temple.

"Wait, wait slow down." Kanan spoke, "How'd you get here? and why are you helping us?"

"You wanna save you kid or not?" the _friend_ responded, now dashing up the stairs.

Kanan looked at Ahsoka, which she gave a nod, determined. They both dashed up the stairs, lagging behind Noble-Four from his speed, lightsabers at the ready. Kanan reached for his comm device, calling for Chopper.

"Chopper, we need a pickup, NOW!"

…

Ezra climbed the stairs that lead to the top of the Temple, revealing a highly technological, and menacing pyramid. He looked over the massive red structure, white lines etched into it as the light emitted from the entire complex, taking in every detail, every angular point. He approached an opening in the temple, the obelisk on sight.

But before he could continue onwards, Ezra felt a force gripping his chest. He was about to scream, until he felt another over his mouth, prohibiting him to speak. He reached out to his face, thinking someone, somewhere in the Force forbidding him to move. To his surprise, he felt a hand, a large one at that. He gripped, tried to pry it from his mouth, but the grip was firm, strong, but not crushing. He struggled further until the same female voice boomed again.

"_Calm down boy, I'm not your enemy, but you have to trust me._"

Ezra continued to struggle, clearly showing distrust over the disembodied voice.

"_Listen to me, this temple doesn't have knowledge. It's a weapon, Maul has been using you to activate it."_

This got Ezra to stop, panic still in his veins, but his senses now coming back. He slowed his struggling until he seemed to calm down, yet his breath remained wary. Suddenly, objects began to flicker down his face. The flickering stopped, revealing a white and blue gauntlet, it's a size larger than even Zeb's hands. the grip began to loosen, and both the grip on his face and chest subsided. He recoiled back in alertness, nearly drawing his lightsaber, but stopped at the sight of a towering figure, possibly as tall as Zeb, but her grip felt far stronger.

At first, his focus was the size of this figure but then drifted to the armor. It's configuration, unlike anything he's seen before. The figure wore a predominantly bulky cyan armor, with white accents located on the gauntlets, the tops of the chest piece, and along the sides of the legs, the under-suit was a tight yet thick black, but the right arm was robotic under the armor.

What donned on him further, was this déjà vu he felt. Wait, this armor was the same he saw in his vision, two weeks prior, almost the exact armor he foresaw. He was about to ask who she was but was quickly interrupted.

"We don't have time, your allies are in possible danger in Maul's presence," she turned away, still looking towards Ezra, "we need to hurry.", the female then began to run, as thrusters of sort simmered behind her back.

"Wait!" he pleaded, trying to catch up "Who are you?" Her speed skyrocketed as the figure made for a mad dash for the stairs, stopping right on the edge.

"Hurry up kid!"

"Kat!" a male voice boomed below the stairs. She looked down to see a similarly armored man rushing up the stairs.

"Noble-Four what are you doing here?! Where's Tano and Jarrus." The armored female, now known as Kat questioned.

"They're a bit slow, but they're comin'." He replied, now atop the stairs.

Ezra was able to catch up to the two armored figures. He looked onwards to the two, his height and build being dwarfed by them.

The armored man with a carved-out skull on his helmet turned to face Ezra, which he tensed up by it, though unsure why.

"Hey there, kid," Noble-Four spoke, nodding towards Ezra.

"Hey?" Ezra replied hesitantly, before shaking his head, "Wait, wait, who are you guys? H-How'd you get here?" he questioned

The Noble-Four seemingly ignored his question, turning back to Kat. But before anyone could say anything, another familiar voice boomed below.

"Ezra!"

"Kanan?"

Ezra walked by the two armored soldiers, peering over the staircase to see a Kanan and Ahsoka rushing up the stairs, lightsabers activated and on hand.

"Ezra! Are you alright?" Kanan asked hastily.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Ezra responded, "Where's Maul?"

"Dead probably, this guy just threw him off. He tried to kill me."

Soon all four were atop the staircase, Kanan and Ahsoka looking slightly exhausted, the two armored ones simply looking towards each other, nodding, and Ezra looked down in guilt, he was the one who blissfully trusted him without considering betrayal. But he knew now isn't the time to sulk, so he shook his head and looked at the entire group.

"Kanan, is this temple really a weapon?" Ezra asked.

"We don't know, it's what this one was on about," Kanan said, gesturing to Noble-Four, with him and Kat remaining silent.

"Hey, you mind filling us in on what you two are on about?" Kanan asked, his tone annoyed.

Finally, the armored figures turned, like they heard his question.

"How long does it take for your ship to get here?" Kat questioned, ignoring Kanan's.

"Hey! Answer me first."

"You'll get it until you tell us how long your ship will get us out of here."

Kanan looked away in annoyance, before looking back again, "Chopper should be bringing the _Phantom _in about 2, maybe 3 minutes."

Kat sighed in annoyance, "Then we should be getting ready before Vader—" she started, when a flash of light pointed towards them, behind Ahsoka and Kanan.

The Jedi shielded their eyes from the light as it grew closer. Ezra peered towards the giants, and the two had their weapons pointed out to the source of the light, Kat holding onto a metal pistol with a long barrel and Noble-Four, a white heavy-duty blaster? with what looks like orange glowing lines floating in front of the barrel, both weapons he didn't recognize.

The light that shown on them began to subside, Ezra moved his hand that blocked the light and was suddenly hit with a shuddering cold, frosting his entire bodily system. It was him.

Vader stood with a terrifying red lightsaber on hand atop a modified TIE fighter, the same one he used when he first engaged the rebel fleet.

Realizing that Kanan and Ahsoka readied themselves with their preferred forms, Ezra too unclipped his lightsaber and activated it, taking his form.

The 5 of them slowly paced back, inwards into the temple. Vader then jumped off the TIE, landing right where they once stood, his breathing mixing with the hums of lightsabers and the floating TIE.

"It was foretold you would come." Vader said, his voice raspy, threatening, yet melodic, "Though it did not speak of these, _Armored warriors._ Perhaps your very presence is what troubled my Emperor."

Noble-Four scoffed, "You call that an Emperor? looks like a Hutt had lost weight and tried to eat bantha fodder."

The Rebels turned their gaze towards Noble-Four, taken aback by how little he cared for basically calling the Emperor literal shit.

"Watch your tone, soldier," Vader warned. He then turned to look at Ezra, "Give me the Holocron, boy."

"Not a chance." Ezra snapped.

Vader paced towards the group, gripping his lightsaber with both his hands, "Then you will _all_ perish."

"How about No!" Noble-Four taunted, firing his strange blaster towards Vader's TIE fighter. Multiple bolts shot out, they were orange, yet almost completely holographic. The bolts collided with the fighter, disintegrating a decently large wing chunk.

The TIE began to destabilize, shuddering as it rocked left and right. the damaged wing then cracked, the glowing chunk being its source, sending the fighter to spinning fit. And finally, the TIE shifted, heading towards Vader. It dived straight for the Sith, a blazing meteor on an impact course.

The group dashed in the opposite direction, getting away from the supposed impact. Then an explosion filtered the air, a shockwave knocking Ezra, Kanan, and Ahsoka, while it only lightly pushed the soldiers. Ahsoka and Kanan were first to recover as they did, already seeing Kat and Noble-Four training their weapons on the wreckage, it's flames bright, as it stood out of the dark temple.

The Jedi reignited their sabers, which were deactivated as they stumbled to the ground, taking various forms. Ezra then recovered from the fall, still laying as he looked towards the fireball. At first, it all stood still, the flames crackling in the wind, with the warmth radiating off the sight.

Then, a piece of metal flew out of the flames, colliding with Kat. The impact knocked her away, only a meter or so behind the Jedi. She quickly stood up, firearm at the ready again. Soon more chunks of metal flew towards the group, each varying in size, shape, and overall lethality. Ezra quickly got to his feet, igniting his saber right as a chunk flew at him. Quickly, he sliced it in half, only to see more chunks propel towards them. He, Ahsoka and Kanan slashed at all TIE debris that flew towards them, Noble-Four doing the same using his white twin blades.

They continued to block and cut the incoming debris, during which, the Holocron holstered onto Ezra's waist began to float off him, but Ezra quickly noticed. He grabbed it with his left hand just as it flew towards the fire, which revealed a black leather glove poking out of the flames. Ezra gripped hard on the triangular object, whilst also blocking more incoming debris. Then a wrong move by him resulted in a shard to collide with his saber's hilt at breakneck speeds.

He yelled in pain, as his lightsaber flew out of his grip, now into two. Kanan heard the scream and looked back to see Ezra holding onto the Holocron with both hands, blood dripping from his right. Then another piece flew by his head, way to close, prompting him to refocus his attention to the revealed Vader, now out of the flames, pacing towards them with malicious intent.

He slashed at another piece, but quickly realizing he'd done the wrong move, as another piece followed after it. Time seemed to slow as this piece approached him, to his head. He tried to bring back his saber but was moving slower than the debris. All he could do was stare out, as a jagged metal plate heaved towards him. Expecting the worst, he closed his eyes, hoping for it to come quickly.

Then time for him reverted, as he was engulfed in a sort of embrace by Kat. A bright, yellow flash engulfed her body, electricity sparking all over the suit. She stumbled slightly, hearing what sounded like her in pain, and a sharp piercing sound. Kat pushed Kanan aside, bringing her pistol towards Vader, Kanan even seeing a piece of metal lodged within her waist. She fired, its sound almost blank with nothing coming out. Vader brought his lightsaber and blocked what Kanan thought were shots, indicated by the flashes of molten light onto his saber. She fired more, but Vader blocked again until her weapon clicked. Looking at it, she quickly holstered it, and Kanan could see something revealing itself in an orange glow behind her back. Kat quickly reached for it and a foreign metallic weapon looked like it began to morph.

The weapon floated into multiple segments as she pulled it out. When she settled it, pointing towards Vader, the floating metals attached itself to the main body, with panels sliding itself into position, with what looked like a scope still floating above it. The scope divided into 4 segments, with 4 more floating in above what Kanan thought was the barrel. She centered her focus, the strangely metallic weapon directed towards Vader. Kanan watched in awe as this new weapon glowed in an orange hue all around and from what looked like the weapon's cavity. Kat fired, the weapon glowing more profusely. The orange holographic shot traveled in the air, with Vader attempting to block it. But for once, he missed, and the shot collided with his helmet, searing it as he stumbled back, cradling his face.

The metal pieces stopped thrusting at the group, with Ezra pulled back by the sudden stop of Vader's grasp on the Holocron. The group looked at Vader, now kneeling, covering his helmet. Then another light flashed behind the group, Kat and Noble-Four centering their weapons at the source, before lowering them. Ezra turned around to see the _Phantom,_ with Chopper in the socket.

"Chopper!" Ezra yelled cheerfully.

Copper beeped triumphantly as the _Phantom _turned around before landing, the rear hatch opening. "Get inside, Now!" yelled Kanan.

The group rushed inside, with Kat and Four stopping at the entrance, focusing their weapons back on Vader. Ezra entered first_, _followed by Kanan, then Ahsoka. They all turned back to see the soldiers follow after.

"Ahsoka…"

And Ahsoka froze from the call, as their ship lifted. She looked out, pushing her way past the soldiers to peer outback. Vader lifted his head, revealing the helmet now disintegrated, a bald, scarred, pale man.

"Ahsoka," Vader said again.

"Anakin…" Ahsoka whispered, unnoticed by Ezra or Kanan, but by Kat and Noble-Four. She attempted to jump out but was grabbed by Kat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kat asked harshly.

"I won't leave him!" Ahsoka snapped towards her.

"Why would you. We need to go!"

Ahsoka looked back as the hatch of the _Phantom _started closing, flying away from the barren temple, leaving the Sith behind.


	5. Chapter 4: For Answers

The _Phantom _lurched into Hyperspace, leaving the Sith tainted planet behind. The occupants all exhausted laid either by a wall, standing just off the side or pulled out a seat. Everyone remained quiet for a moment, Ezra cradling the Holocron with his left hand, and Kanan, by his right side, bandaging it. Ahsoka sat at the cockpit, a face of solemnness, grief and guilt planted on her face, and the two soldiers, still standing at the back.

As Kanan bandaged Ezra with a bacta-laced wrap, he looked at the Holocron, its eerie red glow displaying anger and hate. Kanan looked displeased, all this trouble for a red glowing pyramid. He then looked towards the soldiers. Noble-Four laying by the hatch, arms crossed, and Kat by the right, cradling a metal shard still lodged in her side.

"Hey! You're hurt." Kanan said to Kat.

She looked up to Kanan, who had a hard yet worried expression. Noble-Four looked at Kat and snorted.

He turned to Kanan, "We've all been through worse, trust me."

Ezra looked up as well, cringing at the sight of the poking metal. Kanan looked down to Ezra's hand, now moderately wrapped. Medical wasn't his strong suit, but it was enough whenever someone was hurt. He cut off the access and stood up to walk towards Kat, but she instead raised a hand in protest.

Kanan stopped, confused. Kat looked back at the shard, her grip around it then tightening. With one swift movement, she yanked it out, showing almost no hesitation and or pain, not even a scowl. Blood quickly pooled out, staining her armor, until a strange white foam began filling up the deep gash, stopping the bleeding. Kanan and Ezra looked in disbelief, this new ally possessing gear and weapons none of them had seen, came not only to their aid and saved Kanan twice now. But also were noticeably absent in the Force, like they never existed in them, pulled a sizable metal chunk out of their side, only for it to seemingly heal.

"Who are you people?" Ezra asked, almost fearfully.

Kat and Noble-Four looked to each other for a moment, before looking back at them.

"Name's Emile-A239," Spoke Emile, "and you already know Kat-B320." Gesturing to her.

"Greetings."

"No, I mean, _what_ are you?"

"That will have to wait until we get to your base," Kat explained, "for now, all we can say is that we are not from here."

Kat tossed the metal shard to the floor, then looked at her wrist, a hologram appearing out if it. Ezra and Kanan gazed on, more questions filling their minds as she tapped into it. Realizing they won't be getting any answers from them until they get back, they turned to the cockpit, to find the oddly silent and somber Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka?" Kanan asked.

She shifted slightly before turning the cockpit's chair to face Kanan and Ezra.

"Yes?" she answered.

"You alright? You've been oddly quiet since we've left."

"Yeah, and you said something like 'you're not leaving him' or whatever." Ezra added, "Why did you try to stay, that was a Sith!"

Ahsoka looked down, with a dark but brief expression. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked back at them.

"It's… complicated." Ahsoka said.

Kanan and Ezra looked to each other, both confused before looking back, "What do you mean?" Kanan said.

"….. its… _hard to explain_." She said turning back to the _Phantom's _controls.

Realizing she didn't want to touch on the topic, the two now find themselves in a very awkward position. On one hand, the mysterious, intimidating soldiers refusing to say anything, and on the other is an uncomfortable, and silent Ahsoka. They've never seen Ahsoka looking this down before, and that alone was unnerving.

Unnoticed by the Jedi however, Kat and Emile have muted their helmets and were talking with each other, and their absent squadmates still on the _Condor _through their secure comm channel_._

"_What's your status Noble-Two." _Six asked.

"_Puncture through the waist, but the biofoam held," _Kat informed. "_I'll be fine."_

"_Come on Kat, you've been through worse." _Emile reformed.

_"IF you consider nearly getting shot in the head if it weren't for my shields? then I'd like to see you talk."_

_"Heh. Granted, if it weren't for you back then, I wouldn't standin' here."_

_"Both of you, that's enough." _Six spoke, "_What's your ETA to the Rebel base."_

_"I'm looking into it." _Kat spoke, the hologram of on her wrist shifting from her other hand, a display of dialogues and data sifted through the projection, with an astronomical map leading to their intended destination. Ezra and Kanan also took notice of the holographic projection, both surprised of its greater quality compared to what they are accustomed to.

_"According to the data, this ship's hyperdrive should take us to the base in at least two days. It'll be a while."_

_"Copy that, we'll jump in once you've arrived. Six out."_

* * *

The two-day travel remained awkward. Ezra inspected the Sith Holocron with Ahsoka they managed to grab, who remained quiet for the duration of the journey, and Kanan now on the cockpit as Chopper brings the _Phantom _out of hyperspace, with Kat and Emile behind Kanan as they watched him fly.

"_**Control to Spectre-1, you're clear to land. Welcome home, your crew has been informed of your arrival.**" _Spoke a rebel officer through comms.

"Copy that control, you mind patching me into Spectre-2?" Kanan asked.

"_**Sure thing, please hold…**"_

A small pause and soft static cut through the comms, until Hera's voice pitched in.

_"Kanan! Thank goodness your alright. Is everyone else safe?"_ Hera asked.

"Yeah don't worry, we might have run into trouble a bit but we're alright. And yeah, tell Sabine Ezra's doing fine."

"_Oh, vor entye. I thought I'd have to kill you." _Sabine's voice commed in.

"Wouldn't have doubted it."

"_So, did you get what you came for?" _Hera asked.

"I'd say we _kinda_ did. Three Inquisitor won't be bothering us anytime soon, but all we got was a Holocron we won't be opening anytime soon. Also, I think Vader might be stuck on Malachor for the time being."

"_Vader?"_

"The Sith lord we encounter when we escaped Lothal."

"_Of course, it was him, you sure all of you are alright?"_

"Yes Hera, we're fine."

"_Good, anything else we should know about?_"

"…Well…"

_"Kanan…", _her tone rose in anticipation

"We have some new friends. And they're… different."

"_What do you mean? Kanan?_"

"You'll see."

The _Phantom _landed on a vacant landing area, with a concerned and confused Hera and Sabine, a content Zeb, and a slightly curious Rex.

Once the ship landed, the rear hatch hissed open, revealing Kanan and Ezra, Kanan seemingly looking fine while Ezra still had the bandaged hand. Then followed an unexpressed Ahsoka, who gave a weak smile, with Rex quickly noticing.

Ahsoka called out for Rex, the two walked away to seek privacy. The remainder _Ghost crew _crowded Ezra and Kanan, Hera embracing the two. After she released her grip, Sabine lightly punched Ezra's shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, puzzled.

"So far I see you're the only one that's injured." Sabine mocked.

"It's just my hand, it'll be fine. Might make a cool scar though." Ezra assured.

Sabine grimaced but rolled her eyes before looking up and down Ezra, inspecting him. At first, sure enough, only his hand was injured but quickly realized something's missing.

"Where's your lightsaber?"

"Why'd you think my hand's injured."

Sabine's eye's widened, and paused before answering, "How?"

"**Sigh**... Vader…" Ezra responded solemnly, looking away.

Sabine's eyes widened from surprise, a pang of slight guilt coming over. She looked over at Ezra, his stance wavering with disappointment. Wanting both of their comforts, she pulled Ezra for a hug, making sure not to be tight with it. "At least you're alright."

Ezra quickly returned the hug, being careful with his injured hand. "Yeah…" he returned, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Just... don't go off getting killed again if we're separated, alright?" Sabine spoke.

Ezra chuckled for a few seconds before going in to respond, "I can't promise anything Sabine, but I'll try."

Satisfied with his judgment, the two took in the moment, with Hera, Kanan, and Zeb looking onwards as they hugged, content to see them reunited before Hera snapped her attention to Kanan, her expression concerning.

"So, the Inquisitors?" she questioned.

"As I said, they're gone for now." He quickly answered.

Hera and Zeb sighed in relief, only for Hera to snap her expression to something harsher. "And your, _new friends_?" she said, emphasizing the last words.

"Still in the _Phantom,_ surprised they haven't left yet," Kanan answered.

Hera's face turned sour, "Ok, if they're trying something—" Hera started until footsteps were heard inside the _Phantom_. Soon, revealed blue and black fully armored figures, their heights matching with Zeb's. at this point, Sabine released her grip on Ezra, both watching the armored figures approach the _Ghost crew, _with other rebel officers and pilots coming in to view the cladded soldiers emerge from the fighter. Soon, all eyes from the landing pad, almost every rebel officer and pilot saw the figures, their size, and color standing out just as much as the _Ghost _crew themselves.

"Which one of you is in command?" asked the blue armored female.

Hera stepped forward, "That would be me as of this moment, Captain Hera Syndulla… and you are?..." Hera asked hesitantly.

"Name's Emile, and this is Kat." The black figure approached.

"Hera, they're cool, I promise," Ezra reassured her.

"OK then, who are you exactly, and what are you doing here?" Hera asked again.

"Be of the assistance of this time being. As for who, we'll wait for the rest of our team before we explain ourselves." Emile answered.

"Rest of your team?"

"Uhhh, Captain! I'm detecting a strange spike of energy just off the base!" alerted an officer, holding a datapad.

Then, rapid beeping was heard from Kat's arm. She inspected it, a holographic display displaying over with a blinking red indicator flashing off the side of the projection. A moment later, the holographic HUD disappeared as she and Emile looked out into the dusk sky, with everyone else following.

"You might wanna hang on to something," Emile said.

Then, almost out of no pure explanation, a decently large blue wormhole opened in the sky, the edges sparking with electricity. This alone took everyone with surprise, even Rex and Ahsoka, who was still speaking privately as they saw this strange portal rip open reality. Quickly they dashed towards the base to meet up with the rest of the rebels.

A decently large, green ship flew out of the portal, it was bulky, yet streamlined. The ship approached a vacant spot of the landing area. As it did, it turned 180 degrees, the power of its thrusters pushing back some rebels as they stood their ground, the _Ghost crew_ doing what they can to hold their ground while the Spartans looked unfazed by the shockwave. Two pairs of landing struts extending out of the well-designed hull, the ship landing with a more, gratuities thud, much less graceful than the _Phantom. _After the dust cleared_, all_ the rebels began inspecting the craft, it's length reminiscent to that of the _Ghost_, but as they already took note, was nothing, unlike _any_ _ship_ they've ever seen before.

The rear side opened, acting as a boarding ramp. As the ramp approached the ground, a similarly large armored soldier stood, his armor bulkier than Kat or Emile's, standing slightly taller than even Zeb. He walked off the ship, his footsteps thudding off the surface of the ship's ramp. Kat walked towards the two, past the hulking man, and into the ship.

The man took off his helmet, revealing a bearded man, looking like Kanan minus his ponytail and far older. He approached Emile and the _Ghost_ _crew_.

"Good to see the lot of you in person." The man said, "Name's Jorge-052, callsign Noble-Five."

As the crew looked at Jorge, they heard more footsteps behind him, revealing another armored soldier approach them, with a black rifle mounted on their back.

Soon after, Kat returned, with what looked like a datapad on her right hand, and her helmet around her left arm. She had scars on her face, small enough to be minor, but numerous enough to show she's seen death, and her hair cut to the point of baldness.

"Alright, do you have a holotable we can use? It's time to let you on of what's going on."

* * *

In the epicenter of the Rebel base, was a holo table, crowded with Kanan, Ahsoka, Rex, Ezra, Sabine, Hera, and Zeb, with Commander Sato as a hologram on one side of the table. On the other side, was Noble-Two, Four, Five and Six. Surrounding them, were members of Phoenix cell, some doing their general duties, others crowding around to listen in this debriefing.

"Before we start, I need to confirm that everything that comes out of this debriefing stays within it. everything we'll be sharing would be considered highly classified to our civilians, along with yours, we're only sharing because you need a basic understanding of us and our capabilities." Kat explained.

"Ok so… let me ask this first. What are you exactly? Are you soldiers?" Hera asked first, her face stern.

"Hold on," Rex interjected, "What was that portal you came out of?"

"We call it a slipspace rupture." Jorge replied, "it's complicated to explain, but we'll get to it later."

Kat nodded, before turning back to Hera, "To answer your question, we are known as Spartans. We're a product of a super-soldier program of the _UNSC_."

"What's a spartan?" Zeb asked.

"Elite soldiers from an ancient era of human civilization, we just took inspiration from them is all," Emile answered.

"Alright, then what's this _U.N.S.C_?" Sabine asked.

"The _United Nations Space Command._" Said Kat, "they've focused on military, exploration and scientific development. A Galactic military organization if you will."

"Really… we would have known if there was another galactic military force out hear in our galaxy other than the Empire." Rex responded with a smirk.

"That's because the _UNSC _isn't from this galaxy, including us. We are all outworlders here." Noble-Six answered.

This brought the rebels to their full attention. Every single rebel within the vicinity essentially stopped, all eyes centered at their presence, the words of Noble-Six replaying in their heads. Questions began surfacing in the minds of all who were present, with the main rebels at the epicenter being all but baffled by the claim. No one spoke for who knows how long until Ahsoka broke the silence.

"Of course, it makes sense.", her voice precise.

"What do you mean?" Hera questioned.

"When we first met them, it was clear that they were living beings, but they didn't have a Force signature."

Suddenly, Ezra and Kanan both matched in surprise. "Your right!" Ezra started, "I couldn't sense them, I didn't even feel Kat approach me. It's like they were invisible."

"So then... that's why Maul struggled to find Emile." Kanan added.

"Wait wait wait, did you just say Maul? Maul was there?!" Sabine questioned, her tone baffled, and her stance raising in posture.

"Uhh, yeah?" Ezra spoke worriedly.

"Did you face him?!"

"Well, no. sort of..."

"What do you mean _sort of_?!"

"Sabine, calm down,"Rex advised.

"Calm down? Rex, I thought _you_ of all people would be worried that Maul is alive and currently out there."

"He is, as am I." Ahsoka interrupted, "I understand your hatred over his survival, believe me, we were both there. But we can discuss this another time because right now, we're already knee-deep in another situation as it is."

Sabine stared on onto Rex, her emotions turning it into a tangent, ready to recoil over the Zabrak's presence in their journey. She may have not remembered much of her past, but she was told enough of what he's done to her people. How he killed the duchess at the time, sending her people under control over his foot, and even possibly losing Ezra from his grasp without her even knowing. But before she could respond, a hand rested onto her shoulder, pulling at her as a sign to stop. Turning around, she realized Ezra had been the source, his expression concerned over her outburst, with his gaze expressing what he'd wanted to say without the need to speak verbally, and Sabine could fully understand it.

_It's not worth it_

Sabine really wanted to know exactly what happened on Malachor, especially Ezra's involvement on the matter, but realizing the pettiness if she were to continue, she sighed in defeat, retreating back to further notify she was done for the moment, yet her expression still remained disappointed. Still not wanting to drop this subject, she looked back towards Ezra, with him recoiling a bit. "This isn't over," she advised.

"If it makes you feel better Sabine; The big guy with the skull, Emile? Was it?" Kanan started, turning to face the Spartan for confirmation.

"That's me." he confirmed.

"Right. Emile had made sure he'd be staying down back there. At least I think he did."

"He did break a number of his horns from what looked like a punch, along with breaking the ground Maul stood on with a single blow." Ahsoka added on.

"I'd be surprised if he's even alive at all from that, I hit him pretty damn hard, not to mention I threw him from what looked like 55 meters." Emile added further.

"Alright, moving on," Kat interrupted before anyone else could elaborate. She threw the Datapad she held onto the holo table, its hologram far more prominent and detailed compared to what the rebels have been using. What appeared was a sort of insignia rotating like an orbit. It looked like a bird with a shield over it, the letters _UNSC_ written on it. below it was a circle representing a planet, and a ribbon that said, '_UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND'_.

"Woah…" Ezra exhaled in awe.

"Our galaxy is known as the _Milky Way_," Kat explained, the hologram shifting to form a digital galaxy, but it looked unrecognizable to the rebels, "from our time here, I've determined your galaxy is identified as the _Andromeda Galaxy_ from our records, which is estimated around two-point-five million light-years from the _Milky Way_.", another holographic galaxy appeared, it's size notably larger than the _Milky Way_ representation, the rebels instantly identifying as their own.

"Hera, do we have the name of our galaxy?" Sabine asked.

"Not that I know of." Hera answered, "So then, _Kat_, where's your _UNSC_ fleet now? I'm assuming you've made a sizable occupation here at least?"

"Actually, the _UNSC_ hasn't made contact, or have made moves to establish a settlement nor base here in the A_ndromeda_ yet, we're the only ones here," Kat answered.

"_Then how are you four here?_" Commander Sato questioned.

"That information is classified beyond any jurisdiction, but considering our circumstances and the given situation, it'll be an exception. You see, before our civilization, once existed a far more powerful race, one's that called themselves _the Forerunners_. Their tech and understanding are unlike anything anyone of us present here could comprehend." The hologram changed into technological structures, all foreign to the rebels beyond their own understanding, from grounds units housing floating limbs with the weapons and armor glowing the same unfamiliarity to designs of warships unlike anything they've, or even the Empire posses, with one such structure looking like a metallic phoenix. the designs were heavily silvery yet harmonic, with accents of glowing lines and lights emitting from different sections of the tech. Even the architecture itself seemed to be held by the Force itself, with segments and parts being held in place with nothing in between.

"How so?" Kanan asked.

"Dimensional manipulation, superstructures beyond comprehension, even superweapons capable of wiping entire civilizations," Jorge answered.

"So then, what happened to them?" Ezra pitched in.

"You don't wanna know. Besides, it's not relevant." Kat explained.

"Ok… so then how does this relate to you being here?" Rex asked.

"One of the Forerunners, presumably a survivor, contacted us. She essentially made us a portal and we just jumped in. Little did we know, it sent us farther than any human from our galaxy has traveled before." Emile answered.

"She just told us to aid your rebellion for the time being until the _UNSC_ hopefully comes to this galaxy," Kat added.

"That's not all of it." Suddenly spoke Noble-Six, who was noticeably quiet. The occupants turned towards Six, all buzzing with questions.

"Six? What is it?" asked Jorge.

"I'm uncertain, but before I joined Noble team, I had a... strange dream." Six explained, "It felt natural, yet unnatural, almost like slipspace. It was just dark, empty, until a voice spoke, sounded like some cryptic old man."

"A voice? From a dream?" asked Emile, seemingly unconvinced by this explanation.

"I don't know how exactly, but this voice was the very reason you three are alive right now. He explained how you three should have died, said I could save you, and how a _Galaxy his own needs our help_."

"That doesn't exactly prove anything, Six. Could be a pure coincidence." Kat brushed the idea off.

"Wait, hold on." Ahsoka chimed in, "What do you mean he sounded cryptic?"

"He spoke oddly strange; always swapped his first and second statements around whenever he did. And the way he worded them also didn't feel like proper speech." Six replied.

Ahsoka, Kanan, and Ezra took the explanation into consideration, the three put into thought until all eyes their went wide, looking towards each other. All swapped looks, their gazes were enough to tell each other they recognize something like this, having experienced it themselves.

"Do you guys think—" Ezra started.

"That Master Yoda and their Forerunner is the reason they're here? sounds very farfetched, but likely." Kanan finished.

"Uhhh, Who's Yoda?" Emile asked.

"He was one of the Jedi Order's oldest, and most powerful Jedi Grand Masters. It was said he survive the Jedi purge back in the Clone Wars but disappeared ever since. Even so, it's even a miracle to have Master Yoda contact you, more so if you came from another galaxy." Ahsoka explained.

"Hmm… I suppose…" Six said, crossing their arms.

"Alright, with that out of the way, we should continue." Kat started, "back in our galaxy before we were sent here, we were fighting our own war against an alien empire. The _Covenant _is what they called themselves, aliens driven by a single religious belief."

The hologram changed again to reveal another insignia. It was a purple oval with smaller shapes inside of it, "They worshiped the Forerunners religiously, believing what they left behind as gifts for them to take. The _Covenant_ have been more than a thorn in humanity for 28 years. Their technology and sheer power overwhelmed us, unlike anything we've faced, what makes them more formidable is their diversity." The hologram shifted again, forming several figures none of the Rebels recognized, one of which was human figure meant as a scale.

One holographic figure revealed a tall alien. Its legs bent in two different directions, it's height mirroring that of a Lasat, maybe even taller, with its mouth being split into 4 mandibles, another was slightly taller than the previous one, slightly hairy like a Wookie, but more ferocious with exposed teeth. Another looked similar to the first, but it was much shorter, its head looked avian, with quills protruding from the elbows and head. Another was a green insect with wings, another was a smaller, stubby creature wearing a triangular-shaped backpack, and the final one was a massive, armored being, the gaps between the armor portraying some sort of worm writhing within it.

"This'll be too long for me to cover all, so I'll keep it brief." Kat started. "the first is known as a Sangheili or Elites. They're honor-bound, militaristic, and heavily similar to your Mandalorians from what we've read."

Sabine, Ahsoka, Rex, and Ezra were surprised by the claim, Sabine more so than the rest being a Mando herself. "Like a Mandalorian?" she whispered.

"The next is the Jiralhanae, Brutes if you will."

"Looks like a Wookie." Zeb points our quizzically, inspecting the representation.

"Except their not. They're bigger, stronger, and much more dangerous they're animalistic in nature, always being the frontline force, being able to withstand damage unlike any other being. They and the Elites make up most of the military command. Next to that are the Kig Yar or Jackals. Feral, but extremely agile, known to be either frontline troops or snipers. Then the Yanme'e, or drones. Highly mobile, and flight-capable, but extremely fragile. The Unggoy are the main foot soldiers, alone their pretty much cannon fodder, but large groups could even trouble elites. And last are the Mgalekgolo; Hunters, infantry tanks made of several worms called lekgolo that amass to form the hulks."

The Rebels listened carefully to Kat, as she explains the forces, she and the rest of the Spartans have fought before. Some caught the eye of specific races, such as Sabine's interests over these _Sangheili_. The holograms changed again, revealing the named species all in motion with gear none but the Spartans recognized. The Elite ignited a cyan twin-bladed weapon, the same one the Jedi saw Emile used against Maul. The Brute carried a massive hammer as it looks to be charging, the jackal igniting a forward-facing shield, squawking, the drone's wings beating faster than the hologram could register, the grunt running in a sort of panic and the Hunter swung its left shielded arm as an attack. The human-holographic representation still present, showing how such large beings could be so agile.

"Well I've gotta say, they're definitely something else," Kanan spoke. "How did this war of yours go?", he asked hesitantly.

"We were losing." Jorge bluntly replied; his face expressionless, yet his eyes showed grief, sadness.

And a silence swept over the briefing. Everyone just felt quiet and awkward by the quick yet brief answer, Kanan almost feeling embarrassed over asking the question, with both him and Ahsoka feeling the anxiety and fear they once felt after the end of the Clone Wars. The Spartans took note shortly after.

"We _were _losing, don't worry about," Emile reassured, "We eventually won the war, but the toll was pretty heavy. We lost more than half of our population and about 90 percent of human-occupied colonies from what we've read."

"But, how'd you win? Sounded like you were pretty backed up in the corner." Sabine asked.

"That alone is a long story. But sum it all up, the Elites left to fight the Covenant with us, and we destroyed Forerunner installations they would have considered, _Sacred._ Guess you could say we pissed 'em off."

The hologram shifted into several rings, some intact, others rubble, along with a massive star-like foreign structure, its size far more imposing than the rings. Several texts appeared, letters translating into basic to form the names of the structures: _Installation 04, Installation 07, Installation 00._

"And currently, it has been approximately twelve years since the end of the war. With humans and Sangheili allied, both recovering from the outcome." Kat added.

The hologram showed a representation of a senior human man dressed in a white military uniform and an elite wearing a metallic ornamental-styled armor, shaking hands as a sign for peace.

"Ok, but what about this... _slipspace_?" Sabine questioned.

"It'll be equally complex to explain. but as for a basic understanding; Slipspace, or Slipstream, is a dimensional subdomain of alternate spacetime, consisting of eleven non-visible infinitesimal dimensions used for Faster-Than-Light travel." Kat explained.

"I'm sorry, but can you please speak basic," Zeb interjected, speaking the confused minds of everyone present.

"Think of it as an alternate plain of existence we punch a hole through to travel faster than light, rather than your means of F.T.L. Hyperspace and Slipspace are two different things" Jorge summarised.

"Observe," Kat spoke, tapping onto her gauntlet. the hologram shifted into footage of several starships, ranging from grey, cubed ships, to purplish-blue, organic ships opening the same portal from whatever ship the Spartans came out of.

"These _portals_, are when our ships make a translation through slipspace. we simply call them _jumps_ or _slips_. When one is to detect a ship exiting slipspace, we refer to them as _slipspace ruptures_."

the rebels looked onto the footage, the portals varying in size and stability. The grey ships produced a rupture seemingly unstable, meant only so they could enter, while the purple ships created ruptures that looked to be able to sustain themselves. As the Rebels gazed on, Rex and Hera took note of the individual ships, their designs, just like what they've been observing, have been foreign to them all.

"How about these ships, I'm assuming the purple ones are the Covenants, while these grey designs are yours, correct?" Hera asked.

"Indeed. Covenant technology clearly outmatches anything we could have produced, even earlier in the war, which is why their jumps are more stable and precise compared to ours."

"And the Forerunners?" Rex asked.

"Let's just say they're instantaneous," Jorge answered.

Kat tapped onto her wrist gauntlet, deactivating the hologram before reaching for the datapad. The Spartans looked onto the rebels, each one of them processing this information individually, with expressions varying from focus, surprise, and confusion. None spoke for several minutes, even the rebel officers continuing their own tasks were processing the information, all silently working with the Spartans awaiting a sort of response.

_"So… you seek to help us in our cause?" _asked Commander Sato.

"Correct, we'll help you out until our people can come into contact with your galaxy, or if we try to contact them ourselves." Six responded

The Rebels looked amongst each other, all varying in expressions and feelings. One by one, each of them made their decision, some hesitantly, others more firm in their decision of allowing the Spartans to join the ranks of the Rebellion. Finally, all looked back at the Spartans, their expressions firm.

"_Alright Spartans… what will be your first assignment?"_

* * *

A/N: updated to be slightly more believable. it's not much but it'll have to do.


	6. Chapter 5: Big changes go a long way

One year…

It has been one year since the dreaded mission to _Malachor_. One year since the Rebels began establishing a foothold on the galaxy. One year since their subsequent meeting with the new off-worlders that call themselves _Noble Team_, and the knowledge of potential new allies the Spartans originated from_._

Things moved smoothly within the Rebellion, new recruits joining the rebellion, the Empire growing warier of them and the ever-growing number of Rebel influencers. Ezra and Sabine have been making a name for themselves from the number of successful missions they've conducted, Ezra gaining more training towards being a Jedi with Kanan, who has been improving his own connection with the Force at the same time, albeit very slowly. Chopper and Zeb each being present on their respective missions as well, with Hera remaining at the base to conduct and command objectives and missions, yet she still attends them herself, the same being said with Kanan.

Ahsoka kept the Sith Holocron for safekeeping and has been conducting solo missions, for the most part, occasionally bringing Ezra and Kanan whenever it's Jedi related, such as force sensitive children extraction, and the occasional rare training for the two. Rex has been all around the rebellion, conducting missions, commanding them, recruiting & training new bloods and so on.

Noble team, however, has remained in the base complex ever since they've officially joined the rebellion, all but Noble-Six. This was done to remove suspicion of the Empire of their presence, due to their very existence compromising the Milky Way, so they've helped the best way they can within the base. Kat has been the Rebel's main strategist and lead engineer of technological development, along with Sabine. Emile has been helping Rex train new recruits, especially when Rex is away, however his methods tend to be, extreme. Jorge has been helping AP-5 and Zeb manage their supplies and weapons whenever he can. Noble-Six though is the only Spartan that's been allowed to go on the field, occasionally staying to manage the recruits and the base itself. Due to their Lone wolf background, they've been imperative with hit and run operations, recon missions, even sabotage. Occasionally, they tend to bring Emile's Cloak.

"_Try not to break it. I mean it Six." _Emile always said.

Since their established presence, they've made significant progress for the rebellion by coordinating strategies, attacks and by gaining more ships and assets than thought possible, they've even commanded the retrieval of several more _CR90 Corvettes_ and 3 _EF78 Nebulon-B escort frigates _for their own fleet_._

During all this, Noble team has been experimenting with different forms of extreme deep space communications, hoping they could contact their home. Each attempt so far has been getting increasingly closer, but so far to no avail, the progress is only improved between a-couple-hundred-thousand kilometers to a few lightyears.

During this time, Ezra; sporting much shorter hair, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper find themselves in an operation to rescue two prisoners with the intel they need. This prisoner being Hondo Ohnaka and his _associate_ Terba. The group dashed through a hallway on their way to their supposed cell.

"Six-six-_O_-nine. This is it." Ezra spoke as they arrive at the cell. "Sabine, you're up."

She nodded as she accessed the cell's door controls, during which she sighed, almost annoyed.

"I still can't believe we're here to break _this_ guy out of prison." She spoke.

"Trust me, we need the information they have," Ezra responded.

"You heard the boss. Open the door." Zeb adds, crossing his arm.

"Don't encourage him."

"He _is _in here because of us." Ezra added further.

"Heh. Keep telling yourself that, love." Sabine scoffed.

The cell door slid open, unnoticed thanks to Sabine's skills, which were only further improved by the small bit of training she got from Kat. The group walked towards the entrance, to see Terba in the middle of the room, and Hondo just laying off the side. Terba grudged in his language, with only Hondo being able to understand him.

"Yep. **Sigh** This is it." Zeb commented, his tone frustrated.

Hondo stood up to his feet, pushing Terba to the side.

"Purple guy, Mando girl, _and Ezra Bridger. _My, look how you have grown." Hondo remarked. He began walking towards the stairs out of their cell. "Ah, I knew you would not let your old partner, Hondo, rot away in this prison."

"Hondo, it's good to see you." Ezra remarked.

"Not really," Zeb commented.

"You and your _friend_ better have the intel you promised." Sabine spoke. harshly

"Yes, yes, we do."

"Alright that's enough, let's go before any guards realize we're here. Sabine, close the hatch. Zeb, watch our flanks." Ezra ordered.

Zeb focused his rifle in the direction they came from, while Ezra focused on the opposite end, his DL-44 on hand. Terba followed Hondo out of the cell, once both were out, Sabine tapped onto her wrist comm, closing the cell door. Ezra lightly trudged towards a cross-section in the hallway, remaining quiet. Once he peered out, three stormtroopers were walking towards the group. Unfortunately, they noticed.

"Hey! You there!" one of them spoke out, all three raising their weapons.

Ezra whipped his pistol out, firing straight onto one of them. He fell on the ground from the impact, the other two quickly returning fire. Ezra fired more bolts towards them as he began to withdraw, watching as more troopers came in to support. Sabine had drawn her own blasters as Ezra backed away, firing as soon as the troopers were on sight.

"_Before any guards realize we're here_', huh Ezra." She commented.

"Oh hush." Ezra retorted.

Zeb and Chopper lead their escapees out of the small firefight, as Sabine and Ezra returned fire. Soon they withdrawn, still firing back as they followed the rest of the group.

"Spectre-Six to _Ghost._ Change of plans. We need a 44 scoop at the landing platform." Ezra spoke through his wrist comm.

"_On my way, Spectre-Six."_ Hera responded.

The group continued to make the beeline for the elevator, with Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra providing covering fire for Chopper and the prisoners. Soon after, the elevator doors opened, leading Hondo and Terba to rush in, with the _Ghost _crew still providing cover. Soon, one-by-one, they entered to the elevator.

As the elevator ascended to their desired level, Sabine handed one of her blasters to Hondo.

"Here. Make yourself useful." She said.

"Oh! Mandalorian! I can get a lot for this on the black market." Hondo commented as he inspected the Mandalorian crafted weapon. Ezra lightly cringed, knowing full well what Sabine would do.

"You will be giving it _back_." Sabine scoffed, tapping her own blaster at his chest. Terba tried reaching for Zeb's bo-rifle, only for him to pullback and growl in response. The floor number on the elevator's display approached their desired floor, all readying their weapons.

Once the doors opened, Sabine rushed out first, firing at the first trooper. Ezra followed after, shooting a second trooper. Unknown to the group, a third was behind them. He showed himself out of cover, ready to fire, but was intercepted by Hondo.

"Oh, I'm keeping it!" he said enthusiastically.

"No, you're not." Sabine countered. Ezra looked down the empty hallway, focusing on it.

"Come on! This way." He spoke.

All began to rush forward, weapons at the ready. Soon, several stormtroopers began to pool out from opposite hallways, firing at the rebels. Ezra quickly unclipped his newly acquired lightsaber, dodging bolt after bolt as he rapidly approached the troopers. Once close enough, he jumped in the air, spinning rapidly as a green, emerald blade ignited from the hilt of his saber, he slashed at a trooper in front of him, quickly deflecting bolt and kicking a trooper, using the Force to push another behind him, before charging on. He slashed at another, before shooting a fifth.

"Is that really Ezra?" Hondo noted, astonished by his growth in skill.

"Most of the time," Sabine responded, still surprised herself of his improvements.

The facility went into high alert, sirens wailing throughout the complex. Terba growled in ugnaught, saying to Hondo for wanting more than what they agreed.

"No, you cannot have a double share, you greedy little pig," Hondo responded harshly.

As the group ran towards the door, it opened, revealing not a metal hallway, but a platform, and the open sky. Terba saw the opportunity, as he picked up his pace, making haste. He spoke again to Hondo saying their deal was off.

"What do you mean the deal's off?" Hondo commented.

"No! Terba, Wait!" Ezra spoke.

"This is not good business!" Hondo yelled from the back, as Terba ran for the exit, squalling in happiness.

But as he barreled for the opening, what awaited were some more troopers and an AT-ST walker, and at that moment, he realized his mistake. The walker fired, the bolts heading straight for the ugnaught. But right before impact, the group followed after, just as the Walker fired. Ezra just barely had enough time to push him out of the way with the Force. The blast impacted where once stood Terba, the heat from the explosion grazing his backside. Terba landed right next to a stack of crates, cradling his mainly scorched butt, squealing in pain. The Rebels quickly ran for cover, as the stormtroopers and the Walker fired at their position.

"Oof, you're smelling quite delightful Terba." Hondo commented as he knelt next to him. Terba started snarling to getting triple the share.

"No! you are a horrible business partner!"

"Now isn't the time you two!" Ezra yelled, firing towards the pursuing stormtroopers.

"Karabast! We're cut off!" spoke Zeb, firing a barrage of bolts at the AT-ST.

Sabine fired more rounds at the stormtrooper pursuers. "We need to make a move, or we're never going to!" she yelled, throwing a thermal detonator in the hallway as Chopper sealed the door off.

"Don't worry, Sabine. I got us into this, I'll get us out." Ezra spoke triumphantly. Sabine looked back at Ezra, nodding in approval as she fired at blocking forces.

Ezra then kneeled by the crates, closing his eyes, focusing into the Force. He centered his mind, his body, his being towards the greater beyond. Everything began to a blur, his surroundings, the sounds of blaster fire, and the occasional footstep of the walker. Soon, all he could see in the Force was the walker, focusing on it. His mind was in the rhythm of the walker's main cannon, as he looked through to find a moment, to attempt a risk that could very well compromise the mission and himself if he failed.

He needs to deflect the AT-ST's cannon's back at the walker. He knew the force required to block them, the precision it would take to pull it off, it was nearly impossible, but other options we're vague at the moment.

He heard faint voices from around him; Zeb's, Hondo's…... Sabine's. He knew if he failed, he would be leaving all of them behind, he didn't want to take the risk, but it was one he had to take, for their sake.

He focused harder, the Force flowing through him like a current, remembering his, Kanan's and Ashoka's training into good use. Kanan never taught him to focus through the Force in this method, just briefly explaining it, but nothing ventured, meant nothing gained. Soon, he found the moment, his eyes shot open, as did his lightsaber. He made a mad dash towards the open, too quick for Sabine to realize

"Ezra!?" she yelled out for him, almost in a panic.

Two consecutive shots fired out the Walker, just the ones he hoped for. The large bolts barreling for him, at the moment, Ezra thought he heard it's crack in the wind. Ezra quickly brought his saber up, instead of taking a form-based stance, he swung as hard as he could. His blade connected with the bolt, forcing it and himself in opposite directions, the Force giving him the strength to remain firm, the shot traveling towards the Walker. In quick succession, he blocked the second shot, aiming straight for the stormtroopers, but at that moment, the Force left him as the bolt did, leaving his body in an instant ache.

He tumbled on the floor, shrieking pain, and getting dangerously close to the bridge's edge. At that moment, Zeb, Chopper, and especially Sabine, felt like time had stopped for a moment, seeing him close in to the edge, stopping only mere moments with his head peering over.

The bolts whizzed in the air, the first, a direct hit straight into the Walker's view socket, the surface bursting open to reveal the inside. The machine stumbled in an attempted balance itself, before falling face-first off the platform, tumbling to its demise. The second shot went smack dab on the crates the stormtroopers used for cover, knocking every one of them.

After the subsequent impacts hit their mark, the Rebels peered out from their cover, seeing an almost empty platform with flames crackling at the once stationed troopers. Before anyone could call in for a clear, Sabine rushed towards Ezra, ignoring Zeb's calls.

"Ezra!" she called out.

Ezra rolled to face Sabine, looking exhausted. She knelt beside him, pulling him away from the edge of the bridge and stopping after they were safe enough away from the edge. she took off her helmet to reveal her hair now white with purple tips.

"Ezra?!" she said worriedly, helping him up.

Ezra groaned in pain as he was lifted, "I'm ok… I'm ok."

Sabine smiled slightly before tackling him onto a death grip. "What the hell were you thinking, Bridger?!" she spoke worriedly.

"Hey, hey. I said I'm alright. Besides, it worked didn't it." Ezra choked out, returning the embrace.

Sabine pulled back to allow him a breath, only to embrace him again in a kiss, Ezra being surprised, but returned none the less, relaxing. A moment later, she pulled back, staring into his blue eyes.

"Don't do that again, ever! You gave me a heart attack." Sabine spoke, exhausted.

"Can't promise anything, but I'll make sure not to." Ezra responded after a chuckle. Sabine smiled from the response; she couldn't exactly lie to herself that he wouldn't.

"Well, this is quite the scene." Spoke Hondo.

Sabine and Ezra turned to see Zeb, a smirk on his face and his rifle slumped onto his shoulder, trailed by Hondo, still holding Sabine's WESTAR, Terba riding his back and Chopper trailing the three, cackling. Sabine and Ezra became flushed in embarrassment, Sabine standing first before grabbing her helmet and helping Ezra up, breaking the once professionalism that was on their faces.

"The love of youth! My, Ezra Bridger, who would have thought your first _real_ partner would be the Mando girl." Hondo commented.

"Don't… elaborate more onto it please." Ezra pleaded.

The door Chopper sealed blasted open from behind the group, with stormtroopers emerging out of it. Soon everyone became serious again, firing their weapons at the rushing troops, Sabine putting her helmet back on as they rushed out the open platform.

"Get ready to jump!" Ezra shouted as they ran.

"Jump?! What does he mean jump? Jump where?" Hondo spoke, struggling to fire back with Terba clinging further onto him.

"Mean's our ride is here." Zeb responded.

And sure enough, it is. The _Ghost _flew in as the Rebels stopped in the middle of the bridge.

"Jump!" Ezra yelled.

They all did so, each of them landing on the _Ghost's_ hull as it flew away, the stormtroopers trying to fire back at the fleeing Rebels.

In the cockpit, was Hera by the helm, with Kanan sitting next to her, a sporting fully fleshed beard. As the _Ghost_ flew away from the complex, Kat commed in.

"_Noble-Two to Ghost, come in." _

"This is _Ghost_, go ahead Noble-Two," Hera responded.

"_We've detected your ship exiting the complex's proximity. Do you have the assets onboard?"_ Kat questioned.

"Affirmative. The mission was successful."

The cockpit doors opened, with Zeb and Ezra entering. _"Understood. We'll await for your debriefing_._ Noble-Two out_." Kat cut the channel leaving the inhabitants of the _Ghost_. Hera and Kanan then turned towards the two, especially Ezra.

"I felt what tried to pull off back there. It was risky, but I'm surprised you managed to pull it off considering the lack of training you had with it." Kanan commented.

"Hey, I didn't exactly think I could pull it off myself." Ezra responded.

"Regardless, if you want training on it, you'll have to find Ahsoka. I never really trained in that form so she's your best option if you want to develop that move. But until then, refrain from pulling a stunt like that again, not until you get the proper training."

"I understand Master."

"That being said. Ezra…" she spoke, her tone rising as he sat on one of the chairs

"What?" Ezra inquired. He looked around to see Zeb's face slightly smirking, with Hera looking unimpressed.

The door opened again, with Sabine and Hondo entering. "Ah, Captain Syndulla." Hondo greeted, "I appreciate the rescue. And, of course, I expect three-quarters of payment, as Terba tried to botch our agreement."

"speaking of which, where is he?" Kanan asked, looking behind Hondo.

"He was injured by the Walker. I had to patch him up, he'll be good." Sabine answered.

"Alright, good. Now, Zeb, Hondo, you mind if we talk to these two for a moment." Hera asked, pointing towards Ezra and Sabine. Zeb nodded, with Hondo saluting with his hat. Sabine and Ezra looked to one another, confused for what's to come. As Zeb and Hondo made their way out the cockpit, Hondo winked towards Ezra and Zeb chuckled at Sabine. As the door closed, Sabine sat on her usually colored chair.

"Hera? What's this about?" She asked.

"It's about the little session you had before extraction." Kanan explained calmly. Both Ezra and Sabine blushed, looking away in embarrassment, Ezra even rubbing the back of his neck.

"O-Oh, you guys saw that…" Ezra spoke, still embarrassed.

Hera chuckled, "Indeed we did. Don't worry you're not in trouble. Kanan was pretty much the same before you two joined up."

Ezra and Sabine looked to Kanan, expecting a sort of outburst, claiming something else. Instead, he remained calm, responded calmly as well.

"She's not wrong, I tend to be protective like that whenever she does something equally reckless." Kanan explained, looking back at Hera which she gave a light smirk from the explanation

"OK… so then why'd you want to talk to us in private?" Sabine inquired

"Just to let you two know that even if things become quiet, just remember you guys are still on mission." Hera explained, "Now we understand you two have been making some relatively good progress for the rebellion, especially with the successful missions you've both done lately. That doesn't mean you could lower your guards in times like this. You're both still relatively young, and of course, you both are still wanting to embrace your love, but if things go awry, you have to stay focused."

"Your right." Ezra said regrettably, both he and Sabine looked down in embarrassment, "We're sorry."

"Don't be," Kanan assured, "like she said, your both young. Just remember to stay focused on mission next time alright?"

Ezra and Sabine nodded, now firm in their stance.

"Now rest up while you can, it'll be a while before we arrive back at base." Hera commanded.

The two teens stood up from their seats, walking out the cockpit, overhearing plans to pass the time. Hera commed for Hondo to come back into the cockpit, possibly even bring Terba if he could. Soon, both Hondo and Terba entered the cockpit to greet Hera once again.

"Ah the fiery spirit of youth, eh?" Hondo commented as he took a seat, Terba doing the Same.

Kanan and Hera chuckled again, "Well, it's not all bad."

* * *

Back at base Atollon, the _Ghost _crew, high-ranking Rebel commanders, along with Noble team gather around a holotable, with Hondo leaning on it and Terba barely standing out, Ahsoka was still absent.

"So, so, so…" Hondo started, "How much do you insist on paying us for this intel?"

"Being rescued from that Imperial prison wasn't payment enough? What do you want?" Hera asked.

"Ah, what good is a pirate without a ship?" Hondo inquired, jumping off the table, "You know, the _Ghost_ is a very nice ship. I could probably—"

"Forget it." all of the _Ghost_ crew responded in unison, cutting him off.

"Hah. I'm kidding, of course." Hondo defended, "But I do need a ship. Nothing too fancy. Just something with a roomy cargo hold, hyperdrive, shields, weapons. Perhaps your _armored_ friends could possibly lend me their—"

Emile ignited his energy sword in response, cutting Hondo off. "Kidding! Again! Haha!" Hondo laughed. "But like I said, me and Terba here are _very wanted._ Quite popular."

"If your information is as good as you claim, _then _we have a deal." Sato informed the pirates.

Terba spoke to Hondo, saying to just '_give it already'._

"Yes, yes, I know." Hondo retorted, "We give to you the planet _Yarma_. And hidden in its cloudy heavens, _Relkam station._ A secret Imperial salvage yard where _thousands_ of Republic starfighters are being dismantled for scrap. My friend, Terba here, worked on the line there, before he was arrested for trying to escape." He gestured towards Terba. As he explained, the holotable flashed a display of the planet, then the station, and finally a Y-wing bomber.

"Y-wings? Kinda old. Can they fly?" Hera asked.

"Those bombers may be old, but they were solid in combat operations." Rex explained.

"I can agree," Kanan added, "though my memory's still hazy, these bombers should get the job done."

"I've been observing the various starfighters as well, the _BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter_ can be indeed beneficial." Kat explained.

"So, if we could steal a squadron's worth…" Her began.

"They would be key to building a strike fleet. One capable for our next objective; the destruction of the Empire's factory on Lothal." Sato finished.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go get 'em." Ezra spoke, triumphantly as he locked a fist in his palm.

"Not so fast." Hera stopped, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We need to scout it first. Confirm Hondo's intel and recon its defenses."

"You _still_ do not trust Hondo," Hondo responded, sounding hurt, "given our history together? You wound me to the _quick_, madam.", Terba snorted in laughter by this response.

"Don't make me change our deal." Hondo threatened, shutting him up.

"To be fair, you're a pirate. So, we wouldn't exactly trust you either." Jorge commented.

"Ezra Bridger," Sato called out, "I trusted you with the last mission and your success has not gone unnoticed. You will lead this mission as Lieutenant Commander."

"Lieutenant? A promotion?" Ezra inquired.

"Heh, you've earned it, kid" Rex spoke.

"Way to go, Love." Sabine added sarcastically.

"Well done young Jedi." Zeb added further, lightly hitting his shoulder... lightly. Ezra rubbed his shoulder, the stinging lingering in his shoulder.

"Try not to abuse the power Ezra." Kanan said.

"He's right. You know, technically speaking you actually outrank all of us except Kat." Emile spoke, nodding towards his team.

"Wait… seriously?" Ezra asked, almost excitedly. The Rebels also caught off guard by this.

"Don't push it kid." Six commented.

Ezra thought about asking further but nodded to the response. As the debrief ended, Kanan and Hera made their way to prepare, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, Rex, Hondo and Terba for their mission, leaving only Commander Sato and Noble team by the holotable.

"We should consider looking into your ranks." Sato offered, "Your presence in the rebellion has also made a considerable change into our cause."

"We appreciate the sentiment, but that'll be unnecessary sir." Jorge replied, "It's best to leave our promotions from our points of origin."

"Nonsense," Sato rebutted, "Your experience in the field, along with your ability to command would be more beneficial if you are of greater authority."

"Thanks. But as the big man said, we like to keep our ranks to UNSC officials." Emile replied.

"Very well. I suppose it can't be helped… You can put away your sword now, Noble-Four.", Sato pointed, Emile's blade still ignited. Emile lightly chuckled before deactivating it. "Sorry Commander."

With that, Sato and the Noble team went their separate directions, assuming their original tasks before the briefing.

* * *

A/N: Heyyo friendos

sorry for the time delay, been a bit busy, not only for finalizing how the final piece would sound like, but with my own life and the hell that is school.

I've read some of your reviews and I'm really glad it's getting some decent reputation, along with all of your suggestions. I can't promise anything that they'll come to fruition but I'll keep them in mind. one thing's for certain is that I plan to possibly rewrite some segments from the previous chapter. Thanks to **SmokeTinyTom**, I've just realized that the Flood really should be something kept under wraps, plus I'm doubting the rebels would react so accordingly, let alone Noble actually giving the information. Sure they're sharing about the Forerunners but it's a sacrifice I've gotta take.

Also **Gaulcea**, I like your idea about the star forge, but that'll be a bit of a stretch don't you think, just giving the rebellion the ability to just forge ships, and for now I'd like to keep it in Canon territory for now, plus I think putting anything legends related into canon is like if were to just give the rebellion a Forerunner dreadnaught so that'll be something else. However, you did give me an idea for their Forerunner fabricator. All I could really spoil a little bit is to remind ya'll that Noble team are still using modified GEN2 MJOLNIR so...

Anyways, hope this satiates for the time being.


	7. Intermission: Imperial recognition

A/N: mini-chapter.  
I have spoken

* * *

Deep within Imperial space, a small fleet soars threw the emptiness, 2 star destroyers and 3 light cruisers to exact. Their blandly colored hulls standing out from the vastness of space, basically screaming to be shot. Within the conference room of the main star destroyer, held several Imperial officers all attending to their duties. 3 of the officers stood out from the rest. One was an elderly man, his jaw-line carved deeply with the rank of a Grand Moff, the second man to be in his mid-40s with the rank of Fleet Admiral, and a younger man with the rank of Commander.

"I am certain Governor Pryce is overestimating of how organized the resistance is." Spoke the Fleet Admiral, "While it's true there are pockets of rebellion… there has never been any evidence of a larger scale, galaxy-wide operation."

"And I would like to keep it that way," A firm voice interrupted the conversation.

The 3 officers looked to the source, to see a female with the rank of Governor, Governor Pryce, and a tall Chiss male, with the rank of Grand Admiral.

"Admiral Konstantine." He finished.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn." The Moff stated.

"_Grand Admiral_?" Konstantine repeated, almost baffled.

"The Emperor recently promoted me after my victory at Batonn." Thrawn informed.

"Civilian casualties outnumbered the insurgents… at the time." Spoke the Commander.

"Acceptable margins, Agent Kallus," Governor Pryce stated, "for there are no longer rebels in that sector."

"Well, Thrawn," the Moff spoke, "what do you think of Governor Pryce's theory about the rebels in the Lothal sector?"

"This is a pirate our rebels rescued from Naraka prison," Thrawn began, pressing on the holotable they surround to reveal a hologram of a wanted poster, with Hondo Ohnaka on the cover, "Hondo Ohnaka. Within the last hour, the Phoenix Squadron destroyed Mining Guild ships using the Sereeda Hyperspace Waypoint." He explained as a planet appeared in the place of the poster. "Taken separately, they may seem unrelated, but Ohnaka's cellmate was a laborer at our starfighter reclamation plant in the Yarma system, one jump point away from the Sereeda attack."

The way he explained this sentiment appeared to be that he has acknowledged this information far before it had even confirmed. He was firm, precise with his explanation, almost appearing as if the other officers around him would never have understood the connection had he not explain it.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn believes the rebels intend to raid the plant and steal fighters for their fleet." Pryce finished.

"Every ship they add to their arsenal increases the threat to our own armada and the Emperor's plans," Thrawn added.

"I trust you have a solution?" the Moff questioned.

"I will start my operations here and pull the rebels apart, piece-by-piece," Thrawn responded, his tone threateningly calm. "They will be the architects of their own destruction."

"I understand. Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus, Admiral Konstantine, Grand Admiral Thrawn; I hope all of you could be of exceeding the Emperor's expectations. Dismissed.", The Moff notioned.

Each of the officers went to their respective duties, Konstantine moving the Bridge of the Star destroyer, seeing as he is of command of it. Pryce and now known as Kallus moved to the hangar, a transport waiting to get them off-board, along with the Grand Admiral. However, he and the Moff remained in the briefing room.

"So," the Moff started, "what is it do you must address to me?"

"From my observations of the Phoenix Squadron," Thrawn started, "their observed tactics from the previous year has been noticeably altered."

"What do you inquire, Grand Admiral?" the Moff questioned.

"Previously, they've been known to be conducting the common hit-and-run strategy, as was expected from these rebels. However, since then, their tactics have been more precise than previously recorded. They still inhibit hit-and-run operations, however, since then, they've been more varied, with accuracy I believe could indeed interrupt against my own."

"What are you implying?"

Thrawn tapped onto the console of the holotable, revealing the display of an unknown ship, unlike anything they've come across, however, it was heavily distorted, like it couldn't exist long enough for a proper scan when it was first discovered. "During the previous year, our probes detected this very ship appearing within rebel and Imperial operations." Thrawn explained, "Its design foreign within our databanks. And appeared to have technology we have not heard of, they seemed to appear, then disappear without a moment's notice."

"Do you believe this _ship _is correlated with the change in rebel tactics?"

"Indeed, I do. Since their last appearance and disappearance, a year ago, the rebels have been significantly more successful in their operations, their success rates unlike any other cell could prevail, obtaining ships and assets throughout the systems."

"So, what do seek with this ship?"

"As of now, information has been terribly scarce, more so than the rebels, I would like finding this ship to be my main provocative as I locate these rebels simultaneously."

"Very well, Grand Admiral. You may do so as long as you find these rebels."

* * *

A/N: OK to actually address some things, I'm quite busy myself over on my own life so coming up with the story's direction is quite taxing, and let's not forget the **Coronavirus** running rampant all over the world. As of right now, thankfully it hasn't been hitting the place I call home, but it's getting quite close, I do hope all of you are safe in your homes though, with this virus sending the world into a panic, it's gonna be a while until this could calm down, and hopefully soon.

So really, I hope all of you wonderful people are doing well on this occasion, don't forget to wash your hands and to socially distance yourselves to keep it from spreading, because of course, our safety is a top priority in this dire matter. And again, stay safe out there ok folks.


	8. Chapter 6: Asset extraction

The Phantom flew out of Atollon's orbit, en route towards Yarma as Hondo explained.

"We can't jump directly to Yarma from here." Sabine explained as she piloted the _Phantom_, "We'll have to drop out of hyperspace at the Sereeda Waypoint and plot a new jump."

"Why can't we just use Noble team's _Condor_? You've seen what that ship could do." Zeb inquired.

"Because only the Spartans are allowed to pilot it and actually know how to fly it." Sabine responded.

"Do not take too long. That is Mining Guild territory." Hondo explained, "if they spot us, they'll alert the Empire and jeopardize my payment— I mean, our _mission_.", Terba snorting in response.

"We'll be there and gone before we know it. Right, Chop?" Sabine responded.

Chopper beeped in agreement, before sending them into hyperspace.

* * *

The Mining Guild noticed and intercepted them with TIE fighters, though they were destroyed by Chopper and Sabine. After this, Chopper plotted another jump towards Yarma.

"Now that the guild knows we're here, we should possibly expect resistance from the salvage plant." Rex explained.

"Then we better do this quickly." Ezra responded.

* * *

Once on Yarma, Ezra ordered Sabine to fly in closer to find the station. As they flew, they took note of the thick atmosphere, with mist like this, there's no doubt thunderstorms would be apparent, Sabine did her best to keep the _Phantom_. After it was found, Chopper ran scans for their desired bombers. A holographic display showed the station and a whole platoon of anchored Y-wing bombers.

"There! Y-wing light bombers." Ezra pointed out, "Looks like they're in decent shape, too."

"Yeah, but according to Chopper's scan, there's only 15 left," Sabine spoke, observing the hologram. The hologram then shifted, a Y-wing disappearing from the display.

"Correction. There are only 14 left. Looks like their being destroyed!" Sabine spoke out.

"We need to move in now. There won't be any ships left if we wait." Ezra ordered.

"Hold on. Our orders are to recon the station, not go after the ships." Zeb informed.

"We should advise Captain Syndulla." Rex added.

Ezra looked back at Rex, about to argue, before remembering Kanan's words. He knew very well not to abuse his new position but also knew the Y-wings would be gone before they could return.

"Yeah, I know." Ezra spoke, "but without those bombers, we won't be getting any progress. We may never take Lothal back."

"Ezra, we'll find another moment." Sabine advised.

Ezra looked back at her, seeing sincerity from her eyes. "**Sigh **I know, but there has to be some way we could at least take a few while we're here."

A silence filled the _Phantom _for moment, all with thoughts of acquiring the ships. One that Ezra thought was top go with what they have, just the six of them, but there would be more factors to take into account; what if they underestimated the defenses of the station, what if the thunderstorm was more dense as they flew in, it was a lot to take in, so he went against it. Until Zeb broke the silence.

"Why don't we call in Noble team?" he offered.

"You're kidding," Sabine spoke, "You do realize they've considered grounding themselves for a reason, right?"

"It's tempting though." Ezra thought out loud.

"Ezra…" Sabine lightly retorted, her tone rising in pitch.

"Hey, they're probably our best chance at getting those bombers."

"I would agree, but just like we said, our _orders_ are to recon." Rex informed.

Ezra waited for a moment, before sighing.

"I know… but this is my mission, I'll take responsibility for what's to come. Patch a comm to Kat and Hera. Please." Ezra spoke.

Sabine nodded hesitantly as she tapped onto the _Phantom's _panel, much to Rex's equal displeasure. Soon a comm link was connected to the Twi'lek captain and the Spartan.

"Spectre-six to base, we have a situation." Ezra started.

"_What's the problem Spectre-Six?" _Hera asked.

"We've confirmed the Y-wing bombers, and there's a lack of Imperial forces around the salvage plant from what we can observe, however the atmosphere is pretty dense, lightning storms would be apparent. Also, they're being actively destroyed as we speak. Currently 14 are left." Ezra informed.

"_Understood. Return back to base, I'll assemble a small fleet to take the ships._" Hera asked.

"Hold that thought Spectre-Two, you won't have enough time. I suggest maybe Noble team could come in and support us in taking some of the bombers."

Hera immediately denied the request. "_Absolutely not Spectre-Six, your orders are to recon the base and return after you've gathered the data. That's it_."

"Hera, we would have lost more than half of those bombers if you send in a fleet now, we _need_ to take them now while we're here, and Noble team's _Condor_ is the fastest ship in our fleet."

"_Negative Spectre-Six, return to base imme—"_

"_Hold it Spectre-Two."_ Kat interrupted.

"_Noble-Two?"_

"_Your rebellion needs those bombers; they can provide an increased tactical advantage for your cause. As of currently, I've been unsuccessful in contacting UNSC space, so we'll need everything we could get over here. I'll inform Commander Sato and my team immediately for departure._"

"_you can't be serious?!_" Hera asked, baffled. Ezra beginning to light up from the proposition.

"_We'll be there Commander, ETA 2 minutes at least. Expect a thanks from Noble-Four._"

* * *

The _Phantom _laid idle beyond the orbit of Yarma. The _Condor _was actually a minute late, until the _Phantom's _instruments began to blare, Chopper informing the crew of the source. By this point, 12 bombers are now left.

"Slipspace rupture just off our bow." Sabine informed.

"Well, they really _are_ fast." Zeb commented.

"I'm surprised they even accepted so quickly." Rex commented.

A large portal appeared just off the side of the _Phantom_ and emerged out the massive _Condor._

"_This is UNSC Condor Noble-two-five-nine. Phantom, do you copy?" _Six commed in.

"You're a bit late Noble team." Ezra responded, "We've gotta hurry, we're already down to twelve bombers."

"_Copy that, it took time to convince Syndulla and the Commander to let us go, prepare for docking_."

The suggested plan was for everyone but Zeb, who would be surveying the orbit of Yarma are to transfer into the _Condor_. Once in, the _Condor_ would move in undetected, and land on the facility, remaining cloaked. After the underside of the _Phantom _docked with the Condor, everyone began moving in. Up to this point, Sabine and Rex were the only ones who have actually seen the interior of the _Condor._

"My, this is quite the ship!" Hondo admired, with Terba following after.

"Touch anything, and you'll lose something." Emile threatened.

"Never would have dreamed of it!" he said raising his arms in defense, Terba only being surprised by the threat, but dropped instantly as he continued to look around.

"Well aren't you the lucky one Sabine." Ezra complimented, taking in the abnormally large troop bay.

"Well it's large so I'll give it that." Sabine replied.

A hiss was heard from the hatch they came out of. The hatch closed, as the _Phantom _detached and drifted out in space.

"_Good luck."_ Zeb commed in. The _Condor _started to sizzle, as it blinked into concealment. Zeb watched as the Condor went from a massive dropship into the invisible mass.

"Wow." He awed, "If this is what it could do, who knows what their fleets are."

* * *

"Alright, listen up." Kat started as a hologram of the station appeared, "We'll land the _Condor_ here." she pointed at the end of the conveyer belt that housed the Y-wings, where they were being destroyed, "She can remain cloaked on approach. But once there, we'll need to keep our eyes out. Scans indicate the presence of these.", a hologram of a crustacean-like droid appeared, with a dome-shaped head and a circular saw on its left manipulator.

"Great, Klankers…" Rex huffed.

"Klankers?" Ezra questioned.

"Just something we clones tend to call battle droids. Don't tell Hera about that."

"They're _DTS-series Dismantler Droids_," Jorge explained, "They have heavy armor, equipped with a blaster, flamethrower, circular saw and a pair of manipulators. We've detected three of them so far but the possibility of more is not far off so keep your eyes peeled."

"Once they're dealt with, we'll need to disable the conveyer belt before more bombers are destroyed." Kat added.

"Not to worry my armored compatriots," Hondo chimed in, "for _Hondo_ is here to help!", Terba then grumbled behind him. "Ah-heh. I mean _we_ are here to help."

"How so?" Sabine asked.

"Terba was once a worker here, remember?! Which means he was not alone when he labored down into the station. We must speak to them to join my crew— I mean to cooperate." Hondo explained.

"Fine, do as you must." Kat issued harshly, still uncomfortable with working with a pirate, "So, once the belt's been deactivated, we'll need to refuel the Y-wings and get them ready to jump."

"Wait, don't I have a say on this? This is my mission." Ezra pointed out.

"We're the same rank, Bridger. If you wish to speak, do so." Kat spoke.

"Well, I suggest we take the station's command center. If it remains active it could alert any Imperial fleets close by."

"Not to mention the bombers would be locked down from there, they would most likely keep them that way too." Sabine added.

"You're not far off, Lieutenant; you should be the one to take the station. Emile, I want you to go with him." Kat instructed.

"Guess I'll be makin' sure you don't die kid." Emile laughed.

"Hey! I outrank you." Ezra retorted.

"Hah! According to Rex, _Experience outranks everything_."

Rex laughed, "So you _did_ pick that up."

Emile shrugged in response, "Veteran-to-veteran, right?"

"Focus, we have an objective to complete." Kat announced, "You two will have to head to the command deck. There, you'll find the control panel to unlock the bombers, I recommend capturing an Imperial to do it for they will have the codes necessary if you want it to work. but if it's not possible, you'll have to destroy the station by severing the power coupling that connects to the reactor. Once it's down, the station will begin to free-fall, so do it if it's necessary and once we've refueled enough bombers. In the meantime, watch for the droids, they're designed to strip the hulls and armor of starships, only radio for contact if necessary."

"Yes, ma'am.", Spoke the group.

"_ETA two-minutes till touch down_._ Get ready._" Six commed the group.

Everyone went on checking their gear while Hondo and Terba continued checking the ship under Emile's watch as the ship broke atmosphere. While they did so, Jorge called the Rebels. When their attention was grabbed, he handed them a strange Forerunner device, it was a grey cube with a jagged sim line across it, glowing an orange hue, just like Emile's shotgun and Six's rifles.

"What is it?" Sabine asked.

"Barrel attachments for your blasters." Jorge informed, "Kat's been developing them to let your weapons fire stronger bolts."

"Like that Forerunner rifle Kat has?"

"The _Lightrifle_, yes. But it's experimental and untested."

Chopper beeped in annoyance, asking for _his _upgrade. "No Chopper, you don't get one." Kat replied blandly. He beeped more in annoyance, getting chuckles from some of the group.

The Rebels attached their upgrades to their blasters, all watching in awe as the Forerunner tech adapted and integrated with their respective weapons.

"Woah..." Sabine breathed. This really was their first-time seeing Forerunner tech work, except for times Kat tested her _Lightrifle_ calibrations.

"One last thing…" Jorge said, walking to the cockpit, but took stairs towards the lower level, below the pilot and co-pilot seat. After rummaging for a few seconds, he walked back out, carrying a massive shoulder-mounted weapon. Easily, it could be mistaken as a rocket launcher, but it was far bulkier, its paint job white with a red strip down its back.

"What is that?!" Sabine inquired, her tone of pure awe from the weapon.

"Sorry Wren, but this here is for Rex." Jorge replied.

"What?! Oh, come on!" she retorted, with Ezra stifling a laugh.

Rex chuckled by the response, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe next time Sabine," he commented, "What is it anyway?"

"It's called a Spartan Laser, think of it as a hand-held turbo laser. Don't let its name fool you, standard infantry could wield it just as well, so long as they have the strength." Jorge explained.

"Alright,", Rex grabbed the massive weapon off Jorge's hands, instantly taking notice of the weight as he placed it on his shoulder.

"Woof, its definitely got some heft to it.", he commented.

"When you want to fire, hold down the trigger, it'll need some time to charge, and when it is, it'll fire instantly. Also, you may need this.", Jorge held up an X-shaped metal plate.

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"_Magnetic weapon holder strip_, you've gotta store it somehow,", Jorge approached Rex's back, placing the device onto his armor, instantly locking in. "Now try to holster it."

Rex lifted the weapon above his shoulder, the weapon reaching in his behind. Suddenly, when he believed the weapon was well within his back, he released his grip, the cannon mounting itself on his back with a click. Rex could feel the weapon's weight, but quickly adapted, shifting is stance to test it out. The weapon even moving aside as he twisted his body.

"Well, you mind makin' more of these for our own?" Rex asked, impressed by its magnetic properties.

"We've got some in the works, but they're only calibrated for our own weapons. We'll get them ready for your armaments sometime after the op." Jorge replied.

"At least your using their weapons. Sure, we've got Forerunner upgrades, but I've been using my WESTARs since I was born." Sabine retorted.

"If you want to use one of our guns, heads up." Emile called out, throwing another weapon towards Sabine.

Sabine quickly caught the rifle-sized weapons, but instantly recognized as one of the Spartan's. just like the rest of their weapons, its architecture was heavy duty yet form-fitting, with two chamber-like prongs acting as the barrel. Its paint job, which she instantly took notice off, was the same as the Spartan laser, but with added green strips. Actually, the same color scheme as Emile's shotgun, _Blaze of Glory_. Ezra was also be her side, the two observing the sleek yet bulky design.

"Ooooh. So, what's this one?" Sabine asked, looking back to Emile.

"It's called a Railgun, works the same way; point, hold, and it'll release when fully charged. But it's different, think of it as a _very_ powerful slugthrower, and this one here is special too. We call it _Arclight_; you can hold the charge indefinitely until you're ready, and fires special armor-piercing high-explosive rounds."

"But because it fires physical projectiles, your gonna need ammunition." Spoke Kat, holding onto a belt of red cases, housing rod-like slugs and another Magnetic holder strip.

Sabine placed the railgun off the side, grabbing the belt and clipping it onto her waist. She turned around so Kat could attach the strip onto her back. The strip clipped on, shifting to fit onto her form even in motion.

"I trust you can manage to reload?" Kat asked as Sabine turned to face her.

"You're looking at a Mandalorian, weapons are basically part of my religion" she replied, grabbing the railgun.

She looked further onto the weapon, in awe by its foreign design, well foreign too her at least.

"Ok now I'm just getting jealous." Ezra commented as he awed over the weapon as well.

"We do have a third, but you're a Jedi so I'm sure you'll be fine without it." Jorge spoke, walking towards his chaingun.

"Really?" Ezra retorted, unimpressed.

Sabine snickered, "Maybe next time, love,". She looked back at the railgun, noticing what looked to be a button and a switch just on the top of the grip, the switch pointing at an arrow with a cross over it. She switched it to point at the exposed arrow, then pressed the button. The top chamber of the gun clicked open, revealing a cavity to where the rounds should be loaded. She grabbed a red case from her belt and placed it into the chamber before sliding the chamber back in its place.

She holstered it onto her back, feeling the magnetic clamps pull the weapon off her grip as she puts on her helmet, reaching for her own blasters.

"Alright, all set." She called out.

The _Condor _shook, as the bay door hissed opened, extending into a ramp. The group moved out of the troop bay, weapons at the ready, with Jorge and Six remaining by the ship. As this happened, another Y-wing entered the incinerator, resulting in only 10 bombers left.

"Clear!" Emile announced, followed by the rest of the group as their weapons dropped.

"Noble-Six, stay with the Condor." Ezra ordered. "Alright Hondo, lead the way."

"Of course. Follow!" Hondo called out.

The group followed, looking out for the other laborer as well as the droids. Soon enough, they found the workers, 3 ugnaughts. Terba and Hondo quickly asked for their assistance, in exchange for their freedom. They all obliged, quickly switching off the machine. Once downed, the Imperials located on the station commed for the sudden stop, which the ugnaughts replied they needed repairs. thankfully, they bought it.

"Alright, get to work, we won't have long until they realize we're here." Kat informed, prompting everyone to start looking for the fuel tanks that would be needed to refuel the bombers. Kat instead began running diagnostic checks on the Bombers, making sure they're in working order. As she checked through, it seemed all systems were fully functional; weapons, shields, thrusters… but a component was missing, one that was crucial for the mission's success.

"Well, this changes things." Kat spoke.

"What is it?" Rex asked, plugging in a fuel nozzle into a nearby Y-wing.

"**Sigh **They're all missing hyperdrives!"

"What?!" Sabine called out, "Without them, they aren't going anywhere."

"Should we look for them as well?" Ezra asked.

"Negative, we won't have time to replace them, we need another option.", Kat thought for moment, as the group continued to refuel the bombers. Then, one idea popped in, risky but possible.

"I have one." she announced, "I can link up the Condor's slipspace drive with the Y-wings."

"Will that work?" Sabine asked.

"Almost, I just need to calibrate the drive with the Y-wing's thrusters and develop a shielding system so the slipstream doesn't tear them apart.", Kat then went to the hologram, creating a makeshift schematic for a Forerunner device, "Continue refueling, I'll think of something."

"Make it quick. hostiles incoming, twelve-o-clock!" Emile announced, as 2 dismantler droids flew towards them.

* * *

In the command center of Reklam station, the stationed Imperials were notified by the activation of their oversized toys.

"Sir, two of our droids have detected intruders onboard the station." An officer informed.

"It must be the Rebels Commander Pryce warned about. Move our forces to intercept." Ordered the Commander.

* * *

"Emile! Rex! Get them off our backs! Kat, get that shield up and ready. Sabine, Six, get those bombers refueled! That means you too Hondo! And your crew!" Ezra ordered.

"Well, none of us plan on dying so we will gladly do so!" Hondo remarked enthusiastically.

Emile and Rex instantly began firing on the droids, their shots rung loud in the air. As the firefight ensued, Sabine also joined in from a distance, keeping a hose onto a Y-wing to fill its tank as she grabbed one of her blasters with her other hand, it clicking with the Forerunner attachments as she trained them on the dismantler currently focused on Rex. She fired a barrage of bolts, the recoil seemingly the same, yet she could hear her shots now hummed a more powerful bolt, the barrel crackling with energy. The bolts even looked different, they sparked heavily with a bright orange accent, trailing hardlight remnants as they traveled through the air.

her bolts, along with Rex's impacted with the bulky armor of one of the dismantlers, leaving glowing dents and craters that once stood their plating. They continued firing upon the droid, their bolts further lightly pushing it back while damaging its armor, with Emile off the side engaging the second droid.

Emile fired another round onto the droid, the shot colliding with its right arm. The arm shrugged off the impact, but the damage was severe as it closed onto him. The droid went to attack with its saw blade, only for Emile to intercept with another barrage of orange buckshot, the blast knocking off the circular blade, as well as the attack. Emile then rushed in to close the gap, holstering his _Blaze of Glory_ while simultaneously igniting his energy sword. The droid went to attack with its lightly damaged arm, only to be cut by the blades. In the same momentum, Emile spun around underneath the droid's dome, slicing its main body.

The droid stumbled backward from the attack, twitching in mad spasms from the damaged circuitry. Emile hoisted himself onto the droid's dome, before plunging his blade right down the core of its round head. He jumped off just as the droid fell off the platform, extinguishing his blades, going back to his _Blaze of Glory_ as he refocused back to the other droid, but all he saw was what's left of it.

The droid plastered with glowing holes, each hole leaving glowing disintegrated remnants in its wake. its right arm struggling to maintain its posture, with most of its base nearly stripped off armor and wires. Emile was about to fire a barrage to finish the job but was taken aback with the familiar sound of a lightsaber's ignition. Looking to the source, Ezra charged towards the droid, his blade trailing behind him as he leapt in the air, spinning far faster than Emile. He cleaved off both of the droid's manipulators, landing behind it. He ducked below as it tried to attack with what's left of its weapons, Ezra taking the opportunity to strike through its main body. He cleaved outwards leaving molten glass and metal within its main body.

The droid seized out of control, sparks flying off its carapace before a misstep lead it to fall off the platform, plunging to the planet's harsh environment. Ezra and Emile took aback by the sight, Emile impressed by his skills.

"Not bad, Commander." He commended.

Ezra gave a half-smile in return before his focus was taken away, and Emile knew why. Another red blip came into his motion tracker, seeing the source of the last dismantler droid flying towards them. It fired a barrage of blaster bolts, Ezra deflecting them away while Emile's shields took the shots. The droid was far enough away, keeping the two distracted while they tried to return fire.

"Hold on! I got this." Called Sabine.

The two looked back to see her rushing by their side, the _Arclight_ in her hands. She aimed the railgun as it began to charge up, glowing rings appearing in between the gap of the weapon. She held her grip tight with the gun shook with energy, the final ring forming right before releasing the trigger. At first, she was caught by surprise by the immense recoil but quickly regained herself. As this happened, the bolt pierced through the air, cracking the wind as it impacted the droid, a loud explosion following suit. Its right arm flew off, the droid knocked back by the immense power the railgun held.

After a moment of struggled flight, it tried to resume the attack, only for a massive laser to penetrate the droid. The droid fell onto the platform, a large crater formed on its dome from the blast, the hole deep enough to see straight through it. The three looked to the source, with Rex holding onto the Spartan laser over his shoulder. Ezra pulled out a thumbs up, with Rex replying with a nod.

But they weren't done yet, stormtroopers soon began to flood the scene, firing their own weapons onto them. Kat had also finished designing a shield projector for the bombers so the operation could work, and sent it to the _Condor's _Forerunner fabricator, notifying Six of its construction and that she'll be heading back as well.

"Bridger, Emile, Go! Take out the station, the rest of you, hold the fort!" Kat ordered. The two nodded, as they rushed towards the base's command deck, blasting any troopers that stood in their way.

* * *

After fighting through legions of stormtroopers, they found themselves in the command center, Emile ordered the Imperial forces to stand down as he and Ezra had blasters aimed at them.

"Spectre-Six to Noble-Two, we have the command center under our control," Ezra spoke through the comms.

"_Copy that Spectre-Six, I just need to calibrate the last few Y-wings, your free to proceed,_" Kat replied.

Ezra looked at the main officer, his hair was blond with a ranking of Commander. "Alright officer, unlock the bombers." He ordered.

"It's too late," the officer spurted, "I've sabotaged the controls. The only way to unlock the bombers is to destroy the power's connections to the core."

Ezra and Emile looked to one another, snorting by the rebuttal, "Ok." Said the both in unison, Emile approaching the power coupling.

"Wait!" the blond officer pleaded, "You're all going to risk all of our lives, your friends included, just to steal a few old ships?!"

"Oh, we've planned from the beginning that we could make it work," Ezra informed, "Noble-Four, would you kindly?" he gestured to the coupling.

"With pleasure," Emile replied, chambering shell with a satisfying click before firing holographic buckshot straight through the core systems. They fled the center in a rush, failing to notice the distress signal the Imperials signaled.

* * *

The station shook violently, debris and shrapnel shaking off as Reklam destabilized, falling towards the planet's surface. Ezra and Emile ran past the _Condor_ to the Y-wings, with Jorge missing and the 4 ugnaughts now inside the hangar, Six commed in.

"_We have a situation._"

"_What is it Six_?" Kat questioned.

"_I'm detecting a transmission originating from the command center._"

"They called for help." Emile scoffed, "Wasn't that one of the reasons we had to take the deck."

"Hey," Ezra protested, "I thought the comms would have been destroyed when we took out the core."

"You're the boss, commander. Just a tip; make sure everything's clear before moving out."

They continued to dash for the Y-wings, Emile having his thrusters set on low so Ezra could catch up, much to his displeasure. Once there, they see Jorge, Rex, Sabine, Hondo and Chopper all within the cockpits of several Y-wings, all running system diagnostics as Chopper has been grumbling non-stop since he first slotted himself inside a bomber, with many more Y-wings all lit up.

"Huh. So the big man _can _fit into these things." Emile spoke.

Jorge turned to look towards Emile, "_I heard that._"

"Get into a Y-wing!" Kat ordered, "I've just finished calibrating the last one. I've called for Zeb to meet back with us. Without Chopper, the Phantom's lost. He can link up with the _Condor_ for the slipspace jump."

"Got it. you heard her!" Ezra spoke, as he, Kat and Emile dashed for an empty Y-wing, all with a strange, Forerunner disc placed on all of them.

As Emile jumped inside a Y-wing, he commed Kat through a secure channel, "Hey, Kat. You think you can fly these things."

Kat sighed, "_They're not warthogs, Noble-Four."_

"Flying is harder than driving, Kat."

"At least I could fly better than you."

Once all of them jumped inside, all the remaining 10 bombers detached from the coupling that once held them. Everyone started aligning themselves in a straight formation, as they flew in line, the _Condor_ materialized in front of the starships, as it linked up for the jump.

The group struggled to break the planet's atmosphere, the storm striking each of the ships as it flew, temporarily knocking the ships out of line.

"_Six, are the fighters linked up with the Condor yet?_" Kat commed.

"_Ninety-eight percent completion…. Done, we're secure_." Six replied, all the Y-wings were engulfed in a blue aura, the shielding coming online. They began to fade, before disappearing completely.

"_Uhh, is that supposed to happen_?" questioned Sabine.

"_One way to find out_," Kat replied.

As this happened, the _Phantom _came into view. Zeb piloted the ship to fly adjacent with the _Condor_, flipping upside down lock up with it. A storm knocked the _Phantom_ right as it was about to lock in, but Six was able to compensate for the disturbance and made the final lock.

"_Locked in_, _we're clear._" Six commed, as they all broke atmosphere. Beeping was heard from Kat's commlink, alerting them of an arrival.

"_Star destroyer! Coming out of hyperspace!_" Kat informed.

"Slipspace drive's charging, hang on!"

* * *

As the star destroyer of Governor Pryce came out of hyperspace, they came into view of the Y-wing bombers all flying in a straight formation, along with a strange, large green ship leading them with the _Phantom _attached below it.

"Launch our fighters. Intercept them immediately." Pryce ordered calmly, expecting a quick clean up. She, Admiral Konstantine and Agent Kallus all looked out the bridge's view screen, watching as the ships flew towards their bow.

"They have nowhere to run."

Suddenly, a portal emerged from the space, right in front of the oncoming Rebel ships. This caught the Imperials by surprise, as they've never seen nor heard the usage of portals. They all gazed into this new phenomenon, before Pryce snapped into position.

"I want all our batteries aimed for that portal, now!" Pryce ordered. But before any of them could align themselves to fire, the green ship, along with the Y-wings all entered the portal, disappearing behind the portal. And before any of the TIEs could enter themselves, the portal closed, leaving the Imperial forces behind.

All the occupants of the bridge stared onto where the portal once stood. Where the Rebels once stood. The bridge crew all were confused, with Konstantine and Kallus equally confused. But Pryce was furious.

"Track that portal, trace it, I don't care! Find them, NOW!"

* * *

Hera, Kanan and Sato looked up the dusk sky, waiting for the supposed slipspace rupture. Soon, the officer notified of the signature, indicating of their arrival. Not long after, the _Condor_, the _Phantom_, along with the surviving Y-wings flew towards the base, all approaching the airfield of their base, and one by one, they landed.

Each of the Rebels and Spartans dismounted from their respective ships, all approaching the Phoenix cell generals, with Hondo and the ugnaughts trailing behind.

"I can't believe that worked." Sabine spoke, taking off her helmet.

"Yeah, and these upgrades to our blasters did the job well." Ezra added.

"Wait, you guys got upgrades?!" Zeb retorted.

"Well… they were. Looks like they were shot after extensive use." Rex spoke, unholstering a blaster, revealing the orange glow dissipated, with the Forerunner attachment lightly smoking. "We'll need to get these results to Kat if we want them in our arsenal."

"Agreed." Sabine spoke, "Oh! And I have to say, this railgun was _amazing_. Honestly, it hit harder than anything I've held before." She said, pointing out the _Arclight_ on her back.

"Same thing goes with the Spartan laser, hits harder than any launcher I've used before." Rex added

"Alright. Next time we have a mission with the Spartans, I'm going down with you." Zeb commented, annoyed that he missed the fun.

Ezra placed a hand on Zeb's shoulder, "if it makes you feel better, I never got the chance to use their weapons either."

"Yeah, but you got upgrades to your blasters!", the Chopper laughed as they walked over to the Spartans.

Kat walked in front of the group, removing her helmet, her hair now noticeably longer but not too long, "Mission successful, Commander, we took as many as we could." Kat informed.

"Nice work. All of you." Sato informed.

"Though, you still disobeyed a direct order and changed the mission." Hera scolded.

"Hey, Kat accepted the mission." Ezra defended.

"And boy, do I have to thank you for that," Emile spoke, slinking an arm around Ezra's shoulders, the force almost knocking to the ground. "I haven't exactly shot anything worth shooting in months!"

Ezra huffed as he tried to pull the Spartans grip from him but was he was too strong. They've all seen the strength of the Spartans as they managed the base. One time was when the _Ghost_ came back from an operation with damaged landing struts. They were unsure how they would repair is as they've already landed in atmosphere, taking off again would be a struggle without it. Then, Jorge, Emile and Six gathered and lifted the _Ghost_, only enough for the struts to be accessable. All were astonished by the achievement but went to repair the struts.

Since then when needed, the Spartans would be tasked to move heavy ordinance, equipment and sometimes whole fighters when the need arises. Zeb and Sabine laughed as Ezra continued to struggle underneath Emile's arm, still failing in getting free.

"You're… welcome Emile… now, please… I can't breathe…" Ezra huffed out, his legs beginning to give in.

"Alright Noble-Four, let him go." Jorge advised, his own helmet off.

Emile lifted his arm off Ezra, prompting to stumble from the release. Sabine and Zeb continued to laugh, even being joined by Hondo, Rex and Chopper. Sabine helped Ezra to keep steady as Ezra gasp for air, her laugh now fading.

"You ok there, love?" she asked, still smiling.

"I'll be fine." Ezra huffed, "I'm still not used to how strong you guys are."

"Eh, you'll be fine, kid." Emile retorted.

"So, we've got new bombers." Rex pointed out, looking at their newly acquired squadron.

"Actually, we have orders to deliver them for General's Dodonna's fleet," Hera spoke, catching the Rebels, even the Spartans by surprise.

"What? Why?" Zeb asked.

"They're part of a wider part of the rebellion we're working to build," Hera explained, walking past the group to look at the bombers, "It's growing, every day."

Sabine loosened her grip around Ezra, who was coming back to normal, "Well, if we're going to defeat the Empire, we're gonna need all the help we could get." She said.

"Speaking of which," Kat started, "Six, I've got another transmission ready to send out. You know what to do."

"Copy that." Six nodded, walking back to the _Condor_.

"Hey… Where's Six going?" Zeb asked.

"To make another effort at calling for UNSC space. We've been trying to transmit by the edge of the galaxy." Jorge explained, "Let's hope this one will work.". Zeb was about to comment on it, seeing how he's not heard of this, only for Hondo to interrupt.

Wait…

_Hondo's still with them…_

"Speaking of working…", the group looked towards Hondo and the ugnaughts. "Helloooo? We had a deal, remember!? My crew and I require a ship!"

The group all sighed in frustration, annoyance, and regret. "You've got to be kidding me." Emile spoke.

"I'll go organize a ship." Hera responded, defeat in her voice.

"Let me help. The sooner the better." Sabine offered

* * *

Back aboard the Star destroyer, scans have been unsuccessful on locating that strange portal that allowed the Rebels to escape. Konstantine and Kallus looked towards Pryce, her stance firm, yet shifting, her expression of anger and confusion, as they waited for Thrawn to contact them. Soon, a holographic display of Thrawn appeared before the high ranked personnel.

"Grand Admiral," Pryce began, "I have unfortunate news. The Rebels were able to flee before any fighters could intercept."

"_I don't believe you understand, Governor Pryce_." Replied Thrawn, "_The Y-wings we're all stripped of their hyperdrives, they would not have been able to escape without support_."

"Admiral, they didn't escape via hyperspace." Konstantine interjected, "From what was seen, they were being led by a green ship, it's designed not in our database." A hologram projected as a bird-like ship appeared before the group, Thrawn appearing to be studying it the moment it appeared. "It was seen it leading the bombers into a sort of portal. We've attempted to track it, trace it even, but it's something we've _never_ seen the Rebels utilize…"

Thrawn remained silent with a hand on his chin, observing the strange ship. He remained silent for several moments, giving no sign of a response to the group. The three officers looked towards one another, confused, as Thrawn always replied at a moments notice, but this silence was dragged on far longer than usual, which concerned the officers.

"Grand Admiral?" questioned Kallus.

"_I want all of you to return immediately, bring every piece of data you have on that ship and interrogate all survivors from Reklam station. We have much to discuss_."


	9. Chapter 7: A Concept

Days later, Pryce's star destroyer now looms within Thrawn's fleet, the bland ship seemingly unchanging the fleet's formation, nor overall presence.

"Admiral Thrawn, you wish to speak with us." Spoke Kallus, as he, Pryce and Konstantine enter Thrawn's office, now on board his personal star destroyer, _The Chimera_. It stood out from the offices the Imperials preferred, it was littered with pieces of history, art, even relics from the Clone Wars. One such noticeable piece is the presence of a section of a wall, with a bright artistic depiction of a Phoenix. The work of Sabine Wren.

"Indeed, I do, Agent Kallus." Spoke Thrawn, sitting at his desk with the hologram Yarma.

"This is quite the, **Ahem, **office you hold, Grand Admiral." Commented Konstantine.

"Thank you, Admiral Konstantine, but your flattery is unnecessary for this debriefing," Thrawn responded, the hologram dissipated as he stood up from his chair.

"Why do you seek for such oddities? I don't see the purpose of keeping the rebel cell's insignia." Questioned Konstantine.

"In order to defeat your enemy, you must understand their History, their Philosophy behind their tactics, the _Art _behind their motives."

Konstantine looked surprised, yet still confused by his testament over this strategy, Pryce seemingly unfazed by the explanation while Kallus seemed to be in thought of this approach.

"An… interesting Strategy, Grand Admiral." Commented Kallus.

"So, Grand Admiral. What is it do you wish to speak with us about?" chimed Pryce.

"Do you have the data I requested?"

Pryce nodded, reaching into a pocket to reveal a small data chip. She handed it to Thrawn, which he inserted it into his desk. As he sifted through the data, he started to speak.

"To contextualize this occasion, there has been a piece of the puzzle I've yet to decipher."

Soon, a distorted image of an object appeared before the group, its shape, and silhouette oddly familiar. "A year prior, we've had reports of a strange ship appearing and disappearing without a trace, its identity remaining anonymous, supported by the lack of data we've had in our own starship records."

* * *

Back at the Rebel base, Kat sifted through a datapad of an A-wing fighter, with what looks like certain additions added within the cockpit. She had begun testing for a prototype for the Rebel pilots to gain an extra edge in dog fights with the Imperial TIEs. As she inspected the diagnosis, she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She turned to Sabine approaching her, slightly exhausted. She, along with the _Ghost_ crew and pirates, had another mission on retrieving a ship for Hondo and his Ugnaughts, as they had promised.

"Welcome back, Wren. I expect your mission went well?" Kat spoke.

"Yeah, and I'm glad it did. I don't think I'm willing to work with Hondo again. Oh! And thanks for letting me use the railgun again." Sabine responded, handing the _Arclight_ and the _Magnetic weapon holder strip _to Kat.

"All's well, ends well. Though if my superiors knew what we were doing, things could be complicated." Kat said, holstering the _Arclight_ to her back and the strip onto her thigh, "Where's Bridger?"

"Writing the mission report, though Kanan wants to give him more lightsaber training after. Actually, he asked for Emile to duel with him this time."

Kat snorted, "I don't believe that would be a wise idea."

"Well, Kanan believes it'll be a good learning skill just in case he ends up dealing with someone just as strong. You know; more Inquisitors or whatever." Sabine smirked, as she peered into Kat's datapad. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"I've been testing for a new Heads Up Display for the A-wings, something to give your pilots a better advantage," Kat explained, handing the pad to Sabine.

She sifted through the data, surprised by the systems Kat had done to this singular starfighter. She whistled in surprise, "This is quite the concept you've got, a HUD like this will definitely improve our pilot's proficiency."

"I'm first testing on the main cockpit first; I might change it to the helmets of the pilots but there's already a HUD within it so I might link the two." Kat explained, "If you have nothing better to do, you could be the first to see if it works."

"Are you kidding me? I'm_ always_ down with testing anything you cook up." Sabine retorted excitedly.

"Very well, head inside, I'll guide you to the improvements."

* * *

**Thrawn's office**

"They have not been sighted since that very day, until now." Thrawn explained, he went on about a mysterious ship aiding the rebels that have disappeared, before reappearing with the rebels.

"So, you believe this _ship_, has something to do with the rebel's increased number of raids?" Konstantine questioned.

"Quite obviously, Admiral," Thrawn stated, "as you are aware, more ships have been taken by the Phoenix squadron ever since. We've not had this many stolen frigates and cruisers until _this_ ship disappeared.", Thrawn pointed to a now more prominent hologram of the ship that escorted the Y-wings. "I believe prior, they've only been indirectly aiding the rebellion, however now, they've been more directly involved."

"How so?" Pryce questioned.

"Throughout the year, our probes have been receiving sightings of this figure," Thrawn answered. He tapped onto the console of his desk, replacing the holographic ship with a heavily distorted screenshotted image of a strange armored figure atop a hillside, carrying a weapon unidentifiable by the distortion, with the only thing notifiable was an iridescent orange glow at the end of the weapon's barrel.

"This particular character was never seen by Imperial forces, only our probes have been successful in having visual contacts, however when we attempted to retrieve the footage it seemed to have corrupted itself or cut off," Thrawn explains.

"This one's armor seems far more conventional than the armor our troopers wear," Kallus commented, inspecting what little can be observed by the image.

"This one here has been the only footage we've had of them, however now, it no longer is the case."

* * *

**Rebel base**

"_So far, looking good_!" Sabine spoke through Kat's comms. She was inside the cockpit of the modified A-wing starfighter. When she first engaged the HUD, the cockpit was first engulfed in a scanner-like aura of the cockpit's systems and viewport. Then was replaced by holographic imaging of several components of the ship; weapons systems, hyperdrive status, a full model of the ship and it's systems, a more accurate lock-on system and target reticle and so on. But as she looked throughout, the holograms started to flicker.

"_Hold on, something's up with the holograms_." Sabine informed.

"Don't worry I'm noticing it here as well," Kat responded, "let me make a few adjustments. Standby…" Kat tapped into the datapad again.

Sabine waited for a moment until the holograms stopped flickering. "Alright, it's good." Sabine notified.

_"Ok, good. Anything to be of note?"_ Kat questioned.

"No, doesn't look like anything's out of the ordinary… oh wait,", Sabine inspected the hologram of the fighter. At first glance, it would have seemed normal, but as Sabine looked further, it revealed something else. She glanced around the cockpit again, observing it. several holograms were out of place, showing incorrect statistics, identification errors and gyroscopic failures.

"Kat, looks like the HUD's being messed up by the modification you made to the A-wing. I've got several status reports showing incorrect numbers." Sabine informed.

Beeping was heard from the comm inside the cockpit before Kat spoke again. "Understood, I'll see what I can do later. Come on out, Sabine."

Sabine tapped into the modified console of the A-wing, deactivating it and the integrated HUD. Once all systems were down, she tapped on the cockpit's release button to open the hatch of the fighter. She climbed out to see Kat tapping into the datapad. She climbed down and approached her.

"I'd say you'll have to calibrate it with the already present systems of the A-wing if you want it to work." Sabine informed.

"That's not the only issue. There's a slight miscalculation with the algorithm, I'll have to siphon them down for it to calibrate properly. Don't worry, they'll be an easy fix, though time-consuming." Kat added

"Do you need help with it?"

"I'll manage."

A familiar beeping was heard from Kat's communication systems. She set down the datapad and inspected the hologram on her arm to reveal a channel from Noble-Six. She connected the channel and answered.

"Noble-Six, status report."

"_Negative Commander, still couldn't reach the Milky Way, but it's the farthest we've gotten so far._" Six answered.

Kat formed a fist with both of her hands, tightening with a sense of strain as she closed her eyes and faced down, her expression apprehensive, as this has been attempt number 167 to contacting the Milky Way, with this particular transmission taking a full month to finalize. Sabine noticed her her apprehensive stance and moved closer to Kat, concerned.

"Kat?" she inquired.

Kat remained silent for a moment before opening her eyes and lifting her gaze back at the hologram. "Understood, return to base." She ordered. The hologram shut off, as she reached for the datapad again.

"Hey, you alright?" Sabine asked again.

"I'm fine, thank you for your assistance, I can handle this myself. Dismissed."

Sabine wanted to retort, but she knew better than to argue with the Spartan. She and the rest of the Rebels knew the stubborn nature of each of the Spartans. Instead, Sabine hesitantly left Kat to her duties. Kat continued to readjust the programming of the HUD.

* * *

**Thrawn's office**

The Imperial officers watched in awe and horror, except for Thrawn, from the helmet cam of a stormtrooper captain that had died on Reklam station. He first ran atop the conveyer belt towards where the Rebels held their ground, believing they were cornered. As they ran, a massive red laser pierced out the sky, erupting in a red glow. The captain took cover from a crane, motioning the other solders to follow. He then ordered a small group to peer out and engage. as the small group revealed themselves out of cover, the captain peered out to assess the rebels.

They were all met with fire of familiar and unfamiliar weapons. There, held the Mandalorian and the Clone trooper, but their weapons fired a more powerful orange bolt rather than the more acquainted red bolts, each impact seemingly piercing straight through the troopers, even one of the bolts cleaved a trooper's helmet, and he began to disintegrate. The other remaining troopers and the captain then returned fire, a firefight ensuing as 2 gunships came to their aid.

But a massive armor-cladded figure walked out of cover, standing taller than anything they've seen before, carrying a sort of modified _E-Web heavy repeating blaster cannon_ from what they could assume. The troopers fired at the armored man, but a yellow hue engulfed around it, consuming the red bolts as it was unfazed. Then it produced a blue, iridescent forward-facing shield, covering the entire rebels in one direction. The man then fired his massive weapon, firing what looked like glowing kinetic rounds, rounds unlike any standard E-Web, or blaster for the matter, straight through the blue shield. The troopers tried to return fire, but their shots collided with the shield. the gunships also fired at the shots with their own armaments but showed no sign of damage.

The Rebels and the cladded figure focused their attention on the gunships, their weapons ripping them unlike any other blaster. As they fired, the Clone trooper reached for their back, pulling out what looked to be a cannon. He pointed at one of the gunships, smoke trailing off its hull as a small red laser pointed at the craft. Seconds later, the laser grew into a large, more destructive beam, penetrating straight through ship, melting anything, and everything caught within it, the force alone to push it away from the platform, plummeting to the planet's surface.

Then the Mandalorian grabbed out a sort of rifle, aiming it towards the last gunship, which was barely keeping itself flying. The rifle's barrel, or at least they assumed was a barrel, glowed with blue rings appearing in parallel. A loud crack pierced the sky, peaking the helmet's audio recording while the captain returned to cover. Once the trooper captain came out of cover, he could see the second gunship spinning rapidly from its struggle to remain flying, before it crashed on the platform between the opposing sides, sliding off. The recording cut short as the Mandalorian fired another loud blast straight at the captain's position.

"They've become more lethal…" Pryce spat, anger fueling within her.

"What… is that… that thing?!" Konstantine worded the thought of every officer in the room, fearfully.

"As you can clearly see, their technology is unlike our own. No known models of the _WESTAR_, nor _DC-17 hand blaster_ is capable of piercing the armor of our Imperial _LAAT Gunships,_ let alone disintegrating our troops on the field. And keep in mind, disintegrations are known to be instantaneous, these weapons however only disintegrate through headshots, and the process is more timed. And last but not least, the cannons the clone trooper and Mandalorian possessed isfar unlike any we've produced." Thrawn calmly explained.

"If the rebels have such technology in their arsenal—" Kallus started.

Pryce slammed both her hands onto Thrawn's desk, "Then they could very well endanger the Empire! We must find them and these _Soldiers _at once!"

"My thoughts exactly, Commander." Thrawn commented, "However as of now, all the data we have on these, _Soldiers_ are what stands before us."

"Do you have any potential theories on these newcomers, Grand Admiral?" Kallus questioned.

"I have a few, though only one stands from the rest."

"Which is?" Konstantine inquired.

"From what I could study from the footage we have gathered here tells me enough that it's possible they could have developed their technology through their own advancements, not known from our database, seemingly cut off from the rest of the galaxy," Thrawn explained.

"Then we should scour them! Send all our forces to search for their home!" Pryce demanded.

"Do not act by such impulses Commander or we would find nothing. What we need is patience, more information, more _intellect_ of these individuals. For now, continue with your duties. However, Agent Kallus, remain here. Dismissed."

* * *

**Rebel base**

Sabine worked the scheduled maintenance on the _Ghost_, however, distracted. She's been worried over Kat's situation, even though she's well aware she shouldn't. She was the only one focused on contacting their home galaxy, only calling the other spartan's to help in the occasion, and whenever Sabine or Rex asked if they could help, she denied the request, saying they shouldn't get involved. After closing an access panel from above the _Ghost_, a voice called out from below.

"I thought I'd find you here!"

She looked out to see Ahsoka, returned from wherever she'd gone off to. Sabine became content to see the Togruta, moving off the hull of the _Ghost_.

"Ahsoka! Your back." She called out, jumping off.

"For a time, yes." Ahsoka returned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the progress on the Phoenix squadron. Apparently, your fleet is the largest out of all the other rebel cells."

"Yeah, well, I never thought we'd get access on Nebulon-Bs before, no less three."

"Hmm, indeed."

Both looked contently, but Sabine's expression began to falter, which Ahsoka quickly noticed.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"It's Kat, something was off with her just now," Sabine replied

"How so?"

"She looked pretty down lately, which is unlike of her seeing this _super-soldier_ thing should make them more… well, soldiers. I'm thinking it's because she's been trying to contact the UNSC ever since they joined up with us, shouldering that type of burden on herself too. And from what I could tell, she's done more than a-hundred-and-fifty attempts, but so far, no luck… unfortunately." She explained as her expression dropped

"Hmm, have you tried helping?"

"I did, so did Rex, but she's been denying any help from us."

The two fell quiet, unsure whether to continue or stop there. Thinking quickly, Ahsoka decided to change the subject to something more worth talking about.

"Sooo… how's Ezra?"

Sabine lit up, "Doing great actually, he's training with Emile and Kanan, wanted to test him against someone _forcibly stronger_."

"And I've got to say **huff** he really is." Chimed Kanan.

Ahsoka and Sabine turned to see an exhausted Kanan and Ezra, followed by an unfazed Emile.

"Kriff, what happened with you two?" Sabine asked.

"They've been at it with me for some time now. Guess you could say I wore them down," Emile chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Like… Kriff man, even after all my training it felt like fighting Vader again." Huffed Ezra. Ahsoka recoiled by the mention of that name but didn't show it.

"Anyways… **huff** what are you doing here Ahsoka?" Kanan asked.

"I wanted to see the progress on your cell, word is yours might be the largest fleet, next to General Dodonna's."

"Really?" Ezra asked.

"Indeed. I'm impressed you've got yourself a foothold on this planet."

"Well, that's Noble team for ya. They've been probably the best help we've ever gotten."

"Ah come on, no need to flatter me. But please keep it comin'" commented Emile. The group laughed by his little quip, which was expected from this Spartan.

"What's so funny?" chimed Hera.

The group turned to see Hera, Zeb and Chopper approach them, their expression calm.

"Just something Emile said," Kanan answered, waving a hand away.

Hera sighed before approaching Ahsoka, an arm extended. "It's good to see you again Ahsoka."

"Likewise, Hera," she responded, shaking her hand.

"Alright. So, you guys wanna grab some grub, I've been craving for something to eat." Zeb spoke.

"I don't see why not." Ezra answered.

"I'm good, already had something to dine." Emile replied.

"Maybe not for me, I'm possibly only here for a brief moment." Ahsoka replied.

"No, we insist. We haven't exactly spoken in some time." Kanan assured.

Ahsoka thought for a moment, he was right, it has been a while since they've spent some time together. She nodded. "Alright, just a bite."

Kanan and Ezra lightly cheered, prompting eye rolls from Sabine and Hera, with chuckles from the rest. They all walked towards the makeshift cantina as Emile walked away from the group.

* * *

Kat watches as the _Condor_ lands on Noble's personally owned landing strip, it's four struts engaging as the bird touches down. Seconds later after landing, the rear hatch opened, with Noble-Six, holding onto two datapads, exiting from the cockpit.

"How far has the signal reached?" Kat questioned as Six approached her.

"From what the readings indicate, it reached eight-hundred-and-forty-thousand light-years before dissipating, just about a third of the distance." Six responded.

"Understood, I'll begin reviewing for any more possible options." She says, grabbing the datapad from Six. They looked out to the base, scanning its movements, from the number of ships that can be seen just off in space, to the number of Rebel officers attending to their duties.

"So, do you believe you've found the final solution we need?" Six spoke, but Kat didn't respond. They looked up to see Kat looking off the distance, distracted, which was unlike her. They followed her gaze, only to see the barren surface of Atollon.

"Kat?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yes, I believe I've found the solution. However, the demands for replicating it would be heavily taxing." She finally replied, looking back to Six.

"You seem off."

"I'm alright, Six." She responded harshly

Six sighed, walking back to the crate to place down the datapad. "Kat, what is it?"

Kat tilted her head, raising an eyebrow, "I'm not sure I follow."

"Kat, we're a team. If one of us is distracted it could jeopardize our next mission. _And_ out of all of us, you should be the least distracted compared to the rest of us."

Kat looked onto Six, realizing what they've found out. She looked out towards the base, thoughts coming in to occupy her instead. They were right, this wasn't her. Every day, she was confident with her mark on this rebellion. She's helped them gain frigates, helped them raid primary Imperial shipments, she has allowed the rebellion to do the impossible, but this one simple task plagued her. She continued to look outwards, before sighing, looking back towards Six.

"I'm not exactly… confident I'm doing enough service."

Surprised, Six retorted. "Elaborate."

"A-hundred-eighty-seven attempts were made in making a viable channel that could reach UNSC space. we've upgraded the _Condor_'s Comm system, linked it with the rebel's comm relay, utilized a hijacked Imperial long-range comm station, even produce a drone to jump to as close as it could go… but nothing has been successful. It's a _simple_ task, make a viable communications signal that could reach a galaxy-wide distance, yet I've been unsuccessful in such a simple task."

"Your doubting." Six plainly stated, almost surprised.

"**Sigh **I don't believe I've been… wise with my decisions."

Six looked on to Kat, her stance remaining vigilant, yet it was faltering. Six huffed briefly, before chuckling as they looked to their feet, much to Kat's confusion.

"Kat, you've commanded raids with large scales of success, why are you doubting over contacting the Milky Way?"

"As I said, it's a simple objective that I_ haven't_ been able to do."

Six became silent, looking onto Kat, "So… I'm not the only one." Six stated after chuckling again.

"Six?"

"Have you noticed of how these Rebels operate?"

"Yes? I don't see the point of this."

"How _do_ they operate exactly?"

"Similarly to a military force, through discipline, focus, and skills only akin to this organization."

Six shook their head, "Walk with me."

* * *

**Thrawn's office**

All that's left was a firm Thrawn and a very confused Kallus.

"What is it? Grand Admiral." Kallus asked.

Thrawn sat back down on his desk, kneeling forward as he focuses onto the holographic ship, orbiting in place over his desk. He observed what little details Pryce's destroyer could scan from the small window of opportunity.

"Come, sit," Thrawn offered, gesturing to the chair adjacent to his desk.

Kallus was first confused by the offer, but quickly accept, walking to the gestured chair before sitting down. Once on the chair, Thrawn began.

"As you are aware, you have the most experience in dealing with the rebels."

"Indeed, I have faced them personally, but not these… armored manifestations." Kallus replied, gesturing to the paused holographic footage from the trooper captain.

"So, what are your opinions on this… new matter at hand."

"Their quite barbaric from what I've seen,"

"Indeed, however, I see something else behind it."

"Admiral?"

"From what I deem, they could easily tear apart our forces with ease, however, they decided to remain in hiding, only coming out in the rebel's time of need."

"What do you suggest?"

"I want you to drag them out, do whatever means necessary to attract our new adversaries, how you would do so is your provocative. So far, we know only three exist, as one of the survivors explained being up close with one of them, describing to have a dome-shaped helmet with a carved-out skull and a weapon with a glowing barrel, but I believe there's more to be drawn."

Kallus was surprised by the offer, seeing he himself is already a Fulcrum agent, albeit due to his lack of faith. He saw the Empire in a different light since his survival on the ice moon with one of them, Zeb. They weren't the peacekeepers they said they were. Yes, the Rebels have begun to kill as well now, but the Empire has done far worse for far longer. Kallus stood up from his chair, "I'll do what I can, Grand Admiral."

Kallus made his way out of the room, unknown to him of Thrawn's plan. Once the door closed behind him, Thrawn focused his attention to the holograms once again, staring intently at the ship, deciphering what it could do. He reached under his desk, and pulled out an empty, cylindrical red shell, with one side scorched, like it was blown open. He inspected the strange object, before placing it on his desk.

"Now, let's see where you _really_ came from."

* * *

**Rebel Base**

"Six, what exactly are you trying to get out of this?" Kat questioned as the two walked through the base.

"As you know Kat, I was ONI's personal assassin." Six informed.

"Of course. I've read your file, Six. excluding all that's been blacklined."

"So, you would know that I was kept under wraps by ONI."

"Well, it's how ONI operates."

"That's not the point I'm bringing, Kat."

The two continued walking until they find themselves overseeing a drop-off, one of many throughout the naturally formed coral. To their right was more of the natural formations of smaller coral, and to their right was a coral platform off the distance, with the _Ghost_ crew atop it.

Six pointed to the direction of the crew, "Look over there, Kat."

She followed where Six pointed, seeing all the Rebels atop a large cargo crate, with a makeshift tarp and chairs. She could see Zeb sitting on a separate chair, Ezra and Sabine and sitting atop the crate, Kanan and Hera on the makeshift seating just below the tarp, Chopper just off of Zeb, and even Ahsoka, adjacent to them just kneeling on the ground, all with cups of caf and handheld foods such as sandwiches, wraps, and burgers, all seemed caught in a conversation.

"The _Ghost _crew?" Kat questioned

"What do you see them doing?" Six asked.

"regaining their energy for the next deployment? why?"

"Kat, look closer."

Begrudgingly, she did. She narrowed her eyes, trying to catch whatever detail she supposedly missing. It took a moment, but Kat realized details she would have missed on first glance. Zeb was relaxed, his feet sprawled outwards with one on top the other. Sabine laid onto Ezra's shoulder, while he had an arm around her. Kanan and Hera simply laid next to each other, all content with each other's presence, like they each emitted this aura of security just by their proximity. The group laughed from the distance from what Kat assumed was from Chopper's banter.

"They're enjoying their time," She stated further, looking back.

"That's not it. Since we've arrived, I've noticed something with them. Out of all the rebels and officers that seemed connected in some way, they've been the closest."

"Your point?"

"They all have separate backgrounds, from different origins that shouldn't align. And yet, here they are."

Kat looks to Six, unreadable due to the helmet they've kept on. "Listen, Catherine," they said, facing her.

This got the full attention of Kat. No one has ever spoken her full name, not since her training days. Not even Noble team referred to her like that, it's always been Kat. Kat's full-body now faced Six, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Ever since ONI took me as their own, I've only relied on myself and no one else, I saw no point in having connections or a squad, they'd just weigh you down, burden you. But, that changed when I joined Noble team. At first, I wasn't exactly _happy_ about the new position, I only complied by orders. But as we fought the Covenant, I've realized what it meant to have someone watching my back, to have others to rely and trust upon. It was strange at first, but I got to see it more after we came here. And since then, these Rebels showed me something…"

They looked back at the crew as they continued, "Even if we've been changed, physically and mentally to fight for humanity, to protect it, whatever the cost… We're all still human, just like the rest of them. Augmentation, neural enhancement, MJOLNIR, all of it may have changed who we are, but that doesn't change our true origin. And to be human, doesn't mean to have a different purpose rather than to protect humanity or this rising rebellion, it means to have the true morality to be a part of our own morals. I never wanted to get attached, never should have probably, but now… it's what keeps me fighting, to continue living just for another pint with you lot… to be a part of a… family."

Kat continued to stare at Six, taking in the explanation. Six has been known to be silent, never were the ones to speak unless necessary, so seeing Noble-Six, a Spartan-III that grew alone to speak of such a concept was… more foreign than anything to Kat.

"And the one thing this past year has taught me, is that Noble team… is _my_ family now."

A brief pause came around the two, until Kat snorted, "Since when was the notorious grim reaper of _ONI_ a giver of life lessons. You sound like Jorge."

Six looked to Kat, then back at the crew, "Maybe I do… but the point is, the rebels showed me that to be a solder… you need to remember that you're still human.", Six started to walk away, heading the same way they came from before they stopped, looking back. "I lost my family; ONI gave me a new one. But the _Rebels_ showed me what it truly meant. Maybe they could show you something too."

As Six continued to walk, Kat stared back at the _Ghost_ crew, all looking to be packing up. She continued to stare, with Six's words bouncing in her head. **_Maybe like… a family. _**She thought. She never was the one to be sentimental, all she cared was for results, information, and technology. But to see her team as a family? At first, it felt… foreign, strange even to think of such a way, but… Six had a point. All of them had come from different backgrounds, all of them orphaned in their own way by the Covenant, and yet, they were assigned together…

She still didn't truly understand what Six meant with that conversation, how it was supposed to correlate with her doubts over her objective of calling the Milky Way. What _can_ the Rebels show her? To be human? To understand the turmoil she just underwent? Or is it something else she's yet to understand. Either way, all she knew was that she'd have to figure it out herself.

Yet perhaps maybe, they really were their own…

**Family.**

* * *

A/N: Hello again.

yeah sorry, this chapter felt like another rush job, considering what I've got in place for Noble-Two. I'm not exactly the best when it comes to writing stuff like this so this chapter will also possibly be amongst the list of chapters I'll update another time. just wanted to get that out there.

I'm fully aware that Noble team would sort of being nothing like this, I just thought it was something nice for a change, so if you dislike it, it's completely understandable. Anyways I hope you guys still enjoyed this filler chapter, and of course, stay safe & wash your hands.


	10. Chapter 8: A Phantom's return

A CR90 corvette soared through hyperspace, its objective, to meet up upon a rendezvous point with a transport ship, meant to transfer new rebel recruits to Phoenix squadron. The doors of the bridge slid open, revealing Ezra and Kanan, both in a conversation as they entire.

"So, Ahsoka's just stationed on one of the frigates?"

"Yeah, she says that she isn't successful on trying to find out more on Vader, or his whereabouts, so she'll be laying low in the fleet until otherwise."

"Alright, I suppose it's good she's staying longer than a day. Maybe she might teach us more in connecting with the Force."

"My thoughts exactly, I'd say I've been… slow lately."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, probably because my training was incomplete, so I've reached my limit on connecting with the Force. Maybe Ahsoka might teach a few things to both of us seeing she finished her training.

Ezra was about to respond, until an officer in the bridge interrupted them.

"We're coming to the rendezvous Commander, but the transport isn't responding."

This made the both Jedi uncomfortable. If someone wasn't responding, it meant there was trouble. "Understood, send all personnel on alert, get ready for anything."

The officer nodded, tapping into their console as orange lights blared throughout the ship. The officer pulled the lever of the hyperdrive's controls, the ship now jolting out of hyperspace. Once it jumped out, what was seen was a _Sphyrna-class corvette_, turned into flames, missing armored plates and hull breaches plastered all over the ship.

"Looks like it was attacked." Kanan stated.

"Check for bio-signs, prep all medical staff!" Ezra ordered.

* * *

Once the two corvettes connected, Ezra, Kanan and a squad of medical staff and rebel soldiers all entered the hammerhead, and inside was a disturbing sight.

Supply crates littered the hallway, the walls scorched in plasma, the lights some dislodged, flickery.

"Stay back, only come in when I say so." Ezra turned to the soldiers, all nodding in confirmation.

Ezra and Kanan walked inside first, inspecting the scored walls. They continued onwards into another hallway, the result all the same.

"There must have been _one_ heck of a fight." Ezra notified, kneeling upon melted walls.

"Indeed, I could smell the carbon scoring." Kanan added, walking onwards.

As he walked, mechanical chirping could be heard from a damaged door just off to his right. Kanan peered inside to see another crate, an Astromech droid, and a pair of legs.

"Over here!" Kanan called out.

Ezra looked up, rushing towards his side. Both pried open the door, the man groaning in response.

"We need a medic, now!" Ezra spoke through his comm. The two moved up to man's side, Ezra cradling him in his arms.

"Hang on, all right. Help is on the way." Ezra reassured, "What happened here?"

The survivor stuttered before responding, "Red… red blade. After you… Made me tell… The _Ghost _is in danger." The officer spoke.

Ezra and Kanan looked to one another, their gazes enough to tell that this is bad as the officer groaned.

"Another Inquisitor?!" Ezra questioned, baffled by the claim.

"We've gotta warn Hera." Kanan notified as medical staff came into the hall.

* * *

Kanan and Ezra returned to the bridge after they commed them to call for the _Ghost_.

"Got the _Ghost _for you now, sir." The officer informed after the two set foot in. The hologram of Hera emitted from the dashboard.

"Hera! Am I glad to see you're all right." Ezra lightly cheered.

"_Kanan,_" Hera spoke.

"There's another Inquisitor after us. He knows where the _Ghost_ is." Kanan spoke.

"_Kanan, it's not an Inquisitor."_, as Hera finished, a hand came into view, shoving her aside.

"Oh no." Ezra spoke.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kanan added.

"_Oh, but why would I be, Master Jedi_." A sinister and familiar voice chimed in.

"Maul?! You betrayed me!" Ezra retorted, his tone furious.

"_Mmm… No, I betrayed your friends. But I would have remained loyal to you." _Maul answered.

"What do you want?" Kanan asked, remaining controlled, yet his anger building.

"_The Sith Holocron_. _That our apprentice and I acquired on Malachor."_

"We don't have it,", Kana spoke crossing his arms.

"_How unfortunate, because if that's true," _Maul explained as he walked forward, revealing the entire _Ghost _crew on their knees in shackles, armed droids by their sides as Maul ignites his lightsaber. "_then your friends have no future._"

Fear built up in Ezra, seeing his family and his loved one all in the grasps of the darksider, images popping into his head he begs to not be true. Quickly, Ezra responded.

"Okay, we have it. Just not with us."

"We'll give it to you, as long as our friends remain safe." Kanan added.

"_Agreed. Good."_ Maul assured, deactivating his crimson saber, "_Oh, and two more things, your Jedi Holocron, give that to me as well."_

"_Kanan, no_." Hera warned.

Kanan didn't want to oblige but had no other choice. "Fine." He responded, his anger now reaching its point.

"And the other thing?" Ezra asked.

"**_Hmph_**, _There was something else I noticed when I captured your friends, apprentice,"_, Maul began to pace, approaching Sabine.

Once he stopped over her, he reignited his lightsaber, drawing it close to her face, with her trying to recoil back. Ezra emitted fear and anger like he thought he had ever felt, the sight almost mirroring their own capture by the Inquisitors back at the medical station a year ago, enough for Kanan to feel it through their bond.

"_You are quite fond of this Mandalorian, aren't you…" _Maul stated, "_I'll give you an example of my resolve, and to give **you** the motivation you need._"

Maul lifted his lightsaber in a sort of arc, cleaving Sabine's face, the red-hot blade smearing onto her left cheek, even cutting off a section of her under suit's collar. Sabine screamed in pain, dropping to the ground, out of view of the hologram's projection, her breath now gasping.

"**_SABINE!_**_" shouted Ezra._

"NO!" screamed the entire crew.

The bridge crew all watched helplessly, as Sabine laid on the ground, her side only in view with smoke trailing from her face. Zeb and Hera tried to stand up, but Maul kept them down with the Force. Ezra's anger, his fear all once bottled had begun to burst, his judgment clouded to just the need to protect. He clenched a fist, ready to outburst at the ex-Sith, but a hand grasped his shoulder. Ezra looked, his face plastered with rage, to a calm, collected, yet angered Kanan. He shook his head, knowing full well of Ezra's impulsive actions. Ezra stared onwards, his anger still radiating, but his fists started to unclench, his expression slowly calming down, but his anger still vibrating within him.

Sabine's grunts were heard from the hologram, all turning to see Maul, knelt as he picked her up by her hair. Once she came into view for everyone to see, all froze to the damage. A deep black and red scar traced down her face, charred and cauterized by the contact of intense heat. It traced from the left of her neck, all the way to below her left eye. The cut was shallow but deeper than the one's Ezra has from the Grand Inquisitor, yet shallower than the larger scar across his chest. She panted hard, her eyes closed tightly as she tried to remain composed, but her expression was faulting.

"_Consider this a… fair trade from what your 'friend' has done_._ Oh, and don't worry; I'll leave her to be the last alive, but if you want no more harm, I suggest you make haste._" Maul informed menacingly, "_I shall be in touch with coordinates for our rendezvous. Don't disappoint me."_

Sabine hesitantly opened her eyes, her breath shaky as she locked with Ezra's. Her left eye twitched more than her right, it was bloodshot red, half-open compared to her right, but both showing fear that he didn't need the Force to sense. The two shared a gaze of terror, they've survived countless missions, even having been through near-death encounters, but none so frightening as this, only compared to way back when on a recon op. The hologram deactivated, leaving a disbelieved bridge crew, a contained yet angered Kanan. And an enraged Ezra.

"We need to find Ahsoka, Now!" Ezra yelled, turning to Kanan.

"Ezra, calm down." Kanan tried to assure, both his hands now grasping Ezra's shoulders.

"I'm not gonna risk anything else, Kanan. I'm not risking losing her!"

"Ezra, we are not doing anything until _you,_ calm down."

"How are you so calm right now! Aren't mad!"

"Of course, I am, I'm furious!"

The two became silent after trading their own mutual outbreaks, the bridge crew now getting a sense of dread, despair, and awkwardness. Ezra looked onto Kanan, his face seething with anger and fear, but Kanan had a face of collectiveness and anger, even after his own outrage. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then looked back to Ezra.

"But acting out of impulse is exactly what Maul wants us to do, it exposes us to the dark side. He _wants_ us to be afraid, we can't let him get to us."

Ezra looked onto his master, his own thoughts bouncing with his will to save his family, to save Sabine. But his other thoughts had come to Kanan's and Ahsoka's training, knowing Kanan's right, that acting out of impulse won't give him what he wants. Ezra calmed his own stance, breathing slowly as he took Kanan's training into consideration. As he does this, Kanan removed both his hands from his shoulders.

"Ok… ok... you're right… we should think about what we should do first…" Ezra responded.

Kanan nodded, before placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder again.

"We'll save them, don't worry. Just remember your training, and to keep your emotions in check." He reassured.

Ezra nodded before turning to the officers, "Take us back to the fleet, and contact Ahsoka… please."

* * *

The _Ghost _lurched into hyperspace, its destination not of many star charts. Deep within the confines of the common room, Sabine, Hera, Chopper, and Zeb all were shackled, with _RIC-1200 _tour droids repurposed into guards, and Maul observing a piece of Sabine's many artworks found within the ship. On the wall is a painting of Sabine's iconic phoenix symbol but was far more detailed with a color combo of orange and blue.

The room remained silent, the only sound being heard was the shifting of their cuffs, the droids moving about, and Sabine's heavy panting with the occasional wince.

"I assumed that this ship was merely a transport," Maul started, "but I... realized that it's much more than that. This is your home."

"You lookin' to move in?" Zeb asked, harshly.

"Captain, would it be rude of me to request a tour of your ship?" Maul asked, approaching his prisoners.

"Well, the airlock is down there if you want to see yourself out." Hera responded bluntly.

"Show me around, _I insist._" Maul offered, pointing his lightsaber's hilt towards her head.

"No!" Zeb announced as he struggled under his restrains.

Sabine, who's been looking down during the trip, looked up to Hera, "Hera… don't…" she struggled to breathe out, the pain on her cheek felt more intense from speaking and due to the lack of treatment.

Hera looked to Sabine, her uninjured and bloodshot eyes saying to not oblige, wincing at the sight of her deep scar, "I'll give you your tour, _only_ if you treat Sabine's injury."

Maul chuckled, "I see you truly care for each other, but unfortunately I don't have the necessary requirements for such treatments."

"We do.", she replied with a harsh tone.

"Oh, I know… but only once my apprentice arrives with the Sith Holocron."

Hera continued to look at the Zabrak, conflicted on obliging. But she glanced back at the others, their faces mixed with distrust and loss, more so with Sabine in her own state. She sighed, before standing up, approaching the doors that lead to their personal quarters. Once she and Maul had left, Zeb turned to Sabine.

"Hey, you alright?" Zeb asked.

"Never… better…" Sabine winced out, trying to pull a cocky impression until the pain from her cheek made her wince more.

Zeb as seen all his friends hurt before, some serious than others such as the protector incident. But scars somehow were quite uncommon from their signs of battle damage. The only scars Zeb has seen were from Hera's right arm, which was mostly covered up, Ezra's cheek scar, and his large scar on his chest, with Sabine's damage in between. Maul _struck _Sabine's at far more dangerous proximity, but wouldn't be considered lethal from what he'd seen.

He growled in frustration, "I swear, once I'm out of these shackles I'm going to give him a _world_ of pain."

"I just hope… Ezra has something…"

Zeb continued to struggle into his cuffs, pulling has hard as he could, only for nothing to budge. He thought maybe the Spartans could have enough strength to break through them… actually, of course, they can, they lifted _Ghost _once. He gave up after struggling, looking back to Sabine, and he was shocked. Tears began to form from her eyes, some even falling onto her lap.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be alright," Zeb spoke.

"I know… I'm just… s-scared…" Sabine choked out, straining as her tears contacted her scar.

"**Sigh**… I know…" Zeb confirmed, knowing if Sabine's scared, then this situation really is serious, "I'm sure knowing Maul's alive, there's no doubt he'll bring in the Spartans."

"Yeah…. I know..."

Sabine looked up to her painting, memories coming to her mind when she and Ezra collaborated into making it. The time they had their small paint fight, when Hera had forced them to clean up, and when they just enjoyed being together.

**_Please, Ezra… hurry…_**

…

"So, Maul survived." Ahsoka reaffirmed. She, Kanan and Ezra was inside her personal quarters aboard the Nebulon-B she stationed herself on, her room looking like an exact replica to Kanan's on the _Ghost_.

"Yeah, I guess Emile didn't do enough." Ezra added.

"Which was a surprise. I mean, he cracked the ground of the temple and broke off some of his horns with that blow of his." Kanan spoke.

"Indeed," Ahsoka spoke, "so… why does he need the Sith Holocron this time?"

"I don't know, but apparently he needs my Jedi Holocron as well."

"Wait, he needs _your_ Holocron."

"That's what I said."

"**Sigh**… then I know why he needs them."

Ezra and Kanan looked to one another before looking back at Ahsoka, "What is it?" Ezra asked.

"Apparently, if one were to combine the two Holocrons, it allows whoever combining them the answer to all their questions, their fates, their futures… anything." Ahsoka explained, "But such power is said to be extremely dangerous."

"How so?" Kanan asked.

"If Maul were to know his future, he could do whatever means necessary to obtain it, or alter it, even if it means getting through us."

"Regardless, we still need to save our friends and Sabine." Ezra spoke, before whispering, "I can't let him hurt her again."

Kanan and Ahsoka looked to Ezra, his face defeated with anguish. They had already explained to Ahsoka of what Maul has already done, including his attack on Sabine. Ahsoka looked down in thought, knowing full well of the consequences as she weighs her options. On one hand, she would not give them the Holocron so Maul would be starved for his knowledge, but at risk of the deaths of the _Ghost_ crew, but on the other, they might live, but Maul would get what he wants, as he has done before. She continued to think, ideas and solutions coming together with none so far viable. But then one idea stood out, one she realized she should have thought of sooner.

"Alright, I'll give you the Holocron." Ahsoka spoke.

Kanan and Ezra looked up to her, baffled yet confused by her instant acceptance of this personal mission. "But I thought you said it was dangerous to bring the two Holocrons together." Kanan retorted.

"It is, which is why I need you to bring along some help."

"Let me guess? You?" Ezra answered.

"No, the Spartans."

The two looked in shock by this proposition, until Kanan's face lit up. "Of course, why didn't we think of that.".

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked.

"Remember when we first met the Spartans, they were not like us." Ahsoka answered.

Ezra looked in confusion, still not getting what they were going with.

"They're from another galaxy, one devoid of the Force, which also means…" Kanan started.

Finally, Ezra's face lit up, "They'll be invisible to the Force. They would be invisible to Maul!"

"Exactly, which is why they would be perfect in getting to Maul. That is if they're willing to go with it" Ahsoka spoke.

"Trust me, I think knowing if the _Ghost _was in trouble would be enough to get them on board."

"Especially if Maul's alive, I'd take a guess Emile won't be leaving him behind this time." Kanan added.

"Then it's settled," Ahsoka started, before reaching for a shelf under her bed. She pulled it out, and out came the Sith Holocron. She grabbed it, and handed it to Ezra, "I hope you can pull this off."

"Don't worry," he said, grabbing the Sith tainted pyramid, "with Noble team, we'll get them back."

* * *

"Apologies Commander, but we have orders to stay behind." Six answered.

"What?!" Ezra retorted, "But our friends are all in trouble! You guys are the only ones that could help us!"

"Commander, I really wish we could help, but under Kat's orders, we'll be grounded until further notice."

The 3 walked in the base, towards Noble team's landing pad, where the other Spartans lead their own errands and duties.

"Yeah… sorry kid, but we ain't leaving the base anytime soon." Emile added, field stripping his Magnum.

"Why?! Why not?" Ezra rebutted.

"While you were gone," Kat started, her face serious as she stared onto a Datapad, "we received another Fulcrum transmission, explaining that a high-ranking Imperial has been taking note of our appearances, more so than the standard ISB."

"Who?" Kanan asked.

"Someone calling himself _Thrawn_. Fulcrum says he's of Grand Admiral rank, that alone would be considered a high priority threat." Kat answered.

"That doesn't sound good. Have you gotten any information on him?"

"Unfortunately, no. There aren't any records, files, information relating to this figure. We've looked through the deepest levels of security, but the information is but a whisper, which could only mean he's important to the point where the Emperor has deliberately left any information of him out. He's already started determining whether or not we came from wild space, which isn't far off the truth."

"Just one more mission, please, then you guys can lay low again." Ezra pleaded.

"**Sigh… **Sorry Ezra, we truly are." Jorge apologized, polishing _Etilka_, "But until we find out more of this Admiral, we won't be deploying, sir."

"But our friends might die! I'm begging you, please help us out."

The Spartans all went silent, continuing their directed task. None showed any sense of actually wanting to help, which doesn't help that Ezra and Kanan couldn't feel their emotions due to the lack of the Force within them. Kanan looked to his padawan, his expression was a mix between disbelief, anger, and desperation. He could sense Ezra's mental conflict, his resolve beginning to falter seeing one of the rebellion's best assets leave behind the ability to help save one of the most important assets of the rebellion.

Kanan than looked back at the Spartans, all were focused on their tasks. Six began helping Kat on their search of this _Thrawn_, Emile continued his maintenance on his weapons and Jorge walked towards the inside of the _Condor_. Showing that they're on their own, he sighed, turning back to Ezra.

"Come one… if they won't help, then we'll be on our own." Kanan stated, turning to walk away. He took several steps before looking back, realizing Ezra hasn't made any signs of movement.

"Ezra.", no response.

"Ezra, they've got other situations to deal with. And the longer we stay, the—"

"**MAUL IS ALIVE!**"

Everyone jumped from the outburst, even some rebel officers nearby were startled by the sudden yell except for the Spartans. But all of them quickly turned to face Ezra, all but Kat.

"What did you say?" Six asked, their tone now serious.

Ezra snapped his gaze to Six, his eyes reflecting in desperation and pleas. "Maul. Is. Alive… and he has our friends.", he replied, his tone desperate now.

"How the hell did he survive Malachor?" Emile asked, his own tone sounding of both anger and surprise.

"I don't know…" Kanan started to answer, "but somehow he did, and has our friends prisoner."

A silence came over the group, no voice came out of the Spartans, nor the Rebels. It was… unsettling.

"Guys please," Ezra pleaded again, tears now forming in his eyes, paired with his broken voice, "They've already hurt Sabine; I can't let them hurt anyone else… please"

The Spartans still remained silent, looking to one another for a response. They then looked to Kat, her back still facing the rest of the group, with her stance remaining still as she stared onto the Datapad on her hand. She stayed silent, even after a moment, worrying even Noble team.

"Kat? You there?" Emile questioned. No response

"Kat?" Six added.

Still nothing. She continued to stare onto the datapad, with no signs of turning back. None of them spoke, the Spartans, the Rebels, Kat. No one moved nor spoke after several minutes up until Ezra broke the silence.

"Fine!" he retorted, his tone harsh, "We'll do this ourselves! At least _some of us _care for each other."

Ezra stormed off towards where the A-wing fighters were stationed, his pace hastened. Kanan watched as Ezra walked away, still feeling the anger that radiated him. He continued to stare at his padawan before turning back to Noble team.

"I know what I'll say won't change your minds. But in case you do consider helping, I'll keep my transponder online for you to track."

He soon followed the direction to where Ezra went, occasionally glancing back at the Spartans. After he was out of view, along with other rebels, Emile snapped.

"Kat, the hell are you doin'?! We're seriously not gonna help?"

No response.

"Oi Kat! Answer me!", he started to pace towards her.

"Noble-Four, stand down." Jorge assured. Walking in between the two.

"Oh, I will. After she gives me a proper answer."

"Going after one another won't solve that."

The two had an argument soon after, Jorge remaining calm, attempting to calm Emile to no avail. As the two traded their arguments, Six approached by Kat's side.

"Catherine?" Six whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. She made no reaction, no sound, not even movement. Suddenly, she lifted her free hand towards her face before removing it. She inspected it, seeing nothing from what Six could see. It was a confusing sight. Kat tended to be stubborn, silent even, but never to this extent. As Six looked closer onto her fingers, they realized a shiny tint, offsetting with the rest of her gauntlet, and finally, it hit them. She clenched her hand before striding into the _Condor_, Six watching as she paced inside. They turned back to Jorge and Emile, their argument still in heat.

* * *

Kat's thoughts began to conflict with herself as she walked inside. Why was she beginning to be like this? What's happening to her? Was she beginning to be compromised? All she knew was that this isn't her. Before, she had it all planned out; the moment she heard the _Ghost_ crew were captured, she knew they had to help them, but from what Kanan explained to her about the Force, it allowed individuals abilities even Spartans couldn't possess. So, the plan was to not inform them, yet still go on with the rescue for the highest chance for a successful recovery.

But after what happened back there… she was conflicted, not for the rescue, not even her plan for it.

But for herself.

_She_ is a Spartan III of the _United Nations Space Command_, a product of _ONI_'s funding and effort of their top-secret super-soldier program. Trained to be the definitive killer of the Covenant, the UNSC's calling card to battle. Not just her, every Spartan, even Noble team, were meant to be the tipping point in the war. And yet after all the augmentation, the high-intensity training, even the psychological conditioning would have made them the best soldier. Relentless. Unrelenting. Unyielding. All for the survival of their kind…

And yet she couldn't stop a single tear.

Was it what Bridger said? What was so confounding that took her deep within? She didn't know. At least, for now. Deep within the cockpit of the Condor, down the lower compartment, were the two constructor sentinels that helped them in their armor, along with the occasional maintenance of the base, both stationary, but still wary of her presence. The Forerunner fabricator was also present, humming its familiar orange glow, and atop it, her helmet, as she last left it. She went over to grab it, making sure it was ready for use after her last interaction of constant maintenance, but as she looked over it, she glimpsed over to see a familiar damaged plating, just behind the fabricator. Realizing what it is, she reached over and pulled it out, nearly she freezing from the sight.

Carter's old Commando shoulder pad. After the crash back on _Reach_, this; was all that was left of their former leader. It was still somehow in one piece, but parts of its connection point were deformed, the paint chipped off, replaced by black scorch marks. Placing down her helmet, she held the plate with both her hands, running a hand down its base plate. Out of all the members of Noble Team, Carter was the one she was closest to. Not only was he their commanding officer, but he was also more than just their leader. He'd keep Noble at full strength, even after what happened to Thom.

Thom-A293, the original Noble-Six. And their first Noble casualty. Even after all this time, she still believes his death was on her shoulders, just added upon with Carter's. Even now, she still burdens herself over their deaths, unyielding to the fact their deaths were their own choice, not hers. And yet she still blames herself, that she was unable to save them.

To save them… save them… **_They've already hurt Sabine; I can't let them hurt anyone else…_**

Her mind flashed in realization. Her head now filling with thoughts that she didn't realize was everything she needed. Ezra's words, his desperation to save his partner, his family. It was her own thoughts after her teammate's deaths. Carter and Thom were her teammates, up until the end, and after their passing, she couldn't allow more of Noble to fall, herself included. Ezra wants to save his family, just as much as she wanted with hers. Her thoughts went back to Ezra's last statement before he left.

_At least **some of us** care about each other…_

Referring to it now, after the revelation, it sparked. The truth is, she does care, not in the same way, but enough for her own judgment. Not just the _Ghost _crew, but to her own team. She cared for them, more so than she believed, and after hearing what Ezra said, it…

Hurt her.

Those words stung hard, even after all the mental conditioning from her training, she felt it. Her thoughts finally drifted to Six's words. About being human, and how the Rebels might show that side of her. This part of her, the burden of her teammate's deaths, her reaction to Bridger's words… it wasn't something that was new to her… it's something that's apart of her, apart of… the others as well.

She glanced back out the _Condor_, seeing the rest of her team seemingly in a sort of argument, though she couldn't hear them. She glanced back down the shoulder plate, caressing the scorched plating, brushing the ashes that loosened its grip due to time. This was all that was left of her former leader.

Her former friend. She couldn't save any of them… but the least she could do is save the others, even honor them.

Kat froze again after this feeling, reaching back to her face. She pulled her hand away and noticed her tears came back, but it wasn't from Bridger's words, or her inner turmoil, but her grief over her Commander... her friend. She or even any of them had the chance to grieve; being Spartans, they were always deployed, giving almost no downtime. This was the first time she finally had that time to grieve for them. But knowing the current situation, she'll find another time. She clenched her hand into a fist again, not from the conflict she once had, but from determination, she knew there was still more to be done.

She glanced back at the sentinels, one of them taking notice as an idea came to her head. Bringing out her gauntlet, she tapped for the Sentinel's controls. As the Forerunner construct began its work removing her left shoulder pad, she activated the fabricator; appendages and manipulators floating about to form the corners of a sort of holographic grid, with other manipulators floating around it. After the grid dissipated, she looked back down Carter's shoulder plate, taking one last good look, before releasing her grip over the center of the forge.

* * *

"Are you both done?" Six asked after their argument had died down.

"For now." Jorge stated, looking back to Emile.

Emile scoffed, "Hmph, regardless of what she's saying, I'm going to help the kid. Just to make sure Maul stays dead."

Emile walked to his weapons, loading each of them before holstering them to their respective mounting points. He faced for the A-wings, already pacing in fast strides.

"Noble-Four!" Six called out.

"Sorry, Six, but I'm not letting 'em take on the bastard alone," Emile responded, still at a fast pace.

"_Y_ou mean _we_ won't let them take the bastard alone."

Noble turned back to the _Condor_, with Kat standing on the ramp, helmet prepped, _lightrifle_ holstered, tac magnum on her right hand, Six's MA5 on her left, and a familiar broad shoulder pad on her left shoulder, with the white stripe now replaced with a cyan strip.

"Prep for deployment, _Noble." _She says, tossing the rifle to Six.

Six caught their rifle, taking a moment to look back to Kat before holstering it to their backs, running straight for the _Condor_.

"Wait, so we _are_ going to help?" Jorge asked, with Emile approaching by his side.

"And isn't that Carter's old shoulder?" Emile asked.

"It is, and it's best both parties don't know of our arrival." Kat explained, "We'll remain docked until their A-wing drops out; that's when we launch. Now prep up_._"

Jorge and Emile looked in confusion, both thinking Kat would have remained to just striving through data instead of taking part in a rescue op, knowing full well how she would have preferred seeking for Thrawn. Emile chuckled before walking towards her, Jorge walking back to retrieve his chaingun.

"Good choice, _Commander_." Emile huffed, walking past her. She watched as Four and Five look upon their gear, inspecting it before deployment. She couldn't help but have this feeling of relief, watching her team prep for this unsanctioned operation. Her thoughts drifted back to her conversation with Six. This human side of her she still yet to understand, about how the rebels could show her what it meant. Perhaps maybe they've already had, or perhaps she's still unsure of what else could be shown. Quickly getting back to her Spartan training, she pushed the thoughts away and walked to the cockpit. Once there, she could already see Six setting the _Condor_ to be launch-ready.

She climbed up to the gunner's seat, just behind Six. she went to her arm's holographic display, checking for Kanan's transponder. Sure enough, the signal displayed it already leaving the atmosphere. As she locked in on his signal, Six spoke.

"So they_ have _taught you something." They spoke.

"I'm sorry_?" _she inquired.

"Nothing. Condor's ready for lift-off, waiting on your orders, Noble-Two_._"

"Acknowledged. Jarrus's signal is locked in, Sending them into the Condor."

Beeping chimed from Six's controls, "transponder signal received. Condor is set."

Kat turned to the Noble comm channel, "Noble-Four, Noble-Five, are we set?_"_

"_Affirmative commander. Weapons loaded and gunship configuration on stand-by. Ready when you are." _Jorge commed back.

"_Good. Now stand by for deployment._"


	11. Chapter 9: Reassurance

An A-wing fighter soars through hyperspace, its destination unknown to the rebel star charts. Which was expected the moment Maul provided the coordinates of the meeting place. Ezra looked down at the Sith Holocron, memories from recent events and from Malachor begin filtering his mind. Fear crawling over his thoughts, paired with images of the _Ghost _crew, his friends, his family, all laid on the ground.

With carbon scoring searing off their heads.

Fear began crawling further into him, his mind almost going blank through pure impulse, his breathing climbing in pace. Until a firm, yet soft hand laid onto his shoulder. Ezra gasped and looked behind him. Kanan looked back, his face worried, yet calm met with Ezra's slightly panicked expression.

"Calm down, Ezra. Remember what I said, Maul wants us to be afraid, it's the greatest weapon he has over us."

Ezra looked at him, before closing his eyes as his breathing slowed into a more controlled breath. His shoulders slump into his pilot chair as Kanan's grip releases, closing his eyes to relax, but the images still tempted to remain. He looked back to Kanan.

"So… what's our plan?" he asks, passing the Holocron.

Kanan grabbed it, inspecting the deep red glow, "I think we oughta play it by ear.", he responds.

"You sure that'll work?"

"I don't know, but one thing's for certain is that he'll try to separate us. Remember, he wants you, not me. And as much as I don't like splitting up, we'll have to just so our friends don't get killed."

"Which gives him the chance to kill you."

"Right, but I'll keep it in mind."

The A-wing drops out of hyperspace, finding itself in unfamiliar space. What could be seen as a massive collection of asteroids, off the distant was a bright white star, with what looks like a crumbling half-circle asteroid, eerily similar to the _Halo Arrays_ Noble team showed the Rebels when they first met, though obviously much, _much _smaller. Ezra flew the fighter towards the decaying object, the closer they got, the more details could be seen from the structure until they could see something else that stood out. A metal hanger bay stuck out against the rocky asteroid surface, with what looks like a red Mandalorian _Kom'rk-class fighter_ docked on the side, and the _Ghost_ inside one of the hangars.

* * *

"Noble-Two, they've just jumped out." Six called out.

"Copy that Noble-Six, punch it." Kat replied.

The _Condor's _preheated engines flair to life, pushing dust and particles as the craft lifts off. The ship pushed forwards, straight for Atollon's sky, through its atmosphere. A moment later, the _Condor_ flies through the Phoenix squadron's fleet, past Ahsoka's frigate.

Ahsoka watches as the _Condor _flies by, a slipspace rupture erupting in front of it before the _Condor_ flies through, disappearing out of sight. The ruptures closed as Ahsoka sighs with content.

"Best of luck, Spartans."

* * *

"Ahh, Master Jedi," Maul calls out as Ezra and Kanan exits the cockpit, "I hope your travels were treated nicely, I presume."

Ezra's face contorts into anger, ready to lash out, but Kanan stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Easy."

The two jump off the fighter, approaching the glee looking darksider. "Welcome, my young apprentice." Mauls spoke, "I trust you found the Sith Holocron _illuminating_?"

"Where're our friends? Where is _Sabine_?!" Ezra demanded.

"They will remain my guests, until we conclude our business.", as Maul says this, two armed droids emerge from a door behind him. "I will take you to them now."

"Escort my apprentice to the command center." Maul ordered, the droids escorting Ezra to the door they came from, "Uh, if you attempt to escape or if the droids are deactivated, your friends, including the Mandalorian, will die."

"Good to know." Ezra noted harshly. The three disappear into the metal doors, leaving Kanan and Maul.

"This way, Master Jedi." Maule spoke, walking him in the adjacent direction. Unbeknownst to the two, the crew was actually still within the _Ghost_, right by where A-wing landed. Along with it, off into deep space, not too far from the asteroid, a rupture appeared, emerging the familiar green ship. the _Condor _instantly went into cloak the moment it exited, pointing the troop bay towards the crumbling mass.

Inside, Noble team all gather inside the troop bay around a holographic projection of the half ring-shaped asteroid.

"Alright, judging by the scans I've made, and the location of Jarrus's transponder, they should be located here." Kat explains, pointing at a section of the ring, a square-like shape jutting out, with a small yellow orb floating within it.

"We should go straight in, the _Condor's_ cloak should get us in with ease." Emile suggested.

"Negative, that would leave the space open for Imperial ambushes," Kat explains, "even if this is uncharted space in rebel maps, doesn't mean it's the same with Imperial maps. Our best option is to head inside via our suit's thruster pack. The _Condor_ will remain stationed in space, by being in the open, it'll allow a greater range for detecting Imperial transmissions and hyperspace signatures if they come around. Remember, Thrawn is at high alert of our existence."

"I'll stay with the Condor." Jorge suggested, "I'm the least maneuverable out of all of us, plus my armaments would a be drag in this situation."

"Agreed. Make sure the skies are clear when we exit.", Kat answered, "Emile, use your cloak's radar jammer, I've made some modifications to mask our armor's fusion reactors when we enter sensor range."

"Got it," Emile responds.

"I'll lead the charge; my thrusters are much faster and maneuverable due to the M805X." Six interjected.

"My thoughts exactly." Kat spoke.

"Alright then, best get going." Jorge spoke, approaching the troop bay doors. He smacked onto a large button by the end of the bay, to doors hissing open with the holographic displays started concealing the bay. Noble-Two, Four and Six stand by the edge of the bay, their thruster warm with heat.

"On my mark!" Jorge called out.

The Spartan's ready themselves to jump, crouching with their legs ready to spring a MAC's firing system.

"MARK!"

* * *

"Truthfully, I was never trying to kill you." Maul spoke as the two walked silently.

"Oh, of course. That was very apparent when charged directly at me with your lightsaber." Kanan shot back, his tone being harsh. Maul opened another door leading to a shorter corridor they were in.

"Well, if at first, you don't succeed…", Maul shoved Kanan inside the room, him stumbling on his feet as he stabilizes himself.

"Hey!" he called out.

"-Try, try again.", the door shutting in between the two.

The door behind Kanan opened, revealing to be an airlock, pulled him out with a force that he wasn't prepared for. He grabbed onto the sides of the hall, clinging desperately to not be thrown into the deep cold void. But his grip slipped, sending him out into the freezing abyss. He passes over the Kom'rk fighter, desperately grabbing onto the large wings of the Mandalorian ship. He slides onto the ship's side, slowing down as he floats, but it wasn't enough. His hands then slid off the end of the wing, leaving him to float.

He floated aimlessly into space, gasping for any sign of air. He begins to choke, grasping his throat with his hands, gripping to hold onto the last bit of air, but the chill of space crusts over him, consuming his insides and outsides. His muscles then relax, his breath now slowing in a calm, slow, gasp. He peers out of space, looking out into the void, his vision blurred by the frost. As he stairs out, an asteroid hurled its way towards him, with speeds he assumes would be strong enough to knock him out, for good.

He closes his eyes in anticipation, awaiting the impact. Suddenly, impact, but it wasn't fatal, instead it was more cradling. He lazily opened his eyes to realize it was never an asteroid. It was a Spartan. Noble-Six. Then, the cool chilly environment converts into a warm sense of feeling, with air beginning to fill his lungs. Six landed softly on the hangar's metal floor, cradling Kanan and their arms. Once they landed, they laid Kanan on the ground, letting him take in deep gasps of air, relief coming over the two.

"Breath Kanan, breath." Six assures.

Kanan continued to gasp, until he had the energy to talk again. "S-Six?" he asked. Six nodded in response.

* * *

Within the confines of the command center, Ezra looked out towards a window, seeing nothing but vacant space, distant star filtering in to set apart the black, and the all too familiar asteroid belt that surrounded the facility. Doubt began to filter within his thoughts; Maul said that his friends, his family would be where he was going, yet now he stands within an empty room, nothing but a vacant desk to his side, decommissioned command consoles behind him, along with one of the guard droids looming behind him, its blaster at the ready in case intruders were to barge in.

He looked down at the glowing object held between his grip. The Sith Holocron glowed ominously as he looked down it, memories of his encounter with Vader coming back to his mind. Vader was by far one of the greatest threats he's faced so far, Maul coming in a very close second. If it weren't for Noble, he wouldn't know where his, or his friend's fates would be.

The door behind him slid open, Maul emerging from within it. He walked towards him, but stopped by to the droid, saying something he couldn't understand, followed by beeps from the droid as it rolled out the same door, closing as it exited until Maul called out to him.

"I lived up to my end of the bargain; your friends are safe, including your Mandalorian friend." Maul spoke, imitating a genuine tone.

Ezra turned around to face him, his thoughts calming down a bit, but his guard remained wary.

"Come, apprentice, sit.", Maul advised, sitting in a meditative pose, "The Holocron, if you please,"

Ezra looked back down to the Sith tainted object, unsure whether to comply or not. Instead, he asked.

"Are you sure my friends will remain safe?"

"I will bring them to your safety, so long as you keep _your_ end of the bargain. Or perhaps you want me to accelerate their termination. Your choice." Maul advised.

Ezra knew he didn't want to take the risk, he couldn't. Yet he needs them to be safe, especially Sabine. He trusts Kanan has something in mind to get them out of this, seeing that Noble team weren't as _Noble_ as he believed all this time, as it were, they were just soldiers following orders. He tossed the Holocron to Maul, approaching to his front to kneel in front of him. In return, Maul passed him Kanan's Jedi Holocron as he sat.

"I… doubt that you comprehend the power that is within your grasp." Maul informed.

Ezra looked down the Holocron, grasping it with both his hands, "I know that if we open these Holocrons together, any question we ask will be answered."

"So you _do_ understand." Maul complimented, almost impressed, "Well. my apprentice; what is your question?"

"You know what I want; I want to destroy the Sith, so that my friends won't be dealing with them again.", he answered, clenching the Holocron in one hand.

"You are as _ambitious_ as ever. As for me, I seek something… much simpler." Maul remarked, looking down his own Holocron, "Yet, equally elusive."

"What's that?"

"…Hope."

And that brought Ezra's attention, why would Maul be asking for hope? It was almost uncharacteristic for a darksider to be asking for such a thing. Or perhaps there was more to be seen within him. Still, he remained vigilant, not wanting Maul to exploit his goodwill.

"Let us begin."

Hesitantly, Ezra closed his eyes as he and Maul began to focus on the Force. The Holocrons within their grips than lift towards each other, gravitating to one another as their corners began to separate, almost that akin to Forerunner tech. The two devices touch, their light combine to form a bright, blinding source of will.

* * *

As Kanan breathed, more sounds of thrusters filter the air. Kanan peered out to see Kat and Emile following after the two.

"Jarrus! What's your status, over?" Kat asked, coming right by his side.

Kanan continued to breathe, now stabilizing. "I'm… alright…" Kanan breathed out, until the realization hits him, "Maul!"

"Hold on, I got it." Kat spoke, standing to her feet, her visor glowing in an orange hue as Promethean vision II activated. As she scans the walls, two silhouettes appeared onto her vision, one blue and one red.

"I've got visual, Maul's with the Lieutenant, just about a hundred meters off," Kat informs.

"What about our friends?" Kanan questioned.

"Scanning…", Kat looks around to locate the other crew members. She looks closely into the walls of the facility, but nothing of note came into view, no _Ghost _crew and a single droid approaching their position. Until she settled her sights on the _Ghost _itself. Inside the cargo bay, two more droids of the same model circle around the crew, blasters at the ready.

"Got them. They're still in the _Ghost_." Kat announced, deactivating her Promethean vision, "There being held hostage by guard droids, and another's on its way towards us, ETA 17 seconds."

"Alright. I'm after Maul, you two get the crew." Emile spoke.

"Negative Noble-Four, you don't have visual on him. You and Six secure the _Ghost _crew while I go after Maul. When they're free; Noble-Six, find your way towards me, your thrusters should be fast enough to catch up."

"Copy that Noble-Two." Six acknowledged.

Emile sighed in defeat before responding, "Copy…"

The far door in front of them opened, the armed droid exiting out. Kanan and the Spartans rush to the A-wing for cover, being quick to not get noticed. The droid wheeled towards the _Ghost_, the boarding ramp extending outwards.

"I got it," Emile spoke, looking out with his shotgun trained on the droid.

"Hold on." Kanan interjected, "Maul's rigged the droids. If one goes down, the others will be triggered to fire at the crew."

"Understood," Kat spoke. She quickly went into thinking as the droid slowly rode over the ramp, "Alright, change of plans; Noble-Four, Jarrus; head for the droids and secure your crew, Noble-Six, you're with me."

All nodded in unison, their determination surfacing as each of them head for their objectives.

* * *

The third final droid came into the cargo bay of the _Ghost_, beeping in binary of their new orders.

**[PRISONER TERMINATION . . .]**

**[CONFIRMED. . .]**

**[INITIATING TERMINATION. . .]**

Sabine and Hera understood this well enough, both closing their eyes in anticipation. All three of the droids wheeled over behind the crew, their blasters trained onto each of their heads, their safety's clicking in unison to armed, with only Chopper, laying on the ground, watching for their execution. Sabine's eyes struggled to fight back a tear, her thoughts drifting throughout her life. When she first abandoned the Empire, her family. When she was betrayed and reunited to her close friend. When she joined the _Ghost_. When she found herself with Ezra.

Right as the droids could pull the triggers, a loud, thundering blast erupted outside the bay. Hera and Sabine opened their eyes, glee coming over them all as they turned their gaze to see two of the droids damaged, both missing their halves with orange extracts emitting off them, and the third turning around to investigate. The sound of a lightsaber ignition emitted, the crew ducking in unison as the familiar blue blade cleaved in a wide arc, finishing all three of the droids. Kanan, stood over the destroyed bots and the crew, with the familiar black Spartan following after, his recognizable shotgun smoking with an orange remnant glow.

Kanan waved his hands in a smooth motion, followed by clicks of their handcuffs releasing their grip on the crew. After they were released, Hera and Sabine stood to face Kanan and Emile while Zeb came by Chopper's side, standing him up to his struts.

"W-Where's Ezra?!" Sabine winced out, remembering the untreated flesh wound.

"With Maul, Kat and Six are on their way, let's go!" Kanan answered.

"You alright there Mando?" Emile spoke, pointing to Sabine's scar.

"I'll be fine, we need to g-get to Ezra first." Sabine struggled to speak.

Emile nodded as Chopper grumbled. All turned out towards the of the _Ghost, _running straight for the door the droid came from.

"Stay on me, I've got the others tracked," Emile spoke, running in front of the group. When they approached the door, Emile crashed headfirst onto the door, denting it, expecting it to open automatically.

He stumbled back, shook his head as light ringing filtered in and out, "The hell?"

Sabine ran by, went up to the panel next to the door, tapping furiously. She grunted in annoyance.

"Karabast, the door's sealed tight, the d-droids must have had an override to send the base in lockdown. It'll take some time to override." She informed.

"Stand back, I'll cut through." Kanan spoke, approaching the two as he brought up his lightsaber.

"No time," Emile interjected, holstering his shotgun before reaching for his energy sword, "damage the frame, I'll knock it down."

Kanan nodded as they both ignited their blades, cutting quickly into the door's frame, just enough to weaken it.

* * *

A surreal number of loud banging was heard outside the command center, almost like explosions were interjecting themselves throughout the base. However, Maul and Ezra were too focused to notice, focusing themselves on the Force-sensitive objects between them.

"I see… nothing! Only oblivion." Spoke Maul, angered by the blinding yet truthful sight, "I must go deeper, go _DEEPER_!"

"Wait… I s-see something…" Ezra interjected, an image now appearing within his vision.

"What do you see?" Maul questioned, "_WHAT_ is it?"

"I see…", Ezra continued but the vision was but a blur like it was urging him to go further in.

"Tell me, _tell me_ what you see!"

"… I see…"

* * *

"Here they are, get ready."

Outside the door, Noble-Two and Noble-Six huddled next to the door, Kat laid by one side of the door while Six was adjacent to her. They were blasting their way past the many doors throughout the base, after a lockdown sequence shut every door within the facility. They used their Promethean enhanced weaponry to weaken the frames before slamming the doors out of their way. But onto the final door, they're paced slowed, not wanting to risk doing the same on this door by the chance the door slamming onto both Maul and Ezra.

Instead, Kat brought along a sort of device, used to process the atoms of a door into disintegrating, seemingly unnoticed. This way, they could minimize the damage while also securing both the personnel at once. She placed the disk-shaped object onto the door, the object instantly began its work, as orange glowing cracks formed to where the device was placed, and it started spreading throughout the door. After a few seconds of waiting, the cracks enveloped the entire door, with the point of origin now crumbling in an orange decay.

The door melted away as remnants floated away, the device disintegrating away. Kat and Six turned the corner, weapons at the ready to secure both of their assets. Instead, they were greeted with a bright flash of light, the intensity blinding them temporarily, but the glow enveloped their visors, leaving almost no way they could see Ezra nor Maul.

"Shit!" Kat exasperated, "Six! Do you have visual?!"

"Negative! No visual!" Six replied.

Even though their tinted visors and with their hands to block the light, the intensity stunned them in place, with no way for them to extract either one of them.

"Bridger! Ezra, can you hear me, Lieutenant!" Kat called out.

No one responded. They remained blinded by the sight, undetermined of their position. Quickly, Kat holstered her Lightrifle while she reached for her helmet, hoping her _Promethean vision II _could possibly minimize the effect. After she activated it, it nearly made little effect on altering her vision, however, she could see a very blurry silhouette of both Ezra and Maul, but it wasn't enough for her to determine them both. She tried to use one hand to block more of the light while she brought up her other arm. What could be seen from her HUD, was a display of the diagnostics and settings of her enhanced vision, but was barely visible by the light in front of her. She didn't understand how such a small source produced such a vast light, but she refocused on getting visual confirmation of Ezra and Maul.

She tapped onto her arm, relying on just the barely visible HUD of her helmet to identify the controls of her visor. All she needed was to get a more readable silhouette of both the Rebel boy and the darksider, to end finally end this charade. She fiddled with each of the diodes on her screen, using her muscle memory to identify the, none of the settings making an effect to change the visual. As she continued to tinker with her vision, she could hear Maul and Ezra trading dialogue.

"_W-We almost got it; the key to destroying the Sith is just a little farther…_" spoke Ezra

"_I see him_…" then Maul, his tone sharp.

"_Twin suns_…"

"Lieutenant! Stop what you're doing, NOW!" Kat called again, still altering with her _Promethean vision_. She continued to tinker with her options until one of them altered her vision. This altered route of her vision allowed it to be more akin to the original VISR used by early ODSTs yet still retaining the original _Promethean vision_, with surrounding objects and environment now showing more prominent. As she altered this, she could begin to see silhouettes of the room Ezra and Maul sat inside.

Control modules, window frames, even a distant desk began to take form in her HUD, but the bright light still blinded her, and the source of which still unknown. She focused the power of the visor into the singular point, in hopes she could see what is projecting this light. At first, she was unsure, but as she tampered with it, the surrounding silhouettes began shimmer away, as small, angular shapes took form at the source of the glow. She continued to reroute the visors power, even directing some from the fusion cores into her visor, until she could see them. Silhouettes she mistook as something Forerunner until she identified them as Holocrons from the records; the Sith and Jedi Holocrons combined in an amalgamation of Force-sensitive power interconnected while their corners orbited rapidly around them.

With an objective on sight, she reached for her Lightrifle, the sight splitting to give her a greater target acquisition. She aimed carefully, training the crosshairs directly onto the Holocrons. She only knew one way to dispatch what was blinding; to destroy the source directly. But it was easier said than done. Holocrons were foreign to her, as much as how Forerunner tech was foreign to the Rebels, even herself to an extent, she didn't know what would happen if they were destroyed in this state. At first, she hesitated, theories forming as her finger held firm onto the trigger, still holding fast for her to fire. As she checked herself, she could see the silhouette, or what's left of it, turning to face her.

"No! Don't you DARE!" he ordered.

But with one final check to herself, she pulled the trigger. At the same moment, she heard Ezra muttered one final word, one she was well acquainted with.

"_S-Saratoga?…_"

The Lightrifle glowed prominent as the shot flew through the air, the Hardlight colliding with the Sith Holocron. In an instant from the impact, the Holocrons shot out a shockwave, one strong enough to knock not just the light out, but everyone around it off their feet, including the Spartan's suit systems. Kat's visor crackled from the intense power fluctuations it gained while she tried to get a fix on Ezra, began to deactivate on its own. She stood up off her back, to see both the Holocrons on the ground, the Sith with a melted hole smoking off it, and Ezra by the far side of the room.

"Bridger!" Kat called out, standing to her feet, but struggled as her suit powered up from the EMP-like shockwave. Once on her feet, she trudged towards Ezra, a bar appearing on her HUD, suggesting the percentage of the power cycling through her suit. It was enough to walk, but not to full capacity. Still, it recharged. By the time the bar reached _58%, _Kat looked over Ezra's body, his consciousness returning to him. She kneeled down to him, picking him up by his side to let him sit upright.

"Lieutenant… Ezra, what is your status?" she asked.

Ezra grunted, cradling his head with a hand, "Ugh… Sabine?"

"Guess again, lieutenant."

Ezra opened his eyes, both straining slightly from the ambient room light. Once opened, he looked onto the familiar cyan cladded figure.

"K-Kat?!" you're here?!" he asked, stunned to find her here.

Kat nodded, the two hearing footsteps approaching them. They turned to see Noble-Six approach them, cradling their shoulder before lowering their hand. Kat was relieved to see her teammate in a similar state, with their shield emitter lights blinking rapidly until her attention was caught by something more important.

"Maul! Shit, he's gone." Kat rebutted, catching the attention of Six and Ezra, "Noble-Six, locate him immediately, I've got Bridger."

Six nodded before running out the room, slinging their rifle over their shoulder to wield it. Kat brought her attention back down to the boy ahead of her.

"Lieutenant, are you alright? What happened?" she asked hastily.

Ezra cradled his forehead again, "I don't know… I saw images, pieces of something that I… I can't make sense of it. I don't if it was what I wanted to see, or what Maul was trying to see."

Kat took in the information, her own theories forming in her head, but she needed more information.

"What is it did you see?" she asked again, already acquainted with the _Jedi visions_ the Mandalorian and the Twi'lek explained previously.

"Places mostly… planets, some familiar… some not. I'm not sure what they mean."

A brief silence came to the two, Kat's suit now powering up on full cycles. None spoke until Kat asked again, one she needed to confirm.

* * *

Six raced through the halls of the facility, their thoughts instantly determining of Maul's whereabouts, his own ship. They ran as fast as they could, up until their suit cycled back into full power, their thruster kicking in full thrust as they ran. Soon, they ran out another door into another short hallway. With Maul stumbling inside towards the exit muttering "_He lives_." Six pointed their rifle on the darksider, finger on the trigger.

But Maul turned around, anger filtering his features, as he had somehow sensed the Spartan's presence, "Do NOT interfere!", lifting a hand towards Six, who was just pulling the trigger. But right as their weapon could fire, they felt their rifle moving away from Maul, like something had grabbed hold of it. It was minuscule, but enough for them to miss a burst towards Maul. Their weapon fired towards the ceiling as Maul rushed inside the doorway, closing on his behalf. Six quickly regained themselves and rushed to stop it, but was a split second too late. They smacked a fist on the door, before lifting their rifle to fire upon the frame. Sparks flew off of the metal door, the Hardlight rounds only denting the armored door. Before long, they heard hissing outside the door, with their motion tracker detecting large movement from the other side. Realizing what it was, they commed for Jorge.

"Noble-Five, do you copy?" Six called out.

"_I read you Six, what's going on?"_

"It's Maul. He's on his ship and is about to depart, can you intercept?"

"_I'm not as good a pilot as you, but I'll do what I can. I'll update you if anything happens. Five out._"

With that, Six turned the other direction, rushing back to Kat and the others.

* * *

"Before you severed your connection, you said a name; _Saratoga_."

Ezra looked down for a moment, focused on what she meant. Soon after, Ezra's eye's widened as they turned back to Kat.

"Y-Yeah, I think I saw—" Ezra started, but was cut from the familiar voice of a Mandalorian.

"EZRA!"

"Sabine?"

Kat and Ezra turned to the doorway, seeing the rest of the _Ghost_ crew rush inside, being led by Emile and Sabine. Ezra, realizing the safety of his friends, rushed to stand to feet, towards Sabine.

The two locked in a tight embrace with Ezra wrapping his arms around Sabine's waist while Sabine had her arms around his neck, cradling each other as Sabine winced, yet she seemed unfazed from it.

"Are you ok?! Are you alright?" Ezra asked worryingly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok. Are You a-alright?" she responded, followed by an audible gasp.

Ezra was confused by light stutter, unsure of the response, "Sabine are you—" he started until he looked down at Sabine's neck. He had placed his head onto her left side, where he could see a charred scar tracing along her neck. Ezra stopped from the sight, and hesitated to move away to see the damage in person, unsure how he didn't see it before they hugged.

"Ezra?" Sabine asked worryingly.

Ezra closed his eyes as he moved away from their embrace. His eyes twitched before opening, seeing the injury. It looked far more painful than when he first saw it through the hologram. Her left eye was bloodshot red, with the lightsaber scar just under her eye, tracing along her cheek until it stopped just down her neck. Ezra froze from the sight, tears filling his vision while he moved a hand to touch the scar. Sabine winced from the contact, Ezra trying to recoil back in retaliation, but Sabine took hold of his hand again, placing it back on her scarred cheek. He could feel the indentation it made, the scar protruding out at her once smooth face.

Ezra's feelings overwhelmed him, tears now falling out while he stared onto the damaged skin, Sabine, in turn, teared up herself. Ezra closed his eyes, gasping while both his hands shook.

"S-Sabine…" he struggled to breathe out, "…I-I'm… I'm so sorry…"

A tear then fell out of Sabine's face, "N-No, Ezra. I-It wasn't your fault. Maul did th-this."

"But I wasn't there to stop it… I wasn't… I wasn't there to protect you." He said, looking away.

"Ezra…" she started, grabbing his own face to face him, their eyes locking once again, "There wasn't much you could have done. Besides… I'm still here a-aren't I?"

Ezra continued to stare into her eyes, her words bouncing in his head. She was right, she may have been hurt, but she's still here, breathing, living. The two closed their eyes as they touched their foreheads, the two lightly sniffing while they tried to calm each other just from their proximity, the two assuring each other of their safety.

They continued their quiet moment until they felt as they themselves were embraced. They opened their eyes to see Hera clutching the two, her expression relieved to see her two kids comforted. Ezra and Sabine then pulled Hera alongside their own embrace, with no one wanting to break the silence, not even the Spartans, though Emile was tempted.

After the three released each other from their embrace, Six arrived just as Zeb, Kanan, and Chopper joined in on their little gathering, all three glad to see their family back together, all safe from Maul's grasp, seeing that they didn't get that chance to ponder it after the Jedi and Spartan rescued them from their execution.

"You doing alright, kid?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah…" Ezra sniffed, wiping away his tears as he looked back to Sabine, "I'll be fine now." Ezra than moved a hand to wipe away Sabine's tears.

"Th-Thanks." Sabine spoke, "You know… this could m-make a pretty cool scar."

Ezra was dumbfounded for a moment before they both began to laugh, "I thought I was the one who would make snarky remarks." Ezra stated.

"Hehe, and what, _I_ don't?"

The two shared a smile whilst they locked eyes, even those around them seemed content to see them all in a more positive mood.

All the Spartans surrounded the group as they watched on them huddled together, but Kat took this in far more than the others. She was seeing it again; that aura they all emitted when they just stood close to each other, that sense of security they felt by just standing by their sides. Since that talk she had with Six, she had wondered herself of what it felt like just by getting this sense of security by the proximity of others. In a sense, she did get it, from Noble team, but it wasn't the same. It was more professional, like she already knew that they would all watch her back. What the _Ghost _crew had though, felt natural, like they didn't need to know if they had each other's back, all they needed was to know that they were alright. Kat watched on until her HUD pointed out a decrypted message had found its way into her systems. Unsure of its origins, she opened it hesitantly, revealing but a simple statement.

**_[You did good, Catherine.]_**

She turned to look at Six, the two gazing at one another. Six gave a reassuring nod, which Kat complied by giving one back in respect. Kat couldn't help but smile internally, she's still unfamiliar with showing these emotions, but she could certainly feel it… in a way. The two then looked back onto the crew, seeing as they all have now turned serious, focused onto Ezra.

"So, what happened back there, with Maul," Kanan asked.

"I don't know, I just saw images that just didn't make sense, which was sort of made worse when Kat saved me from whatever I saw." Ezra answered.

"Well, what d-did you see?" Sabine asked.

"Looked like places mostly, some familiar, others not.", Ezra looked down for a bit, still trying to piece together his vision until one came back to his mind.

"But there was _one thing_ that I know I saw." He clarified.

"What is it?"

"Looked like a ship; big one too. I think… I think it was UNSC."

Everyone in the room was baffled by this, even the Spartans seemed appalled by his discovery. They all looked to one another, particularly onto the super soldiers surrounding them.

"What do you mean? What kind of ship?" Emile asked.

"I couldn't tell, but from what I saw, it was large, larger than a light cruiser." Ezra answered.

The group then became silent again, all went into thought to process this new information. A ship? From the UNSC? It could be any ship for that matter. Kat thought on over the brief description Ezra gave; UNSC in origin, and bigger than an Imperial light cruiser, with the only known variants being the _Arquitens-class command cruiser_. Yet it still doesn't narrow anything down, it could be anything; a frigate, a cruiser, most of the UNSC ships in standard use are larger than 300 meters. But then… she remembered what Ezra said.

"Do any of you know of a… _Saratoga_?" Ezra asked suddenly.

The Spartans all took full attention of the name, each of them looking onto one another, Particularly Kat and Six. They know that name before; a Paris frigate, one said to have survived _Reach_. Kat and Six looked onto each other, wondering which one of them should be the one to explain. Kat nodded to Six, which they nodded back, turning to the _Ghost_ crew.

"Yes, we are. Back near the end of the Covenant war, during _the Fall of Reach_," they started, "There was a _Paris-class heavy frigate _that took part, callsign _UNSC Saratoga._ It was stationed with another Paris-class, the _UNSC Grafton_. Both ships took part as ground support for an operation, but the Grafton was destroyed by a CSO-class Supercarrier; _The Long Night of Solace, _but the Saratoga was barely able to survive the encounter."

"It's highly possible that the _Saratoga _survived the war entirely, but we can't rely on a vision." Kat added on.

The rebels looked on; Ezra's mouth opened to ask another question until Six's comm beeped. Six answered, making sure the rest of the group could hear.

"Noble-Five, status."

"_Negative, Six. Maul jumped before I could intercept, the least I could do was clip a wing_." Jorge replied.

Everyone in the room emitted a feeling of displeasure and disappointment, hearing their tormentor escape. Ezra cursed to himself again for trusting him again, Hera equally as mad for that man to be able run without a scratch, and especially Emile, gripping harder onto the grip of his _Blaze of Glory _as he never got the chance to finish it himself.

Six sighed upon the news instead, "Another time perhaps, Five. Anything we should take note of?"

"_Just got comm chatter on Imperial frequencies. A small battle group detected Maul's ship and are en route to investigate. I suggest you move._"

"Understood, Six out." Six shut off the channel before looking back to the crew, "You heard him, we can talk about this another time. For now, it's time to go home."

* * *

A/N: Hey friends...

sorry for the delayed update, things have been going a bit slow with the story. don't get me wrong, I know where I want to take this story, it's more or less _how_ I portray it through text that's stumping me, so it'll be a bit slow I guess. sorry if it's not what you want to hear, but I can't exactly burn myself through just writing, I've got other things in life to manage as well (considering online classes would be starting soon), so in the future, updates will be slower than I would like. I'll try my best to do it around a weekly rotation, or after two weeks if I've been slow again.

like I said before, I'm sorry for the slow update for this and for the future, so I hope y'all understand. but in the meantime, stay safe and stay home friends.


	12. Chapter 10: Some time to learn

The _Ghost_ dropped out in Atollon's space, along with a slipspace rupture revealing the _Condor_ jumping out. Both crafts flew to the surface of the planet after their extraction from the zabrak darksider.

"**_Condor-259, Ghost, this is tower control, your clear to land. Welcome home_**_._" Greeted the comm officer.

Both ships landed onto their allocated landing pads, the two ships landing adjacent to each other. After both touched down upon their sites, landing gears engaged, paired with their main ramps extending out. Ezra, Zeb, and Sabine walked out of the _Ghost _while Jorge and Emile walked out of the _Condor_, with rebel medics and engineers crowding for the _Ghost _crew. Zeb talked with engineers while the medics took both Ezra and Sabine towards the medical facility. Some engineers offered to maintain the _Condor_, but the Spartans declined, offering that they can do it themselves. Kat walked out the _Condor_'s ramp, taking off her helmet as she watched on the rebels do their work on the _Ghost_; Kanan, Hera, and Chopper walking off for their own ramp.

On the corner of her eye, Commander Sato approached her, his expression calm with a hint of relief. Being the Spartan she grew as, she saluted as he stood towards her.

"At ease, Noble-Two," Sato informed, as she dropped her salute. "Thank you for bringing back the _Ghost_ crew. After Bridger notified you won't help on their mission to retrieve to them back, I was honestly disturbed."

"We had a change of plans, sir. We couldn't risk the chance they wouldn't come back." Kat replied, still firm on her chance.

"Indeed. Regardless, I'm just glad they're back in one piece. Just like you, they're the Rebellion's greatest assets."

Both became quiet as they continued watching the rebels. "Is there an operation you have for us, Commander?" Kat asked.

Sato was stunned by the offer, seeing them ready for deployment after stating her previous intentions, "Already? Didn't you say that you'd be grounded after you've caught on over this _Grand Admiral Thrawn_?" he inquired.

"I did, but from the little time I've been observing, no data can be found as of now over the Admiral. They've been deliberately leaving data out of their system in times such as this, our option I see fit is to drag him out of hiding. And to do that, we'll have to reveal ourselves, in hopes to get the Admiral's attention for him to appear in person. It's a big risk, but what choice do we have."

Sato processed her words, baffled for her to claim this. He wanted to deny the request, but from his personal experience, it's best to let them on.

"Then I suppose you should know about this." Sato started.

"Commander?"

"Not many of the rebellion knows of this, but I've known what he's capable of."

Kat looked inquisitively, almost disappointed for her superior officer to withhold information, but at this point, it wasn't the first time.

"Thrawn is a master strategist, his deployments of Imperial forces and tactical superiority are unparalleled, with recent reports suggesting _he _was responsible for the destruction of the rebel cell over the planet Batonn."

"And you withheld this why?"

"I was surprised after hearing that name again after so long, I just needed to process it before I come full circle."

Kat nodded, understanding his predicament, "So what do you suggest, Commander?"

Sato sighed, "As much as how I don't want you deploying for the Rebellion's sake; the longer we continue to fight, the more harder it will become to hide you, let alone to not ask for your help. So, I'm allowing Noble team for deployments of missions as you see fit."

"Understood, Commander.", Kat nodded, pleased for this change. Thought, she couldn't differ her feelings from the Commander's point of view. She didn't want to deploy as much as he did, but with Thrawn acting but a shadow in their own eyes, risks had to be taken, even if it means revealing who they really are. Sato walked away, tending to various rebel officers who approached him with datapads and diagnostic checks. Kat watched on until her attention drifted to the approaching bearded Jedi.

"Hey," Kanan called out, "thank you for coming to help. I wouldn't have known what would happen if you didn't save us back there."

"All is well, ends well, Jarrus." Kat replied.

Kanan chuckled, "Yeah, I guess it does." He became silent for a moment before speaking, "Ezra told me to thank you too, he was more than happy that you saved him from that connection he had with Maul. Still, what changed your mind?"

Kat stared at Kanan for a moment, "We didn't change our minds, or at least I didn't."

Kanan stared onto Kat as she looked away, confused about what she meant. Taking this hint, Kat continued, "The plan was to always rescue your team, just not to inform you that we were coming."

Kanan became surprised by the explanation, unsure how to respond.

"I just… can't lose more people now." Kat whispered, thinking Kanan wouldn't have heard.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing." Kat shrugged off, looking back, "Look, if what you speak is true of this _Force_, it would be possible Maul would detect an external rescue if we initially alerted you of our insertion."

Kanan's face was dumbfounded for a moment, rethinking of what Kat had whispered, but his thoughts went back to her more recent statement. It didn't make sense to him, they were nowhere near connected to the Force, they were just phantoms in an open sea for the all-seeing, ever connective bind. But, they didn't know this, so it was understandable for them to be cautious. So, he let it slide.

"Huh. Well, I suppose, so long as it worked out in the end. Still, thanks again." Kanan responded, accepting the Spartan's judgment.

Kat gave Kanan an assuring nod in response, her expression firm. Soon after, Hera called out for Kanan, in which he gave Kat a mock-up salute before leaving her to her thoughts. Kat pondered on Sato's words, seeing as this was now the only information they have of Thrawn now. Quickly, she walked back into the _Condor_, looking for a datapad to be able to get an insight into the Batonn insurgency.

* * *

Several weeks go by since the _Ghost _crew recovered from the grasp of the darksider. And so far, things started taking for a smooth turn; Sabine was put on leave since the encounter, receiving the treatment she needed with Ezra staying by her side, essentially refusing missions just to stay by her reach, which Hera and the rest of the crew were fine with seeing Sabine in such a state. Sato and the Spartans were reluctant with Ezra staying on the sidelines for her recovery due to his influence, but in the end, agreed on letting him stay.

Night falls again on the spider-infested planet, the black sky filtered with various stars from distant systems and spotlights setting the Rebel base's coral apart from the surrounding landscape. That and the stationed pilots, officers, and starships plastered all throughout the structure and the little that could be seen over the orbit. During this wary yet calm night, the _Ghost_ laid idle upon a landing field, the cargo bay laying open with Hera taking a sip of caf as she watches over the officers run their tasks keeping the base operational. She was meant to be on break, but her morality is keeping her from having relaxed time-off. The only reason she isn't at the briefing table, nor her desired station was because Sato had ordered her to take this break, along with Kanan having to drag her away from her post. Speaking of… Hera turns around to see him walking down the ramp, after hearing his footsteps, with a cup of caf of his own.

The two began to trail onto a conversation, their topics currently drifting over her desire to go back to her post, with Kanan countering that she needs a break, sleep even. As the two converses with one another, unbeknownst to them were their young teens, both sitting atop the roof of their defended ship they call home.

The two situated themselves on the mount of the turret, Sabine laying her back onto Ezra's stomach while his arms rested onto her abdomen, both their hands intertwined in a form of connectivity, pleased with their proximity alone. The two gawk up onto the sparkling night sky, both in a state of peace and quiet in mind, a state they most certainly have been indulging since her temporary leave. As the two stare out, Sabine sighed, sinking deeper into Ezra's embrace.

"It's been a while since we've had time for this, you know?" she asked, turning to face her partner.

"Yeah, sure was." Ezra reaffirmed, looking down to make eye contact with Sabine. The two enter a state of trance through one another's gaze, both lost in thought into each other's eyes, Ezra's deep ocean blue eyes contrasting with Sabine's Hazel sharp irises. Ezra decided to break the trance, leaning down to give Sabine a quick peck on the lips, which she returned whole-heartedly. After the two broke, the simply smiled onto one another, before returning their gaze back to the dimly lit space, right as a comet had found its way past through the sky.

Ezra reminisced with how his actions, no, their experiences have led them to where they are now. A growing rebellion focused with the end of a tyrannical government, outworlders from a completely different galaxy willing enough to provide their aid onto their cause, living with a crew he now considers them his new family, and a beautiful Mandalorian warrior deciding that he; a Jedi padawan, was worthy enough to be her partner, and not just for a partner to rely on in the battlefield, but a partner far closer than how they first met, which was unheard in the first place. A Mandalorian, dating a Jedi; from what he knows, this is the first time that a Mandalorian has even considered a Jedi to be their partner.

His thoughts began to sift through their memories together, all starting when he was just an incompetent Lothrat surviving off scraps of his overtaken home, and an uptight Mandalorian outcast who refused any sort of close attachment rather than the premade family they've found themselves into, to the relationship they are at now. Memories to how this all started, the moments they were able to catch alone, their constant success over the rebellion, whether together or alone, and the… times when they have nearly lost each other.

Ezra then began to grimace over the experiences. Albeit, it's only happened once to each other; the first with the Inquisitor ambush back on their patrol mission for a new base, leading to Ezra's scar, and the most recent encounter, Maul's capturing over the crew, which lead to Sabine's. he quickly began to shake off the memory of when Maul had struck her, not wanting sneer over the memory. He looked back down to Sabine, his sight now focused onto the newly healed scar on her cheek. One thing he had to agree with was that it did make a pretty good scar, one far better than what he has of his own. She was still entranced by the stars above, seemingly unnoticed of Ezra's gaze.

**_No doubt she's thinking about what to paint_**. He thought, smiling to himself. But then his thoughts drifted once more, now onto the visions he saw when he and Maul connected the Holocrons before Kat had separated their connection. Two images have lingered far longer than anything he'd seen back there; a desert planet which held the piercing sky that in turn housed the twin suns and the unfamiliar ship that he and the rest of the group had deduced as being UNSC, **_the Saratoga_**.

His brow deepens as he recalled the memory, wanting to know more about this phenomenon. Why did the Force show him a UNSC ship? Was it important with the twin suns? Would the ship somehow come to their galaxy just like how Noble team ended up? He never knew the answers, none of them knew, and neither did the Spartans. Then his curiosity shifted onto another idea; how did the Force show him the ship, it had no coral with the Force, nor was it affected by it. And yet, he could still see it.

But then again, as his master and mentor would both say, **_the Force always works in mysterious ways_**. Still, he wondered why it was important enough for the Force to show him the ship. It had to be significant in the future, but for what? When would it appear? _How_ would it appear? Perhaps it would—

"Something wrong, love?"

His attention was sent back into reality, looking down to see Sabine reflecting her own sight with a concerned look. He sighed as he pulled her closer.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking." He answered, looking away after realizing his face emitted an expression of concern and confusion.

"…about what happened?" She tried to reaffirm.

"…sort of…"

"**Sigh; **Ezra, as I said before, it wasn't your fault." She said, slightly lifting herself to get a comfortable position.

He turned to face her, baffled by her assumption, "What? O-Oh, no, I was just thinking about the vision."

"Oh…" she breathed, looking down a bit before looking back to him, "You wanna talk about it?"

Ezra sighed again looking down, contemplating if he should. Realizing it was better than to not, he explained, "I just… don't really understand why the Holocrons would show me what I saw, a planet I've never seen before that had two suns, and a UNSC ship of all things, it doesn't really add up."

"Well, you said that the Holocrons showed you what to expect in the future, doesn't mean that they had to be connected, right? Maybe they're just separate events entirely." She reconciled.

"I mean… I guess."

"Hey," She called, Ezra turning to face her once again, "whatever it is, it's just like you said; we're all in this together, so we'll face it together."

"Yeah. Your right." The two stare onto one another again, before Ezra broke it, this time with a query, "you ever wonder what they could do?"

"What?" she inquired, surprised to hear this out of nowhere.

"I mean, the UNSC. Like… do you ever wonder how their ships work, considering Noble team's _Condor_."

Ezra's question bounced around in Sabine's head as she stares on until she began to smile before chuckling in amusement, catching Ezra off guard, "Funny you should ask that."

She then began tapping onto her wrist comm device, and Ezra became confused, yet intrigued when he glanced at the comm. It was no longer the comm device that she was normally accustomed to, but a sort of mini datapad mounted into her wrist, which started projecting a holographic display. That alone made Ezra dumbfounded by the sight. The display showcased a model of the UNSC's logo orbiting in place, just like when they met the Spartans.

"How did—" Ezra asked before Sabine interrupted him.

"A couple of days ago, I asked Kat if we could use their datapad to look onto the Saratoga. Instead, she just took my comm device and decided to upgrade it, along with adding a database of UNSC frigates and their weapons descriptions. I just got it back yesterday." She answered.

"Just the frigates?" he inquired

"Yeah. She pretty much removed all the data regarding the other ships and left in the frigate data. Oh, and don't worry, she's already translated it to Basic."

"Why would she do all of this? Wouldn't it give the Empire a chance at getting this data?"

"According to her she still needs all of their datapads in case they find a lead on Thrawn, and that she's just sharing enough info for us to look into without risking a big punishment if she was court marshaled by the UNSC. Regardless, it's welcomed none the less. Plus, she made the code herself; the Empire isn't getting anything."

"Hmph, I guess that'll work." Ezra huffed, satisfied by the Spartan's judgment.

Sabine began tapping onto wrist comm, the screen shifted onto a 3-D model of 3 different frigates; each of them looking similar design-wise, with each giving a noticeable design change to set them apart. The first seemed to have a very bare-bones design of a frigate, notably smaller than the other two. The Second looked only a centimeter or so longer than the first, with a larger aft section when compared to the other frigates. The last was the largest of the three, not by a whole lot but enough to take note. It looked to be sporting thicker armor than the other frigates, the design giving Ezra a sense of Déjà vu.

"Before I show you what the Saratoga is, we might as well look over each of the frigate types." She tapped on her wrist again, two of the frigate models shrunk as one grew in size to show off more detail, "Just like our fleet, they use their frigates as an escort craft, usually as support for larger ships, or just as extra firepower. The first one is known as a _Stalwart-class light frigate_, mainly used for planetary defense and has a decent balance between troop transport and firepower." She tapped on the comm again to resize the _Stalwart_ to make room for the second frigate, its lower compartment clearly much chunkier compared to the other two frigates.

"This one is the _Charon-class light frigate._ Sort of like the _Stalwart_ but as you could tell, holds a much larger vehicle bay, so it's mainly a transport frigate. And if I'm being honest, looks the weirdest out of the three."

"Really? To me, they all don't look conventional compared to our ships." Ezra commented. Sabine tapped onto her comm pad one final time to refit the final frigate into their sights.

"And this beauty here is the _Paris-class heavy frigate_, and just like Kat said, is what the Saratoga is classed as." She explained.

"Huh, that's why it looks familiar." Ezra noted.

"Now this one is a sight to for-see. Sacrificing much space of its vehicle bay, it sports much heavier armor and more powerful weapons compared to the other frigates. They're the main fleet escort ships and sometimes used as fire support for ground forces. Apparently, it can also last longer than the other frigates when up against smaller Covenant warships, like this one time a _Paris frigate_ known as the _Savanah _stood its ground against a Covenant corvette during the Fall of Reach." She spoke with admiration in her voice.

Ezra snorted after hearing her praising remarks over the frigate class, "Of course out of all the frigates, you _would _be more interested in the heavily armed one."

"Hey, can you blame me?" she scoffed.

The two laughed from the irony, considering the weapon happy Mandalorian's interests in warship configuration.

"Yeah, I can't. But seriously; for a ship with heavier armor and weapons, it doesn't look like its weapons would pack much of a punch." Ezra commented on the frigate's compliments of turrets.

"Well, that's the thing; they do. Because those turrets are for point defense, not ship combat."

Ezra became confused by explanation, and he began to wonder what the UNSC was armed when it came to ship-to-ship combat. Thankfully, Sabine was already getting to the point.

"From what I've seen, the UNSC mainly uses two different types of anti-ship weapons. Firstly, are the missiles.", She tapped onto her comm, the projecting now zooming in onto the side of the Paris-class, with the uninvolved sections cut off from her wrist devices limited projection, and what looked like missile pod doors being the focus of the display. Some of the doors opened, pulling out a distinct rocket of sort. "Mainly, they use what are classed as _Archer missiles_, basically standard ship-to-ship missiles, and found on basically all their ships, so it's nothing new there. But _this_ is the fun part,"

She tapped once more, the display now focused on the frigate's forward section, parts of its hull disassembling to reveal the internals of what looked like a massive barrel.

"This baby here is called a _Magnetic Accelerator Cannon_, or _MAC _for short." She awed over.

Ezra began to chuckle a little from the way she cooed over the weapon, "Ok, dear. I get it, you like big guns." He remarked

"Yes, I do, now hush." She interjected, "the _MAC_ is what they call a _coilgun_; basically, a barrel lined with magnetic coils that would activate in a sort of sequence to launch solid projectiles, kind of like the Arclight. Usually, larger MACs on larger ships could send cargo packages, or in this case, a massive slug."

"So basically, a massive, powerful slug thrower?"

"Basically, yeah. But I've _never_ seen one with this magnitude of power before."

Ezra looked back on the holographic display. The model began reassembling itself to form the intact form of the front end of the ship. "So, do you know how powerful they are?" he asked, looking down at Sabine.

"Hmmm, hard to say. Kat didn't really leave any sort of an exact number of how powerful they are. But, from what I've gathered; the MAC of a Paris-class, which is classed as a _94A1E3_ _M__ark IV Heavy coil_ _MAC_, could probably damage, maybe even go as far as penetrate through a star destroyer at full power if it was unshielded, but it's a very_ very, _massive _if_."

Ezra thought over Sabine's explanation of the weapon, which definitely sounded very powerful. Not many of the classed turbolasers they had at their disposal were powerful to cripple a star destroyer, much less punch a hole in it. As he thought, he wondered over what other such creations had the UNSC made that differed themselves against their own navy, it's a wonder how they were able to last so long against the Covenant, being outgunned, outmanned, and certainly out of their league. But, then again, what about themselves? They were outgunned, outmanned, and certainly out of their league against the Empire, and yet, they all still fight, for their freedom, for their homes.

Home. The same thing the UNSC fought for, Home. They knew their odds just as much as they did, and yet, they came victorious, albeit from pure luck, but the same was said for their own efforts. The UNSC wasn't so different than their Rebellion when he thought over it. Maybe, the Spartans might have seen this in their cause, perhaps it was close to their own home. It was a very farfetched concept but was a good thought none the less. As he pondered over the connection, his eyes drifted back to the hologram, the frigate still laying dormant as he realized Sabine had gone off to her own tangent over the frigate and it's MAC, still awing over its function and firepower. He smiled again, pulling her closer, which surprisingly caught her off guard as she made an audible gasp.

"Your cute when you go off like this, you know that, right?" He cooed.

Sabine was stunned by the sudden compliment after being interrupted by her rambling, but snickered before playfully elbowing his side, "Shut up." She laughed out.

"Hey, you didn't deny it!"

"Doesn't mean you're right!"

They continued this playful banter until it escalated into a sort of play fighting, with the hologram still being projected over her arm. Ezra gripped tight onto her comm, with his own arm being locked under Sabine's. as the two continued to struggle, unbeknownst to them was that Ezra's grip on Sabine's comm had flickered onto another database, one with two, entirely different frigate models, but both were flickering due to Ezra's interference. As the two continued, Sabine noticed the new models, and tried to get Ezra to stop.

"Wait, Ezra. Hold on a sec." she tried to sound serious, but still chuckled throughout her sentence.

"I don't think so, dear." He shot back, almost getting ready for an attack.

"No, seriously, the hologram." She says, finally able to control her laughter.

Ezra glanced at the projection and was also halted by the display. He removed his grip over her comm, the models no longer flickering to fully reveal two entirely, different frigates, both looking nowhere near what they previously viewed. They parted to now sit adjacent to each other, while Sabine tapped onto her comm to identify what happened.

"What are these? New frigates?" Ezra asked, turning to Sabine.

"Hold, let me figure this out." She responded, still tapping onto her comm. It took her a couple of seconds of tampering onto her comm until text began appearing around the frigates.

"Huh. Looks like you accessed some sort of new category."

"You didn't know?" Ezra asked, confused to see she hadn't dug deeper.

"Hey, I was occupied with the Paris, ok? Besides, we were looking out for the Saratoga." She tried to justify. She went back to her comm, looking for the data to identify the ships. When she found what she was looking for, she was more than baffled.

"Woah…" she gasped.

"Sabine?" Ezra inquired.

"Ezra, these ships are post-war designs!"

"Like as in models after the Human-Covenant war?", he added on, clearly intrigued by this accidental find.

"Yeah! Check this out." She tapped onto her comm screen, with text now appearing adjacent to the respective frigates. Ezra first thought it was their names, but soon realized they were dates, the years in which they were put into active service. The larger, blocky frigate had a date of somewhere in _late 2552_, near the end of the war, while the other, smaller yet streamlined frigate had a deployment date at around _2554,_ thus confirming their status as post-war frigates.

"The large one is classed as the _Strident-class heavy frigate,_ sort of like a shielded successor to the _Paris-class_. The other is the _Anlace-class frigate_. It's a one of a kind frigate class that uses Energy-based weapons rather than coilgun turrets, even lacking an integrated MAC. It still has one, but it's classed as a mini MAC. Both frigates were mass-produced to replace those that were destroyed during the war. I wonder what energy weapon it's armed with..."

And after that, Sabine went straight back to her comm, her attention fully driven by the two ships' armaments. Her face now refocused on these variants, and honestly, Ezra couldn't exactly blame her. These frigates were, of course, deviating from their original design by a large margin. Actually, they seemed more familiar to Ezra and Sabine design-wise in ship standards.

Ezra just simply stayed quite as his Mando girlfriend went off over the frigate's aspects, armaments, and recorded compliments, the two returning to their original position like his arms wrapping back around her abdomen. They remained for several minutes, remaining still as Ezra listened on as Sabine continued to gawk on the frigate and their weapons, occasionally commenting his own opinions. But as they continued, Ezra took notice Sabine had begun to slow down on her usual, and surprisingly chatty attitude over weapons. He first thought that fatigue had finally begun to take hold over her, which was confirmed after she had yawned midway through another tangent over the power the _Anlace_ energy weapons carried. Taking the hint, he grabbed her arm, pushing it down, which prompted her to look back in confusion.

"Hey… what are you doing?" she asked, fatigue clearly behind her tone.

"I think that's enough frigate talk for one day," Ezra responded after yawning, fatigue now besting him.

Sabine sighed in defeat, almost looking like she would have passed out right there on the spot, but was still able to open her eyes.

"Fine… besides, I went overboard on this whole frigate thing…"

"Uhhh, yah think?" he retorted

Sabine tried to swat Ezra to the face, but her sluggish movements allowed him to catch it, pushing it to the side before gripping her back and legs in a bridal style. He stood up, but fatigued tried to keep him down, along with Sabine's limpness, but he still managed. After he finally stood to his feet, he started to head for the _Phantom's _docking bay, seeing the ship was currently missing and being used by Noble-Six who'd left for another solo mission.

Ezra laid Sabine on her feet, making sure she was stable to stand before climbing down the hatch that leads down to the common room, making sure he kept quiet. Once down, he helped Sabine down as well and headed for Sabine's room.

"Woah Woah, what do you think you're doing?" Sabine quietly questioned, stopping by the entrance of her room.

"I thought I was going to bunk with you tonight." Ezra replied, equally quiet.

"Really, you're just gonna waltz in my room and sleep with me without my consent?"

The two stared onto one another, Sabine maintaining a serious expression while Ezra's just remained casual. They stared for a moment, Sabine still maintaining her gaze until she turned around and opened her door.

"Get in." she spoke suddenly.

Ezra smiled in retaliation, "I knew you couldn't get rid of me." He retorted.

"Drop it before I change my mind…", she walked in, unclipping her beskar plating off her suit before laying them down on the desk under her bed, then to her bedside ladder to climb onto her bed, "Your lucky I'm even in the mood."

Taking in the very minuscule, quite pointless victory, he walked inside, closing the door behind him before following Sabine onto her bed, ready to rest through the night.

…

A/N: _H-H-Heyyyy my d-duderinos, my compadres_ _(pls tell me you understood that)_

Yah boy back. Just want to let you on that _chapter 4: For Answers_ should have been updated with some different takes on the conversations, something I'm more satisfied with cause frankly, it be best slimming down some info Noble talks about abit down while also adding some other stuff too, nothing too major.

And also thank you for understanding my sort of change in uploads of chapters, I'll try my best to keep this going but _life_ can always be a BI— I mean a pain most times. So….

Yeah.


	13. Chapter 11: The Antilles Extraction

A week went by since their calm talk, and things started going to the worst. Throughout the month they've been on, word began pooling in of the escort fighters they've sent out being destroyed faster than they could procure fighters, pilots more so. The most recent case being a transport containing relief supplies en route to the planet _Teralov_ were destroyed by an Imperial transport, along with Rebel fighters Phoenix squadron provided for them.

Ezra, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper ran for the briefing holotable, already being occupied by Kat, Hera, Kanan, Ahsoka, and Commander Sato.

"Hey. We heard the supply run to _Teralov _failed." Ezra spoke first, the 4 arriving at the scene.

"It gets worse. We lost the entire escort of A-wings." Hera added on, "Six pilots and the transport's entire crew."

"Weren't those A-wing's refitted with Noble-Two's HUD upgrades?" Sabine asked.

"We upgrade _every_ A-wing the moment we get them, so yeah" Kanan answered.

"How many is that this month? At this rate, there's not gonna be anyone to fly for the rebellion." Ezra asked, baffled by the defeats they've been getting, especially with the Spartan's upgrades to their fighters.

"Currently, it's our fifth attack. But we have a solution, Lieutenant." Kat stated.

"Yes, Noble-Two and I have been working on a solution with the help of Fulcrum," Sato informed.

Ezra looked onward to his Commander before looking to Ahsoka, confused by why he would mention _Fulcrum _when she's right here. taking the confused boy's expression, Ahsoka explained.

"It's not like that Ezra," Ahsoka started, "Fulcrum was an idea of mine to give code names to our secret informants. Meaning I'm not the only Fulcrum agent currently active."

Taking in the new note, Ezra nodded in response. As soon as they finished, the holotable lit up with Fulcrum insignia being projected in the middle of the table. The voice that followed after was a heavily distorted male, and accent which seemed familiar to the Spartan, but they shrugged it off as it started to explain.

"**_I have information that may help you replace your stable of pilots._**" The voice explained, "**_There are Imperial cadets at the Skystrike Academy who wish to defect to the rebels. I do not know their names but they will require some assistance to escape. I suggest you move quickly before the Empire discovers their intentions. Fulcrum out._**", with that, the hologram deactivated, allowing the Rebels to discuss their plans.

"This is enough to act on" Sato spoke.

Kat started, getting everyone's attention, "I've done some monitoring of Imperial data channels, and as far as I know, I've only confirmed _one_ potential candidate, but there are more to be found." Kat pressed on a button on her wrist gauntlet, followed by the table lighting up again, with the projection of a young man, appeared to be around Ezra and Sabine's age, with a brief description of the individual. "_Wedge Antilles _is who you'll be looking for, Lieutenant Wren."

"I'm sorry, what?" Ezra spoke up, confused, and slightly worried by the predicament.

"Her injury has already healed, and her mental state has been stabilized for active deployment, Bridger. And Wren has experience in being an Imperial cadet, she'll infiltrate the academy, locate the asset and any other potential defectors before extraction."

"Worried, are we, love?" Sabine inquired, crossing her arms in amusement while a smirk grew on her face.

Ezra responded by crossing his arms as well while he pouted. Sabine chucked from the answer, even Chopper joining in.

"Alright, get it together, you two" Zeb interjected.

"Sorry Ezra, but the Empire already knows about you, you'll be identified. But if it makes you feel better, Kat has wiped any known records of her time as an Imperial cadet, and Noble team will act as their extraction on the operation." Hear pointed out, getting their attention back

"Wait a sec, I thought Noble team is going to be grounded after they found out about that Grand Admiral?" Zeb questioned.

"Unfortunately, we don't have any information regarding to his capabilities, nor his whereabouts. Our best bet is to play by his game and get us into action as soon as possible so we could see what he's capable of." Kat explained.

"We've arranged to insert you into a squadron of new cadets headed for Skystrike. Ap-5 will prepare fake credentials." Hera spoke, "Noble-team will find a location to dock their _Condor,_ so you should have a quiet extraction. But in case their extraction turns south; Ezra, you and Kanan will be there to shadow for them, keep them off their backs while they make a jump out, and I want all you to keep in contact. Zeb and I have to supervise the escort for the new relief mission to Teralov."

"My team's already briefed on the assignment, be ready by the hour. Dismissed." Kat ended

* * *

**_Several hours later…_**

"**Sigh**, first, we're back in the field and we're stuck being the exit ticket for a bunch of kids. Now, we've got ISB coming in." Emile retorted quietly as he stationed himself behind a stack of crates by the corner, uncloaked, of the hangar bay him, and the _Condor_ have cloaked themselves into.

"_We didn't get confirmation of their arrival; they must've figured out the defectors."_ Jorge commed in.

"Great, just great."

"_Stop whining. Noble-Four"_

"_Both of you, lock it down._" Kat interjected, "_Noble-Six, what's your position?_"

…

"Keeping close by the Commander. She's on her way to Hanger sixteen to the asset." Six responded as they paced through the hallway with Emile's cloak.

"_Understood. Keep your guard up, Governor Pryce and Agent Kallus has been sighted arriving in the academy, and they're suspected to be on high alert; extract the assets, and be ready to move._" Kat replied, cutting their channel.

Six continued to walk through the metal hallways of the Imperial facility, passing by unwary trooper patrols. Its monotone atmosphere reminding them of the dead hallways of New Alexandria.

* * *

Wedge Antilles looked down aboard the bridge overseeing a hanger, his thoughts misplaced within the Imperial setting. **_Join the Empire, they said, it'll be a great opportunity, they said._** He thought. What he asked for was to be a part of something bigger, something better for the galaxy, not being complacent pawns for a cruel ideology. Minutes prior, he just went through a training exercise, one of his orders being to fire upon an unarmed civilian transport, something _he_ didn't sign up for. He sighed in defeat, the discontent of the situation he and his friends now find themselves in; cadets being thrown into a makeshift training academy for a slaughterhouse. He began thinking over the words of one of the brand-new cadets, Ria Talla.

_Well, I trust my gut. And I know right from wrong._ Was what she said, and he can't help but sympathize with it. He knew he had to comply with the orders command gives them but can't shake the morality that's still within him. He just hoped his message he sent was received by the rebellion.

Through his eyes, Ria was quite the sight, a fine-looking girl he's ever seen. But at the same time, he could also tell she's been through a lot, with a large scar trailing down her left cheek, possibly down farther than what he's seen. And as far as he knows, the only weapon that could do do damage like that; was a lightsaber, which means she might have encountered the _Red blades_ he's heard of about. But not wanting to go deeper into it, he refocused his thoughts back to his own morality, still pondering his own reasons. As he looked on, he could see movement just off the corner of his eye. He turned around to face Ria approaching him.

"Something wrong, Wedge?" Ria asked.

**_Kriff, play it cool, don't let her know_**, Wedge thought before he responded. "Uh, no. Why?"

"You just look… nervous." She affirmed.

"**Sigh **Actually, I've been thinking about what you said in the simulator today. About how this wasn't what you signed up for." He finally revealed, making sure to choose his words wisely.

"Look, I want to do my part for the Empire, but firing on unarmed ships wasn't what I had in mind. What about you?"

"I was flying cargo ships when the Empire recruited me. At the time, I figured, why not? seemed a whole lot more exciting than hauling spare parts around the galaxy.", he stopped, kneeling back onto the walkway's railing, "But if this is what the Empire's becoming, I don't know."

He could see Ria then approached his side, but still keeping distance, "Hmm. You ever think about getting out?" she asked suddenly.

"That's… not really possible, is it?", he looked back, doubt coming to his eyes.

"Maybe more possible than you realize."

"What are you talking about?" Wedge asked, standing tall as he faced her.

Ria looked around for a moment before her voice came to a whisper, "My real name is Sabine Wren. I was sent in to get you out."

At that moment, Wedge thought things may actually turn for the best for him, and his friends. They may actually get out of here, fighting a future where their actions could do more good than what the Empire has planned for them. And of all people to be undercover, it's the same new recruit that stood before him. Quickly, he shoved those thoughts of surprise and hope before responding.

"So the rebellion _did_ get my message."

"Yes. But I heard there were other pilots who want out, too." Sabine stated.

"There are.", a brief pause around the two, both seemingly in thought. Wedge couldn't tell what Ria, no, Sabine was thinking, but for his own thoughts, hope began flooding in again, along with maybe… he could possibly try to get along with her.

No, escape first, then talk later.

Sabine began walking past Wedge, "Okay, we need to leave now, before the Empire closes in. Can you get them ready?"

"I'll talk to them. What's your plan?" Wedge asked.

"Get them to locker room five, I've got an operative that we'll have to meet first before we get a confirmation for our extraction, meet me in ten, got it?"

"Got it, locker room fi- wait, five? That's the men's room." Wedge asked, a hint of doubt leaking out.

"I'm talking about the storage room adjacent to it. Now hurry up and get ready, I'll meet you inside." Sabine huffed as she walked away, "Oh, and… Welcome to the rebellion." She spoke, giving him a pure smile before dashing away.

Wedge couldn't shake the feeling he might go somewhere with this. But realizing the task at hand, he shrugged away a growing smile on his face before dashing off to find his crewmates.

On Sabine's side, she commed through a hidden earpiece just below her ear, "Noble-Six, did you get that?"

"_Affirmative, Commander. I'm on my now_." Six commed back, ending the channel.

* * *

Six waited just outside the storage room Sabine had stationed for the defectors to meet. Sabine was already inside the room while Six, remaining cloaked, guarded outside. Soon enough, their motion tracker blipped with one friendly, and two hostile icons, but Six determined them to be friendly. Soon enough around the corner, followed Wedge Antilles, flanked by two other cadets, all with their helmets around their arms.

"Commander, assets confirmed, arriving now_._" informed Six.

"_Copy that_." Sabine responded.

Six moved away from the door, allowing the door to slide open for Wedge and his allies. Once they're in, Six followed suit before the door closed on them.

"Sabine! You're here early." Wedge commented.

"Just needed to be sure." She responded.

"Right. Sabine, this is Rake and Hobbie." Wedge introduced, pointing to the respective cadets.

"Are your sure you're all committed to this?" Sabine questioned.

"We've made our choice." Hobbie replied.

"There's no turning back now." Rake added.

"So… where's your operative, Sabine?" Wedge asked.

"Is this them?" Six asked, uncloaking his armor. The cadets then turned towards the door, seeing the massive Spartan tower over them. As expected, Wedge, Rake, and Hobbie were more than surprised to see such a large figure appear out of thin air, looking up and down to take in every detail they could see. Sabine, on the other hand, smiled to see the Spartan again.

"They confirmed it themselves, right?" Sabine responded, looking back at the defectors.

The three of them continued to inspect Six's armor until Wedge seemed to break out of his trance-like state, shaking his head.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we're here to go… Um. Who are you?" Wedge asked, almost scared.

"Refer to me as Noble-Six, our extraction point is a cloaked ship inside hanger bay six, you'll need to find a way to head there without creating suspicion" Noble-Six explained.

The three cadets continued to stare onto Six's armor, and on cue, the P.A. system spoke out.

"_Squadron twenty-two, report to hangar six. Repeat, Squadron twenty-two, report to hangar six._" Spoke through the system.

The group inside became baffled by the new orders, unknown to them of the unscheduled flight. The cadets looked to one another in confusion, even Sabine traded looks with the others. But Six saw this as an opportunity.

"That's our advantage. Move out" Six announced, almost turning towards the door.

"But we didn't have a scheduled training exercise this time." Rake informed.

"Rake's right. We're supposed to be doing our scheduled maintenance of a fighter at this time." Hobbie added.

"Yeah, but from what Noble-Six said, that's where are extraction is, we can escape." Wedge chimed.

"How do we know it's not a trap?"

"We don't." Six interjected, "But right now, we'll have to use it. On my mark, all of you jump off the bridge platform from where you should board your TIEs. At the ground, you'll see a sort of opening in the Hangar, that's where you're heading."

"How do we know what it looks like?" Wedge asked.

"Just follow me, I know where to go" Sabine answered.

The group became silent for a moment, the defectors looking to one another until their faces shifted into a determination.

"Alright, I'll rendezvous with you there." Six spoke, their armor fizzing as their cloaked engaged. Once fully concealed, the door behind them swished open, Six leaving the room to go ahead of the group. The group just stared in awe as the hulking brute fizzled into nothing. Wedge then turned to Sabine, shock, and awe plastered his expression.

"Is that what the rebellion could do?"

"Well, some of us. Now come on, if we're late we'll look suspicious." Sabine answered, grabbing her pilot helmet as she motioned for the rest to follow.

* * *

Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus, and Fighter instructor Goran observed as the TIE pilot recruits each pooled into the Hangar through the holographic security feed, all boarding and assigning themselves onto TIEs. But as they continue to watch, Goran noticed that some of the recruits have been absent, or at least late, which began to concern him. Fortunately, Pryce took notice of this.

"Is there a problem, Instructor?" Pryce inquired.

"Some of the recruits appear to be late, notably _SS-25_ and _SS-36_." Goran answered, his tone showing to be disappointed.

"Actually, I believe that's them now." Kallus spoke, pointing towards the holographic projection, with four of the recruits now coming out into view, all grouped up together.

Pryce hummed as she began to gain concern and suspicion over tardiness, her curiosity peaking as it is. Quickly, she turned towards an officer.

"Have them detained, immediately." She spoke, catching the other the agent and the Instructor by surprise.

"Why? This is very unprecedented." Goran inquired.

"Tardiness is no excuse for the deployment of an operation; whether it is a full deployment or a training exercise." She says, looking back to Goran, "And if we've done this correctly, I believe we've already found our defectors.

* * *

Sabine and the others started to walk onto the platform until the door on the far side of the bridge walk opened, with two stormtroopers pooling in to cut them off. Surprised, she looked behind the group to see another trooper cutting off their entrance.

"Cadets! We have orders to bring you four in." said one of the troopers.

"Woah, woah, I think there's a misunderstanding here." Wedge announced, putting both of his hands in the air.

Sabine began to ready herself in a fighting stance as the trooper in front of her began to approach her, his blaster trained towards her. The trooper reached out with a hand, Sabine at the ready when the trooper would grab her wrist. But right before the trooper could grab her, a burst of shots rang through the air, the familiar orange bolt cleaving straight through the trooper's helmet and breastplate from behind. Sabine glanced behind the trooper to see a shocked trooper, twisting their stance to look behind them, both now in view of the familiar Spartan, their armor fizzing after the shot cracked the hangar bay. As the trooper readied himself, the silhouette disappeared, with but a small cyan blade emitting out of the air, the blade eventually pierced the trooper's torso with enough force to push him off the platform. As the trooper fell, Six revealed themselves, right as a red bolt whizzed past her head, connecting with Six's shields, which they retaliated by returning fire. She looked behind herself, to see all three of the boys still standing, with the trooper taking fire from Six's MA5.

"Jump! Now!" shouted Six.

Quickly, Sabine was the first to leap off the platform, rolling on the floor as her body collided with the metal plating, making sure to minimize the impact throughout her whole body. She turned around above her view to see the boys hesitating to jump, with Six closing in onto their position.

* * *

The Imperial command only watched as their troopers were gunned down by large armored man, firing that same kinetically enhanced slug thrower. Pryce was caught by surprise of this new visit but quickly reaffirmed herself to look out the comms officer.

"Direct all our forces to hangar-six, immediately!" she barked.

"What in the Emperor's grace is that?!" Goren voiced, his tone surprised and concerned as he pointed at the holographic display of this new adversary.

"Explanations will have to wait. Agent Kallus, supply our troops with the EMP grenades, Thrawn has orders for us—"

"To take them alive, I know." Kallus finished, rushing out the command deck.

* * *

"Come on!" Sabine called out, "We have to move!"

Wedge was first to jump, rolling the same Sabine did but was sloppy, so his landing was much less soft. Hobbie came after him, but he hesitated further.

"Jump! I'll catch you!" Wedge announced as he struggled to stand back up, positioning himself under Hobbie. Seeing this, Sabine ran by his side to help him as well.

"Don't worry, we've got you!" Sabine assured.

Hobbie stared down the two for another second before nodding in assurance. Soon, he let go of the railing, falling towards the two teens. Quickly, Wedge used whatever strength he has left to brace himself, along with Sabine. Hobbie crashed over the two, both of their legs straining from the sudden extra weight. Quickly, Hobbie leapt himself off Sabine and Wedge, the two also recovering from the catch. The three looked up to see Rake already on the other side of the railing, ready to jump. Sabine looked to the other boys, each of them looking back, all nodding in conformation. She nodded in return, and the three looked back up, with Rake also nodding in assurance. But right as he could let go of the railing, a stray bolt struck his shoulder. Rake shrieked in pain as his grip released, falling in a different direction to where the three were stationed. Sabine, Hobbie, and Wedge quickly scrambled to readjust to catch him, but he was falling away from where they would be.

Then in a sudden flash, a large figure, equally the mass of Noble-Six, blasted past them with enough force to push the wind. Its metal boots screeched on the floor, sliding to where Rake fell. It caught the boy right before impact, the boots still skidding to a stop. Realizing who it was, Sabine sighed in relief as the Spartan turned around, his familiar carved helmet surveying a wave of security to her and fear to the others.

"I got him. _Now get moving!_" Emile announced, already pacing towards them. Emile ran past the teens as their eyes focused on him, until their eyes caught wind of a strange sight. The hangar remained unchanged for the most part until they saw what looked like an opening in the space, with Jorge just outside providing cover fire.

"What the—" Wedge started.

"You heard him, let's go!" Sabine interrupted, already running ahead.

Wedge and Hobbie looked to one another before they too ran for the _Condor_'s opening, with Emile already inside. When the three entered the troop bay, Rake was already laid on a chair, cradling his injured shoulder. Emile walked out by the bay's entrance, while Jorge approached towards the teens, a pair of WESTARs on one hand, and a bacta stim on the other.

"You kids get your friend stabilized. Commander, help us cover Six so we could get them on board." Jorge spoke, tossing the stim towards Wedge and the blasters towards Sabine.

Sabine easily grabbed her designated blasters, while Wedge fumbled around the stim before having a firm grip on it. Wedge glanced to Sabine, her pace already heading for the exit, ready for a fight towards Emile's side. Wedge and Hobbie went to work keeping their friend alive, while Sabine and the two Spartans went out to take the approaching imps.

Their ship shook, catching the boys off guard for a bit as the _Condor_ lifted off the ground. Kat piloted the best she can towards the platform Six was still on, the invisible mass hovering over to them. Six soon noticed as they fired one last volley of hardlight AP rounds towards a squadron of troopers. Quickly, Six holstered their rifle, reeling themselves to jump. Their thruster pack fumed as the Spartan leaped over the gap, Emile quickly reaching out to grab their hand. The Spartan's hands clasped together as Emile pulled them inside, allowing their boots to clad with the ship's ground.

"Noble-Two, get us out of here!" Emile shouted outback.

The _Condor _shook again, increasing its distance between it and the platform, the Spartans and the Mandalorian retreating deeper into the ship's hold. But as it approached the hangar's exit, the entire ship shook heavily, with those that were not Spartans losing their footing. Yellow sparks surged throughout the entire ship, even the Spartan's shields flared in sparks as well. The troop bay's reflective panels began to flicker into and out of concealment, even the outer panels began to shed their invisible disguise. Soon the _Condor _started losing power, little by little, approaching the base platform of the hangar.

"Noble-Two! What's our status, over?!" Jorge exclaimed, hanging onto the upper railings while holding tight to his chaingun's grip.

"_EMP; we're losing power and our cloak has been disengaged"_ Kat spoke out.

Then, a large bang erupted outside the ship. The _Condor _shook again, but far more furiously, The Spartans holding onto the nearest railing. The cadets were also doing the same, keeping Rake still due to his still unconscious state, however, Sabine was in the middle of the bay, meaning her options to grab hold were much slimmer.

"Woah, woAAAHH!" Sabine called out, her footing losing effect as she fell back out the Condor's troop bay.

"Sabine!" Wedge called out, rushing out towards her.

"Wedge, No!" Hobbie called out

"Oi kid! Stay back!" Emile shouted to Wedge, still grasping his shotgun and the bay's railing. The boy ignored the Spartan's call and still rushed out.

He leaped out of the _Condor's_ bay, towards the falling Sabine as they neared the ground. Somehow, Wedge made it to Sabine's side before they hitting the ground, twisting his body in order to get him to soften the impact for Sabine.

"You've gotta be kidding me?!" Emile surged out.

"I'll get them, you take the wheel for Kat." Six alerted, rushing out the bay's exit, their magnetic boot clamps allowing them to run out the ship. As they leaped out towards the teens, they could see the two hit the ground, with Wedge taking most of the impact.

Six's boots hit the ground hard, the metal below almost denting due to the weight. Six instantly unholstered their rifle, their motion tracker showcasing several pings approaching their position, firing the moment they appeared out in view. They went to towards where the teens, who started to recover themselves from their dazed state.

"Commander, Wedge; status." Six asked, still providing cover fire for the two.

"I'm alright…" Sabine spoke, bringing her wrist to rest on her forehead, her blasters still within her grip. As her daze subsided, she looked down to see Wedge, his eyes remaining shut. Quickly realizing this, she brought herself off of him, placing one of her blasters down on the floor, bringing her now free hand to lightly slap Wedge's face.

"Wedge, you ok?"

Wedge grumbled in response from the slaps, slowly opening his eyes. "You doing alright?", he breathed out.

Sabine sighed in relief, but looked back with a scolding gaze, "You know, you didn't have to come save me." she assured, picking back up her blaster before helping him to his feet.

"**Ughh**, can't be too sure." He responded, rubbing the back of his head before looking out the hangar, "Uhhh. Where's our ride going?"

Sabine followed his gaze, seeing the _Condor _fly away from the hangar, the entire ship searing in an electric aura. Six looked back as well, taking in the small window of no enemy fire.

"Noble-Two, are alright? What's your status, over?" Six commed the vacating ship.

"_W**e **have **t**o with**d**raw, we'**v**e got **T**I**E**s closing i**n** on o**ur** p**o**siti**o**n." _Kat responded, the comm channel filling with static, "_Extr**ac**tion is n**o **longer poss**ibl**e as of now, I'll ha**v**e to **f**ind ano**th**er op**po**rtunit**y**."_

"Well what do we do?" Sabine chimed in into the channel.

"_hold y**ou**r ground, we'll focus **on **the pursu**i**ng TIE's b**efo**re we can pic**k **you up**. I** suggest ke**e**ping on the move to **mi**nimize t**h**e possibility of being ove**r**whelmed_"

"Understood, Six out." Six answered looking back to the teens.

"What are we gonna do?" Wedge asked, cradling his left side.

"We have to hold out until our the _Condor_'s ready for pick up, we should—" Six started, before whipping their rifle to fire a burst at a trooper, their body disintegrating from the head down as it caught both Sabine and Wedge off guard, "remain mobile to alleviate the chances of getting cornered."

"O-Oh ok, got it."

"Well we're wasting time just standing here, let's move!" Sabine spoke, gesturing the two to follow as she runs towards the door the trooper platoon exited before being gunned down by the Spartan.

Following suit, Six and Wedge followed, Wedge having to stop by to where the trooper's bodies should lay, but now all that remained was his blaster. He observed over the floor, trying to find any sort of remnants of the troopers excluding their blasters. He looked down the corridor, with Six and Sabine slowly pacing by the wall, looking like their ready to ambush around an adjacent hallway. At first, his sight naturally gravitated to the battle-hardened Mandalorian but refocused towards the armored super-soldier. There was just something off with them, perhaps it was that reflex shot they pulled was but a blur to him, he didn't understand how in less than a blink of an eye, they went from weapons low, guard down; to taking out an entire platoon. Something like that isn't humanly possible.

**_Are they human?_ _I hope so._** he thought to himself before looking back down to the blasters that laid on the ground, swiftly picking one before rushing to where his allies went. Quickly, he noticed Sabine peering around the corner of a T-shaped corridor, the massive soldier missing and blaster fire and what sounded like rapid ignitions coming from around the corner. Coming to Sabine's side, she noticed after hearing his footsteps approach.

"Hey, what took you so long?" she asked.

"Needed to find a weapon. Plus, just makin' sure my side isn't too banged up." He slightly lied.

Sabine shrugged it off, looking back to peer the corner before Wedge asked again.

"Hey, where's the big one?"

"Noble-Six is around the corner, they're just clearing the platoon ahead."

And on cue, the sound of a man growling in pain cut in from around the corner, with the ensuing firefight ceased. Taking the opportunity, Sabine and Wedge both peered around the corner, to see Noble-Six standing around the far end of the corridor, a rifle gripped onto one hand while their fist jabbed into a stormtrooper's chest with what looked like a plasma blade emitting out of their wrist, with more bodies littering the space between the soldier and the teens.

Six pulled the blade out of the trooper, allowing him to fall to the floor to join the rest. They extinguished their blade before gripping their rifle with both hands again.

"Clear!" Six shouted.

With that, Sabine and Wedge emerged out of the corner, making sure to not trip on a trooper's body. As they walked, Wedge continued to observe the aftermath; bodies laid with holes smoking out of their armor, with some having an injury more akin to a stab wound.

"Next time, at least let me at some of them" Sabine commented.

"You'll find your moment soon enough, we've got bogies closing in fast, more than you could handle without your armor." Six responded, replacing their rifle's magazine, though they kept it rather than discarding it.

"Why don't you just leave it here? I thought wanted Thrawn's attention?" Sabine asked.

"I'll be leaving enough bullet casings just by firing, it'll do."

"Fair enough. Wedge, let's go.", she spoke as she and Six pushed further into the corridor. Wedge, however, continued to observe the scene noticing two key features of the aftermath. One; that there were more blasters in compared to bodies. And two; this was one against many, and from what he's known, few could pull a feat like this, notably, some bounty hunter droids like an _IG _unit, and…

**_Wait… are they a Jedi?_** He thought. It was very farfetched, but it's possible. Notably, the unnatural reflexes they pulled before, and that bright energy blade that emitted from their wrist. It could be their akin lightsaber, but aren't lightsabers more of a straight super-heated pillar rather than an energy-projecting dagger?

"Wedge! Come one!" Sabine called out.

Looking back to the corridor, his thoughts came back to reality, seeing Sabine and Six fighting around another corner at the far end, Sabine taking cover while Six was in the open. Taking blaster fire while it was nothing, with a yellow aura surrounding them as they get shot.

Quickly, dashed to come to their aid, suspicions rising over the figure, but with a slather of hope. Some parts were that the rebellions have a Jedi in their midst, and even if this figure wasn't one, the fact that they're in a rebellion has given him high expectations from his home.

* * *

The three continued to fight amongst the hallways of the Imperial Academy for several minutes, with no confirmation from Kat, and so far, resistance had begun to increase at a faster rate.

The three dashed through a hallway, dodging blaster fire as they returned it as well. Quickly, they passed another T-shaped corridor, turning around to use as cover. They fired their armaments at the approaching resistance, with each wave they face, more and more began to pull in.

"How many damn bucketheads are on this damn station!?" Sabine shouted gunning down another trooper.

"Too many for me to handle, that's for sure!" Wedge commented, dodging another bolt.

"Stand back!" Six shouted, pulling out a blue orb from their waist. As they turned the corner, the orb pulsated in a bluish glowing hue, before lobbing it towards the stormtroopers. The ball latched itself onto a trooper's chest, with blue smoke now trailing in its wake.

"W-What the?! get it off me!" the trooper screamed, grabbing it with his hand, only to realize his gauntlet had latched onto the ball, heat pouring into his arm as he yelps in pain. One trooper tried to pry it off himself, but the ball melted into his glove, latching onto it as well. As panic rose from the troopers, the Spartan retreated around the corridor's corner with the two teens. Soon followed a loud explosion, sounding more viscous and liquid than a typical explosion. After the smoke dissipated, the three turned the corner, to see a gaping black mass that once the troopers stood, the walls melted from the extreme heat, parts even still glowing orange hot.

Wedge watch in awe and shock, seeing the aftermath of a sort of grenade, however not many were known to be able to heat up high enough to melt the surrounding metal. He took a chance to glance to Sabine, only to see her expression was an of awe and infatuation. **_Weird_**. He thought.

"Alright, we should take the elevators. Better position ourselves on a different level." Six spoke, catching the attention of the two.

"Uhh… right, should be just here." Sabine spoke, shaking her head as she walked past the Spartan.

The two followed suit, dashing through the hallway as they approached the elevators. As the ran, Six suddenly dashed past Sabine, weapon at the ready.

"Get behind me, we have incoming."

On cue, another platoon of trooper stormed around the corner, weapons at the ready. Both parties were just about the pull their triggers, when suddenly, an emergency gate sealed the two party's way, separating them from what could have been a blood bath. Six, Sabine and Wedge stopped in their tracks, baffled by the sudden reinforced door. Then the door behind them shut as well, leaving them in a sectioned-off corridor with the elevators.

"Uhhh, was that Kat?" Sabine asked.

"Noble-Two. Noble-Two, do you copy?" Six commed through the radio

Static.

Before they could call again, one of the elevator doors opened. Instantly the three aimed their weapons towards the door, fingers ready to pull. And what came out the door, baffled them. None other than ISB Agent Kallus.

"Don't shoot." He informed.

"Give us a good reason not to." Sabine threatened.

"Avoid levels three through five." He said, pressing onto one of the elevator's controls, "Hangar twenty-four is your best possibility for pick up."

The three stood firm at their highest guard, none taking to whatever he offered.

"Really? Why should we trust you?" Sabine inquired, her finger itching to just ended it hear, due to the trouble he has paid since their early days.

"Tell Garazeb Orrelios… we're even."

And that statement alone took Sabine and Six by surprise, with Sabine even lowering her pistols. She looked up to Six, which they gave a nod of conformation. She then turned to Wedge, nodding towards the open elevator. Hesitantly, he lowered his own blaster, walking inside the elevator, followed by Sabine, and soon after Six. The Spartan trudged past the Imperial spy, their height only a head taller compared to the man, taking note of this encounter before pressing onto the elevators controls to where the hangar is located, their visor still gazing onto the ISB.

After the doors shut, Kallus sighed in slight relief, surprised how he was not shot by the hulk. Back down the elevator, Six had attempted to reach for another connection to Kat.

"Noble-Two, do you copy over?"

"-_I hear you, Noble-Six. What's happening down there_?" Kat responded, static still dispersing within the channel, but was more stabilized.

"Check over on hangar twenty-four, see if you could pick us up from there."

The channel filtered with silent static, waiting for Kat's response.

" _-it appears most of the forces have been redirected out of the hangar. It's possible, but we can't shake these TIEs,- the best possible course of action we have is for a 44 scoop as we fly by."_

"How long until you get there?" Sabine asked.

"_-seven minutes-earliest. Can you make it_?"

"We're on our way now, hang tight."

After the channel was cut, the elevator spread their doors, the three raising their weapons, ready to fire on any troopers who were in between them and their destination. Six walked out first, checking both directions of the hallway before the two teens joined after.

"On me, let's go." Six spoke, rushing down one end of the corridor, with the teens following suit.

From Corridor to corridor, they ran. Troopers lacked their presence as they dashed towards their intended destination, mostly confirmed with Six's confirmation on their motion sensor. _5 minutes… they could make it_. The group rushes out the final door, finding themselves in their desired hangar.

"Noble-Two, sitrep." Sabine commed through.

"_We'll be there, Noble-Six, I've sent our arrival with a timer on your HUD. Sync."_ Kat replied.

"Sync." Six interjected. The Spartan holsters their rifle along their back, reaching for Sabine's blasters for them to holster. Seeing what they were doing, she handed them to them.

"Kid, hostiles are far from where we are, you can put it down." Six pointed to the blaster they held.

"But what if—" Wedge was about to protest.

"Wedge, it's fine, just trust us." Sabine interrupted

Sighing a bit, he dropped the blaster, turning to the soldier, "So what do we do?"

"In two minutes, the Condor's gonna swing by the hangar, we'll have to jump."

"Jump?! Are you crazy?!"

"If it was me on the cockpit, this would be easier for you both. We could have taken one of the TIE fighters, or even a bomber, but they won't last against a squadron on high alert."

"I'd rather that, thank you."

"Wait, how are we supposed to make it in the bay? We're not like you." Sabine spoke, pointing out Six of their status as a Spartan, though unnoticed by Wedge.

"I'll sync my speed with yours, trust me."

The Spartan readied themselves to spring into a dash, their stance filled with the determination of soldier. Wedge looked at Sabine, hesitant to follow up with this plan, and he could see Sabine also hesitating on the procedure. But she sighed, not of giving up, but of trust, she looked back at him, her gaze saying they should trust them with everything they had. He was first surprised by the notion, but he could see she's willing to trust her life with the armored brute, like as if they've done so far longer than he could see.

So, he followed up, the three facing outwards to the hangar's open bay, the dormant TIE fighters above ready to accompany a pilot. They wait for only a few seconds when they could hear rapid distant footsteps rushing out where they ran out off.

"I think this is it." Spoke a distorted voice.

Tension rose in the massive hangar, Wedge looking onto his Mandalorian and soldier companion, the two focused onto their objective ahead. **_How can they be so sure?_** Wedge thought to himself, looking back out the Hangar. As he waited with the two rebels, the footsteps cladded closer, almost to the point where he could hear multiple.

"Guys?" Wedge asked worryingly.

"hold…" Six spoke, still focused.

Tensions rose higher as they stood still, Sabine also beginning to falter a second. Wedge looked back to Six, fear now beginning to surface.

"Six?!"

"Now!" the Spartan shouted, dashing for the opening.

Sabine also dashed, falling a little bit behind, while Wedge became surprised by the sudden outburst, before regaining his own thoughts to make the mad dash himself.

* * *

**A/N: HOLY FRICK**

**_Really_ sorry for the delay friends, my mental health was sort of being WACK, motivation has also been WACK, along with having to deal with Online school, so yeah. But Hey chapters up so you guys got some content, even if it ended that way. Anyways, let's just say I'm excited about school coming back in my area; FINALLY, _MOTIVATION._**

**_and to answer some of your reviews:_**

**Guest 1 & 2: Thanks, glad to hear you guys liked the chapter.**

**Guest 3: Well duh, Vick's basically rampancy _the AI_. Though, I'm really tempted to reference it in the canon story... maybe, who knows.**

**Achillies453: Thanks, as for several of your question, if Ezra and Sabine would tell Kat about the post-war designs, she wouldn't have included; For the Saratoga, if you look it up, it was an actual ship stationed with the _Grafton _during the Fall of Reach and did survive the CSO, but we don't know its status afterward; and as for Maul moving Six's rifle, well they're still objects so it would still be affected by the Force. As for how he sensed it in the first place, he didn't, the only thing I could come up with was just that it was in the Holocron vision, or maybe because he heard the Spartan trotting so... I know it's probably some _bullshit_ reason but ehh.**

**1740: It was in the original draft for this story, but I decided to go with something different instead. But if you want something like that, I am planning on writing a story where phoenix squadron ends up on INSTALLATION 00 during the second Ark conflict, so stay tuned, it'll be a while but do expect it.**

**nliochristou: I didn't actually consider it, but for now it's all rebel focused.**

**Sorry for the late replies for some of those questions, I just wanted to focus on getting you guys the content. That being said, sorry for sound a tad aggressive, just finished another class, hope you guys are also doing alright, don't do me and stay up too late (or all night), stay safe and keep on staying strong.**


	14. Chapter 12: A certain Development

As the three ran for their lives, the Spartan merely jogging with the sprinting teens, stormtroopers pooled out the hallway the three came out of, each and every one of them readying themselves.

"There they are! All units, fire!"

Two-thirds through their run, red bolts began to filter both their ears and their sight, some zooming nowhere near where they sprinted, and some unlucky enough to hit their mark on the Spartan's shields. Wedge became uneased by the situation; trusting a Mandalorian Rebel he just met, and her tall, automatic-like armored soldier, all three of them running towards a deep fall _hoping_ a ship is there to pick them up. But death by blaster bolt was far more prevalent then death by potential fall, so he kept running alongside them.

Bolts continued to flash into his vision, each now getting too close for a direct hit as they neared the edge, and Wedge was not happy. As they closed the distance for the jump, all that showed apparently was but a cloudy sky; no ship, no clear form of extraction. Nothing but death on the other side. And yet… Sabine and Six still ran, Sabine looking determined than anything he's seen before. He wasn't sure if they both had a death wish, or if they had _that_ much faith on the others. But it was too late to think more onto it, with the three now making their last step on the platform.

All that flooded their vision as they leaped was nothing but open sky and the descending fall into dense clouds. But right as they leapt out, from the abysmal reach of the clouds, they could see distant lights dancing in its murky sky; bright blue lights, trailed against green flashes that fly past. In realization, the three became wary of the green flashes, right after one flew out of the clouds, revealing to be a pair of green blaster bolts; those fired from TIEs. But as they fell, the blue lights brightened towards them, glowing brighter and brighter, until the clouds departed, the _Condor_ flying towards the group.

In quick succession, it swung clockwise, the cockpit and troop bay swapping places to allow the opening to be the new place the Spartan and teens fell into, with Jorge seemingly level with the ship itself. In the flash of the moment, Six entered first; their boots magnetically clamping onto the ships deck, though their armor's weight and momentum from the fall made them slide before stopping.

"Gotcha." Jorge announced, catching onto Wedge who entered next. He tried to reach for Sabine's hand, but missed by an inch. She grazed onto the ship's platform feet first, using one hand to try and grab on an indentation on the platform, but still stopped after Six grabbed hold onto her arm.

The entire ship shook as the view from outside switched from the Imperial Academy to the piercing blaze-like clouds, the bay ramp closing as it flew away, allowing those inside to stand up again.

"Oi, Six. You mind switching sides, this here's your place, not mine." Emile called out from the cockpit's pilot seat.

"Copy." Six replied, pulling Sabine to her feet before marching up onto the cockpit. Another rumble shook through the ship, catching the teens almost off guard. Wedge stumbled onto one of the seats, Sabine instead grabbed onto the side of the ship to keep her stable.

"Kat, what's the status of the _Condor_?" she asked.

"Energy shields are on 29-percent, but she's suffered minimal damage on the hull plating and the cloaking panels were shot after second _EMP_ blast. We've had to use our weapons to deter most of the TIEs." Kat informed.

"Not the gunship weapons, I hope?"

"Negative, too unwieldy, would slow us down dramatically, and not to mention a very terrible move"

Emile trudged into the troop compartments, having already swapped with Noble-Six. He made his way past Sabine, grabbing onto a railing on the roof of the bay.

"Where's Ezra? Have you called him?" Sabine asked as the Condor's bay began to shutter.

"He should be coming into orbit. ETA, 62 seconds." Kat replied swiftly.

"All hands, hang on!" Six called out.

The entire ship then swayed on to one side, the momentum pushing everyone to the left. Those who weren't Spartans held on to dear life as the ships moved in unpredictable patterns. Then the ship began to halt in place, Six somehow performing a move to reverse the thrust of the large dropship, before the thrusters tilted back down, regaining its speed. Sabine could see two TIEs flying in front, both flying parallel with each other. Then beeping pulsated from the cockpit, as two missiles flew towards the two fighters, before their impacts resulted into a one turning into fireball in the sky, while the other had lost its entire right wing, plunging to the planet's surface.

"Target's destroyed." Six announced.

Emile chuckled from the sight, catching the teens' attention, "And that's why Six is our pilot." He gawked.

But soon more beeping interjected Emile's banter, this time originating to the top seat of the cockpit, where Kat sat.

"More hostiles closing in; two standard TIEs and a TIE Interceptor," Kat announced, tapping onto the consoles of the ship.

"Interceptor?" Wedge questioned, pondering over this arrival. How _is_ there a TIE interceptor? the academy only housed standard fighters and bombers to Wedge's knowledge. But there must have been something, someone behind the sudden appearance of an Interceptor... Wait... someone?... Then, the realization came to his eyes as he turned to the occupants of the craft, "It's Skerris!"

The ship rumbled again, taking fire from the incoming TIEs. Then, through the view of the cockpit, the TIEs flew past the Condor, the Interceptor's speed far outpacing the all three of the aircraft. From the flash of speed, Six could see Interceptor rocking distinct red markings, indicating its importance, or possible rank and affiliation.

"Who's Skerris?" Sabine asked.

"He's the main instructor of Skystrike Academy, the guy who talked about the rebel ship back from the simulation. From what I know, he's the only one there that uses a TIE Interceptor." Wedge explained.

"Before the mission, I looked through his file," Kat added on, catching everyone's attention, with the exception of Six, "Vult Skerris is an elite Starfighter pilot, known only for piloting a TIE Interceptor with red markings on its wings. he's responsible for the loss of our fighters over the weeks"

Tension continued to build up with the teens in the confined space of the _Condor's _loading bay, multiplied due to the state of their ship, alongside the roaring screams of the ever-present TIEs.

"Kat, what's the status of our drive?" Six called out.

"She's ready, but the EMPs has had an after effect on the drive. If we get hit, it begins to stagnate, and would have to recycle again." Kat informed, "We need to get them off our backs if we are to be jump ready."

"Shields are at 17-percent from that last blast, where is the Commander?!" roared out Jorge.

"Shit! They're circling back around." Emile added on, continuously adding on their lowered chances of escape, let alone retaliation.

* * *

The Interceptor flew back into formation with the other TIE fighters, the three charging for another strafe.

"_All units, sync firing sequences, on my mark."_ The Interceptor pilot ordered.

The two pilots did so, priming their weapons to fire the same time the Interceptor pilot would fire. As the pilot looked onto his target, a large green ship, enveloped in a yellow aura, he began to recall with his early interaction with the cadets before their defection. **_It was so obvious; how could I have not seen it?!_** He scolded himself. Vult Skerris; astonished pilot of the Great _Galactic Empire_, and he didn't even recognize the insubordination of a recruit he scolded; Ria Talla, or as Kallus identifies as _Sabine Wren_.

Through his own mocking demeanor, he pulls the triggers of his weapons, allowing his and the accompanying TIEs to fire a barrage of blaster bolts before each flying by. Most of the shots connected, resulting in the yellow aura to burst away, similarly to that of a bubble, the ship now engulfed in yellow sparks from the shots as the three fighters flew past. Unfortunately, one of Skerris's wingmen flew too close to green craft, nearly grazing itself on its roof as the ship lightly ducked. As it flew away, the ship rose back up and fired another rocket from its pods, the projectile sheering through the air before impacting the fighter, destroying it immediately.

"Insubordinate fool." Skerris scolded before opening a channel to his surviving wingman, "Do not make the same mistake, now form up!"

* * *

"Shields down. We can't take another hit, the Condor's hull wasn't built to withstand multiple shots from a TIE." Kat announced.

"Ezra, please…" Sabine whispered, a hint of worry peaking through.

As the TIE debris fell through the clouds, the surviving TIEs circled back around. The Standard simply turning to realign it's crosshairs behind the green hulk, while the Interceptor performed maneuvers, which only Six knew well enough that experienced pilots could pull off.

"Maybe that gunship configuration is sounding good right about now." Emile suggested.

"Negative Noble-Four, the config—" Kat began to dismiss the suggestion, before the Condor's sensor picked up a signal. "…hold on, something's coming in our scope" she inquired before investigating the source.

"More fighters?" Sabine asked, a pit of dread forming into her stomach.

"Negative, it looks like…"

"I'll be damned, the Commander." Six interjected, right as small, white and orange corvette came into view of the _Condor's _radar.

* * *

Skerris prepared himself and his wingman to fire another barrage, one that would do the job, but before they could fire, straight out of the cockpit's blind spot, another ship; one far larger than ship they pursued, intercepted their course.

Skerris was quick to his reflexes, flying past the Alderaanian corvette, while his wingman crashed onto its side.

"Blast! Reinforcements."

* * *

"_Noble team, do you have everyone on board?_" Ezra commed through.

"Ezra! Boy, am I glad to hear you voice again" Sabine cheered, her voice filled with relief and pride.

"_Same here." _Ezra sighed, sounding relieved after hearing her voice,_ "Are you guys able to jump?_"

"Negative. We were engaged by a sort of EMP that's interfered with our slipspace drive. We can still make jumps but if we're hit again, the cycle resets" Kat answered

"_I take it you need us keeping them off your back?_"

"Affirmative."

"_Alright, we'll do what we can. When you're ready to jump, comm for us. Spectre-Six out_" Ezra affirmed, cutting the channel.

"We've got our work cut out for us. Noble-Six, get us out of here."

"Copy," Six replied.

The Condor flew well above the clouds, breaking out the planet's atmosphere while Ezra's corvette trailed behind it, firing it's batteries at the pursuing Interceptor, the fighter dodging the light wall of bolts, thus not allowing him to focus his attention on the fleeing ships.

With just him against a blockade runner and a damaged, fleeing transport, Skerris was none the more wiser. He continued to his attempts in getting past the corvette's defenses to reach his intended target, but the constant pace the corvette gave made intersection still too risky.

After a full minute through the chase, the planet now looking to be kilometers away, Kat's console beeped, indicating of their escape.

"Lieutenant Commander Bridger, she's ready" Kat commed before turning to the cockpit chair in front of her, "Six, punch it!" she ordered.

Without hesitation, they punched in the console to activate the slipspace drive. Tense seconds go by with nothing ahead of them, but in an instant, the rip through reality broke out in their path, their ticket home. Wedge and his friends, with Rake now awake since they made a break for the stars, watched as the slip ripped open, the phenomenon unlike the more familiar hyperspace jump. At that moment, they all knew that something was up. But not in a worrisome way, but that the rebellion they once thought…

Is far greater than the Empire could ever be.

* * *

As he flew past, Skerris watches as his intended target disappears inside an iridescent blue hole in space, leaving only his Interceptor and the corvette. Resolving his own disappointment, he turned his sights onto the very support ship. But as he turns his ship around to make another strafing run on the ship, his instruments blared out in alarm. When he looked into the source, his eyes widened, and punched the speed throttle of his fighter. His TIE screamed, reminiscent of his own rage as he barrels towards the Blockade runner, his blasters charging for a barrage.

But before he could pull the trigger, the blockade runner only stuck truth of to name, as it shot into hyperspace, leaving the TIE to fly at where it once stood. Skerris lowered the speed of his fighter into cruising, taking off his helmet to view out the deafness of space, scowling in his own aura of anger. He was told of these new adversaries, posing some form of brand-new fast travel, but he did not believe it. Not until the spectacle he witnessed. This was far different than what the Empire was equipped for, but all he knew was that he needed to report this.

* * *

The Condor landed back onto the platform, with medics and other officers surrounding the craft with their equipment at the ready to tend to the crew. Once the bird touched down, the ramp dropped down, with Sabine and the newly appointed rebels standing out. But once the platform rested on the base's surface, Kat and Emile rushed out, past the other rebels, during which the underside of the Condor's aft compartment lowered, revealing a piece of technology only reminiscent of the Fabricator found within under the Condor's cockpit section.

Once the platform lowered, it glowed profusely, with the Spartans now standing by its side, a datapad on the hands of Kat, who seemed to be ordering Emile around. The other rebels were enthralled by the sight of the drive, seeing as this is the first time the actual rebel populous has seen Forerunner tech, with some notable exceptions. Speaking off, Sabine; being caught off guard by the Forerunner tech, with Wedge and the others still by her side, their eyes still locked with metallic system. While they continued their awed gaze on the device, they were cut off by medical staff, each running their medical checks on each of the rebels. Sabine first disliked the sudden interference, but simply allowed them to get it over with. With her, Wedge and Hobbie checked out, they focused their attention to Rake, seeing as he was the only one injured.

The Spartans continued their diagnostic check, ignoring every other rebel around them. Seeing this, Sabine turned to look at Wedge, who's eyes were oddly centered on her, and not his friend.

"Something up, Wedge?" she asked.

Wedge shook his head, almost like he broke concentration, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You were staring" she blankly stated.

His eyes widened in realization, "What? Oh, no, I was just… confused I guess"

"What about?" she inquired, turning her body to face him.

"Well, for starters uhh… the kriff is all this?!" he yelled, gesturing to the Condor, the Spartans and the Forerunner engine.

"Well, I can't say too much, but for the basics; it's just some new friends from a far land."

Before Wedge could ask the meaning behind it, Commander Sato interjected in, catching all their attention. "Well done, Lieutenant Commander"

The four turned to face the commanding officer, the man standing straight with authority, followed by a green twi'lek in her standard attire. "So, these are our new pilots?" Sato questioned. The rest of them walked off the ramp, closing the gap between the higher ranks.

"Yes sir. Allow me to introduce Cadets Wedge Antilles, Hobbie, and Rake." Sabine announced, gesturing to each of their new phoenix squadron recruits, medical staff still surrounding Rake, now applying a Bacta patch. "All formerly of the Galactic Empire"

Wedge took a step forward to represent the rest of his friends, "We heard you're in need for some new pilots, Commander."

"Indeed, we are. Welcome to the Rebellion." Sato introduced, saluting the rebels. They all in turned to saluted in return, apart from Rake.

"Alright, thankfully the shot wasn't too critical. Take it easy for a couple days and you should be fine for deployment" the medic informed

He thanked the medical officer before joining his friends. Once all lowered their hands, Sato turned towards the Condor, concern now coming into thoughts, Hera even following suit.

"What happened to the Condor?" he asked.

"We were hit by some sort of EMP, her engine's been acting up a bit, but we've got it stabilized" Jorge announced from behind. Everyone faced the Spartan, as he stepped off the Condor's ramp, taking off his helmet in the process.

"I see. So long as the op was successful." Sato commented, "I need a full report of the mission, including the predicament you see yourselves in now"

"Yes sir, I can fill in for the others as well", Jorge marched past the Rebels towards the center of the base, his strides were well marched, as if he was a proper soldier.

"So, are you going to introduce us to… any this?" Rake asked, still confused as to what he'd witnessed.

"I'm afraid that's classified for all known personnel. For all you have to know, they're allies that we're privileged to even have" Hera informed, stepping up by Sato, "Sabine, you can take it from here". with that, Hera and Sato walked away, following to where Jorge had walked off to.

The teens continued to watch as they marched away, all remaining silent until Hobbie suddenly spoke.

"Oh, I'm liking this new rebellion." He spoke with a sense of pride as he observed over the Spartan's technology.

"So, where do we sleep?" Wedge asked, turning to Sabine.

"I can show around the base from here. but first," she started, turning to look at the newly arrived blockade runner, a smile creeping onto her face, getting confused looks from the now recruited pilots. "You guys have someone to meet first"

She started walking towards the ship, with the others following after. Once there, several rebel officers and pilots stood under the ship, each talking to one another, with a notable individual standing out from the rest. Another boy around the same age as the approaching group wearing an orange jump suit, who was talking with another rebel officer. The boy glanced towards the group, a smile flashing onto his face before he turned back to the other officers to dismiss them. After which, he rushed towards them, swooping Sabine off her feet whilst spinning her in excitement. The two laughed in amusement which took Wedge and the others by surprise.

"Good to see you're alright!" The boy exclaimed, laying her back on her feet, both still remaining within their arms.

"Yeah, cutting it a bit too close back there, you know?" Sabine questioned with a smirk onto her face.

"yeah... sorry. But hey! everyone made alright" he smiled, fully aware of the situation. Sabine couldn't help but return the smile.

"who's this?" Wedge asked.

"Oh right," Sabine and the guy released their grips onto one another, both facing the confused pilots, "Guys, this is my boyfriend; Ezra. He's the Commander that helped us escape that TIE Interceptor.", she explained, gesturing to his partner as he himself gave the group a two-fingered salute.

The group were stunned to hear the reveal of the individual, Wedge somewhat being more notably disturbed by it, but wasn't caught by his predicament.

"It's nice to have to have some good pilots for the rebellion. You guys _are_ good pilots, right?" Ezra asked, stepping forward.

"O-Of course, we'll do our part for the rebellion, Commander" Hobbie responded, standing up straight.

Ezra sighed, shaking his head in disapproval, "Please, Ezra's fine, there's no need to be formal right now. Besides, I'm only a Lieutenant Commander, same as Sabine." He assured, gesturing towards her.

"Oh. Ok… so, about that tour?" Hobbie gestured.

"Right," Sabine started, looking back at Ezra, "You wanna help me out here, love?"

"Sure, got nothing better to do" he replied, the five of them walking into the base's compartments. The tour was nothing exciting of note, though they did converse with one another, getting to understand each other's motives to serve the rebellion and just to understand one another in general. The pilots were much more excited to hear when Ezra was a Jedi, much less a padawan with his master, Kanan Jarrus, also fighting in the rebellion, though they were much surprised that he and Sabine, a Mandalorian, were dating. Fortunately, they disclosed the subject, explaining even his master had similar relations with the Phoenix squadron Captain, Hera Syndulla. Eventually they stopped by the _Ghost_ so Sabine could change out of the Imperial uniform and back into her beskar armor, leaving the pilots to talk with Ezra.

Once Sabine walked out, her hair back to its original white and lavender tips, they seem to be getting along quite nicely, much to Sabine and Ezra's pleasure. Eventually their tour finally ended back to the rebel barracks.

The barracks were located on far side of the coral, opposite to the main base. Barracks' were separated depending on the officer, with techs and soldiers sleeping down in one set of barracks while engineers and pilots were on another set. They were makeshift facilities, with the outside being covered by large durasteel-enhanced tarps, and the inside being that of any other barracks, rows upon rows of bunk beds, standard. The five teens approached the pilot's barracks entrance, their conversation now coming to an end.

"Wow, you guys have been fighting that long?" Hobbie asked.

"Yeah, we didn't even know we were part of a rebel cell until we rescued Kanan from the Empire" Ezra explained.

"Well, we've been fighting for much longer before Ezra joined up with us" Sabine added.

"Still, the fact you guys are still fight now is… really cool" Wedge commented.

"Of course, we are. The Empire's not gonna stop itself." She quipped, earning a chuckle from Ezra

"Yeah, pretty much. Thanks again for this tour you guys"

"Hey, if you guys need someone to talk to, you can come to us." Ezra remarked.

"Alright, we'll keep in mind" Wedge ended, waving as Ezra and Sabine marched off away from them.

As wedge and his friends watch the two walks off, he couldn't help but enter into his own train of thought. What are the chances the first girl he has eyes on just so happens to already have a partner, and a Jedi at that. Still, he had to admit; after the reveal, he would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed, perhaps jealous. But after the tour they gave, and the conversation they had while Sabine had to change out her attire, it did change his perspective over Ezra.

This time he values Ezra for being the respectable person he is, glad that he is a part of this rebellion, one with values and goals that aligned to him. He just wanted to free not just the Galaxy, but his home planet from the grasp that is the Empire's, and to be a great Jedi knight, just like his master. But he had to admit, it was evident of how he and Sabine were really made for one another, due to them having their hands interlocked throughout most of the tour, paired with usual quips both would toss to one another. Even now as they walked off, their hands remained locked. He could see they respected each other, cared for each other, seeing how close they _really _were. He couldn't help but smile seeing the bond the two have formed, clearly seeing this bond took along time to form, and he hoped someday he would have one of his own. Definitely not today, but someday.

But before he could reminisce with his thoughts, the sounds of snickering, almost a concealed laughter brought him out of his thoughts. And he knew what they were. He simply stared out, not wanting to look behind him to see if what he thought was true. The snickering grew louder, to the point where it was joined with a quiet yet amused wheezing.

"Guys…" Wedge warned, his face now looking annoyed.

The snickering grew even louder, until finally, it broke. The sounds of a pair now laughing in an uncontrolled fit reverberated in the small radius that is their group. Wedge, clenched both his fists, ready to burst out as his friends who laughed over, catching odd glances of nearby rebels. He was reaching his tipping point, his patience reaching his limit, but ultimately deemed it futile. So instead of bursting in front of his friends, he sighed in defeat, unclenching his fists as he slouches forward, thus signaling that he has just _given up_.

"Oh, my, days! HA hA, the first girl you could have tried to pick up, AND SHE'S ALREADY TAKEN!" Hobbie spoke out, seemingly trying to control his laughter, though obviously failing.

"Like… Seriously! What are the chances, dude!" Rake added on, also trying to control his burst of joy.

Wedge clenched his fists again, his face grimacing, but also paired with his cheeks flairing in a pinkish hue, though thankfully it went unnoticed. But having enough of this, he grunted in annoyance, walking passed his two unprofessional friends into the pilot barracks. But this response just left his friends to continue laughing, following inside.

* * *

"Hey, 'Bine?"

Ezra's voice cut in the mainly peaceful walk the two had. Sabine tilted her head to face him, his face remaining neutral as he'd caught her attention.

"You do realize that... Wedge? was it?" He started, but from his tone, Sabine began to recognize where it was going, enough to almost make her smirk. "He sort of had a thing for you, right?"

"Oh, yeah, a-hundred-percent" she answered straight forwardly with the smirk finally showing, "I've known during our ride back"

But Ezra seemed tense, almost worried by how nonchalantly she dismissed how another male had sights for her. Was she considering something else, perhaps...

"I'm don't like how you phrased that from the looks of it" Ezra voiced out, clearly a bit uneasy by the answer he got. Sabine noticed the tone of his voice, in turn turning to face him, now seeing a slightly disgusted and uneasy expression her close partner made. This sight however made her snicker a tad bit, only confusing the boy as she did.

"Don't worry, love," she said with a reassuring voice, tightening her grip over her partner's hand as she then leaned in to kiss him. when they pulled away, she could see Ezra's cheeks flair up, his face surprised from the peck yet his eyes sparkled in bright warmth, which is still a surprise seeing how long they've been together. she chuckled because of this before giving him an equally warm smile, "You'll always be my Cyar'ika" ***Sweetheart***

The mention of the Mando'a nickname along with the quick peck was more than enough brighten up Ezra, as he smiled in unison with her. Sabine had taught only the Mando'a words she'd occasionally say towards him, so he didn't know much. The two stopped their pace and gently touched their foreheads as they took this silent moment, and inadvertently, Ezra had touched through the Force. He channeled through the Force, letting its essence give him and her a feeling of serenity, enough as if all that now existed in that very moment was just them, and only them. Moments went by as they remained, until both finally departed from their calm state, thus also having Ezra drop his connection with the Force, yet their smiles and warmth never faded.

And right as they finished, Ezra's comm link began flaring, as the voice of Hera began calling for him. "_Ezra. Ezra do you copy, over_"

Ezra chuckled in embarrassment while Sabine grunted in disappoint seeing their calm moment having interrupted by their surrogate mother and Rebel captain. They both loved Hera whole heartedly, no doubt about it, but both had to agree whenever they both found time for themselves, Hera just so happened to be the one to either suck them into reality, or be the one to unintentionally disrupt their moment. Sure, Zeb and Chopper had their fair share, but almost all of their disturbances were in their full intent, while Hera's has always been on accident

And has always been the most frequent. Call it _mother's intuition, _perhaps.

They both departed from their closeness so he could grab his commlink, much to their dismay. He linked his side to connect with Hera's before answering. "I'm here, what do you need, Hera?"

"_I need you back on the command center as soon as possible. I need your help with a few of our records_" Hera answered.

"All right, I'm on my way" He answered back.

"_Oh, and see of you can get Sabine over here as well, her help would be much appreciated_"

"Got it" he finally responded before he shut off the link. Putting away his commlink, he turned towards Sabine. "Well, we better get-"

"_Spectre-5, come in Wren_" cut in the voice of Kat through Sabine's wrist comm. this alone surprised them both, knowing the only few reasons as to why the Spartan had chosen to call her. but swiftly, she brought it up and connected the channel.

"I'm here, Kat. Wha'ddya need?" she answered.

"_I could use your help with the maintenance of the Condor's__ Slipspace drive_" she spoke through her normal tone. And those words were more than enough to catch the attention of both Ezra and Sabine, but they continued to listen on.

"_Your the only one here I can trust who could work with and have the knowledge of working with Forerunner tech. And I'm fully aware you've been wanting to do so with the Forerunner Slipspace drive for a while_" Sabine's eyes were practically sparkling with intrigue and excitement, and Ezra could feel that excitement through the Force, though technically, he didn't need to.

"_So if you could-_"

"Alright, I'm on my way" Sabine answered, sounding calm, though still very excited for this opportunity. the sound of a _Hmph _could be heard from the comm, the tone sounding amused.

"_I thought you would say that. Get here on the double, Noble-two, out_", then the channel cut. She looked back to Ezra who had his arms crossed after the channel cut, her eyes visibly sparkling with intrigue, and he couldn't help but smile at that.

"Ezra, could you..." she started, only for Ezra to cut her off by offering a mild chuckle.

"I'll tell Hera you'll be busy in the mean time" he responded. Sabine lit up with a bright smile, quickly wrapping her arms around her partner tightly, one he'd returned. They both remained in the tight embrace before Sabine made the move to depart.

"Thanks, love" she said, giving him another peck on the cheek before dashing for the direction in which the Spartans were. Ezra stayed for a moment to watch her jog away, and he still couldn't believe he found himself to be with her, or more precisely, being able to see this side of her. just pure excitement for the things she loves. Ezra laughed and shook his head before he also began departing for the command center.

* * *

Down through the Imperialistically bland corridors of a Star destroyer, the Grand Admiral, flanked by Agent Kallus, a single stormtrooper, and the pilot Vult Skerris, trudged down the detention levels, their destination just now coming into sight as they turn a corner.

"Tell me, Skerris; what was your experience upon dealing with the _Goblin_?" Asked Thrawn. The _Goblin_ was the name they decided to temporarily use for the unidentified green ship, specifically the one the very pilot had attempted to destroy, simply due to its green coloration and its capability to become invisible.

"Nothing more than just a heavily armed transport. Would have been an easy picking if it weren't for that blasted blockade runner" responded Skerris, his tone angered seeing as his pride was definitely take a hit by this unfortunate event.

"But… I suppose the pilot behind the controls has caught my eye."

"As was mine, Commander" Thrawn added, the three now coming over a cell door.

The trooper walked in front of the group, tapping onto the door's controls, prompting it to open, revealing an injured rebel pilot strapped into a torture chair, fatigue clearly plastered onto his physique. The three walked inside as the single trooper stayed outside, standing guard.

"So this is one of the survivors you've retrieved?" questioned Thrawn as he faced Skerris.

"Two weeks ago, yes" Vult answered.

Satisfied by the response, he turned to their prisoner, already planned out of how he would get the extremist to talk. He took a step closer to the pilot, which he noticed soon after.

"I'm… not telling… anything..." the pilot huffed out, his energy to even stay awake wavering, clearly spent from the alluded time.

"Yes, yes… we've heard," Thrawn responded, nodding towards Kallus. He nodded in response, tapping onto his wrist device. Soon after, holographic images of several armored figures revealed into the air between Thrawn and the captor, along with a fully rendered model of the _Goblin_.

"So then tell me, _who are they_?"

The confined pilot remained silent, breathing heavily as to compensate for tortured state. But Thrawn noticed a flash in his expression when the holograms appeared, his eyes widening in a hesitated surprise, only to be dismissed immediately to look back at the Grand Admiral. He knows something, and as always, he is willing to give his life for it.

Glancing to the agent adjacent to him, Thrawn nodded in confirmation to allow Kallus to have full reign over the strapped man. Nodding in return, he looked back to his wrist device, pressed for the controls of the restraint's torture apparatus. Finding his target, he smiled in anticipation, though the smile had a hint of hesitation, which thankfully went unnoticed by the Chiss next to pressed on the button, resulting in two small, thin rod-like arms to lower themselves onto the head of the pilot, with more appearing from various spots of the chair.

Knowing what his fate has led him to, the pilot closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting. And thus, Agent Kallus pressed another button on his wrist, resulting into an electric shock, sustained and most definitely painful for the strapped pilot. He screams in agony, thrashing around in his confined space as the prods did their work, while both the Admiral and Commander watched with disdain in their eyes, showing no sympathy for the tortured one.

The shocking stopped, leaving the pilot beyond exasperated, with his eyes beginning show a more lifeless image. Kallus was ready to shock the man once more, but Thrawn interjected by raising a hand.

"Shock therapy would not be sufficient enough to provide the adequate results, Agent Kallus" the Chiss began, "What we need is something that'll _reverberate _his very soul". Thrawn looked towards the Agent with expecting eyes, his intent shrouded yet understandable through his own gaze.

Knowing what he meant, Kallus tapped again onto his wrist. But to the pilot's surprise, the metal prods began retracting, hiding away in their distinct spots. However, he would be to naïve to believe if it has finally ended, as all in the room looked towards a small, floating black orb with similar prods began descending down the ceiling, making all kinds of strange beeps.

And this sight, sent a chill down to the pilot. His eyes widened in terror; his breath caught into his throat before it began to accelerate in a rhythm far quicker than he anticipated. He was almost reaching the stage of hyperventilation. And on that moment, Thrawn knew it all too well. The torture this small little droid can produce is far more vigorous, far more devastating,

Far more lethal than a simple electric shock.

The Imperial pilot smirked in anticipation, as Thrawn moved away from the restrained pilot to allow the droid to close into its target. The pilot then began to thrash with whatever strength is left in his body, making all sorts of commotion as the droid closed in. He began to whimper when one of the arms of the droid pointed towards him, extending out but a small, precise needle. Ever so slowly, all in the room anticipated for the needle to pierce the man's skin, to be able to witness the result.

Thrawn made no change to his expression as he watched the droid get ever closer to the rebel, staring his dead eyes on to the soon to be corpse. If he survives that is. Well then, he supposed there are other sources to bring him the results he needs, there's always another way, regardless of— "All right!"

Thrawn instantly raised a hand the moment the man spoke, prompting Kallus to tap onto his wrist again. This then prompted the droid to stop its approach, the needle just barely breaking the skin of the man's chest. The droid then retracted its arm, moving off to the side as the Admiral began to close in towards the man.

"They call themselves the _Vanguard..._ or at least... that's what they want us to call them..." The pilot informed. Thrawn observed the man deepy as he took the words to heart. He could tell instantly it was the truth, the name of the soldiers were revealed... Yet too much lead this... bluff astray. Firstly, The tone of the man spoke the truth, but he knew very well it was just a name used as a coverup, a second alias if you will. Secondly, the word _Vanguard_ to be used as an alias is none the less common, and it made sense, to have this unidentified group act as the vanguard for this small rebellion. Lastly, the body language the man portrayed just as much as his tone; truthful, yet restrained, only allowing what little truth can be spilled to allow a sliver of escape. And Thrawn isn't having it.

The Admiral took some steps back before turning away from the man, not before giving Kallus a simple glance. But through Kallus's eyes, he knew what it meant, and he was hesitant to act upon it. Even so, he obliged, tapping away on his wrist device. Soon after, the ball droid continued its approach, much to the rebel pilot's dismay. The needle extended outwards again, already sending the pilot into an exhausted, yet futile panic.

"W-wait, please, that's all I know!" the pilot lied, and everyone knew it.

the droid continued its approach as Kallus and Skerris watched, while Thrawn began slowly climbing up the steps which lead out the cell. The rebel pilot began struggling again, using what's left, "Please! you have to... believe me!"

More words for the desperate. The cell door slid open, as Thrawn took his first step out. Through out it, Kallus turned to watch his superior walk away from the ordeal, if he only he could do more, but if he did, then he'd be in the blind. And right as he sighed, it happened.

"**THEY'RE CALLED SPARTANS!**"

Everyone jerked their head back to the rebel, even the droid seemed to jerk away a bit from the sudden outburst, all but Thrawn, who stopped in his place. "Is that so…" he tempted, his tone giving off a sinister aura. He turned to glance at the rebel, his deep red eyes sending a bombardments worth daggers.

The man heaved as he tries to rekindle whatever is left of himself, his thoughts racing for both survival and regret. Clearly, he was shaken by the droid. **_I'm so sorry, Captain_**, thought the rebel. Thrawn fully faced the rebel, approaching him with caution as to not tempt the man further to the point where he would no longer give the information he finally has grasped over.

"I wasn't... told directly. But it's what I've overheard... We've been calling them... _Noble-Team, _their leader's callsign; _Noble-Two, _and their ship; _the_ _Condor_. But I swear, that's all we know" The man pleaded, suddenly cooperative. "Please, anything… but that needle"

Thrawn placed a hand onto his chin, thinking deeply as he continued to stare onto the rebel. For all he knew, the rebel was telling the truth, his body language and tone reflected upon it. Noble-Team? An intriguing name to be sure. What make's them noble to which they would adopt such a word to their name? though this thought was but trivial to what else he's noticed. Noble-Two... a similar code name structure to many others, much like the _Spectres_, but as such, something did catch his interest. _Noble-Two_, the number _Two_. So then... What happened to number _One? _this could easily be overlooked, but ever bit of detain could indeed be beneficial, especially towards these... _Spartans_. Then the final detail, the true name of their ship, _The Condor_. As Thrawn thought of it, it seemed fitting, as the condor is a species capable of long-distance flight, perhaps the ship reflects this.

"_We?_ I see…" Thrawn stated, getting the pilot's eyes to widen.

Several minutes went by with not a word spoken, Kallus and Vult occasionally glancing to one another as they waited for something, the rebel still exasperated, silently cursing to himself due to his incompetence to give his life for the secret.

Finally, Thrawn turned away, walked up the steps out of the cell, but stopped just outside the door.

"finish, the job, Agent Kallus" he spoke suddenly, glancing to Kallus with the same expectant eyes.

The pilot's eyes widened in terror and thrashed once again with just the little of energy that is left. Kallus, slightly reluctant, pressed onto his wrist, allowing the droid to finish the job as he walked out the room. Skerris didn't even move a muscle, he was ready to watch the man in confinement die with amusement.

"Commander, join me in my office when you're ready" Thrawn ordered, though he didn't glance back, knowing full that he would comply.

The cell doors then close, with Thrawn and Kallus now leaving the premise. Several steps onto their walk, a piercing and blood curdling scream can be heard even outside the cell, prompting Kallus to look behind, seeing the single trooper stationed there flinch from the sudden scream. Their pace didn't faulter as he looked back to the Admiral, curiosity and shock coming to his thoughts.

"Grand Admiral?" he inquired.

The Admiral was silent for minutes while they continued to walk through the empty halls. Then,

"_It appears we've made a Development_"

* * *

**A/N: Damn...**

**Life's a bitch**

**HEYYO Friendos. Guess who's BAAACCKKK. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this, never will hopefully, I've got plans!**

**Deepest apologizes that you guys waited so long for a new update, like a I said, Life's being a bitch. From things like School coming back along with catching up on lost work, all the way to Whatever the fuck is happening the rest of the world. But thanks to the term break, I can at least go back to writing. Also Seriously, deepest condolences for George Floydd and his family, and full support for BLACK LIVES MATTER movement. A lot is happening in the world, not to mention the spike in COVID cases. Please, if you're going outside, WASH YOU HANDS, put and sanitazer, and keep your hands to yourselves. Us being younger may help that we won't get affected, it won't change the fact we'll be carrying the virus, potentially risking the very lives of those around you, especially parents and elderly. But all I can say is to hold fast, stay strong, and stay safe.**

**With that out of the way, on a lighter note, some good developments have occurred this past month or so. For starters, my birthday passed, making me OFFICIALLY 18!...**

**...**

**...**

**Ok... so... What? can I legally say _fuck_ now or... I mean I can legally drink now, and drive so those are some pluses, obviously separated, don't do both, that's a no no. Anyways, I also just started building my First Ever MG gunpla, the **_Astray Blue Frame D. _**Really wanted my first MG to be the **_Barbatos_** but stocks are _fecken_ low, my god. plus I was inpatient, so ehh.., and TBH, I was really pleased with the build; enjoyable, good articulation and the dragoons are a fine touch, but I don't like the manipulators, wish it was the swappable fingers, but I guess it's expected from 2014 MG so it can't be helped. Speaking of Gunpla, Finally, Build Divers RE: Rise is airing again, been waitin' for this moment. If you guys watch it and enjoy it, let me know what you think, to me, it's _seriously _underrated.**

**I've also been reading some more Fics and two IBO crossovers have caught my eye. _TEKKETSU NO KYOJIN _by Stryker. AJ  is Phenomenal; as you guessed it it's IBO and AOT, and it is amazingly written, with an engaging story and the familial and friendship bonds they've developed with Mika and the others are really intriguing, to put lightly. Because it's just SO GOOD. So if your interested take a read yourself, sure their story is more recognized but does it really matter. what matters is that we enjoy what we do, just like how I enjoy reading it and writing my own story (Stories soon ****¬‿¬****). The other story was _Of Debris and Heros _by Fortress H. This ones an IBO and MHA crossover and again, another really well-Written story, and just like the other story, the friendship bonds they made is great, along with how they've implemented the IBO universe in MHA, especially the presence of Mobile suits.**

**I highly recommend reading both if you haven't, and if you have the time.**

**I also finally got into _Demon Slayer _and... Why have I been skipping this until now! Bro I've already finished the Manga (Don't worry no spoilers here) And MY GOD WAS IT AMAZING. Plus EP 19 though... just... MMMMMM. I'll be stuck on this fandom for god knows how long now... feck. Seriously I can recite the entire some breathing techniques in Japanese, my personal favorite being Zenitsu's thunder breathing. (useless, I know)**

**K, with all that out of the way, let's see what y'all got to say:**

* * *

**Guest 1 & 2: Thank you! really trying my best, and as you've just read above, Wedge be out here _wedging_ himself into his friends' torment (Ehhhhhhhhhh_plslaugh_)**

**Achillies453: Glad I could put out said update, and thank you for your concerns, don't worry, I'll be just fine, especially after I've just recently went to see the student council, so I'm feeling definitely better, if not for school stressing me out be BAHH I'll get through it. As for yours and United88's thoughts on Sabine and Ezra's age, well keep in mind Ezra's still a Lothalite (or Lothalian which ever you prefer), basically classic cultural differences and whatnot. Besides, they'll both think they're ready when they believe they're ready (or at least I do).**

**1750: well here's more friend!**

**And again, I can't stress this enough, thank you all so much for reading, Updates will also be inconsistent this point onwards but I'll try to bring it out as best I can. that being said, I'll see yawl later.**

**...**

**Oh, and I almost forgot; did a small rewrite of the first chapter, it's not much, but enough to hopefully make a lot more sense.**

**Aight, hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 13: Family is Everything

Upon the vast, rocky plains of Ryloth, stand pillars of rock, with a small, hazy breeze blowing in its land. The land was calm, breezy, serine. But that came to a halt after two locals, riding on massive reptilian-like two-legged mounted, Blurrgs, came bolting past the open field. Followed, in pursuit, three Imperial scouts and an armored transport trailing behind them.

The locals that rode on the Blurrgs were both of Twi'lek descendent; a young women with cyan-colored skin, wearing the identifiable overalls of the Ryloth resistance, with a _Clone-War-era_ gauntlet, bicep, and shoulder pad armor on her left side, while the other, older male Twi'lek had orange skin, with Clone-War-era shoulder pads on both his shoulders. Both were armed with a standard _DC-17 blaster pistol_. To both of their expectations, their Blurrgs were more than capable of keeping pace against the _614-AvA speeder bikes_ the scouts rode on, but they were gaining.

"How did they find us?" asked the female twi'lek, _Numa_, as she looked towards the elder, _Cham Syndulla_, Hera's father.

"The Empire is getting better at anticipating our moves" he answered, keeping his Blurrg at pace against the pursuing Imperials.

"This will slow them down," Numa added instantly as she pulls out a thermal detonator.

Quickly, she armed it and lobbed it behind herself. A few quick bounces were more than enough to get the attention of two of their scouts, already moving away to evade the explosive. However, their third scout lacked the timing to notice the bomb, and before they could react, it detonated, sending speeder bike shrapnel in the air and obliterating the trooper on it. The shrapnel collided with the transport but did little to stop its chase. At the same time, the surviving trooper bikes came back, this time firing their _JB-37 blaster cannons_.

Numa was quick to react by firing back with her blaster pistol, trying at least make sure they lessen their chances of getting hit, maybe even get a lucky shot.

Cham opened his commlink as he spoke through it, "Gobi, where are you? We need a pick up now!"

"We are not far from the Tulara Ravine" Numa suggested, temporarily stopping her return-fire, "We can lose them in the maze"

"No good. Gobi said they mined the pass" informed Cham. Clearly finding themselves at a crossroads; with Imperials still tailing behind, their possible escape route seemingly cut off, and the very land they rode upon was now starting to dwindle in space.

A luck shot by one of the troopers hit its target onto Numa's Blurrg, quickly losing its speed, though it was also quick to recover. However, the trooper took advantage of this, and gained speed to ride parallel with the two Twi'leks. The trooper then pulled out his _EC-17 hold-out blaster_ to fire upon the Twi'lek, with the latter quickly returning fire.

But unbeknownst to the trooper, Cham began approaching the trooper by his side, swiftly ramming the bike with enough force to be by Nume's side. She quickly followed up with her own attack, but it wasn't enough to knock him over. Fortunately, her Blurrg had the idea to bite straight for the bike's main shaft, then simply tossing it aside which was enough to send both the bike and the trooper into the air. The final trooper quickly dodged the oncoming bike, before returning fire back at the two Twi'leks

And as if couldn't get any worse, the land they rode upon had now reached its peak, with the cliff edge now on site. And at this moment, it appeared they've finally reached their end. But as luck would have it, Cham's commlink flared up, but not with the voice of _Gobi_. Instead, someone more familiar.

"_Father, don't worry. We're closing in on your position"_ came Hera's voice. Cham became surprised to hear her voice, but he quickly responded as Numa continued to fire back.

"Hera, is that you?" He answered, wishing he could be relieved to hear his daughter's voice again, but with Imperials tailing them, it'll have to wait. "Good timing. We are running out of room"

"_We're coming in from the north_" Hera informed, as Cham had a clear sight of the _Ghost_ coming in from the front, though he grimaced.

"There's no time for you to land" he quickly informed.

* * *

"We're not landing. Head south" Hera informed her father as she piloted her ship towards her father and Numa, with Kanan and Gobi in the cockpit with her.

"_Hera, there is no time_" Cham shot through comm, knowing the move his daughter is planning, and how dangerously _south_ it could go.

"Just turn around! We'll take care of the Empire" she shot back, increasing the thrust of her ship.

* * *

Cham and Numa came to a skidding stop, as their blurrgs just barely coming upon the edge of the cliff. "Is she serious?" Numa grimaced, also knowing how reckless Hera can become as a pilot.

Cham scoffed before he went to reply, "My daughter is _always_ serious"

"Ha. Runs in the family" Numa remarked as they both charged their blurrgs the opposite direction, South.

Quickly, the Imperial pursuers came to stop, having noticed the rebel transport now approaching towards them.

"Rebel transport incoming" informed the scout as he raises his blaster. Both Imperials paused for a brief moment before the scout ordered to the transport to shooting down the oncoming _Ghost_.

Numa and Cham also quickly responded by returning fire. When the _Ghost_ came flying overhead, Cham couldn't help but give out a grin as Ezra, mounting the nose gun, fired upon the Imperial forces. The scout trooper quickly abandoned his bike, opting to run away from the oncoming barrage rather than to ride away. Unfortunately, the transport took the full force the barrage, instantly blowing up to clear the path for the two twi'lek riders. Quickly, the blurrgs leaped over the destroyed transport, though soon enough, the scout trooper returned to his bike, seeing it was undamaged by the strafing run, and quickly began to pursue.

The _Ghost_ lowered to meet up with the Twi'leks, but Cham was skeptical on how exactly his daughter planned on getting them on board. So, he went to comm her,"Hera, how did you plan on getting us onboard?"

"_I'm lowering the front ramp. Just jump on_" she replied. Baffled, Cham couldn't believe this was what she came up with, but as Numa said, _it runs in the family_. But then, another thing donned on him.

"With the Blurrgs?" he asked.

"_Yep. Blurrgs are welcome too._"

With the front ramp open, Zeb standing as support, Numa was first to reel her Blurrg on board, followed by Cham. But before Hera could close the ramp, the scout trooper caught up to the _Ghost_, flying past the ramp. and right as it was about to close, the trooper hit the brakes, sending him and his bike inside the cargo hold. The trooper leaped off, landing on the platform as he ready's his blaster with a triumphant "Ha!"

But instantly regretted his decision when he realized he was outgunned, three-to-one.

"You didn't think that through, did you?" Zeb asked, blaster lowering a bit, knowing there's nothing much the trooper could do alone.

"Uh..." was the only thing the trooper could think to come up with.

"Hey, kid, you got this outfit?" Zeb asked, looking towards the padawan, who simply looked over the entire situation on the upper platform.

"Nope" was Zeb's reply from the boy before he glanced up to the hatch leading to the _Ghost's_ cockpit, "Sabine! Have you painted a scout trooper helmet, before?" he shouted out. A soft but very notably loud, "Nada" could be heard out the hatch.

Zeb shook his head before came to approach the trooper, holstering his Bo-rifle. "The kids want your outfit. Sorry" Spoke Zeb before knocking him straight in the jaw.

* * *

As the ship flew into the air, all of the occupants gathered inside the common space of the ship, with Hera and Kanan just entering in. Cham first noticed, he and Hera were both content to seeing each other again, as they went in with a hug, much to everyone's content.

"You arrived just in time" Thanked Cham as he and Hera parted, "Thank you for making this supply run"

"It wasn't easy getting past that Imperial blockade" Hera explained. Cham took note of it but looked around to realize that all he saw was his daughter and the _Ghost _crew, as he expected... them.

"Hm, I thought you would have been engaging it with ehh... What was it that you've called that special division again?" Cham questioned, having remembered the rebellion's most powerful allies.

"The _Vanguard_ is currently running another op to gather extra supplies to send down to the Resistance and the Rebellion" Hera answered. Code name; Vanguard was the cover-up name used with associates and other lower-ranked personnel, only the _Ghost_ crew and some high ranking officials of the Rebellion knew their true name.

"Normally, we'd only be grabbing whatever supplies we could hold onto from these raids, but because the _Vanguard_ insist we have more support, they'll be raiding _everything_ from the supply convey" Sabine added on to Hera's assessment

"And by everything, you mean?..." Numa questioned.

"Everything that could get their hands on, namely ships and their supplies" Kanan answered bluntly.

The three twi'lek fighters all looked to the _Ghost Crew_ expectantly, all showing various levels of doubt and/or confusion, for them to speak so highly of the _Vanguard_. But to their surprise, each of the members' expressions didn't even falter, showing that they were completely serious. "That's a bit much, you sure they could handle such an ambitious operation?" Gobi asked, unconvinced seeing as he's never seen them in action.

Sabine smirked while Ezra and Zeb chuckled in amusement, knowing all the incredulous reactions people have given to the Spartans. Kanan and Hera, however, remained neutral.

"Trust me, if they can plan it, they'll finish it" Zeb commented.

"Regardless, that is indeed brilliant news," Cham started but paused for a brief moment as he grimaced, something which caught the crew's attention, "but I wish I could add upon it"

The proud expressions that were on Zeb, Erza, and Sabine's face dropped when Cham's tone clearly took a downward shift but kept quiet as he continued.

"The Imperials now occupy the entire Tann province"

Hera gasped in bewilderment while Kanan looked shocked by Cham's announcement. Chopper even grunted in what everyone assumed was annoyance. Gobi and Numa even looked defeated as Cham relayed the news. Ezra had no idea what they were talking about but could easily tell that it wasn't good, so he opted to ask.

"What's the Tann Province?"

"It's where Hera grew up" Kanan answered. And that was enough to get Ezra's attention.

"What happened, Father?" Hera asked calmly, yet it had a sense of urgency behind it.

"I underestimated the commander, Captain Slavin" Cham began, "His previous attacks were clumsy, but this one was swift, precise, unlike him"

"He's made our home his headquarters", He started to walk towards and sat down on the stool by the holotable, "I'm afraid I couldn't save anything when I escaped"

Hera then approached her father and kneeled to be at eye level with him, "Not even the Kalikori?" she asked, in which Cham shook hi head.

Ezra looked to Zeb with an inquisitive look, only that he looked as equally confused, "What's a Kalikori?" he asked suddenly.

"A totem passed down the line of a Twi'lek family. It honors all who have come before" Numa answered, understanding their confusion.

"Each parent adds to the artwork to include themselves in the legacy" Gobi added on.

"Hmm. Family history as living art" Sabine commented.

"Hera would have inherited our family's Kalikori" Cham said with a saddened tone.

"And I still will" Hera spoke out, "That heirloom was important to my mother. And I'm not ready to give it up yet"

"Gobi Numa and I are coming with you" Cham nodded to his compatriots as they stood up to show their support.

"We'll help too" Sabine added, Ezra and Zeb stepping up to agree with her.

Hera looked to everyone in the room before looking down with apprehension. With her father and Twi'lek friends, she'd be fine. But if it includes the others, she couldn't risk it. She didn't want to involve the crew in this mess. _Her _crew into their mess.

"This wasn't meant to be a personal mission" Hera spoke as she rose to her feet, rubbing the back of her neck "I can't let you take this risk with me"

"You'd do it for us" Kanan countered. Something they both know well.

"Because we owe you" Zeb added, Ezra resting an arm around Sabine's shoulder, followed by Choppers grunts.

Cham stood back up, "Come daughter" he spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'll brief you on Captain Slavin's defenses"

Hera nodded the two walked out of the room to discuss the plans. To be honest, she wanted to dismiss having the _Ghost _crew onboard this personal assignment. Yet, she couldn't bring it to heart. Cause looking back, the crew was more than a crew.

They were her family.

* * *

The plan is set, the roles are filled.

Their mission is a go.

With the sun setting over Ryloth, an Imperial patrol begins its descent through a valley. Three troopers, an armored convey, and a single AT-DP walker with a searchlight shining the path, their pace steady, wary for anything to pop out. Not too far from the patrol, hidden in various spots were their ambush. Out behind a large spike poked a careful lasat with his _bo-rifle _at the ready.

"Here comes the patrol", Zeb turned to alert his compatriots.

"You two wait here until we draw them away. Then you can slip by" Kanan informed his Padawan and partner, both mounted on the Imperial speeder bike they acquired with the former donning scout armor.

Ezra closed the hatch of his helmet, gripping the bike's handlebars as they ready for departure. Zeb turned back parallel to them, seeing Cham, Gobi, and enough Blurrgs for everyone to ride upon. He gave Cham a thumbs up, signifying they're signal to engage. Cham nodded before waving up above a cliff edge behind Zeb's group, where Numa and Sabine could be seen. With a flash of light from Numa and a nod from Sabine, everyone turned their attention back on the still approaching patrol, before Numa gave a wary glance at Sabine's back mount, a robust rifle adorning the colors of white, red, and green.

With a gratuitous roar from the Blurrgs, Cham and Gobi charged for the patrol, firing their blasters. After a successful hit, broke out the firefight between the two forces.

Sabine and Numa watched as the stormtroopers pushed forward, firing away with whatever firepower they had, unaware of the rocks in front, stuck with painfully obvious explosives that surrounded them. Sabine readied her detonator until they were close enough, and when they were, the trigger was pulled.

Three distinct explosions knocked out the remaining troopers while it distracted the convey and walker. With their queue, Zeb and Kanan gave knowing look to one another before the Jedi ignited his lightsaber, the two charging out to further divert attention.

It turned into a trade-off between blaster fire, the Empire doing everything they can to take down the sudden ambush, while the rebel fighters were firing at their general direction. quickly, Numa, Sabine, Kanan, and Zeb regrouped with Cham and Gobi, all mounting their respective Blurrgs before bolting in the opposite direction, forcing the Imperials to give chase.

Once they were far enough, they weren't aware of the speeder bike of their own design, caring out to fulfill their _real _mission.

* * *

It took them some time, but eventually, Ezra and Hera arrived over a hillside, giving the two of a near bird's eye view of the entire structure. Ezra made a quick stop on the hill to roll up his helmet's faceplate, being able to see the compound with his own eyes.

"That's your home?" he asked, turning to her with a smile, "It's beautiful"

The entire complex looked on as a mountain with naturally-formed pillars growing from the very tip. Throughout the mountain showed lights integrated inside the crevices carved inside, showing a sign of balance between natural and artificial.

"Yes" Hera replied solemnly, "Even more so before the Empire showed up"

Ezra saw how her expression deflated by her mention of the Empire. He knew just as anybody when it came to Imperial liberation after all. Seeing Hera, who he's deemed as his surrogate mother turn low from how the Empire has affected her home gave him more reason to see this mission through.

With a wary but determined gaze, he brought down his helmet's faceplate before driving off to approach the province.

When the two were nearing the entrance of her house, Hera climbed in front of Ezra to give the illusion of being held captive. By said entrance was a single stormtrooper.

"Hold it there" the trooper ordered as Ezra brought the speeder to a halt, approaching the two. "Where did you find her?"

"I caught this rebel on patrol" Ezra answered with a deepened voice to further set away from his identity.

"Let me go, you _Blurrg_ dropping!' Hera spat out, pretending to struggle.

"Take the prisoner inside for processing. The transport will come pick her up later" The trooper instructed as he stepped aside, giving them the clear to enter.

At their stop by the doorstep, they got a view of what the front looked like.

the architecture was carved straight out of the stone which used to make up what was once a cavern wall. It was simple, yet culturally derived if it was any indication, only for this illusion to break by stormtrooper presence and Imperial floodlights.

"The Empire's certainly made themselves at home" Hera commented quietly as the two hopped off the bike.

As they did so, Hera glanced around until she spotted a familiar droid, painted in standard Imperial colors, who appears to be staring down an ancient, broken down Y-wing, all rusted and nowhere in condition to fly again.

"Oh, there's Chop" Hera informed Ezra, the boy also noticing. Chopper began grumbling towards the old bomber, expressing his disdain towards the relic.

"Chopper. Chop" Hera tried callout, but not too loud to arouse suspicion, though clear to her they fell deaf on him.

"What's with him?" Ezra asked.

"That Y-wing crashed here back in the Clone War," Hera explained, "and my father left it as a memorial. It also happens to be the ship I pulled Chopper out of, so he still has issues with it. He'll be along"

_Huh, that explains why he hated them back on Reklam station_. Ezra thought, now getting a clearer picture from his origins.

It took them several minutes to traverse through the maze that used to be Hera's home, sometimes passing troopers posing as convict and captor, other times slinking away past guards up until their intended destination.

Cham Syndulla's office. Imperial crates and other oddities were placed throughout the room, set apart from the beige coloring of the rest of the room.

"This is it. My father's office" Hera announced as Ezra lifted up his faceplate after the door closed behind them, already scurrying through a shelf of assorted items, "He said the Kalikori would be in here somewhere"

While she looked on, Ezra went on his own to look for the heirloom, until he settled upon a glass frame at the end of the room. It was a tainted glass image representing as the man himself, a Twi'lek woman, and a young Twi'lek girl in between them.

"Is that your mother?" Ezra gestured to the painting.

"Yes, it is" Hera confirmed, "I'll give you one guess who the little girl beside her is"

She continued her search until the bottom of the shelf. There showed a wooden artifact hidden behind a stack of plates.

"Here it is!" Hera gasped as she grabbed it out. The Artifact looked like a small pillar with a brace on its top, sprouting out like arms. said arms hanged symmetrical ornaments, parallel to each other with the left ornament missing block to be fully complete.

Hera smiled at the heirloom, caressing it as memories flooded in. She smiled at them, cherishing every moment she had with her when she was still alive.

"Hmm. Well, that was easy" Ezra commented.

"Ah, we're not out of this yet. Come on. Let's go"

The two dashed for the door, Ezra sliding down his faceplate.

* * *

"_Target sighted, Commander. Awaiting orders"  
_

Out in deep space, several cloaked fighters, courtesy to upgrades, drift closer atop a small group of ships, specifically, two _Nebulon-B frigates _and a lead _Imperial Cargo ship, _with their lead cloaked dropship hovering close atop the freighter.

"Keep drifting to your designated targets, board only when your Vanguard officers give the signal. And remember, we go radio silent to the other platoons after you board" Kat instructed through the comms, getting various acknowledged returns before cutting the channel.

Kat climbed off the top cockpit, Noble-Six on the front setting the ship into autopilot to maneuvering their ship towards the lead cargo ship. She climbed down to the troop bay, where Nobles Four and Five were caring themselves with their respective weapons, Emile running a thruster diagnostics with his holographic display.

"Commander, what's our ETA before touch down?" Jorge asked, putting in his helmet as his energy shields come online.

Kat brought up her forearm, a holographic display appearing as she tinkered with it, "All squadrons are said to touchdown in three minutes. The _Condor_ is forty seconds out"

"To think we've been guiding operations like this behind a screen" Emile commented, a set of testing thrusters firing off for a brief moment.

"With the data checking out, it'll be enough supplies to stock the Freedom fighters on Ryloth while upgrading the Rebellion's arsenal" Jorge agreed, stocking up _Etilka _with ammunition as the barrel pulsated in hardlight.

"You both can gawk on the find after we've secured all the assets" Kat ordered, her _lightrifle_ forming on her grip before mounting it on her back.

"Heh. _Yes, Ma'am_" Emile spoke sarcastically with a makeshift salute.

As the Spartans readied themselves, Noble-Six came back from the cockpit.

"We're twenty seconds from touch down, Commander" Six informed.

Kat handed Six their MA5, walking past the other Spartans before turning to face them.

"Alright, I'll keep this brief. Noble-Six and Noble-Four will both be infiltrating the accompanying Nebulon-Bs while I and Noble-Five do the same on the Cargo ship. Our objective before the rebels arrive is to head to their bridge and download the ship's mainframe identification for the _Condor_ to implant in some custom Havoc-nuclear drone proxies I've designed. Once that's done, we secure the rest of the ships, keep anything inside distracted for the rebels to go in pincer them from behind. After that, we secure the squadron, the baggage they've been carrying, and any who surrender"

"A bit overkill, don't think, Kat?" Emile huffed. Kat ignored the Spartan's comment.

"Something still feels off. Scans show Death troopers are present with a piece of cargo showing high energy spikes" Jorge noted.

_Imperial Death Troopers_. The Empires best. Under _Imperial Intelligence, _Death troopers were considered as the most lethal and dangerous forces the Empire has produced, specializing through espionage, stealth, and secrecy, leaving no trace through specialized equipment, weaponry, training, and most importantly, augmentation. To any normal person would be considered suicide to combat, with there level of enhancements giving them more than an edge in any situation.

Yet they still wouldn't hold a candle to Spartan and would be luck, possibly equal to that of ODST. The UNSC, Helljumper of Spartan, have fought combatants far more dangerous and lethal than a Death trooper, fighting against legions of Covenant with technology far advanced than even the MJOLNIR. Even with their enhanced tech and training, a single Spartan can and would stand their own against a squad of Death troopers, with their equipment equally outpaced. Even so, that doesn't mean they should be careless. A threat is still a threat.

Though Jorge spoke the truth; the presence of Death troopers signifies an asset of high value, especially if their cargo showed high levels of energy.

"Heh, something big is going around here" Emile commented snarkily.

"We'll worry about it after we've secured the ship" Kat informed, turning around as she cocks her _Magnum_. A thud could be heard inside the ship, rocking the diligent Spartans as the _Condor_'s internal reflective panels doing its part to conceal part of its troop bay. A loud hiss followed before the troop bay of the open up to reveal the top of the cargo ship, with a _Double-barreled Turbo laser turret_ in front of them.

"Let's get this done, Noble!"

* * *

Ezra and Hera opened a door into a large room, with ornamental panels hanging off the side away from the wall. The two of them dashed in-between the space of them, making sure they were clear to continue. Right as they were crossing, approaching the door that was on the other side of the door, a beep could be heard out the other side, causing the two to recoil back and hide behind the panels, getting a view of the door as it slid open.

What came out was an oddity in the Imperial army. A tall man with blue skin and piercing red eyes walked out, flanked by an Imperial officer and trooper. What sets this new figure apart from the other was his attire; a bright white rather than the standard grey or beige. Something like this said one thing.

He was important, more so than an ISB such as Kallus.

Something about him set Hera on edge, but she didn't know what; was it his alien appearance in an otherwise human-operated Empire, or if it's his uniform. Regardless, she shrugged it off.

"Stand guard. No one in or out" Ordered the officer.

Noting on that, Hera and Ezra booked it for the other end, hoping to escape the encounter.

"Well, I have increase security per your orders, Grand Admiral," the officer informed.

At that mention, both Ezra and Hera flinched, looking back to the conversing Imperials, giving each other knowing glances before continuing to their escape.

"But I don't understand why. The rebel activity is far from here"

Ezra and Hera arrived by the other side of the room, exiting through a door before closing it behind them.

The _Grand Admiral_ gave the door a gaze, inspecting over its sudden closure while the officer sulked in his place.

"It's closer than you think, captain" The Admiral countered calmly.

On the other side of the door, Ezra lifted his faceplate to look at Hera.

"Who was that blue guy? I thought only humans occupied high ranks" Ezra asked, glancing back at the door.

"I don't know. But the officer next to him was Captain Slavin, and you heard what he called that officer, right?"

"Yeah... _Grand Admiral..._"

The two gave each a wary look, concern and suspicion filling their thoughts, "You don't think that guy is..." Ezra started.

"Like I said, I don't know, but this changes things" Hera responded, gripping onto the Kalikori tighter. "Right, so here's the priority; we focus on getting out first, And once we've regrouped with the others, we're going straight back for the _Ghost_, contact Noble-team, and inform them of our discovery"

Ezra nodded, listening intently with her directions.

"But for now, we get out. There's a secret exit on the lower levels we could take"

"You sure?" Ezra asked.

"Yep, there was never any reason to come down there except to sneak a meiloorun from time to time"

* * *

Yeah... No, the so-called _secret exit_ the room was in was converted into a small Imperial hub, coupled with recorded battle strategies, attending officers, and guarding troopers. So with that option put off the board, they were back to where they left off, missing a route of escape.

The two of them exit the scene before any of the Imps could realize and now found themselves out in a short empty hallway. They would have stayed there coming up with options that could lead to an escape if it weren't for the familiar grunts of a droid around the corner.

"Chopper!" Hera softly called out, the droid approaching the two as both kneel down.

"Am I glad to see you", Hera patted the droid, "We could use some help getting out of here"

The droid grunted, speaking of his support to help them escape.

* * *

Time went on until the dead of nightfall covered the lands of Ryloth, down through a pretty wide valley. Said valley was occupied by the infiltrator's supporting team, all riding their respective Blurrgs on a slow quiet pace, taking the time to cool down while keeping wary eyes out.

"Did we lose 'em?" Zeb asked, riding next to Cham, "I think we finally lost 'em"

"Nobody knows this land as well as we do" Cham spoke with a confirmation tone, having full belief of their advantage.

Yet right as he spoke those words, the sound of the walker's steps could be heard, along with its searchlight pointed directly at them, and the chatter of stormtroopers, their blasters already igniting the space between them.

"Looks like they're learning fast" Zeb scowled as they all kicked at their Blurrgs, hastening their pace to draw more distance between them.

The rebels continued their fleeing with the AT-DP now firing its main cannon, its explosive bolts painting the land with carbon and ash. A lucky shot then impacted just below Sabine's Blurrg, knocking her off while killing her ride, the mount sliding to a stop, lifeless. Kanan glanced back to realize the scene, instantly standing on his feet before leaping off his Blurrg, letting the Force guide him in the air until he's landed right between Sabine and the approaching Imperials.

Cham and the others soon also realized the predicament, slowing their Blurrgs before getting a hold with Kanan's abandoned Blurrg. The Twi'leks and Lasat halt to a stop, blasters drawn with the intent to aid.

"Gobi! Rocket Launcher!" Cham ordered, all of them ready charge back out before Zeb stopped them.

"No! Save it, Sabine's got something better" He spoke to them.

"You sure that little rifle she has is gonna do something?!" Numa asked with disbelief, the other Twi'leks looking with confusion.

Zeb looked them all straight in the eye, drawing his Bo-rifle off his back before a smirk grew on his face. "Yes," he responded confidently before charging back out. the Twi'leks were confused at first but opted to follow along, providing cover fire.

And indeed, Sabine has something better. With Kanan defending her and the others covering for her, she stood back up, reaching for her back to draw the _Arclight. _She aimed the special weapon, its inbuild holographic sight working in tandem with her helmet, giving her an accurate trajectory when aimed. Originally, the plan was to punch a hole straight for the cockpit, take it out of commission. But that would leave the other troopers and the convoy to continue firing, not to mention she has the intention of saving a few rounds, considering the spartan only has left her with four bolts.

So, she would have to aim smart, a well-placed shot that would take care of the walker, the ground troops, and its convoy. But where? It took her several seconds for her to realize her intended target, and all it took was a stomp as it approached their position.

Its right leg joint.

With her intended target on sight and her allies providing cover, she begins to charge up the railgun, its rails fuming in energy with accompanying arc rings filling the space in between. Yet she left it held, waiting for the perfect timing.

Then, the moments it lifted to take another step, she released the trigger. The electromagnetic projectile was launched faster than any of the bolts that were being traded, cleaving the joint like a lightsaber through a person's torso.

As predicted, the force of the blast was enough to knock the leg back, part of the cockpit following. It began to swerve forward off to the right, right on top of a lone trooper and in front of the convoy. The chassis impacted the ground, kicking up dust, crushing the trooper under it while startling the other, and blocking the convoy to moving forward, even its top cannon's line of sight.

The startled trooper looked back to see the walker now on its side, whipping back to continue firing, only to be met with a bolt in between his eyes, their body falling limp. A moment passed until everyone lowered their blasters, Sabine expending the fired cartridge to load a fresh rod, but before catching it to leave no trace, a railgun round would be more than enough.

"That'll do for a while, but it won't be long until the Empire figure one of their patrols is down" informed Sabine, looking to the rest of her team.

"That's a powerful slugthrower you got there. Where'd ya get it?" Numa asked, now intrigued at the railgun and its power.

"Sorry, that info's classified" Sabine answered, holstering it, the magnetic clamps pulling the rifle away from her grip.

"Cham, any word from Hera?" Kanan asked, glancing at Cham.

"No, something must have gone wrong" Cham answered, a hint of worry starting to build up inside him, though he's not the only one.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We've got to help her" Sabine said.

"We will. Come on!" Kanan obliged, clambering onto his Blurrg while Sabine grabbed Zeb's offered hand. With that, Everyone rode off as the surviving convoy started blasting away at the AT-DP's chassis to push it aside.

* * *

Back inside the occupied household, Ezra, Hera, and Chopper find themselves nearing another room. it was an open room with opaque glass panels just to the left and right, with a small space in between it and the room's walls. parallel to them was a door, one of the last few obstacles before they could escape, guarded by two troopers. Normally, this was expected, but what set this apart was that all the other rooms which were designed the same had up to five, sometimes seven guards, so seeing this little gave them an opportunity,

"Chop was right. There are less guards here" Hera surmised.

"Well, I guess they're not expecting prisoners to just walk out of the front door. We just need a diversion" Ezra commented, looking to Chopper. The droid grunted in a confident tone before wheeling out in the open room.

Chopper began garbling nonsense in the middle of the room, grabbing the guard's attention. One of them nodded to the other as they both approached the droid.

"Is that thing talking to us?" one of them asked.

"Looks like it's malfunctioning"the other responded.

Unbeknownst to them snuck Ezra and Hera, using the space between the panels and wall towards their intended target. With the two crouched behind cover, staring down their final stretch, a gap between their hiding space and the door with Chopper keeping the guards occupied, Hera turned back to Ezra.

"You stay here and keep me covered while I head for the door" Hera instructed, turning away to get ready to depart before Ezra grabbed her shoulder.

She looked back at him, "Not yet, let me check if the other side is safe"

With a nod from the Twi'lek, Ezra leaned forward reached with his other hand, connecting with the Force as his will mended with his mind. He tapped into the life-force around them, feeling Hera's life in front of him, the aging yet reliable droid, the two guards with their attention nodded off, and nothing at the other side of the door. He honed in through the Force for several seconds, making sure it was all clear. He deduced the area around them and at the other side of the door, ready to inform the Twi'lek.

Only to feel two life signs approaching the other end of the door.

Ezra opened his eyes, putting away his outstretched hand and slightly tugging on Hera's shoulder.

"Someone's coming, get back" Ezra quietly warned, and she obliged right as the door opened.

And yet again, came the two figures the two wished they wouldn't have to encounter now. Captain Slavin, and the blue-skinned _Grand Admiral._

_Karabast._ Both Ezra and Hera thought.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Captain Slavin denounced, getting the troopers' attention.

Both stormtroopers turned back to face their superior, snapping to attention.

"Nothing, sir. Just a malfunctioning droid" spoke one of the troopers.

At the same time, Chopper took note of the situation and slowly began wheeling away from the situation as Slavin berated the guards. The droid somehow placed a considerable distance between himself and the Imperials. Only to realize that the blue-skinned figure had been staring at him with a hand to his chin the whole time, and soon, so did the captain.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Slavin called out.

With a grunt, Chopper rushed out the door adjacent to them, wiring as he did.

Slavin sighed in annoyance as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his foot tapping faster with the passing second. Soon he looked to the troopers, who stood idly as if they had their blasters stuck up their rears.

"Well don't just stand there," Slavin berated further, "Get that droid and get him into maintenance!"

Taking note of his uproar, the troopers quickly dashed at for the door, following the trail they believe the droid left behind.

"I swear, I've been supplied with Empire's _worst_ battalion to guard a secure facility" Slavin scowled, before looking back tot he Grand Admiral, "I apologize if this has yet to meet your standards, sir"

However, he did not respond, simply staring at the door with his hand still rubbing his chin. Ezra and Hera watched the whole thing unfold, Hera taking a mental note how the Admiral had taken note of Chopper slowly leaving, yet remained completely enthralled a just a droid.

"Captain, what series droids were supplied to you?" the Admiral suddenly asked. catching him, and even Ezra and Hera off guard.

"I-uh... I don't know. Why do you ask?" Slavin countered, his tone reflecting his confusion.

"I've looked through the compliments of your forces. And as far as I'm concerned, the only series of droids you were handed were R-series astromech droids, specifically the R4" the man explained, Hera's eyes widening with a sense of worry slowly building.

"Ok...? What does that imply? exactly" Slavin asked further.

"As far as I'm concerned, that droid had a resemblance of a C-series astromech droid, an outdated model used back during the Galactic Republic"

"Well, it's possible it's one of the few still functional" Slavin noted.

"Perhaps, though its design and model bears an uncanny resemblance to a specific C-series droid associated with a certain group of rebels, paired with its saucer model and asymmetric design", this time, it was Ezra's turn to realize the man's deduction.

"Wait... you don't think-?"

"As I speak before; _it's closer than you think, Captain._ And I believe, he was not alone" spoke the Admiral, giving extra emphasis on his final statement.

The Captain took a shocked step back before shaking his head and straightening himself, reaching for a comm clipped on his front pocket.

"All units, I want a full sweep of the complex for a certain black droid, a C-series droid to be exact-" The captain began giving orders as he walked towards the adjacent door, the Admiral watching for a moment before following, his face now taking a form of intimidating determination.

Ezra and Hera watched the Imperials walk away with a nearly petrified expression, stood wondering if the man in question was indeed who the Spartans were looking for. Before they could dwell on it, however, Hera shook her, jabbing a shoulder to the boy behind him.

"Now! while they're both away"

Ezra stared for a short second before blinking back to reality, nodding as he realized the opportunity. Quickly, the two gave the Imperials a double-take before seeking their way towards the open door, now getting the chance to finally fulfill their mission, Ezra leading in front.

Yet unbeknownst to them, the Blue Admiral had planned this, glancing behind himself to see a glimpse of a green Twi'lek holding onto the Kalikori before disappearing past the door, an inquisitive eyebrow rising as he turned around and paced towards the door.

_A primitive, yet effective tactic to the simple-minded. _the Admiral thought in amusement.

Once past the door, Ezra and Hera rushed out quietly in a hallway, the end of it leading to a left turn, after this stretch was the exit. The two slowed down as the approached the corner, hugging the wall. Ezra took the opportunity to slightly peak around it, leading to an empty hallway with several doors by the walls and an open door leading outside at the end of it.

Ezra turned back to give Hera a nod before slinking around the corner. Once Hera was about to do the same, a voice called out behind her.

"Excuse me miss, could you come here a second"

Hera stopped at her feet, hesitantly turning around to see the blue Admiral eyeing her down. She slowly looked forward to seeing Ezra frozen in place with eyes looking back at her. Hoping she could get away with it, she took another step.

"Please, miss. It'll only be a moment" called the man again.

Hera froze for a moment, knowing that they are literally just a hair away from escape. They could try to just bolt it, but that'll put the complex on high alert, and they would put themselves and their escape party at risk. This has to be seamless.

So there was one option.

"Quick! Take the Kalikori and get out of here! I'll keep him occupied" She whispered as she extended a hand that held the Kalikori.

"What?! No! I'm not leaving you here" Ezra whispered back, incredulous of the idea.

"If we both bolt it, it'll make escape even harder, now take it and go! That's an order!"

Ezra hesitantly looked down, his mind telling him to just grab the Twi'lek's hand and rush out the door and find the other as soon as possible. But he knew that wasn't the smartest play. If they did, only hell would break loose. He clenched his fist knowing that he would possibly be endangering her if he followed, but... it was the logical solution. Besides, thanks to his Jedi training, he knew rushing will only hasten a collapse. Only patience would yield the best results. So, though hesitantly.

He followed.

Swiftly swiping the Kalikori off of Hera's hands before rushing out the hallway, Hera watching him go, knowing that held a face of guilt. It hit her, but it was the safest bet. Slowly, she turned back to the Admiral, who was still waiting for her with a patient, yet deathly stare by the door. And slowly, she walked towards him, slouching her position to resemble something incapable.

* * *

Hera gave her best impression of a scared, helpless refugee as she was lead back towards her father's office, glancing up to see Slavin and that _Admiral_ leading them, with two stormtroopers behind her keeping watch with one of them holding onto her arm quite tightly. Once they were all inside, the troopers pushed her past the officers before forcefully setting her down at the only chair in the room.

Hera remembered a time when she was little. sitting on her father's lap on the same chair as he did his business. Now, she was fully grown, but instead of taking his place, she sat posing as a refugee with Imps staring her down with malicious intent.

"Please!" she pleaded, faking a native Twi'lek accent, "I am a poor refugee"

The Admiral ignored her as he turned to Captain Slavin, "Captain, is there anything in your office that is out of the ordinary?"

Slavin only gave him a confused look, "I... don't understand what you mean?"

"Perhaps have a look around, just to make sure everything is on stock" the Admiral elaborated.

"...Alright" he obliged despite his confusion, turning to one of the guards, "Guards-" he started until the Admiral interrupted him.

"No, Captain. Personally"

Slavin turned back to his superior with an incredulous look before opting to oblige, not wanting to risk anything. For the first few minutes of his personal inspection, being confused would be an understatement. What was the purpose of this? What did the Admiral see that he didn't? What's so important with his simple twi'lek servant. His inspection leads him to a shelf of Imperial oddities and supplies, along with some twi'lek artifacts that were found after he moved his belonging into his new office. At first, all seemed to check out, every oddity and data console was just as he left them. Even that strange, wooden totem was in its pla-

...

Wait...

Where is it?

"Hold on," Slavin started, standing up as he turned to the Admiral, "Something's missing?!"

Hera tensed up knowing what had been missing.

"And what might that be, Captain?" the Admiral asked with an inquisitive tone.

"There was this... this totem... some trinket Cham had in his office that was supposed to be here!" Slavin responded before looking to the twi'lek in the chair, "What did you do with it?!"

"I-I don't know what your talking about" Hera responded nervously with the same accent.

"Yes, you do! You wouldn't be here otherwise!", the captain was ready to walk up to the insolent twi'lek servant before the Admiral placed a hand in between the two of them

"Captain please, if I may"

Slavin obliged, not before giving a Hera a hardened glare, which she pretended to whimper behind.

"This totem that is missing, did it perhaps to be resembling some hanging ornament of sort?"

The Captain looked to the Admiral, needing to take a double-take as realizing his question, "...Indeed it was, how did you know?"

"To defeat an enemy, you must know them, not just their battle tactics. I've been customed to the culture of the Twi'lek species; their traditions, their history...", the Admiral looked back to Hera before slowly approaching her, emphasizing his final phrase, "_their art_"

Hera only stared at the Admiral in confusion for a moment, before her memories flashed, causing her to slowly go wide-eyed.

'_Hmm. Family history as living art'_

"Because you see, Captain, this fine woman we have here is _far _more valuable than she lets on" the Admiral as he paced around her in the same manner as a predatory stalking his prey.

"Uh... How do you mean?" Slavin asked, still have yet to grasp the Admiral's line of thinking. The Admiral stopped his pacing behind the Hera, focusing his gaze onto the glass-stained family portrait it portrayed.

"The missing trinket you speak of is called a Kalikori", he revealed, looking back to the Captain before slowly pacing next to Hera, "A revered Twi'lek heirloom passed from parent to child through generation. "

At this point, Hera's fears began to build up, hesitantly but strainingly glancing to her side to the blue man that now passed off the side of her.

"You see, as you were ordering the full lockdown of the facility, I noticed this young Twi'lek straying close to an exit, the Kalikori in hand before passing it to whoever she was with, allowing the other escape with the totem in hand"

"So I was right! she stole it" Slavin called out, nodding towards Hera.

"Yes," the admiral stopped turning to face Hera with a glare, one she returned, "but why?"

"War" the Admiral suddenly started, "It's all you've ever known, isn't it?"

_What? It can't be... no, it's him_ Hera thought, her glared starting to falter.

"You were so you'd when you survived the Clone War. No wonder you're as equipped in spirit to fight as well as you do" the admiral continued his form of toying, approaching the portrait once again, "War is in your blood. I study the art of war, work to perfect it"

"But you..." he leaned down towards Hera's side, "You were _forged_ by it"

"But, she's just a peasant!" Slavin tried to argue, in full disbelief of the outrageous accusations his superior is making.

Hera seeing as her identity being blown by this imp, she obliged by responding, completely ditching the accent.

"It doesn't matter where we come from, _Admiral. _Our will to be free is what's going to beat you" Hera shot at the Admiral with disdain in her voice.

"You... You Dare!" Slavin called out, outraged by the Twi'lek's insubordination.

"Slavin, please" the Admiral requested, "You embarrass me in front of our host"

"_Host_? What?!"

And so, the bottle began to spill.

"May I introduce... _Hera Syndulla,"_ the Admiral gestured to the portrait, emphasizing on Hera's name,_ "_rebel pilot, freedom fighter and military leader"

"Daughter of your nemesis, Cham Syndulla"

Slavin's expression shifted to shock after listening to the Admiral's discovery, himself grimacing as realizing the Twi'lek in front of him was but his rival's daughter.

"Though I am quite curious, that you decided to sacrifice yourself for one of your own. As you rebels were one to always be there to save each other" the Admiral noted.

Hera scoffed with a smirk growing on her face, "But unlike your kind, we always come back for each other. Oh! And by the way," Hera shot at the Admiral, the two staring each other down with each of their sharp gazes.

Hera's befitting to that of a raging fire billowing out through a stormy winter that refused to be put out silently, with the Admiral's more akin to that of a hawk gazing down its prey with a dead-locked bore.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, _Grand Admiral Thrawn"_

At that exact moment, Hera only knew one thing.

The Spartans, her family, _their rebellion_... are at stake

* * *

A/N:

**Umm... Hi, y'all...**

**nearly three months...**

**Fuck**

**I am _really _sorry it took so long, especially considering the rush job and how short the chapter was. but I really didn't want to leave you guys so I tried my best. Also, I do have reasons for my absence, with life lately being both a struggle yet manageable this time around. What, with a second lockdown, Mental health struggles (Don't worry, I'm still kicking around for a long time, depression is just a bitch), and simply just trying to get by. To put things simply;**

**One: online school is back and feeling really disappointed for this generation (Seriously it's a _LOCK. DOWN. _Stay indoors and keep those around you safe, yet there are people actively protesting over this shit _*Disappointed grunting*)._**

**Two: Ghost of Tsushima, holy _fuck _is it a banger of a game. If you have a PS4 of any kind and have yet to get it, get it, it'll be the most immersive game you've ever played; smooth and enjoyable combat, compelling story, likable to lovable characters, and let's not forget the upcoming free update which will include 4-player multiplayer coop, completely new story, and a raid. A fucking RAID.**

**Three: been reading some manga and quality fics, notables are Skiajati_ by John Prodman_, A week with class A by _missmartian369, _and Through Trial and Error by _InvictusIcarus_, though keep in mind, the last few are found in _Archive of our Own. _As for manga, Just got caught up on _My Hero Academia_, I'll say what I want later if you keep reading, and _Kaiju No.8_, a new shonen manga that's actually pretty great to read. Think of Attack on Titan but with Kaiju, no walls, and quite a lot of comic relief.**

**Four_:_ several instances in which I lost _a lot _of progress, which lead to having to type some segments all over again. And adding upon this is writer's block. I know what to write, but not how to write it.**

**Finally, which is the main reason: I've been directing my attention to my second upcoming story; _Heroes of the Origin System_, a Warframe x My Hero Academia story where for a basic synopsis; Class 1-A and 1-B were snatched by the void and are stuck in the warframe universe, years after the disappearance of... ohp! too much. Let's just say after reading _Skiajati_, I've gone back into a My Hero Academia faze and it's the most of what I'm thinking about nowadays, especially the current arc of the manga. Obviously no spoilers here but... I'm terrified. Speaking of spoilers, HotOS will take place _after _that arc (or at least past chapter 285) so pretty big spoilers, along with some of my headcanon changes. If you aren't caught up, I'm really sorry so read at your own risk. Honestly, this has been a challenge as this is basically my first ever story that follows an original storyline rather than using an already existing template (granted it's basing around what's happened in both canon stories). Besides, the opening chapter of the story is gonna be a long one, the longest chapter I've ever written so hope you guys will enjoy it once it comes out. BTW, do you guys add a 'u' like Jirou, Kendou, or Shouji, cause I haven't, I've just been using how it's spelled on the Wikia and on MHA English sub.**

**That said, let's see what y'all have said:**

_**MauraderPrime12: **More curious than anything, why not give them the Albatross for transport?_

A: **Well; it didn't cross my mind when deciding for the ship so that's kinda the main reason. Then again, the Albatross is too bulky to perform some aerodynamic moves, and has a primary role as a transport. Whereas the Condor is versatile and that bit more aerodynamic. It was the first ship that came to mind because I remembered in Halo:_ Bad_ _Blood, _they used a Condor for a long-duration mission. Also, the Albatros doesn't have a slipspace drive while the Condor does.**

**jojobinks01: **_It's been a while_.

A: **Yes. a bit too long really, sorry...**

**Achillies453**: _Always glad to see an update. Another great chapter well done. It's always kinda funny to see the shock on someone's faces about the Noble team and Forerunner tech. Well Sabine got what she wanted a chance at working with Forerunner tech. The Goblin not a bad name for it, to bad the Empire has a little bit clearer picture about them. But at least what they now about them is still vague and that Kat is the definitely the best option to out strategize Thrawn when the time comes. Happy belated 18th birthday. Thanks for the encouraging message for us, you stay safe too._

A:** it's forerunner tech to a star wars residence, that's basically showing someone who didn't believe in the force a Jedi and Sith battling it out in front of them, and well, when you give a weapons expert a chance with tech far beyond understanding, it'd make sense she'd be excited. The goblin was literally last minute, plus it does seem fitting_, _and yes, they may have an idea, it'll be interesting to see what he would do. As for Kat vs. Thrawn, it'll be tricky, not the biggest on strategy so it'll be a challenge to come up with something. Hope once it comes, it'll be worth it, but that'll be a long while.**

**MystiYew:** _Your Yoda speak is weak_

A: **Yeah, I figured but cut me some slack; I'm not 66 cm (or 2'2, I don't speak yee haw) with the Force guiding my actions. All I have is an impulse with the occasional pressure. Good news is that that's the only time Yoda's appearing, it might change but for now, _nope, _I ain't no grandmaster.**

**guest1: **_First happy late 18th birthday. Great job with this chapter was worth the wait. Not good that the Empire has some info about Noble but at least what they know is still pretty vague, though not exactly happy with that rebel that talked. So Kat is finally letting Sabine help with there ship, that builds even more trust. Again great work and stay safe out there_

A: **Thanks friend! and of course it ain't good, information is power to a certain degree, especially to this one. And well, in the story, Noble team has been around for basically a whole year, and considering Sabine is the most accustomed to technology, I thought it would make sense.**

**guest2:**_ Bloody brilliant, best halo/star wars rebels crossover I've ever read_

A: **Aww, you really think so? That's honestly really nice to hear but I personally believe there are a lot more, better Halo x Star Wars fics out there, but hearing this really is great, Thank you**!

**guest3:** _When's the next chapter?_

A: **Right here! But if you wondering for future chapters; hopefully soon, but with HotOS being my focus... hard to say.**

**guest3: **_Another amazing chapter, but I am curious, will the UNSC show up at the last minute to save the Rebels, maybe the battle of Atolon?_

A: **Thank you friend, as for that last part...**

**that's going a bit too far from what I've got planned. •|龴◡龴|• hehehe**

**And while we're on the topic...**

**Eh, why not. Here are some sneak peek quotes of what to expect of _Heroes of the Origin System_ (Not final but you get the gist, just _really _excited once I've gotten something out)**

* * *

**The void laid dormant  
Sparks fly out with no meaning  
Endless yet constant.**

...

Izuku Midoriya sat idly on his bedside, staring off into the distance in order for him to still recuperate with what's happened, even after all this passed time.

...

"Aww, there's my Jiro-Jack" he cooed as he wrapped his arms around the girl with a bright smile.

"Don't be stupid, idiot"

"Mhm, I love you too"

...

"Young Midoriya... My boy! _How_ are you-?! How is this-... Where are your classmates? Or Mr. Aizawa and Vlad King? And Class-B?!"

...

"Tentacole, something wrong?" he asked.

Shoji didn't respond immediately, only listening intently as his eyes squinted. One of his limbs than morphed into a mouth.

"I don't know," Shoji spoke before pausing again, "I might be hearing things, but... it sounds like a thumping"

...

"That was a hell of a speech there, spark plug," came a voice from the door.

The two classes turned to see Little Duck leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed.

...

"Guys! Guys! GUYS!" was the first thing they heard after coming back to the shared room, "Listen to this radio channel Biz showed us. We're famous!"

Honenuki turned to see Ashido being the source of the commotion, along with Awase, Kirishima, Hagakure, Tetsutetsu, and Kodai, all wearing vent kid attire with ecstatic energy coming off of the pink hero.

...

"Ah, I have a but a theory as to why none of you operate the same as the Tenno when they were exposed"

...

**_"Spiders who heed me/ Winter calls for the great hunt/ Voidlings are our feast"_**

_..._

_"That's it! His defenses are down! Team-two, fire that cannon!"_

_..._

Yanagi felt an unnatural calm aura of serenity, like something soothing her as she approached the tall female that kneeled in front of her. Her globe-like mask swirling in energy once seen when Midoriya performed his unnatural quirk feet with the Orb.

...

"Hey!" called out the blond, his skin and copied tail grafted in steel, twisting and revolving as if it were a drill.

With the void channeling through his body.

"Only _one_ of us is allowed to call out the class-A idiot's mistakes. _And that's me!_ So get in line", he finished with a devious grin.

...

It was unnatural, yet soothing. Was this one of the previous user's quirk? Regardless, it provided power, a way to challenge the massive behemoth of a spider. He doesn't need to take it down or damage it somehow, just attack it enough to keep it from attacking any of his friends and teachers. He's not aware of how much power this will be, or if the recoil would be more devastating, but one thing was certain, He can use this.

He _must _use this.

He must _Go Beyond..._

**_One for All:_**

**_Full Cowling..._**

**_One-Hundred-Twenty-Percent!_**

* * *

**Aight, cheers! Stay safe and hope to see you guys soon!**


End file.
